


New Justice- Journey of the League

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: New Justice [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Injustice Alliance, M/M, Millma Verse, Multiverse, New Justice, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 134,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: The Justice League has defeated the League of Assassins, but now a new threat pops up. The Injustice Alliance. Season 3 of New Justice series apart of the Millma Verse.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Sara Lance/Tommy Merlyn
Series: New Justice [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103562
Comments: 39
Kudos: 7





	1. Speed Force Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: New Justice is back with a third season! It's time to put to rest some of those cliffhangers.
> 
> Note 2: This is kind of the way I see New Justice – season 1 was rebuilding and making a new league while season 2 was testing that league with a major threat. Season 3 is more about the characters, which is why the Injustice Alliance is the perfect enemy. I hope everyone enjoys. Oh, and yeah, the Flashbacks are back this season.
> 
> Note 3: My beta, Captain Sigma, has posted a 2-part CONCLUSION to Karry Prime these last two weeks. If you haven't, please check it out and give him some love by reviewing it; it's an amazing finale

-January 13th/New Justice-

"Kara?" Laurel said, coming into Watchtower through the zap tunnel. Kara was sitting there with Rae's helmet in her hands, looking at them and the goggles. "It's been almost two weeks since she went, Kara. You can't do this every day."

"Until she's back here I can," Kara said.

"What about the Sanctuary and Chris?" Laurel asked, folding her arms. "And the League! With Rae gone, you're the leader right now and you know how she feels about the League." Laurel sat in the chair next to Kara, taking the helmet and goggles away from their new leader. "I know where your head is at – I lived it too. I lost my husband; he died, and I thought… just if I had told him what we were doing…. that we were the Canaries, that maybe if we had been there, we would have saved them. I didn't want to be a hero after his death, but Sara and Dinah told me to honor him – and that's exactly what I have done ever since Olly died. I've honored his memory and his life."

"She's not dead," Kara whispered in response, but the words were strong.

"I know," Laurel said. "And the best people possible are looking for her, trying to get her back. But you can't do anything just sitting here hoping for a break. You've got to do what she would want you to do; what she told you to do when she made you de facto leader."

Kara bit her lip, knowing Laurel was right, but she needed Rae. Laurel didn't know the connection they shared – the Kryptonian bond she had created.

"Supergirl, Black Canary." It was MIA's voice, the AI of this world. "Karry Universe's Kara and Barry Allen have showed up at Home Base."

"Oh, what do they want?" Kara said looking at Laurel, wishing this hadn't happened.

"They must have heard," Laurel said, standing. "Remember, Rae is pretty good friends with them." Kara nodded, knowing the relationship Rae had with the multiverse. She had taken several of the alternate Barrys in as a sort of replacement cousin, including Karry Barry and Karry held a special place in Rae's heart after all. They were the ones she went to for help with the Reverse Flash. Kara had to admit she owed them as well because without them, she wouldn't know Rae.

"We better go," Kara said, opening the zap tunnel.

Once through the Zap Tunnel and to their home base, the couple from Karry greeted them, both in normal clothes and not their superhero outfits. Barry was in a chair looking at the computer.

"Hey, there you are!" Kara Allen said with a smile that confused Kara Lane. If she was here because of Rae's disappearance, why was she so happy?

"Hey," Barry said twisting the chair around. "Your MIA is impressive – I've got to meet your Jess. We can pass off pointers; I mean Prime's not doing bad but my counterpart there is not as into A.I. It's more their Cisco thing. Along with their Wells." Kara Lane didn't know how to respond to that.

"Barry," Kara Allen pointed out. "Not why we're here." Kara Lane held her breath, prepared for the 'I am sorrys and we want to help' speech, but was surprised by what came next. "Anyway, so tomorrow is Barry's birthday and we wanted to get away from everything for a special day and Barry heard the Sanctuary opened a restaurant. We thought we could spend the day. Eat some of my home's best dishes." Kara Lane didn't know what to say to that.

"Yeah," Barry added. "Oh, and where's Rae?" Laurel tried not to look shocked but Kara Lane could see it. She was such as shocked at the duo asking for Rae. Had they not gotten the memo? "I know it was her birthday a few weeks ago. I've been meaning to send this over." Barry held up a wrapped gift with a smile. Clearly proud of whatever was inside.

"Rae hates her birthday," was the first thing out of Kara Lane's mouth, "and so do I now." Kara Lane could feel the tears coming to her eyes, Laurel placing her hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Kara Allen asked. "Where's Rae?" The question was asked again but the eyes were on Laurel. Her counterpart clearly knowing she needed some space as she stepped back, looking away, knowing she was about to hear this explanation.

"On Rae's birthday we… we had a war with the League of Assassins," Laurel said.

"Why does no one tell us anything?" Barry asked, sounding shocked and frustrated. Kara Lane wondered the same thing. If another Earth had told Karry this, they would not have to re-live it right now.

"The speed force told Rae not to use the multiverse. Don't ask," Laurel said, seeing the question. "So, we did not –aside from a dark-haired hitchhiking Kayla and a random Barry – and we won, but Rae… she opened a trap into the speed force for Savitar – another long story – and she disappeared. She's alive, Kara's bond with her is still active. And Vibe, Premo, all of them say she's in there. They can't get to her. It's like she's being protected from them."

Kara Lane didn't want to hear the story again, but Kara Allen next line caught her ears: "Sounds like when Barry was stuck in the speed force." So, they had something similar happen to them? Next thing Kara Lane knew her counterpart's arm were around her. "You're going to get Rae back. You just have to be patient."

Kara Lane looked at her counterpart. She had made speeches that they were going to get her back herself, but as the days went by she had started to doubt it. "You know when Barry got his powers, he was in a coma for 9 months. I might have been able to see him and hold him, but the other end of his bond was empty. I got nothing from him until the day he woke up. What do you feel on the other end of your bond?"

"She's calm," Kara Lane said truthfully. She might have been going crazy, but Rae was not reacting the same way – it worried Kara Lane but was also a source of comfort. She could not even imagine not having that. The other end.

"Then she's okay," Kara Allen said. "You just have to wait through – and you'll survive it."

"Thank you," Kara Lane said. Something about her counterpart's words made her feel better. "And um… you two can have your day." Kara Lane suddenly remembering why they were there. "The restaurant was only once a month, but we got so many requests for more we opened it up daily. The chef is not as good as Rae, but he and the staff do her recipes well enough."

"Good to know," Kara Allen said, taking the gift form Barry. "And you're going to give this to Rae when she comes back – no ifs, ands, or buts." Kara Lane took the present, looking down at the nicely wrapped paper as Kara Allen put a hologram on, changing her face. Kara Lane was surprised at the new face but almost had to laugh – it was better than large sunglasses and a hat to hide her face.

Laurel opened a zap tunnel for them and the two left.

"Maybe a Karry visit was exactly what you needed," Laurel said pleasantly now. Kara Lane had to agree. The visit had given her new hope and new clarity. She had to wait and be the person Rae loved when she finally got Rae back.

And she would get Rae back.

-February 28th/Prime Earth-

It was the afternoon when Barry ran into the Cortex.

"Cisco!" Barry yelled out annoyed as he rubbed his eyes. He was tired. Skylar, his newborn daughter had kept him up all night, but this was important. "Cisco!"

"What?" Cisco finally asked, appearing from the main lab entrance.

"We need to go to New Justice," Barry said. "We can get her."

"Wait… what?" Cisco was alert now and so was Harry, who was in the Cortex too. "Who?"

"Rae of course," Barry stated.

"Rae?" Cisco seemed behind the times as he put his tablet down.

"Rachel Garrick. New Justice. This morning when I woke… or maybe while I was daydreaming it just came to me – we can get her! Rae is coming home. Tonight."

"Okay. New Justice it is," Cisco said, giving Harry a look before opening up the portal for him and Barry.

-New Justice-

Laurel was alone in Home Base this time; she may have had a business to run and a child to raise, but she did have her moments to relax – and doing so on Home Base made life easier.

She was surprised when the portal opened and a Barry and Cisco came out of it; opening her mouth to speak, she was further surprised by the question asked-

"Where's Kara?" Barry was the one to ask it.

"Urm… back at the Sanctuary," Laurel stated; if she wasn't here or in Watchtower, Kara would have been at the Sanctuary.

"Get her," Barry instructed, Laurel pausing at the authority.

"Why?" She folded her arms now, looking between the speedster and Cisco.

"We're getting Rae back," Barry stated, grinning now.

"What?" Laurel was on her feet now as she asked MIA to contact Kara.

"Barry… how?" This was Cisco, who still hadn't been let in on this.

"The same way you got me from the speed force when you gave me back my powers after Zoom," Barry explained. "The same way Rae rescued me after Godspeed," he added.

"But Frankie and my Mutant double…" Cisco was about to point out they had tried this before, but it was almost like the speed force wasn't ready to give Rae up.

"This time will be different," Barry stated, just as the Zap Tunnel opened and Kara came in, about to ask why she'd been called but stopped when Barry continued, "this time I can get to Rae."

"Call the rest of the League," Kara stated, alerting Laurel, Barry and Cisco to her presence. Laurel nodded at this, now going to alert the others as Cisco shrugged and put on his Vibe goggles.

It didn't take long for the rest of the New Justice League to arrive; some faces Barry knew like Sara, Laurel, Thea and even Tantu, who he knew from Karry Universe, and some he didn't. Kara too, was even surprised to find Frankie, Cisco's counterpart, and his girlfriend Gypsy appear too.

Cisco now had Rae's helmet, which had been on display in Home Base, in his hands, looking through his Vibe connection to the speed force.

"Barry, you're right," Cisco said. "I can send you to her now."

Kara took a deep breath in.

"She's coming home," Kara said, unable to hold back the grin as the rest of the League murmured their appreciation.

"She's coming home," Cisco nodded, taking off his goggles to look at her. "It's not going to be easy though. Barry, you need to go in and get her. I'll get you as close as possible using her goggles and helmet as an anchor to her."

"I need the helmet," Barry said instantly, making people look at him. "I don't know how I know this, but I know I need her helmet."

"Okay, I'll use Kara and the goggles," Cisco said holding the helmet out to Barry who took it.

"Why me?" Kara asked, confused now.

"A personal connection to Rae. The helmet would have been better but…" Cisco let the sentence hang, Kara understanding this.

"I should be the one to do it," Frankie pointed out, making Cisco turn to him and frown. "She's my best friend. If you want things connected to her I am the one with the relationship. Me, Kara, and goggles, we get Barry as close as possible."

"You you're a…" Cisco was about to stay 'jerk', but Kara cut him off.

"Cisco," Kara snapped, Cisco turning to her now. "It's true. Rae forgave him. He's her best friend."

"How?" Cisco asked, it seeming weird from what he knew.

"She is forgiving," it was Aqualad who said it with a shrug.

"Can we get on with this?" Kara asked, wanting her girlfriend back.

"Yeah, sorry," Cisco muttered, deciding to shrug off Frankie being close to Rae again. "Barry, when you have her," Cisco put the return device he had made while the New Justice League had arrived, in Barry's hand. "This is connected to my goggles. Press it, and I'll open the portal for you. Now, Kara," Cisco turned to Kara, "think of Rae. Frankie, you know what you're doing?" He had been prepared to do this himself, but he had to let Frankie try first.

"I got it," Frankie said, taking the goggles into his hand and then holding out his other hand to Kara.

"Barry, go get her," Kara begged, and Barry gave a nod as she gave her hand to Frankie.

Frankie then put his hand on Barry's shoulder and suddenly Barry wasn't standing in the New Justice Home Base anymore, but the familiar blue energy of the speed force.

"Get our girl," Frankie was standing next to him, but as he let go, he disappeared.

The blue energy started to take shape, forming a location and within moments, Barry was standing in what looked to be a field; but there was something in front of him, like a glass wall. Barry stepped closer to it never having seen something like this before in the speedforce.

Suddenly something ran pass him on the other side of the glass and Barry took a step back, shocked as he recognized the other speedster.

"Wally?" Barry asked. Wally had been screaming as he ran, which was worrying.

"Ignore that," a familiar voice spoke, but one Barry was not expecting. Turning, he saw Jay Garrick standing nearby in his normal outfit, helmet in his hand. "New Justice Wally. It's a beautiful trap Rae made, right?"

"Jay?" Barry asked, assuming this was Alien Earth's Jay the speed force used as a face.

"Not exactly," Jay said. "You're not use to seeing me in this form."

"Not Alien Earth," Barry said, getting it right away. "Why are you…?" Barry was not sure how to ask this.

"Not your mom?" The speed force Jay asked. "Well, that's because you're not seeing me through your eyes."

"Huh?" Barry asked, confused.

"Metamorphically speaking," Jay waved this off. "You see, every speedster who comes in here sees the speed force differently. It's the reason why, when two come in together, I split them up for their own journeys. But you don't have a journey besides finding New Justice's Rae – and she's been in this part of the speed force for so long it's tuned into her. Well, a reflection of her. So, while you see your mom when we talk…"

"She sees her dad," Barry realized, his left hand still touching the helmet tucked under his arm.

"I see you got my message entirely," speed force Jay said, looking at the helmet and referencing the revelation Barry had had which had led him here. "I'm sorry for dragging you away from our daughter, but you owe Rae one and she needs it now."

"Wait. Our daughter?" Barry asked, raised eyebrow and feeling suddenly defensive. Skylar was his and Kara's, not Jay's or the speed forces.

"Skylar is one of mine; just like Karry's Alura and Nora are mine; just as most Rachel and Roland Garrick's are mine – and one version of you was born mine… although he's Jay Garrick son and a late bloomer. His power didn't activate until he was 6," the speed force commented, Barry pausing at this influx of information.

"Skye's a speedster," Barry finally commented, a smirk appearing on his face – his daughter was going to be like him. He had hoped but with Mutant Griffin not becoming a speedster and SuperFlash kids not speedsters it was never certain.

"Well… mostly. More Kryptonian than speedster, again like Nora and Alura, but enough speedster that it counts," Jay smirked.

This didn't bother Barry; it was enough for him, but he had a mission here.

"Rae, why is she still here?" Barry now moved on. "Why keep her here for two months?"

"She came in injured," the speed force Jay said, "but it wasn't her time to die. I needed to heal her. Just like I once healed Karry's Barry." Barry nodded remembering that time. "And just like Karry Barry, I made her calm and put her in her happy place –her perfect life, let's say."

"So… she doesn't know she has powers?" Barry said remembering Karry Barry perfect life of being powerless, but pretty much the same as he was on his world.

"No," the speed force Jay laughed at that. "Perfect lives are person-specific. For Karry Barry I used his college fantasies of his life with Kara mixed in with some real-life alternates. Rae could never picture being without her powers – she knows she has them. Her perfect life I used elements of her real life and elements of her most potential future. Along with quieting it down a lot. No villains to take down."

"Most potential future?" Barry asked, wondering what the speed force would pick for him if he ever got into this position

"There are many possible futures," Jay said, "But based on decisions made, I might have made Rae too content. She's healed and ready to go home, but she's not seeing the world is fake. She needs someone to spark her reality. I can't. Just taking it away from her without her realizing might destroy her, but she one-time kicked you into gear here, so I realized you would be the perfect person to return the favor."

"Sure," Barry chuckled at this.

"She's down that way." Jay pointed down the dirt road. "Good luck Barry and take good care of my child."

Barry decided not to comment on the child reference as he walked down the dirt road.

It was only a few minutes later than he found a house – the same house he and Rae had fought Zoom in last time they were here together; back then he'd thought it was his parents' house, but now he recognized it as Kent Farm. The Speed Force must have altered his perception back then – on New Justice though, he remembered this house was part of the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary.

He paused as he found Rae; she was wearing normal clothes, and Barry couldn't remember ever seeing her out of her superhero costume before. She was smiling as she played with a little girl who looked to be about 5 with blondish hair and looked like a cross between Kara and Rae, which caused him to frown but decided not to question this.

"Mama," the girl complained as Rae grabbed her. "Mommy help!"

"Oh, I think she got you," it was Kara's voice as she came out of the house, holding another child: a boy with darker hair who seemed more like Rae. He was laughing as Kara put him down and he ran at superspeed to join Rae.

Barry had to snap out of watching the scene, knowing this couldn't be real as he ran at human speeds up to the scene.

"Rae!" Barry called as the family turned, Rae smiling.

"Leona, Ari, say hi to Uncle Barry," Rae said with a smile to the kids and the kids went to jump at him, but Barry ignored. "Rae…" Barry stated, realizing this was going to be more difficult than he anticipated. "This isn't real."

"What on Earth are you on about?" Rae asked, standing now from being on height with her girl.

"You're not… this isn't," he tried to find the word before sighing. "It's time to go."

"Go?" Rae asked, frowning now. The speed force representation of Kara put an arm around Rae. "Go where?"

"Yes, back to New Justice," Barry said.

"This is New Justice," Rae commented back, folding her arms now.

"No… I'm sorry but it's not," Barry said firmly. The speed force Kara and kids were not reacting, and Barry understood – the speed force had frozen them. "Rae, you have to snap out of this and that's an order!" Barry remembered when Rae had kicked him into gear. She had ordered him to do what was needed and it worked.

"No one gives me an order," Rae snapped, not even realizing her Kara and children were frozen.

"Why not?" Barry asked, folding his arms too.

"Because I'm leader of the Justice League," Rae snapped back.

"Yeah, and when was the last time you led that League," Barry asked, a little more calmly, knowing that in this world there shouldn't have been any crime for her to stop. "When was the last time you wore this?" Barry still had the helmet under his arm.

"It was…" Rae stated, almost like she was in a trance now as the walls of the speed force fell away. "That's my dad's helmet?" Rae muttered now, taking the helmet from him. "But how could you…. How… do you have it?"

"Kara gave it to me. The real Kara," Barry said. "You know where we are, Rae?"

"I'm…" Rae finally looked around, but the Kara and kids had gone. Barry hadn't even seen them go and knew the speed force had taken them away.

"You were fighting, you were injured, and the speed force took you," Barry stated, keeping himself at an arm's length as Rae turned back to him. "Come on, Rae. Just think."

"I was…" Rae looked sad now. "I thought… but the speed force… I threw it…" the memories were obviously coming back.

"Do you know where you are?" Barry asked again, after a moment, noticing the scenery around him was beginning to fade as the reality kicked in.

"I'm… Oh god, I'm in the speed force?" She had a tear in her eyes now. "Kara…"

"She's waiting for you – the real Kara," Barry pointed out, as Rae's hand went to around her neck where the necklace was.

"It's time," Barry stated, reaching for the button that Cisco had given him as he reached for Rae's hand with his free one. He looked behind her and saw Jay Garrick, or at least the speed force version, looking to him, nodding.

"Come on," Barry pushed the button and a portal opened, distinctive from the now-swirling speed force around then. He took the lead as he sped through the portal with Rae, back to Home Base where everyone was still waiting.

Barry looked around at the group gathered, smiling now as Kara took a step towards them, but when he turned to Rae he paused – she was vibrating and was on her knees on the floor, her father's helmet in front of her and the necklace hanging down from her neck.

Barry took a step back from her, putting an arm in front of Kara who had rushed forward – Rae had been in the speed force longer than anyone else they knew, he didn't know what the long-term effects would be.

But Rae looked up at them and lightning was in her eyes, which began to spread from there and around her. The color wasn't a normal red or yellow, but a silver color. Suddenly, an outfit started to form, and Barry couldn't help but chuckle – he and his Cisco knew what a speed force outfit appearing around a speedster looked like; he and Karry Barry could already do it, of course.

Blue pants, red shirt, and black diamond behind a lightning bolt symbol made up the outfit – in fact, it was the same outfit as last time they saw her.

Suddenly, the vibrating stopped and there was just Rae in her outfit, breathing heavily as she grabbed the helmet with one hand and stood up, looking straight at Kara as she did.

"Hi," Rae said.

Kara didn't wait another moment as she ran pass Barry and straight to Rae, putting her arms around Rae and bringing her close. Rae put her arms around Kara too as Kara kissed her deep.

"Kara, I need to breath, too tight," Rae whispered, after a second, pulling out of the kiss and Kara blushed as she let go.

"Premo," Rae said looking over at Frankie. "I believe you have something that's mine?" Rae held out her hand.

"Um… yeah," Frankie said moving over and going to put the goggles in Rae's hand, but when he put them in her hand, he grabbed the hand and brought her into a hug. That started Rae being passed around as everyone gave her a hug. The Prime duo taking a step back.

After a couple of minutes, Rae had enough.

"Mon-El put me down," Rae said firmly as she was in's Mon-El arms, he was in his Valor outfit. "Please."

"Sorry," Mon said, letting Rae down. "It's just good to see you again… well sort of… since I only remember…"

"You're the clone Replicate made," Rae summarized. "With our original Mon's memories taken from the Fortress?" Rae gave Mon a smile as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, to his surprised. "I know Mon… that was years ago."

"Years?" It was Sara who caught onto that and everyone was looking at Rae, confused.

"What?" Rae asked.

"What year do you think it is?" Barry was the one who asked as he moved towards Rae, realizing this could be an after effect of being in the speed force.

"2026," Rae said simply, and everyone went silent. "What…?"

"It's 2019," Barry pointed out, causing Rae to sit down on a chair in shock. Kara came up and put an arm around her, sending her comforting feelings.

"Time is odd in the speed force," Prime Cisco said. "You must have lived 7 years while it's been two months here."

"She does not look 7 years older," it was Adam, their Atom and counterpart to Ray Palmer, commented.

"Physically she's not," Cisco continued. "The speed force is just energy, after all – you don't technically age when inside. Mentally, though, she must have lived 7 years. Physically, she did not age a day, which is odd."

"Wait… 2019?" Rae said, looking Barry in the eyes as she stood up. "They were lies…" Only Barry understood what she meant as he gave a slow nod; the life in the speed force had been fake. Kara could feel Rae's sadness and even though she didn't know what it was about, it made Kara sad. But Rae shook her head and took a breath.

"I guess we're even now then huh?" Rae knew this was Prime Barry, even if he had never actually said it.

"Yeah, we're even," Barry held out an arm and Rae came over to hug him. "The speed force said he used your most likely future." Barry told her, into the hug. "They are possibilities."

"Okay. Thank you," Rae said as they parted. "Oh – and do give Skye and the boys a kiss from their Aunt Rae."

"I will… wait, boys?" Barry asked. "And… how do you know my daughter's name? She was born two weeks ago!"

"Oh, so you don't have any other kids yet," Rae realized, and Barry shook his head.

"It's like your like…. Speed force jetlagged," Cisco laughed as he opened a portal to his Earth. "Barry, please use protection." Barry rolled his eyes at this as the two left.

Rae watched them go with a sudden feeling of dread. Only Barry knew what she had just gone through and now it was almost like she had to start fresh. She had had a perfect life.

"So, first off," Rae took a breath as she looked to her League, "I guess I should ask if you still want me as leader?" It would feel wrong not to be leader, but she had been gone a long time, things might have changed.

She was relieved though when a round of yes was heard.

"Of course, you're our leader," Kara confirmed, coming up again. Rae smiled at Kara as she leaned in to kiss her again.

"Okay, is this everyone?" Rae asked once the kiss was over, and Kara gave a nod. "So Supergirl," Rae gave Kara a nod. "White Canary, Sara." Rae smiled at the two fellow leaders. "Black Canary, Laurel." Rae looked around. "Wait… I'm missing a Canary."

"Dinah's in a coma," Laurel said sadly. "Since the fight with the League of Assassins."

"Okay," Rae tilted her head and raised an eyebrow but decided not to push further.

"My three nerds," Rae pointed at Adam, Winn, and Jess all over by the computer screens. "Mon and Red Tornado," Rae gave the clone a nod. He was by Winn and gave a smile. While Red Tornado remained in his spot. "Donna… wait, where's M'Gann?" Rae looked around for the Martian. "Oh… she… yes she died, didn't she?" The speed force had clearly let her in on this one – losing her head in battle. "It was a long time ago for me… I wasn't certain." Donna looked sad at this too but didn't comment.

Rae decided to move off them. "The three Js," Rae said with a nod to the Green Lanterns. "Aquas." Rae gave a smile at her underwater friends, patting Aqualad on the shoulder as she now moved through her comrades – the two longtime friends after all. "Wild Fire." Rae patted Caitlin as she said it. "And Tommy Queen."

The man was standing next to Sara in his Black Arrow outfit. "It's Thomas…" Tommy tried to correct but shrugged. "Forget it."

"I guess I missed the wedding," Rae said seeing the rings on Tommy and Sara's fingers now that Sara moved to her husband. "Congrats."

Rae moved on – she needed to remember who was in her League. Barry had been right, in the speed force; she hadn't actually led her Justice League in the seven years she'd mentally been in there, but somehow the speed force had never made her question this.

"My stranded Thea," Rae said to Thea Queen now as she noticed at their latest member. "…and Timmy Drake."

"Timmy?" Tim asked, seeming offended by the nickname as Sara chuckled – the two still not see eye to eye.

"Oh, Buddy Baker – you stayed," Rae said to Animal Man. "I mean to me you did but speed force and here…" Rae let the words hang.

"Couldn't just leave," Bernard Baker, otherwise known as Buddy and Animal Man, said. "Not with you gone. I took my place back here and Tantu joined as well."

Rae turned to the dark-skinned woman with a smile. "A new Vixen," Rae said kindly, taking in Tantu now, but her eyes went to Frankie and Gypsy now. "You two haven't joined have you?"

"We're just visiting," Gypsy said with a laugh at the comment. It seemed that, even though Rae and Frankie were good now, Rae didn't want him back in the League and the couple seemed fine not being in the League either. "Welcome back."

"And that's everyone," Kara said, not sure why Rae had to point out everyone in the League – maybe it was to get her mind together and see who they had and who they didn't.

"Not quite," Rae said. "There are two very important someones missing." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Where's my dog and his dad?"

Kara laughed. "I left them at home. I didn't want Clark to think you were coming back if something went wrong and you didn't," Kara said, thinking of the poor dog Rae had called Clark.

"Well then, let's go home," Rae said.

"I would love nothing more than to take you home," Kara said, holding out a hand and Rae took it.

"Oh, and someone call my Aunt and Uncle," Rae said. "I'll go by there tomorrow, but they should know I am safe." Winn saluted at this, obviously taking this as order for him to contact them.

"Should we have told her about the forming Injustice Alliance?" It was Adam who asked as Rae and Kara left and Winn got on the phone with Rae's aunt and Uncle.

"No," Sara said shaking her head. "Rae seems…" Sara searched for the word, "calm." It was all Sara could say. "Almost like the weight of the world has been lifted from her – and Kara just got her back. Let them have one night before we tell her. Besides, it's just Killer Frost, Harley Quinn, Cheetah, and those two from the League of Assassins right now. Not really that much trouble considering we can take them on easily enough."

"Not you though," Tommy pointed out, slyly.

"Of course not," Sara mumbled, putting her hand on her stomach.

The league nodded as people started to leave. "That is something we should tell them about soon though," Tommy whispered to Sara who nodded.

-New Justice-

"You put a zap tunnel in the sanctuary?" Rae asked as they walked out of the zap tunnel, appearing under the Sanctuary dome near the farmhouse. "That was a good idea."

"Makes things easier," Kara said as she watched Rae, who was looking up at the dome, a smile on her face. "You're happy." Kara had to smile at that too.

"Yeah" Rae said. "I'm happy." Rae kissed Kara's cheek and took her hand as they walked into the house.

"Kara your…" It was Lois who paused as she walked out of the kitchen and stopped at seeing Rae. "Rae!" Lois smiled and went to hug Rae, but before she could Rae was tackled to the floor by a dog – Clark the dog stayed on top of Rae and licked her face, pleased to see his mistress as Rae laughed. Soon, Krypto came up and was licking her as well, followed by Misty and soon joined by Dizzy and Marble – even Jason and Ellen's dog Scooby joined in.

"Clarky!" Lois yelled out, but the dogs did not listen.

"Clarky, Krypto, Misty, Marble, Dizzy, Scooby – off!" Kara yelled out. Misty was the first to back away and she pulled Marble and Dizzy off. Scooby backed off on his own without needing his mom. Krypto was next but Clark stayed on top of Rae. "Clarky, she's back – calm down, it's all good."

"Clarky?" Rae asked as Clarky moved off her and she got up. "You changed my dog's name?"

"Just a little," Lois said. "It was odd calling him Clark when... you know. Come here." Lois opened her arms and Rae took the hug.

"Rae," Jason and Ellen were soon running up and Rae ended up with them in her arms too.

"Wow look at you two. So little!" Rae said, confusing them.

"Don't ask," Kara whispered to her niece, nephew and their mother.

"Rae?" Chris had appeared, a smile on his face. "Please tell me you will make jam again?" Everyone looked at him, perplexed at this question. "What? The ones the Sanctuary sells are not as good as Rae's homemade – or anything Rae makes, come to think of it."

"I'll get to it," Rae smirked, putting Ellen and Jason down as she gave Chris a hug.

"Okay, it's late…" Lois said. "You two, go to bed." Lois had not realized the time as it was evening now. Everyone had been waiting for Kara to get home after she'd been recalled by Laurel; Jason and Ellen moaned as they ran up the stairs. "Tomorrow." Lois gave Rae a hug again as she and Chris disappeared too.

With the reunion over, Rae and Kara moved to the master bedroom with Clarky and Krypto following them.

"What's this?" Rae asked seeing the wrapped box sitting on the dresser.

"Karry showed up two weeks after you disappeared with a present for you," Kara said. "I promised to give that to you when you got back so left it there."

"Oh," Rae said, taking and unwrapping the gift. Inside was a small device that said STAR Gaming and a game, along with a card. "Rae, we thought you would like this. Have fun." Rae read the card aloud and then looked at the game. "A Whole New World: A Second Multiverse Adventure." Rae held up the game with a laugh. It had an animated version of her on the cover.

But Rae's good mood was interrupted when she felt Kara's emotions.

"Kara… what's wrong?" Rae asked now.

"Two months," Kara said. "You were gone and… I… it was." Kara finally let go, breaking down and sitting on the bed, crying. "You were gone. I lost you. And now your back and I missed you so badly but you… you're…"

"Oh, Kara…" Rae sat down and put her arms around Kara, wiping away the tears. "I couldn't miss you Kara because I wasn't away from you." Kara looked at Rae, tears still in her eyes. "The Speed Force made me a fake life. You think you weren't a part of that? To me we spent the last seven years living an amazing life together. We were married and had two kids."

"Kids?" Kara asked.

"Leona and Ari," Rae said with a sad smile now.

"Weird names," Kara said, dismissing this. "So, that's who you were upset about?" Rae nodded as she put her head on Kara's shoulder.

"But it wasn't real, no matter how real it felt. And I want to be with the real you. I'm never leaving you again, Kara," Rae said, going to kiss Kara's cheek. "Never." Rae moved Kara's arm. "I'm so sorry you went through that." Clarky gave a bark. "You too." Rae used one hand to give Clarky a pet.

"Why did you kiss Mon?" Kara asked now.

"What?" Rae asked.

"You gave him a kiss on the cheek," Kara said. That had been bothering her, but she hadn't had the chance to ask yet. "Was that something you did with the real Mon…?"

"Ew, no," Rae said, realizing Kara thought Rae had slept with Mon at some point. "But I always kiss this Mon, it's just…" Rae paused, realizing what she was saying. "No, I don't always kiss him... because I technically just met him." Kara gave a nod as Rae caught up. "I don't know then. I have a great affection for him, like…" Rae paused, thinking. "I don't know. It's just a friendly thing from the speed force. You know you're the only person for me Kara. We're bonded, remember?"

Kara had to smile at Rae's emotions through their bond – such pure love. She leaned over and kissed Rae on the lips; the kiss going deeper as Kara pushed Rae against the bed, getting on top of her.

"Did you have sex with the speed force me?" Kara suddenly asked with a pause.

"Um…." Rae said, thinking this through. "Actually… no. I didn't," it was unusual, she'd never thought about it while in the speed force.

"So… you haven't had sex in 7 years?" Kara asked with a chuckle.

"It's not something I ever realized, but yeah," Rae said, laughing herself.

"Well, it's been two months for me," Kara said, continuing to kiss Rae. "How do I take this outfit off?" Kara finally asked. Rae was still in her Flash outfit that appeared upon exiting the speed force. Kara had been looking a way to take it off but had found nothing.

"Oh sorry," Rae said, not even thinking about it as the outfit disappeared, leaving her naked – the reason the outfit had formed in the first place, although the speed force had given her clothes when inside of it. "Your turn." Rae whispered as Kara took her shirt, giggling as she continued.

-New Justice-

The next morning Kara was lying on the bed. Both she and Rae were still naked, but Rae was fast asleep, snuggled into Kara very peacefully. Kara had not been able to sleep though at all and found herself spending the whole night looking at Rae.

Rae was in a deeper sleep than Kara had ever seen her in before the speed force had taken her, and once the bond developed Kara had realized why – at night all the emotions of her former League's death, and her cousin, had plagued her dreams. Kara had felt her emotion turning, but now… now she was just peaceful.

Even Kara running her hands over her body or kissing her forehead was not waking the girl. In fact, the only indication she was alive was her breathing and REM of her eyes. Kara was trying not to let her own relief and emotions of the last few months seep into Rae as she slept. Whatever life she had lived in the speed force, whatever had happened, had let Rae deal with everything that had happened to her, leaving her a new woman.

Kara could hear the movement downstairs though; Lois was up and cooking; Chris could be heard stomping down the stairs; and Jason and Ellen were talking in the kitchen. Kara didn't want to move though, as being in this bed felt like heaven, but she knew she should go downstairs.

Kara moved her feet and sneaked out, letting Rae softly hit the pillow as to not wake her. Clarky, who had been at the end of the bed the entire night, refusing to leave even when the two had accidently kicked him in their activities, quickly moved into Kara's spot on the bed to snuggle up against Rae. It was the first movement Kara saw Rae take since she fell asleep as she moved her arm around Clarky. She was still asleep though and Kara had to smile at the cute scene as she put on her clothes.

Moving downstairs, she entered the kitchen where Lois was at the stove. Chris, Ellen, and Jason were already eating.

"Kara," Lois said with a smile as Kara moved in. "Where's Rae?"

"Fast asleep," Kara said with a smile.

"Well, you two," Lois pointed her spatula at Kara and Chris. "What is Rae's favorite breakfast?"

The two looked at each other. "She makes waffles a lot," Chris said.

"That's because it's my favorite," Kara pointed out. "She does experiment with it. Oh, she makes pancakes too. All types."

"And French toast," Chris added. "Remember when she made homemade Banana Bread and then used that to make French toast?"

"She makes eggs," Kara stated. "Scrambled, omelets, sunny side up. Hard boil, soft boiled."

"Remember that time she made crepes?" Chris asked.

Lois sat there, looking at them as Jason and Ellan giggled at the back and forth between the two. "Enough," Lois finally said. "You narrowed it down to every breakfast food."

"She a chef and a speedster," Kara said. "She eats 10,000 calories a day. She'll love whatever you make her."

Lois bit her lip but turned back to her cooking.

It was a while later when they heard footsteps and Rae appeared in the kitchen wearing pants and a t-shirt. Clarky was besides her but he instantly went to the dog bowl where food was waiting.

"Oh no," Rae said pausing and making everyone look at her. "This kitchen is back!"

"It never went anywhere," Kara said, pausing at this.

"To me it did," Rae said. "It got smashed. Thrown out and replaced by a better one."

Kara chuckled at that as Rae came over and kissed her, the others in the room looking confused but shrugged it off.

"You know, I looked up those names," Kara said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "Leona and Ari." It was true – the names had piqued her interest so as she watched Rae sleep, she had looked them up on her phone.

"Oh?" Rae asked.

"Leona means lion. Ari means both lion and eagle," Kara said with a smile. "I like them."

"Me too," Rae said smiling.

The conversation caught Lois attention as she turned from the stoke. "Rae, I made you a bit of everything. Pancakes, waffles, eggs. Give me a bit for French Toast."

"You didn't have to cook for me. I would have been happy to cook," Rae pointed out as Lois put two plates piled with a bit of everyone on the only empty spot of the table, Rae taking the seat.

"I'm happy too. I cooked a ton for everyone else anyway so was easy," Lois said. "And so happy you're back." Lois hugged Rae for a moment before turning back.

"No bacon?" Rae asked as she started to eat.

"Nope," Lois said.

"Too bad. I love bacon," Rae said, as Lois turned to look at Chris and Kara.

"I ask you what her favorite is, and you say everything but bacon?" Lois said, and Rae had to chuckle as she continued to eat. Chris and Kara turning to their plates. "Tomorrow." Lois promised as she put the French Toast on the plate.

"So, I do have a couple of questions," Rae said as she continued to eat. "First off, not that I don't love you three but are you living here now?"

Lois chuckled. "For the last few weeks, yes. Ellen and Jason have been having problems with their powers but here they have no powers so that helps, so Kara and Chris can bring them out to help them. I put them on home schooling for the meantime. It's also good for them to connect to their Kryptonian heritage anyway." Lois knew the two lacked the Kryptonian connection since their father died and she did not want that. Kara was a good teacher, and the Sanctuary itself had references to their heritage they could learn from.

"Okay," Rae said with a smile, gabbing a glass of milk and taking a sip.

"You know, you don't have to race though breakfast," Lois said noticing Rae had eaten about half of what she made her already.

"She's always fast," Kara commented, smiling at Rae.

"Speaking of that. The Flash. I don't have to do the 'I'm not dead' thing, again do I?" Rae asked Kara now.

"No, you're good," Kara said with a smile. "We told the public you were going on a mission to destroy all remaining bases of the League of Assassins and would be gone for an uncertain amount of time."

"Ah, nice," Rae said with a smirk. "Now, last question. Do I still have a job with Cat Grant?"

"Well, I went to give you an excuse and you're a horrible liar," Kara said, causing Rae to look up at that. "They all know you're the Flash. The blind boy, Carter, wanted to make sure you knew, that he didn't tell them. Cat and Annie Grant figured it out." Rae chuckled at her boss and sister. "So, I told them what happened."

"I think they did hire someone else," Lois added in.

"Well then I guess I better return these," Rae said, holding up some keys that had been stored in the dresser since she'd left. "Going to get to Central-National City. Need to see my aunt and uncle too." Rae finished off the last of her huge breakfast. "Thanks Lois." Rae leaned in and kissed Kara as her outfit appeared around her, surprising Lois, Chris, and the kids. Rae grabbed her helmet and goggles from where they were left the night before and then changed Clarky into his outfit, the dog seeming excited. "Be back later."

Rae walked to the door and opened it, pausing at the man who was literally just about to ring the bell. "Oh, hi Timeos," Rae said to the Amazonian male. "Good to see you again." Rae gave him a hug and then ran off, followed by Clark.

"Have I ever said two words to her?" Timeos asked as he walked in and towards the kitchen area.

"Not from our memories," Kara said.

"And since when can she do the outfit thing?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure she realizes it's new," Kara said with a chuckle. "Lois, Ellen, Jason this is Timeos. He's a male Amazonian."

"Yeah, um what was with that before?" Lois asked, wanting a curiosity settled. "With the name. Leo and Eric?"

"Leona and Ari," Kara corrected, a little annoyed her foster mother had got it wrong for some reason. "And it's no big deal. I suppose you better know, but when Rae was in the speed force, she lived a life for 7 years with me and well… we were married with kids." Kara said it as if it was no big deal even though it did feel like a big deal.

"Do it," Lois said right away. "Get your ass out of that chair and go buy that girl a ring."

"What?" Kara asked. "We're not…"

"Ready to commit to each other for life? Because you already are," Lois state. "You're bonded. She just lived a life where she was your wife and you spent two months moaning about wanting her back. You didn't even fall back into your old ways of sleeping around. There is absolutely no reason for you to not put a ring on her finger and yes, you're the one who must do it. You were the one with the commitment issues, so you're the one who has to say it. Don't be like Clark."

Kara paused at this. "You're right," Kara said, taking one last bite of her own food and then getting up. "Bye Timeos!" Timeos waved as Kara ran pass him.

"Now you," Lois pointed at Chris. "If I asked you what Rae's favorite dinner is, will I just get a long list of things she made that you like?" Chris paused, thinking. "I'm taking that as a yes. Now, get to school now before you're late." Chris stood, up straightening his tie as he headed out the door, being in his school uniform. "And you two, go wash up. You have lessons today as well." Ellen and Jason ran up the stars. "And you..." Timeos had stood there feeling like he did not belong until Lois called on him. She paused as she got out of motherhood-mode. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Urm, well since that war I decided to check out this strange and wonderful world and I have not seen this place yet," Timeos stated innocently.

"The Sanctuary is always a big draw." Lois nodded. "Sit down you can eat something and then we can go around," Lois stated and Timeos smiled as he took a seat while Lois gave him some eggs.

"You handle a household really well," Timeos said.

"Thank you, I think…" Lois said with a smile as she sat at the table with the man.

-New Justice-

Rae ran into the back of the house she had grown up in with Clarky by her side and paused. In the living room she could see her Aunt and Uncle, but they were not alone.

She smiled though when she noticed the additions were just the Wests – nothing to worry about.

"Uncle Henry, Aunt Nora!" Rae said coming in and taking off her helmet. "And the entire West clan." Rae barely raised an eyebrow at Iris in her wheelchair – the result of the League of Assassin's disruption to her wedding with the late Eddie.

"Rae!" Nora was relieved. She had been worried sick about her daughter for the last two months – once Winn had called last night to let them know she was back, she had felt better, but it was good to see her with their own two eyes. Nora got up to hug Rae and Henry did as well.

The Wests seemed to let them have their moment before Joe cleared his throat to break it up. "Hello Rae. Nora and Henry told us you were back and well we were wondering…" Joe stopped.

"Is Wally with you?" Francine asked, not wanting to toy with words.

"Wally?" Rae asked, blinking. "Wally's dead." Rae didn't seem to notice the look of horror on their faces. "Or trapped in the speed force... I guess it depends on your point of view. But either way his gone – besides, it's been years. Why are you talking about Wally?"

"Years?" Iris said seeming mad. "It's been months!" Clarky gave a tiny growl at the tone Iris was using but the woman ignored him.

"And Wally is our son, no matter how much time has passed," Francine added, putting an arm on Iris's arm to calm her a little.

"Oh yeah," Rae said putting a hand behind her back as she bit her lip. "It's been years for me. The speed force time difference… well Prime Cisco said it right: I'm speed force jetlagged." Before the Wests could comment on this, there was a noise and footsteps coming down the stairs. Rae, thinking it must be a foster child whom her aunt and uncle cared for, quick stood and lighting appeared around her. Before their eyes the Flash outfit disappeared to be replaced with normal clothes. The helmet Rae was holding also had lighting go around it and it shrunk small enough Rae was able to put it in a pocket along with her goggles. She quickly got Clarky out of his outfit as well and hid it.

But from the stairs though came Richie and Ryan, two flying meta human boys.

"Rae!" Both yelled in excitement and ran at Rae, who held out her arms, bringing the two of them into a hug. "Mom and dad told us you were the Flash!" Ryan said, seeming excited about it.

"When the adoption officially went through, we decided they were permanent family so… you were not around to ask, and they were…" Henry said.

"It's fine. I know you did it," Rae said, rubbing the two boys' hair. "Clarky say hi." Clarky barked and the two boys were exciting as they bent down to pet the dog.

"How did you do that? To the helmet and the outfit?" Nora asked.

"Oh, it's all just created by the speed force. My dad might have made the helmet, but I can manipulate the speed force as well. Don't want to get rid of it though – it would never be the same if I de-summoned it and then remade it. Not made by him anymore," Rae took the shrunken helmet and brought it back to its normal size.

"Hey!" Walter however yelled out. "Can you explain?"

"Explain what?" Rae asked, turning back to the Wests and seeming confused.

Joe put a hand on his son's shoulder before Walter could yell; they had rushed here when they had heard Rae was back, but Joe could see this might have not been the right time. The Allen/Garrick family were reuniting. The same way they wanted to reunite with Wally.

"I'm sorry. I can see we're intruding, but we need to know," Joe said. "And I get for you it's been years – that hard to wrap my head around – but do you at least remember?"

"My memories were not erased," Rae said simply. She still had a pleasant smile on her face, not getting the actual mood of this conversation. "Every moment of my life is very clear in my head: becoming the Flash; joining the Justice League; my first League's death; rebuilding my new League; killing Barry… everything with the League of Assassins. I know everything I did and every choice I made and the reason why. I remember it all, but… the speed force gave me a blank slate, I guess. It let me deal with all the emotions I hid away. For example, when I remember my old League I only think of the good times. The sadness and anger at their deaths is dealt with, gone. I have no more guilt or anger over Barry; I'm not even mad at Maxwell Lord anymore for the death of my father," Rae took a breath after that. "So, what do you need?"

"The Justice League said you trapped Wally in the speed force, but you were in the speed force as well. And here you are. Why can't we get Wally back?" Julia asked.

"I was not in the trap I built. I was just in the speed force. Wally is locked away," Rae said. "Completing the circle."

"Circle?" Joe asked.

"Yes. Savitar," Rae explained simply. "Savitar came from the speed force to destroy me, but I destroyed him. Wally became Savitar, I trapped him the speed force, he came back as Savitar to destroy me. Circle complete."

"But…you told us you would save him!" Walter said, angrily.

"No, I said I would take care of him and I did take care of him," Rae pointed out. She wasn't arguing the technicalities of her statement to what was, for her, years ago. "I had to trap Wally because I had already killed Wally months earlier."

Iris mouth hung open as Francine seemed to be crying. "What? That makes no sense!" Iris said, throwing her hands up in the air

"Oh, well most peoples' timelines are a straight line," Rae said holding out her hand in the air. "Your born, you live." Rae moved her hand in a straight line, "and you die." Rae stopped moving her hand. "But Wally was born. He lived. He was trapped in the speedforce. Then his time loops, like I said," Rae made a circle with her hand and stopped. "So, he died in the past. His future was my past. All I had to do was put him on the right track and if I didn't, well it would have caused paradoxes that could have ripped this entire Earth apart. Hell, maybe even the multiverse itself."

"You had to choose between Wally and reality," Joe said, seeming to understand but, looking to his family, he could see they did not. Julia though did look like she understood.

"No, there was no choice. The world comes first," Rae said, and Joe nodded. As a cop he knew what Rae said.

"You don't even seem sorry," Iris said, seeming disgusted by Rae. "Look at this!" Iris opened a photobook she had, and Rae saw pictures of the wedding. "My wedding. Eddie died! Wally died! And it's because you pissed off this League of Assassins!"

"Wow, those are nice photos," Rae said her mind seeming to get off topic and not registering Iris's anger. "Daphne did a great job."

"Daphne?" Iris asked.

"Wild Fire's little sister. I packed your wedding with Justice League members – it's the reason why the death toll was not bigger," Rae waved it off though as she took the photo album. "Can I get this picture of me, Kara, and Chris?"

"You didn't answer the question: are you sorry?" Francine said.

"No," Rae said surprising them. "Being sorry, that means I regret what I did. And I would do it all over again. I would still threaten the League of Assassins for White Canary. I would still handle Savitar the same way. And I would still trap Wally." Nora seemed to be biting her lip, stopping herself from saying something and Henry put an arm around his wife. Ryan and Richie were happily playing with Clarky the dog keeping them amused, and not paying attention.

"Well… I'm glad you've had time to move on," Iris snapped, anger seething from her voice as she reversed her wheelchair angrily and moved out from the lounge.

"I'm sorry," Joe said this to Henry and Nora though. "We must mourn our son. We had held onto hope, but now that it's hopeless…" Joe let this linger as he and the rest of the remaining family stood. "Rae, welcome home." Joe gave Rae a pat on the back as he went to help Iris leave the house. Francine and Walter didn't say anything though, the latter not even making eye contact with the Allens or Rae.

Julia paused though, coming in last. "It's… it's nice to have you back," Julia comment, a tear in her eyes. It seemed like Joe, she understood. "Wish you could have brought Wally with you though."

"I handled that wrong, didn't I?" Rae asked, turning to her aunt and uncle once Julia was gone.

"You weren't that empathic with their feelings," Nora said with a nod and Rae sighed.

It was the same mistake she had made with Kara the night before after all, but with the Wests she did not have the bond to let her know right away and correct what she did. She needed to get a handle on this speed force jetlag, but it was hard for her to grieve when she had already done it. When she'd already seen the Wests in a happier time that was now nothing more than fiction.

-New Justice-

At the Grant House, the entire family was present – Annie was with her sister talking, while Adam had picked Carter and Dawn up from school. Joel had just gotten back from work.

"The Flash is back?" Joel asked Cat, putting his coat on the rack. He'd seen the news.

"Stopped several crimes today," Cat said with a nod. She not saying anything else since their new chef was in earshot.

"Where's Rae?" Dawn asked, clearly upset.

"It's possible she doesn't want the job again," Annie said, deciding to throw it out there. "I mean she must have heard you hired someone else."

"We should have waited," Carter said with a pout.

"And if we had waited and she had not shown?" Joel asked the kids. "Look, I love Rae too, but we knew someday she would leave us. Maybe that day has come and Carter, you need to decide for your birthday if you don't want our chef cooking for it, and if so where we're going." Carter pouted again. "We might all have to accept the fact that Rae is…"

"Here!" Dawn yelled out. Joel had not noticed the door open and Rae come in with Clarky until Dawn yelled out, finishing his sentence weirdly. Dawn was out of her chair fast and ran at Rae, hugging her. Carter who could only see the glow from Rae thanks to his own meta human detecting power, used that to run to her as well, and hug her.

"Hope you don't mind I let myself in?" Rae said giving the two a hug. "But I heard you had a new chef so I figured I would return these." Rae held out the keys to Cat, who had come over after her children.

"I don't want those back," Cat dismissed, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "I want you back."

"But you hired someone…?" Rae said confused.

"Samantha!" Cat called out.

"It's Sabrina…" a blonde female said, coming out of the kitchen and Rae had to shake her head at that. Never correct Cat Grant.

"Samantha, you're fired," Cat said seeming to put more emphasis on her fake name. The blonde blinked but then took off her apron and dropped keys on the counter,

"Fine. I have a job offer from Harriet Wells anyway," she stated, grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"Well, HP did like her cooking," Annie stated slyly, still on the couch with her legs crossed, one arm on the back of the sofa as she looked in Rae's direction.

"You had HP be our contingency plan?" Cat laughed at her sister, who raised her mug of coffee and smirked at Cat. Cat laughed as she turned back to Rae. "Well now we need a chef. Rain?"

"Okay…" Rae stated slowly, blinking. She honestly had not been expecting this job back, and considering she could take over in the Sanctuary and receive income it didn't bother her too much if she wasn't welcome back, but she loved this job and this family though, and was more than happy to come back to work.

A bing came from her pocket. "Yeah, just so I know one thing… you all know?" Rae asked the room cryptically.

"I didn't tell them," Carter insisted again, raising his arms quickly, not taking his eyes of Rae as she was the only thing he could 'see' now and had missed that.

"But yes, we all know," Adam said with a smirk. "Flash."

"Okay," Rae said, taking her shrunken helmet and goggles out of her pocket as her outfit formed around her. She put on the goggles and a helmet. "Give me a second!" She ran out fast, leaving them stunned and Clarky moaned, sad at being left behind

A minute later and she was back, her outfit disappearing and appliances shrinking back to put in her pocket. "Sorry, taking care of a ton of small stuff here. Making a statement."

"The Flash is back," Cat said with a smirk. "I think I need an article." Rae raised an eyebrow at this.

"Um… am I starting now? Work, I mean?" Rae asked, not sure if she was at work or not.

"No," Joel said simply. "Sabrina made us food to last. We'll clean whatever is left." Joel pointed at the kitchen where their former chef had been finishing, but Joel could not tell what. "You start Monday. But now, are you hungry?"

"Always," Rae said with a smile.

"Good, because we're taking you out," Joel said. "Clark will have to stay here though." Clarky moaned again at this.

"Oh Clarky, I'm coming back. You can sleep in your spot," Rae said to the dog, bending down and kissing him.

"Clarky?" Dawn asked.

"Lois nicknamed him. I think it stuck," Rae said. "So, where are we going?"

"I know a place," Annie said with a smile as she stood. Moments later the Grant-Fosters and Rae walked out of the penthouse.

-New Justice-

The next day Rae was woken up by Kara shaking her.

"You sleep like the dead now," Kara giggled as Rae rubbed her eyes. "It's passed 11!"

"I'm so used to being woken by kids jumping on me," Rae said with a laugh; Clarky then jumped on her and licked her. "Okay, so, that took care of that." Rae laughed as she hugged the dog. "What's up?"

"I want to bring you somewhere," Kara said. "Can you put on jeans and a t-shirt?"

"No breakfast?" Rae asked but was happy when Kara passed her a bowl of cereal. Rae ate that fast as she changed. "So, where are we going?"

"Come on you'll see," Kara said, taking's Rae hand. "Clarky, stay here." Clarky moaned, annoyed he'd been told to stay put yet again just after getting his mistress back. "He really does not like being separated from you."

"Yeah, he ripped apart some of Dawn's toys yesterday when we were out for dinner," Rae said, glancing to the dog.

"Wait… you went to dinner with the Grants? But you ate with us," Kara said as they walked.

"So?" Rae asked and Kara had to giggle, almost forgetting how much Rae could eat. "Oh, and I need to find Carter his seeing eye dog."

"We'll figure that out later, come on," Kara said, and Rae had to laugh.

"Where are we going?" Rae asked, noticing they had entered the dangerous section of the Sanctuary, where animals were kept in habitats that people could see into but could not interact.

"You'll see," Kara said bringing Rae to the side where only employees went and then into one of the habitats. Rae had never been inside these habitats before, but she knew Kara went into them for her job so knew the area well. Besides, she recognized the animals in this one right away: The Natus. Cheetah-like animals with sharp tails and an even sharper bite – Kara's favorite Kryptonian animal. Rae had also gained a fondness for them since.

"Is this safe?" Rae asked as they moved into the habitat and Kara led her towards the middle of the area.

"You forget I'm alpha around here," Kara stated, and Rae did remember Simba following Kara's orders a long time ago. "And you're my mate. No one here will lay a hand on you… well, a paw, anyway," Simba had walked up as she'd spoken and rubbed against Kara. "And look who wants to say hello."

A red Natu, the only one in the Sanctuary of this rare color, came running up. "Oh Jay," Rae said. This Natu had been named after her father and, because of that, held a special place for Rae. "You're a young man now. All grown up."

"Ready to start breeding in the next cycle," Kara commented.

"What's this?" Rae said slowly, reaching her hand to Jay's neck. There was a ribbon around with what appeared to be a small box. Rae took it off, her name was on the top. Rae gave Kara a look, but Kara just smirked.

"Open it," Kara said after a moment, and Rae did as asked.

Rae opened the box to see a ring inside.

"Kara…?" Rae asked, but Kara had gotten down on one knee.

"Two months makes things pretty clear," Kara said. "I can't live without you Rae. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Rae said instantly, not even needing to think about it. This was the first time she was overwhelmed though since she got back. "Absolutely yes."

Kara got up as she took the ring from the box put it on Rae's finger. "That's not a diamond…" Rae said, knowing the ring was not a diamond. It was red in color.

"I was freaking out yesterday trying to figure out what to get you and so called your aunt," Kara said. "Who said you never seemed to like diamonds but always loved rubies. I thought... well, if you want a diamond I can…"

"No, I love it," Rae said, kissing Kara. "It's perfect." Rae heard the cheering though and looked over to see the entire League had gathered on the edge of the habitat, along with Lois, Timeos, Ellen, Chris and Jason and her aunt and uncle along with Richie and Ryan.

"I figured this was a moment to share," Kara said, kissing Rae lips again and then waving. Rae blushed but waved as well, both laughing and smiling as Simba and his son Jay purred and rubbed against them.

-New Justice-

"That was perfect," Rae told Kara as they went back to the house; most of the League had decided to make a day of looking around the Sanctuary, some having not even been there before. "You're perfect," Rae added. "That was just amazing… and Kara… I want to get married here."

"Here?" Kara asked. "In the Sanctuary?"

"Yes," Rae said. "I know the Sanctuary does not do weddings but…"

"I own the place. Well me and Laurel and I love the idea," Kara said.

"And soon," Rae said. "July."

"That's four months away!" Kara pointed out, surprised.

"Think we can't do it?" Rae asked.

"I wouldn't bet against us," Kara said. "July it is, then." Kara kissed Rae. "But give me some time," Rae raised an eyebrow, "for the kids. We'll have them. Leona, Ari, even more if we want. We just need some time."

"There's no rush," Rae said. "It was just a dream. Leona and Ari… they're not ready yet."

"Um…" a new voice spoke and the two turned to see Sara. "I don't want to break up this happy moment, but well… I need to talk to you. Both of you." The two turned to her, curious. "Well… it's… it's a good thing Rae is back, because the Justice League needs two leaders and well… I'm going to be on the bench for a while…." Kara and Rae looked at each other and then back at Sara confused, "like 9 months."

"Oh," Kara said surprised.

"That's early!" Rae said making the two leaders look to her. "In the speed force you didn't have kids until… well, it doesn't matter. Congratulations! And me and Kara got it handled. We can lead the League and plan a wedding."

"I feel a bit bad. I mean with the Injustice Alliance…" Sara frowned.

"Injustice Alliance?" Rae cut Sara off confused. "Wait that thing with Replicate's mom?"

"You didn't tell her?" Sara asked, looking to Kara.

"Killer Frost has been bringing it back," Kara said. "It's small now – her, Harley Quinn, two members of the league of Assassins; Dark Archer and Shellcase, and Cheetah. We think they are looking for more members though."

"The villains are building a League… well, alliance," Rae said. "We got it. Don't worry Sara. You just worry about you and your baby."

"Thank you," Sara said coming up and hugging them both before leaving.

"You're calm about a new enemy," Kara commented wryly, noticing Rae didn't seem worried.

"Because I believe in us," Rae said simply, taking Kara's hand. "Together, we can do anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Well, I hope this was a good beginning, even if it was a little bit long. This chapter was all about getting Rae back and reestablishing her life and everything, after all. Not to mention reminding readers of everyone and everything that had happened.


	2. Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy deals with who the Dark Archer is and a possible new sidekick.

Abut 2 Years Ago-

She climbed up the building dressed in her leather outfit as she stopped. Standing in front of her on top of the building was Batman.

"Hey Bats," Catwoman, also known as Selina Kyle, spoke. "Ready to kill off the Catwoman and make me an honest woman? In more ways than one…"

While they had started off as enemies, the two couldn't deny an attraction for each other. Catwoman had helped the Batman more than once and both had discovered each other true identities. To get married and get out of the life though they had to fake Catwoman's death. Selina had been resistant but had come around; she wouldn't need this identity anymore.

"Not yet," Bruce said, darkly. "I need your help one more time and I need you as Catwoman for it."

"Meow," Selina joked. "What do you need?"

"You might have heard Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Speedy over in Starling have died," Bruce said. "Murdered, and the Justice League is not making headways in discovering who did it. We need an ear in the darker side. Do you have any connections in Starling?"

"A few," Selina said. "I could put out feelers. Say I want to know how someone killed members of the Justice League to use against you. See if anyone is talking."

"Good," Bruce said. "Call me when you know anything." Selina gave a nod, knowing she was going to go. "Selina." Bruce had paused, taking her arm. "Be careful." Bruce kissed Selina and then put a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's this?" Selina asked.

"Emergency numbers," Bruce said. "Don't call them unless you can't get me and its needed." Bruce gave a smirk and took out one of his batgrip and swung away, leaving Selina standing alone.

She unfolded the piece of paper. "Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman… ah boring… oh, the Flash," Selina said going down the list. It wasn't every member of the Justice League. – only about 10 of the 30 members. "Must impress Bruce more than you know, kid." Selena folded the paper and tucked it safely away.

….

It was a day later Selina was in her apartment, on her phone.

"Bruce, I put some feelers out in Starling and came back empty. Still, I could get something but so far seems no one knows how Team Arrow was kill," Selina spoke, taking a remote and turning on the TV. "Call me back to let me know what…" She paused. The TV was on a Justice League's news conference, but Wonder Woman and Superman were leading it.

Not Batman

"We can confirm Batman, Batgirl, and Nightwing are dead," Wonder Woman was saying. "At the moment we're assuming by the same person who killed Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Speedy. At this time, we have no further information." Selina dropped her cellphone and sat down, shocked. "I will be taking over leadership of the Justice League with Superman as my second." Wonder Woman had continued.

Selina tuned out as questions were asked of the two.

"Bruce…" Selina whispered, picking up the cellphone and hanging it up. She took out the list Bruce gave her, looking at her cellphone, but she wondered what the point was. None of the other League members knew her. They had no reason to trust her and she had no information for them.

"Bruce," Selina said again, looking out the window. She had lost her chance. At a new life, and a new beginning. She crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in a waste bin as she turned, but paused, thinking it over. She picked up the paper and then put it in a draw.

-Present Day-

"This… Catwoman," Tommy said, pushing his chair back from the computer. He was in the Batcave which he had taken over from Batman now. It was still called that in honor of the former member but was all his – at the blessing of Alfred, of course.

"If I wasn't pregnant, I would take her, easily," Sara said putting a hand on her stomach. She and Tommy had talked about having a family but having to sit back and not do anything was killing Sara – she knew she couldn't help, physically, but it was going to be a long few months.

"Ms. Kyle giving you problems?" Alfred said coming in. The pair turning to him. He had a tray of snacks. "For you Mrs. Lance-Queen." Sara had kept her maiden name and added Queen onto it, Tommy's last name.

"Thank you," Sara said. Since she had moved to Gotham to be with Tommy, their living situation had changed; both had been looking into their own houses but with their superhero lives taking place in the Batcave, the two had ended up moving into the Wayne Guesthouse, much to Laurel amusement given Sara's start in the Queen Guesthouse. And while Alfred was technically master of the house, he seemed to enjoy serving them – without them even asking. And when they told him they were expecting he had been overjoyed. Sara knew it was nice for him, having a family again in the form of Tommy and herself, so she was never going to question the man.

"Kyle?" Tommy asked.

"Catwoman," Alfred said. "Her name is Selina Kyle." The two stared at him.

"You know Catwoman's real name?" Sara asked as she started eating the snacks Alfred had brought.

"Of course, I should know Master Bruce's fiancée name, after all," Alfred said making the pair share a glance. Alfred sighed. "Master Bruce fell in love with Catwoman and she with him. They were about ready for her to give up her thief life and Bruce was going to marry her. Then he died and everything was left to me. If she had asked I would have taken care of her but she never did. She disappeared for a long time – long enough for the world to move on – but then reappeared in the thieving life."

"Right," Sara stated, not sure how to take this.

"I need to go out. There's this new kid trying to be a hero around the city. Had to bail him out. Calling himself Sideways," Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

"Be nicer to him than the wannabe Speedy," Sara pointed out, remembering the last time someone wanted to be a hero in Tommy's neighborhood. Tommy just gave her a look at this.

"Mr. Queen, one moment," Alfred said, moving aside. "Now that Ms. Garrick is back, have you talked to her about the project?"

"Not yet," Tommy said. "I asked Supergirl to let me do it, but they have been a little… well, they just got engaged. It felt like it could wait."

"Ms. Lane gave the okay for part 1, but now that the Flash is back, she as leader of the Justice League needs sign off on the next part," Alfred insisted.

"I know," Tommy said with a nod. "I asked her if I could talk to her tomorrow morning. She told me to come by her work. I'll talk to her then."

Alfred gave a nod as Tommy took his weapons and headed out of the Batcave.

-New Justice-

Tommy was patrolling the city when he heard Sara on the com.

"Silent alarm at that high-end jewelry store. Wow, this thing has crazy security on it too," Sara told him. "I'll give you…" Sara paused. "Forget the store; The Mayor's being attacked. Cheetah, Dark Archer, and Shellcase. The Injustice Alliance."

"On it," Tommy said, heading towards the Mayor's event and getting there just in time to knock an arrow from Dark Archer that would have killed him off-course. "Well, hello you three. So sorry but the Mayor is not taking appointments today," Tommy announced to the three in a growling voice, making all look to him; only Cheetah's face could be seen though.

"We'll take you," Cheetah snarled, running at Tommy. Tommy was ready to dodge though, when a kid appeared out of a portal and threw a knife at Cheetah. The knife missed its mark but grazed her, pissing Cheetah off and making Cheetah divert towards the kid who teleported away.

Tommy wanted to help the kid but was distracted by Shellcase and Dark Archer; Tommy fighting them two-on-one before managing to get a rope around Shellcase.

"It's over!" Tommy growled, now having Dark Archer in an armlock. "The Mayor is gone and you're…" he paused as he had taken off Dark Archer's mask while having him caught. "Dad…?" It was a whisper as he let go Malcolm Merlyn in shock. His biological father was supposed to be long dead.

"Tommy," Malcolm said his voice barely above a whisper too, although he couldn't see Tommy's face he heard the whisper.

But as that was when Shellcase escaped from his holding, causing Tommy to have to dodge from his attack he launched at Black Arrow.

"Time to go!" Shellcase called to the two; Cheetah was still chasing after the teleporter, who's portal lights had distracted Tommy.

"We did it!" The teleporter said, the three Injustice members having left. The kid seemed happy, even if he was injured slightly.

"Sideways, I told you this past month to stop," Tommy sighed, not in the mood to deal with him. The teenager had appeared a month ago in the cities, trying to be a hero and joining Tommy and Sara, before she was on the bench, in their missions.

"Go home." Tommy left before Sideways could comment.

-New Justice-

Dark Archer, Cheetah, and Shellcase met up with Killer Frost and Harley Quinn in their secret location in Gotham. Soon, the familiar sight of Catwoman entered the room.

"So, we helped you hit that jewelry store without Black Arrow annoying you," Killer Frost said. "Will you help us?"

"A deal is a deal," Catwoman nodded. "When do we hit Arkham?"

"Tomorrow night," Harley confirmed. "We'll get Mr. J out."

"We do need a distraction for Black Arrow," Killer Frost added.

"I'll handle that," Malcolm Merlyn said with a smirk, Shellcase giving him a look but not commenting on that.

-New Justice-

"I'm so glad you're back Rae," Carter was saying; Rae had just made everyone in the Grant household breakfast – Adam and Annie had come over for breakfast that day as well.

"You've said," Rae said. "Where's Penny though?" She hadn't wanted to ask this the day she came back, but now the absence of Joel's mother couldn't be ignored.

"Oh, dad put her in a care home," Carter stated simply. "She's better off there – good care and we can visit her when needed."

"Good," Rae nodded, glad she wasn't going to be poked or prodded by the woman – or run out of the kitchen by her. "Now, I got something for you," she moved the conversation along. Carter was simply staring at her, which she didn't mind – she knew he loved the glow she gave off as a meta human; Rae was fast though as she ran out and returned with a Black Labrador in her arms. She had had some paperwork and other equipment with her too.

"What are you holding?" Carter asked. He could see Rae arms around something but not what was in it.

"It's a dog," Dawn said.

"Um… Rain?" Cat said, not sure where this was going.

"Kara has been training this one since I got stuck in the speed force. She's a good choice," Rae said putting the dog on the floor. "Ember, meet your new master." Ember, the dog, gave a bark at that.

"You're giving me a dog?" Carter asked as the adults in the room looked at each other.

"A Kryptonian seeing eye dog. Much better than any other seeing eye dog you could get," Rae said with a smile.

"Rain, that's not necessary," Cat began.

"Yeah, I don't think we need a Kryptonian dog," Joel pointed out.

"I'm sorry, raise your hand if you have not been kidnapped or held hostage by a super villain," Rae pointed out, and put her own hand up in the air but no one else could.

"She has a good point Kitty," Annie spoke as Dawn went to pet Ember.

"And the dog is so cute," Adam added in.

Cat and Joel looked at each other at this though, still unsure.

"Laurel and Kara took care of all the paperwork. She's an official seeing eye dog. Got everything you need here to let her in places and stuff," Rae said, pointing at the other paperwork she had put on the table. The two had pulled some strings others would not have access to. "And she's good at it – naturally smarter than any human dog, and can protect you when I'm not here, finally." Cat bit her lip and Joel put a hand behind his head, looking concerned though. "Let me put it this way. You're taking this seeing eye dog, or I'll put my keys on the counter right now."

"What?" Joel asked.

"I'm not letting you get held hostage again because I work here, and now I don't need the job. I mean, I like the job, but for money, Kara's got my back. So, it's either you take a seeing eye and guard dog for Carter here or I'm walking out," Rae said simply, and Clarky gave a bark. He had been sleeping on the side with a toy but looked up at the new dog in the penthouse. Ember gave him a bark as well.

"Then I guess the decision is made," Cat said with a nod. "Ember, you better be a good dog." Ember gave a bark as if responding with 'of course'.

Rae gave a smirk of victory. She might be an employee here but them knowing she was the Flash had given her a little bit of power over them. "Oh, by the way a friend is going to be stopping by," Rae said, just remembering as there was a knock at the door. "And… that might be him. Tommy, door is not locked!"

The door opened and Tommy waked in, dressed in normal attire.

"Tommy, this is Cat Grant, Annie Gant, Joel Foster, Dawn, Carter, and Adam. Everyone, this is Tommy Queen." Tommy gave a wave.

"Which one are you?" Cat asked. Tommy raised an eyebrow. "You have to be in the Justice League," she confirmed.

"They know?" Tommy asked, turning to Rae who gave a nod as she took a seat.

"He does not have powers," Annie said instantly. "I don't get that vibe from him."

"So that eliminates a lot of possibilities," Cat said. "I'm guessing… Black Arrow." Tommy's mouth dropped open as Rae laughed.

"Carter, are we sure your mom and aunt don't have powers? They are way too good at this," Rae complained, and Carter laughed, his hands still on Ember, smiling.

"Come on, we need to get out. Let's get Ember in this," Joel said, taking the seeing dog equipment and putting it on Ember who waited patiently and then gave the handle to Carter. "This is a first, so let's see how you do being guided…" Joel seemed nervous; Carter had no training on this at all.

"Don't worry, dad," Carter said with a smile. "I actually know the basics from school," his specialist school was for blind kids, and plenty of them did have seeing-eye-dogs, but none Kryptonian, obviously.

"So, Tommy," Rae said, turning her attention away from the family. "What was so important it could not wait until later?"

"Um…." Tommy pausing. "Before that… can I ask you a personal question about the Reverse Flash?" Everyone had been heading out but when those words left Tommy's mouth everyone headed right back to a seat to listen. Rae tried not to laugh at this move of the Grant family.

"You know, it's been like 9 years since then," Rae commented now, not thinking.

"Hasn't even been two," Tommy corrected, and Rae paused realizing she did it again.

"Speed Force Jetlag… okay ask away," Rae said with a shrug.

"What did you feel when you found out who he was?" Tommy asked.

"Betrayed," Rae said without thinking. "Angry… sad, guilty." It may have felt like 9 years to her, but it still felt like yesterday too. "It was like a flood of emotions. None of them good."

"Come on, just tell us who he was," Adam spoke up, and Rae gave him a look which caused him to shut his mouth. She had never revealed the real identity of the Reverse Flash outside of the Justice League, after all.

"Why do you ask?" Rae asked.

"You remember the Dark Archer?" Tommy asked, knowing she must have known him from their battle with the League of Assassins just before she was taken by the speed force.

"Former member of the League of Assassins, currently in the Injustice Alliance, yes," Rae confirmed from the top of her head.

"There's an Injustice Alliance?" Cat asked, now wondering if this was a thing she should know about… or write about.

"They attacked the Mayor of Gotham yesterday and… well … I saw his face." Tommy took a breath now. "It's my dad. Dark Archer is my father."

"Robert Queen is alive?!" Rae asked, shocked. "Did anyone die in that shipwreck?"

"No, not Robert," Tommy said. "My biological dad. Malcolm Merlyn."

"Oh," Rae said. "I forget you were adopted sometimes." Rae put a hand on Tommy back. "Hey, there's nothing worse than your Scooby Doo moment being ruined by the villain being a family member. Being someone, you love. But sometimes family fails you. And when that happens, you have to make new family."

"Is that what you did?" Tommy asked.

"It took me a lot of time," Rae said. "Rebuilt one by one. I made myself a new family – and got myself new cousins: Prime, Karry, and SuperEarth Barry are the cousin to me my real cousin could never be. Karry Barry is the big brother I always wanted, there for me no matter what; SuperEarth Barry is the trainee, the way me and Barry should have been when he got powers; and Prime Barry ended up being the one who could pull me out of the fire when I needed it and vice versa." Rae smiled as she thought of the Barrys. "But Tommy, you have it a lot easier than me. You have your family."

"I know… the Justice League," Tommy said with a smile.

"Not just us, what's your last name?" Rae asked.

"Queen," Tommy said.

"Moriah and Robert Queen loved you so much they brought you into their family and made you their son. Your brother was Oliver, your sister is, and was Thea. You have a sister-in-law in Laurel and a nephew in Arthur. And let's not forget you're married and have a kid on the way," Rae said with a smile. "This isn't the end for you. Be the hero. He's the villain. You don't need him." Tommy smiled at this as he hugged Rae.

"Your cousin was the Reverse Flash?" Joel spoke up at that, causing Rae to pause at the revelation. "I… shook his hand."

"Not the same Barry you shook hands with," Rae said.

"This is a lot to digest," Cat spoke up.

"But… we need to go," Annie stated, to a nod from all as the Grant/Foster family started getting up.

"So, this is not what you wanted from me. What else is up?" Rae asked.

"Oh yeah, do you know how the Justice League made money?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. We had billionaires on the team. They took care of it," Rae said a shrug.

"Did she say billionaires?" Annie asked as they were about to leave. Joel was already out with Adam, Dawn, Carter, and Ember.

"Yep," Cat said to her sister and the two turned around and leaned against the wall, to listen to the rest of the conversation. Rae gave her boss a look but shook her head, indicating for Tommy to go on.

"Well, what they did is sort of make the Justice League a living business," Tommy went on. "They copyrighted all the rights to the Justice League and all the members symbols and names. Alfred continued it from the Batcomputer, so we had all the new members as well. A percentage of earnings come to us, which pays for all our bases and is very healthy budget."

"What?" Rae asked, shocked at this explanation.

"Justice League gets money whenever anything about the Justice League or one of its members sells," Annie clarified for Rae.

Tommy nodded at Annie. "In simple terms, yes," he said. "There's even a fund for members in case a member ends up in financial difficulties."

"Useful. Okay, but why are we talking about this?" Rae asked, not sure why this was coming about. All she knew is the Justice League made money and that was all she cared about, although as their leader, she should pay more attention to things like this.

"Well, the Justice League can open up their own businesses, but the structure needs to be upheld. The leader of the Justice League needs to sign off on it. While you were gone, Kara was able to sign off on something, but we need to continue and need your permission to use the money," Tommy said.

"Okay…?" Rae asked.

"They are planning on opening up some type of business and need you to say yes," Cat summarized, wishing she could print this in her magazine but knew it was off limits.

"What are you planning?" Rae asked.

"We bought Samsins," Tommy stated, surprising Rae

"That Amusement Park? The one where I defeated Weather Wizard, and the Justice League closed it down? Where we defeated Barry and Savitar, and where we fought the League of Assassins? That Samsins?" Rae asked.

"The very one," Tommy said. "We got more use out of it than anyone else, so we're planning on making it a Justice League museum." Tommy took out large pieces of paper from a bag he had on him. "This is it currently; every building and ride need to be taken down. Years of not being used or cared for made them useless, not to mention damage from all the fights you talked about." Tommy moved another piece of paper to Rae. "And these are our current plans. An overview."

"And Kara and Laurel are okay with this? Wouldn't it be competing with the Sanctuary and the Island and the Village?" Rae asked.

"Village?" Tommy asked. "What Village?"

"Kryptonian and Daxamite Village…. which doesn't exist," Rae realized again as she said it. "That was just the speed force wasn't it?" Tommy nodded. "Is the Kryptonian Theme Park Island open yet?"

"Opening this summer," Annie interjected. "Already booked up for the first two months."

"Anyway," Tommy said, wanting to get this back on track. "While it would be some competition for the Island, probably less for the Sanctuary since the sanctuary is animals, but Kara and Laurel were on board when I came up with this. Mainly because of this," Tommy took another piece of paper. "This building is going to be the Hall of the Lost. For members who have died. We'll put their outfits there or replicas if the originals are lost or destroyed, along with weapons, video of their deaths and missions. There will also be a room for people who should have been members but died beforehand – including your dad." Rae looked at the paper blankly, wondering what that would be like.

"We also have a current-members building where replicas of current members costumes will be," Tommy was flipping through plans, a little concerned Rae was not showing any emotions. He was expecting to see something either positive of negative from her at least. "Oh, a vehicle room where transportation of the league will be. Alfred even agreed to let the batmobile go here. Oh, and this…"

Tommy put another paper out in front. "This is the only ride we have planned so far, but there is a lot more space than what we have planned. This one is like Soaring or Flight of Passage in Disney, according to Winn. The ride moves with a movie, making the riders feel like they are moving. In this case, the movies will be battle videos taken from your goggles." Rae raised an eyebrow. "Every battle you were ever in since you started is saved in Justice League systems. We'll edit them for length and to make sure no secret identities are revealed. We call this Running with the Flash…. and you hate it, don't you?"

"No," Rae said, shaking her head. "I think it's very nice to honor our fallen members in this way. Museums will be made eventually for us, I believe. Why don't we start it off? Although, I will lose my favorite battle area." Rae gave a laugh at the joke. "What do you need from me?"

"Well, I'll be overseeing the destruction of the current buildings and the construction of the new structures," Tommy said, being in engineering himself. "But we need money to hire crews and get equipment. The type of money needed needs the leader to authorize it."

"Meet me at Watchtower later and I'll do whatever you need," Rae said, and Tommy smiled.

"Thank you," Tommy said, going to pack his stuff. "By the way did you know Batman was engaged to Catwoman?"

"Catwoman? Oh… so that was the girl he mentioned," Rae said with a shrug, causing Tommy to chuckle.

"Yeah. Anyway, I better get back to Gotham before Sideways gets himself killed," Tommy said.

"Who's Sideways?" Rae asked.

"Just a new hero wannabe who wants to be my sidekick," Tommy said with an eyeroll.

"Hey," Rae called out to him as he headed for the door. "I know you didn't ask for my advice but the last person who wanted to be your sidekick ended up in a body bag when you didn't let them in. Just remember that before you do it again."

"Sara said similar," Tommy paused at the wise words from Rae before heading out.

"A guy named Alfred using the Batcomputer and having the Batmobile? The name sounds familiar," Annie stated.

"Alfred… that's the guy who inherited everything from Bruce Wayne. His butler," Cat remembered. "Meaning Bruce Wayne was Batman." Rae gave her boss a look as Cat got up. "I got to go to work. And maybe have an article ready to print for when the Justice League announces their museum…" Cat left and Annie said goodbye to Rae before heading out as well, Joel and the kids having left, already, not waiting for the women.

-New Justice-

Rae and Clarky came into Watchtower that night. Tommy was sitting there, waiting.

"I got it all set up," Tommy said instantly, extremely keen. "Just need you to finish it."

Rae had gone over to the computer and looked it over before approving of it at the click of a button

"You're all set," Rae said, turning the chair. "By the way, you might consider putting in a place with some of our most fearsome villains. We still have Savitar's suit around here somewhere… and both of Barry's suits."

"That's not a bad idea," Tommy nodded. "We'll add it to the plans. Now… oh, we have an alert… in Gotham." Tommy turned to the computer. The alert having been sent to Watchtower by Sara since Tommy was here. "It's dad… I mean, Malcolm Merlyn," a video had appeared of Dark Archer – and he had hostages in what seemed to be a mall. It was only him and no other members of the Injustice Alliance though.

"Want a hand?" Rae asked.

"No… and yes," Tommy said, confusing Rae. "I don't want you to take him out, but I want you there."

Rae gave a nod, taking the shrunken helmet and her goggles out of her pocket then summoning her speed force outfit. She put the helmet and goggles on. Clarky barked and Rae changed him into his outfit.

"Lead the way," Rae said as they opened the zap tunnel for Tommy. She could be there in a matter of seconds, but she would let Tommy get there first.

-New Justice-

Tommy jumped into the mall from the roof, breaking the glass as he lowered himself down to the ground on a wire connected to an arrow.

Malcolm Merlyn had a kid in his arm, a knife to the kid neck. "Let him go!" Tommy shouted, as he felt the familiar rush of air and spark of lighting that was Rae running in; Clarky not far behind her. Rae was clearly moving people out, but she stopped after a second. Malcolm had not taken too many people hostage and they were safely gone. Now there was just Tommy, her, Clarky, Malcolm, the kid Malcolm was holding, and the kids mom, who Rae had got to a safe distance and reassured her.

"Oh, but he reminds me so much of you as a kid," Malcolm said to Tommy. "See…"

"How would you know?" Tommy said. "You're not my father!"

"Oh, but I am," Malcolm said. "And there's more of me in you than I thought. But you're fighting for the wrong side son. Come and join us."

"No," Tommy said. "You were once my father, but you gave up that right when you faked your death and joined the League of Assassins!"

"I needed to concentrate to gain power; I didn't need a family. Now I see I was wrong – with you by my side we could have led the League of Assassins together! It's not too late. We can start again with the Injustice Alliance," Malcolm said.

"That's what you want. To make a new League of Assassins," Tommy realized. "Well, it doesn't include me. I am not your son anymore. My father might be dead, but he's the one who raised me. My family is them! My family is the Amazonians who made me one of them. My family is the Justice League who took me in and you're not a part of any of those groups."

Rae gave a smile. Tommy had taken her advice to heart.

That was when she noticed a portal opening and another hero come out.

"Sideway!," Rae said running off after the kid, "not this one." She put an arm on him, to stop him. "This is Black Arrow's villain." Sideways seemed stunned the Flash was directing him but gave a nod.

"If you won't join me, then that makes you my enemy," Malcolm said.

"Then I am your enemy," Tommy said.

"Shame. I guess this discussion is over. I'll go, but I'm taking this one with me," Malcolm said, and secured his captive in one arm and used a grappling device to shoot himself up through the same hole Tommy made in the glass. Tommy followed in a matter of seconds though.

"Should we go now?" Sideways asked.

"Possibly," Rae said, still letting Tommy handle it. It was one captive and one villain.

"Flash?" It was Alfred voice in Rae's ear. "I see you with Black Arrow. There's a problem over at Arkham Asylum."

"The place you put the criminally insane?" Rae asked.

"The patients are out of their cells," Alfred said.

"Alert the rest of the League," Rae said, turning her eyes to Sideways. "There's a breakout of Arkham. If you want to help, you can come with me. But you have to do exactly what I say!"

"Yes ma'am," Sideways said seeming excited.

"Just one more thing," Rae sped to the distraught mother, who had just seen her kid be taken by Dark Archer.

"Don't worry, ma'am, your child will be rescued," she told the woman, before turning to give Sideways a nod and ran off with Clarky following her and Sideways creating his own portal.

-New Justice-

When Rae arrived on the scene of Arkham Asylum, it was a madhouse. Many doctors and nurses were hiding as patients were going crazy; Clarky gave a growl as he jumped on a patient who had a pipe and was attacking a nurse.

"Whoa," Sideways said, appearing from a portal.

"Sideways, stick with Superdog – he can knock out the patients then and you use your portals to put them back into one of their padded cells!" Rae ordered, figuring that was the safest move for the young hero as she shared a nod with Kara in her Supergirl outfit, who was already here. "I'm going to head deeper in," Rae had never been here, but she knew from computers and Batman back in the day the most dangerous were kept deeper in. "Who else is coming?"

Rae was asking into her coms as she left Sideways with Superdog. "Red Tornado is on his way – as well as Valor and the Green Lanterns," Alfred stated back. "No words from some of them… oh Stopwatch just responded. Will be coming. Don't know if he will get there in time."

"Tell them I'm going in deep," Rae said as she continued to run, taking out people as she did. She stopped for a moment as she looked around, only to have to dodge a blast from a cold gun in a moment. "Well, I got to tell you Captain Cold has a better gun." Rae smirked at the woman; she didn't know who this was as she took off her helmet. "Now, put the gun down and get back into your cell and…" The woman shot again, and Rae blocked it with the helmet. "Okay, the hard way."

Rae ran around the woman, avoiding the cold shots, she waiting for a good shot. Finally, she tossed her helmet at the woman's hand holding the gun. The helmet hit her with superspeed, making her yell out as she dropped the gun. Rae ran over kicked the gun with her foot and then punched the woman out. "And that's how we do it…" Rae went to look at the name on her outfit. "Nora Fries… Nora, seriously?" Rae looked around as she noticed plant life moving.

"Crap, Poison Ivy," Rae said, knowing this meta. She had helped the first Batgirl take down Poison Ivy at one point back in the day. Rae put her helmet back on and grabbed the freeze gun, knowing it would do a lot against Poison Ivy plants.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…?" Rae walked around and felt a figure behind her. She turned with speed and was ready to attack but didn't have to. Kara appeared behind Poison Ivy and punched her. "Freeze breath!"

Kara quickly started blowing her freeze breath out as Rae used the freeze gun. The cold knocking out Poison Ivy. "Thanks for joining me, sweetie," Rae said.

"The entire league is almost here. This should be over in a few," Kara confirmed. "Let's continue." Rae gave a smirk and pecked Kara's lips as the two went off to capture more escapees.

-New Justice-

Tommy swung through the city, using his arrows as he followed Malcolm Merlyn, who stayed ahead of him as he got to the top of a very large skyscraper, still under construction.

Malcolm tied a rope to the end and then let go of the kid; the kid's foot connected to the other end of the rope and he hung in the air by the ankle.

"So, here's the thing. You can stop me or save the boy," Malcolm announced when Tommy had got to him, taking his knife to the end of the rope. "You can't do both." Malcolm went to cut the rope as Tommy let the arrow go; Malcolm cut the rope at the same time the arrow hit he hands. He screamed out but Tommy didn't wait to see what happened – the kid was falling to his death.

Tommy jumped down after the kid, loading a new arrow with a wire to it so he could swing and, at the last second, caught the kid before he hit the group.

"Hey, hey… it's okay," Tommy said, once he put the kid safely on the ground on his own two feet. "You're safe now." The kid was crying, and Tommy looked around to the police who had shown. "Get him to his parents. They're at the mall." Tommy looked up, but Malcolm Merlyn was gone.

Tommy sighed as he jumped up and started heading to Arkham Asylum, where he knew the big fight was going on.

When he got to Arkham, Rae and Kara were standing in the front. Other League members were there as well. It seemed the battle was done.

"A little too late, Black Arrow," Rae said with a small smile. "We got this handled." Tommy sighed but was relieved. "What about Dark Archer?"

"He got away," Tommy said.

"Flash?" It was the warden of Arkham. "All prisoners, but one, are accounted for. The Joker is missing."

"Well, that one is slippery. Any idea how they got out?" Rae asked.

"Let out," the warden stated, turning the pad he was holding around to Rae. It showed Catwoman, Killer Frost, Harley Quinn, Shellcase, and Cheetah attacking the Asylum before security footage cut out.

"Thank you," Rae said with a nod. "Seems Catwoman joined the Injustice Alliance."

"And broke out a new member," Kara added.

"We'll deal with it another day," Rae said. "Hey, Black Arrow. The kid did good." Rae nodded her head overs to Sideways who was standing there, waiting. Clarky was by Rae's side and the newbie hero didn't seem to know what to do.

Tommy remembered Rae words earlier in the day and nodded.

"Sideways!" Tommy yelled at the kid. "You want to be hero? You want to fight besides me?"

"More than anything," Sideways said.

"Okay, I'll give you a shot, but you have to do everything I say, and you need training. It won't be easy. Think you're up for it?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Sideways said, standing up tall at this.

"Fine, tomorrow we'll meet – I think you know where," Tommy said, with a small smirk. "for now, though, go home." Sideways left at this, and not too soon, so did the rest of League.

-New Justice-

Tommy walked into the Wayne Guest House. Sara was sitting there now.

"Hey," Tommy said, smiling at his wife as he sat. Sara kissed his cheek.

"Malcolm Merlyn is Dark Archer," Sara said, and Tommy should have expected she knew. The conversation between him and Malcolm were on the coms after all. "I guess Malcolm is off the list of boy's names…" Tommy had to give a smile at that. "Hey, it's all alright though."

"I know," Tommy said. "Rae said something to me today that made sense. When family fails us, we make new family." Tommy put a hand around Sara as he brought her closer. "You're my family. Our baby is my family. Moira is my mom; Robert my dad. I don't need him." Tommy kissed Sara and Sara smiled.

-New Justice-

Rae was back at the Sanctuary, sitting in her home with Kara. They smiled as they ate – Lois having taken care of dinner for everyone.

"So… it's been some day," Rae said as the two recounted.

"Yeah," Kara said. "But we still have one thing to talk about." Rae raised an eyebrow. "Our wedding. Invites. Lois got a couple of samples. We need to pick."

Rae smiled as she thought about this – very happy to plan their wedding.


	3. A Hidden Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae sends invites to her wedding out to the multiverse but she gets a surprise.

-30ish years ago-

Henry Allen smiled at his wife Nora. The two walking their son Barry in his stroller. "Jay," a voice said. Henry looked over almost out of habit at hearing his brothers' name "Is it you? Your married? With a kid? How could…."

Henry tried to open his mouth to explain but the woman kept on talking as Nora held back a giggle. "Joan," Henry was thankful he had been going to meet with Jay for lunch. The woman, Jay called Joan, turned and stared.

"I think you're looking for him," Henry said pointing.

"You're a twin," Joan said seeming to be blushing.

"It happens," Jay comforted Joan. "This is my twin brother Henry Allen, his wife Nora, and their son Barry."

"Well… I'm just going…." Joan said pointing.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Nora asked. "It would be nice to meet the girl Jay has been talking about."

"Okay," Joan said following the group into the restaurant. "Why do you two have different last name?" The question was asked once they were all sitting. Joan knew Jay's last name was Garrick.

"Our parents divorced," Jay said. "It's a long story."

"Do you have any siblings?" Henry asked.

"No, only child of only children. So, it's only me," Joan said. "I have no family."

"Your parents?" Nora asked.

"Dead," Joan said. The answer was a little too quick but no one seemed to noticed as they started talking about other things. Joan thankful for that.

-Present Day-

"I don't know," Kara said, the two in the living room with boxes of invites. "Inviting four different Earths? It's a lot."

"We need to invite Karry. They introduced us," Rae pointed out; she was the one wanting to invite all four Earths while Kara had some doubts. "And you want SuperEarth's Astra there so it's only right to invite their Kara and Barry as well."

"And Prime brought you back to me," Kara pointed out. "What about Alien Earth?"

"It's the only version of my dad I like," Rae said, taking several invites out. "I'm inviting them."

"Rae, it's four versions of your cousin, including Malcolm Garrick, and four versions of me who are not me," Kara said, standing up and following Rae out. "What about our guests who don't know our secret?"

"What guests?" Rae asked as she headed for the zap tunnel. "The Justice League, Lois and the kids, my aunt and uncle. The Grants now know – even Stephanie, Snart, Lisa, and Mick know. Who else are we inviting?" Rae had opened the zap tunnel to Homebase, Kara following her through.

"Okay, even if guests all know. What about workers?" Kara asked as they arrived at Homebase, the pair ignoring Adam, Caitlin, Jess, Winn, and Mon who were all there in what seemed to be swim wear. The Crystal clone was also there by her sister – without any memories to be given and being taken away from Replicate so soon she was like a little kid. Caitlin's parents and younger sister had helped her and they now claimed Caitlin was triplets; Crystal's clone now going by Cordelia or Cordy.

"Like who?" Rae asked, referencing the Sanctuary workers.

"Food servers," Kara pointed out.

"We can have the cooks for the restaurant make the food buffet style – with the number of speedsters it's better doing a buffet," Rae pointed out.

"Flowers, set up," Kara said.

"Can set it up all the day before and have it taken down the day after," Rae said.

"Photos and videos," Kara continued, trying to find a flaw.

"Red Tornado can attend and his memory can be put into video form. As for photos, Daphne did a good job for Iris's wedding. She's basically family being Caitlin sisters so we can ask her and have her there," Rae said. Caitlin tilted her head at this but said nothing.

"Music," Kara said.

"DJ Smoak," Rae said with a smirk, talking of Felicity Smoak.

Kara paused. "Someone to perform the ceremony." She now tried.

Rae opened her mouth, realizing Kara had found a flaw.

"I'll do it," Adam spoke up at this, raising his hand and making the two look over to him. He had on swim trunks and a t-shirt, along with sunscreen on his face. "I'm already ordained online to legally perform wedding ceremonies – and in your state."

"I want to ask why, but it's convenient for me so not questioning it," Rae said with a smirk. "See." She turned to Kara.

"And you're good with someone I have previously slept with performing the ceremony?" Kara asked.

"No offense honey, but if I cared about people you slept with being around we'd have major problems in this League," Rae said, causing some laughs.

"Go," Kara said with a smirk herself. She hadn't wanted to not invite the multiverse either, knowing how important they were to Rae, and Rae smiled, having won her fiancée over. "By the way, should I send an invite to the Wests?"

"Um… I don't think so. Things are weird with them," Rae frowned as she stood on the X on the floor, their spot for multiverse transportation. "Oh, and don't send out the Grants invites yet – I'll bring them personally tomorrow. Ms. Grant is a little weird with her mail; she makes me open it anyway, which is weird for a chef, but I suppose knowing I'm the Flash helps." She paused at this before addressing their A.I. "MIA send me to Karry Universe." There was a flash of blue light and Rae had vanished.

"I do have to ask," Kara then turned to look at the group still lingering. "What's with this…?" Kara pointed at the group in their swim outfits and beach towels. There was even a cooler and umbrella along with beach seats.

"Going to have a beach day," Winn said. "Private beach. Want to join?"

"Maybe later but I got a job to go to," Kara shrugged, opening a zap tunnel back to the Sanctuary.

-Karry Universe-

Kara and Barry were in the Penthouse getting ready for the day. Alura and Nora were running around, calling each other's names, much to Romana and Star amusement. That was when another speedster trail joined them to Kara and Barry's surprise. Barry had to concentrate at the speedster but smiled at what he saw with his speed; Kara getting it from his mind.

The speedster slowed down and Rae, in her Flash outfit smiled at the two. She had both Alura and Nora in her arms already and the two were laughing. "Girls, give Aunt Rae a big kiss," Kara said and Nora and Alura yelled out "kiss!" Rae laughed as she bent down to kiss them.

"Aunt Rae," Romana and Star said together, giving her a hug.

"Hey girls," Rae said, smiling at them and putting Alura and Nora down to hug the two. Romana and Star kissed Rae's cheek. "You miss me?"

"You had us worried," Barry said, coming up and hugging Rae. "Thanks for sending out that message you were back. Could have come around sooner though."

"Been busy," Rae said. "But I came here to give you this." Rae took one of the invites out and handed it to Barry.

"You and Kara are getting married?" Barry said, only looking at the invite for a second but understanding what it was.

"Yes," Rae said a smile on her face. "And I want you there. You two did so much for me. I don't know where I would be without you. And of course, I want your kids there as well. All four of them." Romana and Star smiled as Alura and Nora clapped their hands.

"We wouldn't miss it," Kara said with a smile. "Although we have a wedding tradition we'd have to do."

Rae raised an eyebrow.

"They sing," it was a voice coming up the stairs and Rae turned to see Winn there with Amelia. "Karry Karaoke."

"Hi," Amelia said, waving at Rae.

"Hey, the only normal one of you," Rae said, making Amelia chuckle. "And if you want to sing…" Rae had a smirk on her face as she turned back to Kara and Barry. "Kara, would you mind singing 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow'? You know, Carole King?"

"I know the song. Why?" Kara asked finding it a weird song.

"It's mine and Kara's song," Rae said with a smile.

"What about me? I need to sing too," Barry interjected, and Rae laughed.

"Tell you what, I'll tell DJ Smoak to bring some karaoke," Rae said.

"DJ Smoak?" It was Barry, Kara, and Winn who all said it together, catching on to the familiar name.

"As in Felicity Smoak?" Kara asked.

"You know her too?" Rae asked. "DJ and hacker. Now a friend of the League."

"We knew her," Barry said, biting his lip.

"Okay," Rae said, deciding not to ask. "Hey Amelia, if you want to come, feel free. And you can bring Stopwatch."

"Stopwatch?" Amelia asked.

"Winn," Rae said with a nod. "I'd love to stay longer but I got three other Earths to invite. See you soon." Rae gave Barry and Kara a hug again, then Alura and Nora a kiss before running out.

"Stopwatch…" Winn said with a raised eyebrow.

"DJ Smoak," Kara added as the group laughed.

-SuperEarth-

Barry sped into his parents' house, quickly changing out of his speedster outfit as he stopped in the kitchen before his mom and dad.

"I'll never get used to that…" Henry Allen chuckled.

"Barry's an Empowered now," Nora pointed out as Barry stole his dad's slice of toast to eat.

"How's Millie?" Barry asked though, looking up at the ceiling; his sister hadn't been the same since their jailbreak on Mutant Earth.

"Peaceful," Nora stated. "Although this house arrest is killing her."

"She's lucky she just got that," Barry pointed out. "Director Danvers will be coming over tomorrow to assess her. Hopefully her house arrest will soon be over."

"And what after that?" Henry frowned as Nora held on to his arm a little.

"We'll face that hurdle when we get to it. Are you going to have that apple?" Barry suddenly changed tact, his dad about to bite an apple now his toast had been taken. Henry chuckled as he shrugged and tossed it to Barry – but before he could catch it there was a flash of light and the apple vanished.

All three paused as the flash of light turned into Rae, already biting the apple.

"Thanks Uncle Henry," Rae smirked as Barry laughed, realizing who this was.

"Uncle Henry?" Henry asked. "Who exactly…?"

"Rae," Barry answered for his dad. "My cousin from New Justice. The one who helped me train."

"Oh," Nora voiced at this, sharing a look with her husband.

"Well this is unexpected." Barry gave Rae a hug. "Last I heard, you were trapped in the speed force. Again."

"Long story," Rae chuckled.

"We'll just…" Henry and Nora began to edge out of the kitchen.

"No need to leave," Rae smiled at her alternative aunt and uncle, "I just came to deliver some –"

"I'll just check on Millie, though," Nora interrupted, leaving the room.

"Millie?" Rae looked between Henry and Barry at that.

"My sister," Barry pointed out.

"I forgot you had one here," Rae shrugged before pausing. "Isn't she the one who lead that thing on Mutant Earth?" She hadn't been there but had heard of it. No one in the multiverse had been impressed by SuperEarth actions back then.

"Yeah," Barry bit his lip. "She's under house arrest; been like that for over a year. Alex is coming over to assess her tomorrow and see where to go from there. It's… complicated."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again – the only normal version of your sister I know is Karry's," Rae pointed out. "No offense," she added to Henry, just as Nora came back.

"None taken, although that's interesting," Henry said wondering about this other version of Millie who was apparently normal.

"She's reading," Nora stated simply.

"Anyway, I got something for you; well you and Kara." Rae addressed Barry now. "I dropped one off with Astra before coming here, but felt I needed to deliver one to you too personally," Rae held out the invitation.

"You're getting married?" Barry asked, grinning.

"Oh, to who?" Henry asked, a bit curious now.

"Kara," Rae said, making Nora and Henry look at each other.

"You're marrying your Earth's Kara?" Nora asked, as Rae nodded. Nora gave Barry a look at this. "You don't find it odd with Barry dating Kara here and having them at your wedding?"

"Oh, I'm so over that," Rae said, dismissively.

"Me too," Barry said. "There's lots more Kara and Barry out there then Rae and Kara, but they are different people." Barry shrugged. "I'll be there." Barry smiled at Rae.

"Good," Rae said. "Just… don't bring your sister."

"She doesn't want to be anywhere near one Kara, let alone two," Barry said.

"Five," Rae said holding up her hand for five digits. "Karry is coming and I have to go invite Prime and Alien," Barry chuckled.

"Yeah keep Millie away from that," Henry said with a smirk.

"Why doesn't your Millie like Kara?" Rae asked though, curiosity taking her.

"She used to idolize Supergirl but that got flipped on its head last year," Nora sighed, answering for Barry's benefit.

"Oh," Rae didn't know what to say to that.

"You go," Barry stated. "You're busy."

"True. See you later," Rae said giving the alternates of her aunt and uncle a smile before running away.

-Prime-

"The crying is giving me a headache!" Cisco complained; both Kara and Caitlin were there, both with their babies. Caitlin's son Nicolas 'Nico' Snow-Palmer was only a week old and Caitlin was still on maternity leave, still exhausted, but she had come into the Cortex that day with him anyway. Kara had Skye and was rocking her in her arms.

"Babies cry, Cisco," Caitlin rolled her eyes at this.

"I still didn't expect the Cortex to turn into a crèche overnight," Cisco pointed out.

"If you don't want to be here, you can go to the Secret Sanctuary," Kara pointed out; she was keeping her eye on their temporary replacement of Power Girl in the Hitchhiking Kayla Lane. Barry was busy so Powie and Kayla were out now.

"Yeah well I think, I'm going to…" Cisco paused as the computer alerted to an incoming portal. He stood quickly, but the flash of blue light showed Rae to be standing there. "Rachel!" Cisco seemed too pleased to see her, causing Rae to pause at this. "Please tell me you need me to help you with something?"

"Um… no. And no one calls me Rachel. Rae," Rae said blinking and Cisco groaned as Rae looked to the babies; mainly Skye. "Oh Skye! So tiny. It's been years since I saw her like this..." Kara gave a blink as Rae smiled at the baby. "Um… I mean… speed force."

"Speed force jetlag," Cisco said with a smirk, easily remembering the terminology.

"Yeah, it's harder to get over than you think," Rae paused as she looked to Caitlin. "Oh, and who's this?" Rae noticed the child in Caitlin's arms.

"Nico," Caitlin said, with a smile.

"Who's the father?" Rae asked. Her Caitlin was with Jess but if she remembered here Jess was a female named Jesse.

"Ray, of course," Caitlin said, giving the girl a frown and Rae raised an eyebrow. "Ray Palmer?" Caitlin tried, seeing the disassociation in Rae's face. Rae shrugged though; the named sounded familiar for some reason, but she could not place it.

"Adam Cray's counterpart," Cisco sighed, supplying the information for Rae.

"Oh!" Rae said and then laughed. "Wild Fire and Atom… Sorry, I find that funny." Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "But not why I'm here." Rae took the invite and handed it to Kara, who took it with one hand, keeping Skye safely in her other.

Kara scanned the invite quickly and then smiled. "Congrats," Kara grinned. "Barry is out at the moment, but I'm sure he'll want to go."

"Good; and of course, bring Skye. Alura and Nora will be there as well," Rae said, giving Skye a kiss.

"Who's Power Girl?" Her eyes had momentarily caught sight of the monitors, seeing Power Girl saving the day with Powie by her side, and yet Kara was here…

"Kayla Lane," Kara pointed out. "She's doing good."

"Oh. Hitchhiking Kayla!" Rae smiled. "Might be worth inviting her too… will have to talk to my Kara. Anyway, I need to head to Alien. You mind…?" She had turned to Cisco at this.

Cisco had on his goggles and opened a portal fast for her.

"That works," Rae said straighten her helmet and jumping through it.

"And I'm going to the Secret Sanctuary," Cisco added to the girls, instantly vibing himself to their other base as Kara and Caitlin chuckled to themselves.

-Alien Earth-

When Rae appeared in Alien's Earth DEO it was dark; red lights were blinking on the walls.

"Okay… this is never good," Rae muttered, looking around.

"How did you do that?" It was a voice Rae did not know called and dropping from the ceiling was an alien Rae had never seen before: green skin, and reptile-like. "This place is no in and no out. But you got in…?"

"Oh, just a portal," Rae said, frowning at the reptile-man.

"Open one for me. Free me," the reptile-man said.

"Besides the fact I can't open portals, I wouldn't," Rae said.

"You will!" The reptile-man stated.

"You don't know who I am?" Rae said with a smirk.

"Some Flash fangirl," the lizard said. Rae's outfit, while different from her father's now, was still very similar. Of course, also had the same helmet.

"No, I am the Flash," Rae smirk as she ran, confusing the reptile-man, getting behind him, taking her helmet and hitting the creature over the head. The lizard fell to the floor.

Rae kicked the unconscious body as she finally heard yelling and footsteps; turning around she saw agents, Supergirl, Mon, Jay Garrick, and this Earths J'onn J'onnzz running in.

"A little too late," J'onn stated, coming to a stop.

Rae pointed at the creature on the floor.

"Not bad timing," Kara said. "That was the last escapee."

"Get him in a cell and undo the lockdown," J'onn instructed the agents. J'onn gave Rae a nod.

"Finally have a suit I see?" Jay said with a smirk and Rae giggled back. "How was the speed force? I heard you got trapped. I was concerned."

"Not bad actually," Rae said. "Glad to be back. And this is for you and Malcolm," Rae handed out the last invite; Jay taking it.

"Tying the knot," Jay said after a moment. "And you want your old man there?"

"Only version of my dad I like," Rae pointed out with a smile.

"Guess you don't need someone walking you down the aisle though?" Jay asked.

"Not sure if we're doing that part of the ceremony. Me and Kara still need to talk it over," Rae said. "By the way, Kara, Mon." The two had returned, having been by the computers, lettings father and daughter talk. "I ran out of invites but you two are welcome to come as well."

"I don't know," Mon said.

"Yeah, might be a little weird," Kara said.

"Hey, it's at the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary," Jay said, still looking at the invite.

"On second thought, it's not me really," Kara said.

"Yeah, I mean we see Prime Kara and Barry a lot so, just because you're with a woman on New Justice doesn't make it weird," Mon added.

Rae nearly giggled at the interaction. "Well whatever you decide," Rae said. "Hey Stopwatch." Winn, who had showed up, and was by the computer console Kara and Mon had just been by. She remembered he wasn't Stopwatch here as he turned around to face her. "Mind sending me home?"

"Oh, sure," Winn said, heading for the computer with the system connected.

"And don't send me to Prime this time," Rae said. "I've literally just come from there."

"Got it," Winn said using the computer and opening a portal.

…

Rae was ready to appear back on Homebase, but where she appeared was in some warehouse instead.

"Whoa, who are you?" It was a Frankie, but he looked more like Cisco; looking around, Rae saw two Karas there with slightly different hairstyles and Rae assumed one of them had to be Kayla; Barry, Mon, a girl who looked like Cisco, and some type of giant gorilla were also present.

"Alien Stopwatch…!" Rae groaned. "Okay this was an accident. I'm on the system. New Justice Earth. Came to the wrong Earth. Mind sending me home?"

"Okay," one of the Karas said. "Cesca?" The girl who looked like Cisco gave a nod turning to the computer to send Rae home.

-New Justice-

The day after delivering the invites to the multiverse Rae walked into her work with Clark by her side. The dog going right to his spot and sniffing around giving a bark. She had a few invites to her wedding in her bag. "I still can't believe it," Annie said. "Can't we get out of this?"

"And get the your such bad daughters speech," Cat said.

"Just get it over with," Joel said

Rae was raising her eyebrow at the conversation. "Ms. Grant, Captain Grant," Rae said.

"Oh, good Rain," Cat said. "My mother is coming over and she's bringing friends. We set it as a lunch. Don't be offended by anything my mother says. No matter how perfect your meal is she will make comments about it."

"And her friend Emily is basically as bad. Especially to the help," Annie continued.

"Emily's husband is not bad. Richard. He'll just look sad and moan about their daughter who left home and never came back. What was it? Jane? Jill? Jamie? I don't remember," Joel said with a shrug.

"Okay," Rae said. "But I wanted to give you both this." Rae took out the two invites and handed one to Cat and one to Annie.

"Henry and Nora Allen and Lois Lane request your presence at the wedding of their daughters," Cat read off out loud and gave Rae a look. "Rachel Joan Garrick and Kara Lane. Well about time we got this? You've been engaged since you got back." Rae raised an eyebrow. "You started wearing that ring when you got back. It might not be a diamond but not hard to tell what it was."

"Is this with a plus one?" Annie asked.

"Um no," Rae said. "No one who doesn't know who we are can come. The entire Justice League will be there plus multiverse family. Including four versions of Kara. Five including my Kara."

"Ah, got it," Annie said with a nod. "Well count me there. Besides I have been wanting to see the sanctuary."

"We'll tell Adam no date either," Cat said and Rae smiled at that.

"Joan," Joel said. "That's a nice name."

"It was my mom's name," Rae said. "I'll see about what to cook for dinner."

"Don't go too fancy. Or complicated. We want her out fast," Cat said and Rae chuckled as she went to the kitchen.

"Joan…. Do we know someone named Joan?" Joel asked.

….

Rae had to admit Cat and Annie were right. Cat and Annie's mother Katherine and her friend Emily had already made comments about her appetizers. She had made a simple fish dinner which was ready to come out. Everyone was sitting by the table as Rae was bringing out the plates. Rae also bringing something special for Ember who was sitting by Carter.

After Rae was done serving Emily stopped her. "Could you get me a Martini?" She said.

"Me too," Katherine Grant added.

"Um…. What's in a Martini again?" Rae asked.

"There are two ready in the refrigerator," Cat interrupted having known her mother and friend would ask for them.

"And bring a bottle of wine," Annie added.

"Scotch if it's not too much trouble," Richard added. Rae gave the man a smile and nod. She kind of liked the older man.

"Seriously, how does your cook not know how to make a simple drink," Katherine said before Rae was even out of the room.

"Because I'm a cook not a bartender," Rae said and ducked out before she saw the glare. She knew Cat, Annie, and everyone else she actually saw everyday would find it funny.

"What rude staff you have. You'd think you can do one thing right and hire good people," Katherine said.

"Oh, daughters always disappoint," Emily added in. "My daughter is…."

"Emily," Richard said in a warning voice. "We haven't seen our daughter for close to 30 years. So enough. I hope to one day see our Joan again and not fight."

"What was she like?" Dawna sked. She was sitting next to Richard.

"Oh stubborn, independent, I think her and Cat would have been good friends," Richard gave Cat a wink at that as he took out his wallet and took out an old picture. "And beautiful."

"Can I see?" Dawn asked.

"Be careful," Richard said but allowed the teen to take the picture.

At that moment Rae returned with a tray with three drinks in it and a bottle of wine. "Wine," Rae said putting it in the middle of the table and Annie grabbed it right away to open. "Two martinis." Rae put the two drinks down and then took the last. Circling around the table. "And last but not least a scotch." Rae placed it in front of the man giving him a smile.

She was about to go but then her eyes caught a glance at the picture Dawn was holding. She paused as she took it in. "Dawn, where did you get a picture of my mom from?" Rae asked recognizing the woman in the picture. She was knelling down and had an arm around a dog. Rae didn't remember this picture but she knew it was her mom.

Annie who had taken a sip of the wine started coughing it up. All eyes went to Rae, even Ember looked up and Clarky picked his head up from his spot. "Rachel Joan," Joel whispered remembering the invite from before and commenting on the middle name.

Emily though didn't hear it as she stood up. "How dare you? What kind of scam is this?" Emily yelled out. "Poor girl thinking she can trick older people for their money."

Before the speedforce Rae might have exploded at that but she had a new calm about her. The years of peace did her some good. "I don't know what's going on here," Rae said pointing. "And I honestly don't care." Rae grabbed the picture from Dawn hands without a second thought and went to turn around to go to the kitchen, but Richard grabbed her arm and turned her around. Staring at her face in a way that kind of made Rae nervous.

"You have her features," Richard said. "Emily this isn't a joke. This is Joans' daughter."

"Okay," Rae said stepping back.

"Rain," Cat said seeing Rae had no idea what was going on. "Dawn got that picture from Richard. A picture of his daughter."

"That is not possible," Rae said. "Because it's a picture of my mom and if it's his daughter that makes them my grandparents. And I don't have grandparents. They are long dead."

Richard looked hurt. "I think you should call your mom or we could go see her. Get this sorted out," Richard said. It hurt him to think his daughter told her daughter, his granddaughter, that he was dead. But this had been something he thought about every day for a long time. He had chosen to wait for Joan to come home on her own so never searched her out. Now was just too good.

"That's not possible," Rae said.

"Oh, and why not?" Emily asked hand on her hip. Still not seeming sure.

"Because she's dead," Rae said and paused for a second to take off her time in the speedforce from the years she was going to say. "She's been dead for 24 years."

Richard took a seat at hearing that. "How convenient for you," it was Katherine. "I don't believe this for a second. Cat is this the type of person you hire. Who would try to scam your guest. Says something…."

"You know what I've had enough of you," Rae said. These two women finally breaking through her new found patient the speedforce gave her. She didn't like people attacking, even verbally, people she loved and that included the Grants. "No one should ever listen to you. Not with the way you put down your daughters. And you have amazing daughter. Cat Grant runs one of the best news company in this country. Has a wonderful husband and children. And Captain Annie Grant is an astronaut. She's been to space. You're just a bitter old woman and as for you." Rae turned to Emily at this. "I have no interest in your money and I'm not poor. My fiancée makes more than enough money for me to never have to work. I do this because I like it. I don't care about you. Either of you."

Rae went into the kitchen and grabbed her bag. "Clarky come," she yelled out as she headed for the door. Clarky jumping up and following his mistress out.

When Rae was gone it was silent for a moment. "Well I think that says a lot about her future employment," Katherine said looking at Cat.

"Yes, I think Rachel deserves a raise," Annie said not being able to hide the smirk on her face.

"You read my mind sister," Cat said with a smile kind of loving Rae's little speech there shocking her mother. "And I think you three can go. Now." No one had eaten but Cat had decided this unwelcome visit in the first place was over.

Katherine, Emily, and Richard all got up to leave. "Rachel Joan Garrick," Joel said out loud making them look around. "Your granddaughters name. It should be very easy to look up her parents. And she was telling the truth. She doesn't need this job."

-New Justice-

"Okay, what's up?" Kara asked. She had come back to the house. Rae's emotions had been driving Kara nuts. And Kara could not figure out what exactly Rae was feeling. It was odd. "There's something on your mind…" Kara paused taking a look at the kitchen. There were cupcakes, cakes, and cookies everywhere. Clearly all homemade. Rae was mixing more batter. Chris was sitting at the table chomping down. Lois was there as but was telling Ellen and Jason they could not have too many before dinner. "Okay? What's going on?"

"Don't ask me," Lois said. "She came home early and just started."

"I'm not complaining," Chris said with a smirk.

"You're going to get fat," Kara said to him.

"Um… not on Earth," Chris said.

"We're under the red sunlight emitters. We're as normal as humans here. You can gain weight," Kara said. Chris paused thinking it over.

"Damn I need to get one of those yellow sunlight things Clarky has," Chris said and Clarky barked. He had gotten a collar with a yellow sun light emitter in it. So, he could have his powers in the sanctuary.

"Go run that off," Kara said.

"And take Ellen and Jason with you," Lois said. She deciding her and Kara needed to talk to Rae. Chris gave a nod took a cookie and grabbed Ellen. The little girl didn't have superspeed even under the yellow sun but Jason did. He gave Jason a nod and the two walked out. "Okay, put that down." Lois took the bowl out of Rae's hands. "And talk."

"About?" Rae asked.

"Rae," Kara said taking her fiancée hand. "Come on. What happened?"

"I met my grandparents today," Rae said making Kara and Lois look at each other. "Turns out I have grandparents. On my mom's side." Kara put an arm around Rae as Rae recounted what happened in the Grant household. She even showed the picture of her mom she still had.

"That must have been difficult," Lois said.

"No," Kara said. "That's what's troubling you. It wasn't."

"I was more upset at Katherine Grant was insulting her daughters than at them," Rae said. "It's just…" Rae's hand went to the necklace Kara gave her. Alura necklace. "When I found out who this belonged to." Rae looked at Kara at this. "I was going to give you something from my mom. I had it in my hand. Was going to give it to you."

"What stopped you?" Kara asked curious.

"The reason you gave this to me. Because it belonged to someone you loved and you wanted to see someone you love wear it. That piece of jewelry in my hand was just a trinket to me," Rae said. "My dad I have always admired and love. No memory of him but we were connected. My mother…. She's nothing to me. I honestly don't have any feelings for her. It's something I never wanted to admit knowing how it sounded."

"It sounds like you're a girl who lost her mother very young and attached to someone else in that role," Lois said. "That's not a bad thing Rae. Your mother died. It's hard to feel a connection to someone you have never known. But here's the thing. These people are living people who are related to you. You have a choice to make now."

"What would you do?" Rae asked her eyes on the two.

"I'd give them a chance," Lois said truthfully.

"Kryptonian tradition says to honor family. Take care of family," Kara said. "At the same time your mother made a choice. To disconnect from them. So, I would be honored bond to stay with my mothers choice. Even if I didn't know or understand the reason. Not saying that's what I think you should do though."

"Very helpful," Rae said to the two grabbing a cupcake she had made off the counter. "There's another thing to think about. My other life. Flash. You can't be my family without knowing who I am. And I can't tell them. Not now."

"True," Lois said. "Could wait and see…. This isn't easy Rae. And in the end no one can tell you what to do."

Rae's cellphone rang and she went for the phone. "Hey Aunt Nora," Rae said listening for a minute. "I'm coming." Rae hung up the phone. "Guess what that was? My grandparents reached out to my aunt and uncle. They were fast." Rae finished the cupcake and grabbed a tin. "Going to bring some for Ryan and Richie." Rae filled the tin. "I got a cake in the oven. Don't let this go to waste. Oh, and we really need to replace this kitchen. Everything is so old."

Rae ran out leaving the two there looking at Rae's finished snacks, her cooking ones, and the unmade ones. Clarky going after her. "Well, you got this right Lois?" Kara asked as she took a cupcake and taking eating. Lois laughed as she nodded letting Kara go back to work.

-New Justice-

Rae arrived at her Aunts and Uncles. Nora was sitting on the dining room table with a photo album in front of her and lots of photos. Henry was helping Ryan and Richie with homework. "Desert for tonight," Rae said putting the tin down. Clarky sat down next to her.

"Let me guess after finding out about having grandparents you made a ton of food to take your mind off it and think," Nora said looking at the large tin.

"Yeah," Rae said sitting down. "They called?"

"They were getting on a plane and heading home. They gave us their address and ask for pictures. Also offered to switch Joan and your dad's body to their family plot. We told them no on that," Henry said. Rae had to chuckle. It wasn't even her dad's body. None of them knew who was buried in that grave or what Wonder Woman had done. Rae had never asked. "But Nora made doubles of all our pictures a long time ago."

"Was going to give it to you to keep," Nora said and Rae raised an eyebrow. "But I think they need it more."

"Did she ever…." Rae wasn't sure how to ask this.

"No," Nora said assuming the question. "Joan told us her parents were dead. If we had known… we would have let them be in your life."

Rae shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter to me," Rae said. "I am honestly not upset or angry. Just…. Not sure what to do."

"Well they are your mom's parents," Nora said.

"My biological mom's parents, but Aunt Nora you're my mom," Rae said and Nora had to smile.

"But still they… are looking for something," Nora said. "When Joan died Jay had you to hold onto. And when Jay died we had you. You made it a little easier." Nora put one last photo in the album and then closed it. "Now your grown and you have a choice in it, but maybe let them also have a choice. See if they can be family and if you can't… then well you know."

There was a knock on the door and Henry went to get it. "Their address," Nora said giving Rae a piece of paper. "I think this should be delivered personally."

"Connecticut," Rae said wondering what they had been doing here in Central-National today.

"But first," Henry said having two giant bags with him. "Eat. We got enough for you."

"I'm still not use to not getting enough for you," Nora said. "We always have big leftovers." Rae giggled as she took what Henry handed.

-New Justice-

It was dark and late in the night when Rae paused in her running in front of the house. Unsummoning her speed force suit and taking her goggles and helmet off. She shrunk the helmet down so everything was hidden away in her pocket. She had Nora's photo album under her arm as she looked. Clarky by her side like always.

The house was big but not huge. While she was eating she decided to look up her grandparents. Richard and Emily Williams. They were well off. Not rich in the way Bruce had been or Laurel was, but more like able to have a more than comfortable life.

Rae went and knocked on the door and a maid answered. "Are you here for the service?" The maid said.

"Um… yeah," Rae said deciding to go with it as she was let in. There were many people in the large room and a large photo of her mom when she was young blown up with the words RIP Joan Williams. She snuck through to see her grandparents up front and another man, probably the age her parents would be, there with a drink.

"I always thought I would see Joan again," the man was saying. "She died too soon. We'll miss you."

"You people realize she's been dead for 24 years, right?" Rae asked wondering how this was all put together so soon. It was only a few hours since she had met them.

"What are you doing here kid? Crashing…" The man started. Clarky growled at the man.

"Stop, Christopher." Richard said. "This is Joan's daughter." The man, Christopher, stopped. Rae gave Clarky a hand to stop his growling. "Rachel, I wasn't… well we weren't expecting you."

"No one ever expects me," Rae said. "And the only person who calls me Rachel is Captain Grant. It's Rae." Rae pointed at the sign. "Your sign is wrong. Her last name was Garrick when she died."

"That is… a very good point," Emily said.

"And that picture is very old," Rae said holding out the album. "From my aunt. They are all doubles so you can keep." Richard took the album aware of the eyes on him and this. Everyone curious about the granddaughter. "And I guess that's it."

"You came all the way here to deliver this," Richard said lifting the album a little higher. "Central-National is not exactly close."

"I got friends in the area. Going to head to Starling and spend some time with them," Rae said. It was true Starling was not that far but she was really just running home.

"We would like to get to know you," Emily said and Rae was surprised how fast her attitude had changed. Seemed one google search did wonders. "Maybe you could come with your fiancée for Friday night dinner. We'd like to meet him too."

"Friday night dinner," Rae repeated. "Maybe. And maybe I'll bring my fiancée if SHE wants to come." Rae made sure to go a little louder on she. She saw her grandparents make a step but said nothing. No visual reaction. "But I can't invite you to the wedding. Not yet. My wedding is family only. You might be my grandparents by blood, but your strangers to me. July 6th. Keep it on your calendar if you want. Maybe by then we'll be something."

"Okay," Richard said with a nod understanding as Rae left. Clarky turning around and going after her.

-New Justice-

When Rae arrived back at the sanctuary Kara, Chris, and Lois were all in the living room. It was late enough Ellen and Jason were in bed. "You just missed Karry Kara," Kara commented to Rae who raised an eyebrow.

"I was there yesterday," Rae said. "What did she want? More about singing at the wedding?"

"No, they were looking to get a puppy for Morgan," Kara said making Rae raise an eyebrow. "Apparently he was depressed. Didn't go into detail. Didn't ask."

"She just bought a large selection of dogs for her to pick from," Chris said.

"And she ended up choosing the husky who likes to goof around," Kara said. "Probably perfect for that clone."

"Also took the beagle Porthos," Chris added in.

"Just for the weekend. It's sweet since he wants to be in a house," Kara said.

"You're not seeing that beagle back here," Rae said with a head shake sitting next to Chris.

"That's exactly what I said," Chris said with a laugh.

"They don't have a sanctuary of their own. They can't keep taking in animals," Kara said as her phone rang. Kara looked at it. "Homebase… must be the system." Kara answered the phone moving away.

"Make you a bet that's Karry saying they are keeping Porthos," Chris said. "50 bucks."

"No way, it's definitely that," Rae said.

"I don't think so," Lois said.

"So sure, you want to take on both of us?" Rae asked.

"I'm in," Lois said with a nod.

The three now waiting for Kara to get off the phone. Kara didn't seem to say much. Just short sentences that didn't make sense without the other end of the conversation. Finally, she hung up. "That was Karry," Kara said coming back over.

"They're keeping Porthos," Rae said.

"Yes," Kara said and Rae and Chris smirked at Lois who made a face. "And they are opening their own sanctuary."

"What?" Rae asked shocked.

"STAR Co Sanctuary for Extranormal Animals. They have meta animals on their Earth apparently. And want to take our overflow of Kryptonian Animals. Cats, dogs, horses, iguanas were specifically mentioned," Kara said.

The room was silent for a moment and then Rae started to laugh. "Didn't see that one coming," Rae said petting Clarky and then pointed at Lois. "You owe us both 50 dollars."

"The bet was on Porthos not a sanctuary. It's off," Lois said getting up. "It's getting late. Time to go to bed." Lois headed up.

"You owe me money," Chris said getting up and running after her. Rae just laughed not caring that much.

"Hey Kara," Rae said taking her fiancée hand. "Do we have another invitation?"

"We got some extra. Inviting the grandparents?" Kara asked actually curious about how things went.

"No… well… I told them to keep the date open. We'll see how it goes there," Rae said. "And they want us over for Friday Night Dinner." Kara raised an eyebrow but decided to let Rae continue. "I need to invite the Wests."

"Oh," Kara said with a smile. "On the table. Already filled out and ready to put in the mail." Rae raised an eyebrow. "I know you Rae. You weren't not going to invite them."

"That's a double negative," Rae said, but gave a smirk. "Apparently you know me better than me. I honestly thought I wasn't." Kara kissed Rae and smiled. "But I have to hand deliver that invite too."

"Why did we bother mailing them?" Kara asked. "You could have just done it in two seconds yourself." Rae laughed as she went with Kara to bed.

-New Justice-

The next day Francine West was in the kitchen. Walter was eating breakfast at the table with Iris. Julia was sitting at the dining room table away from her brother. The two hadn't been getting along for a while. Stopped their superheroes life. Julia was thankful the two were going to two different colleges. Both local though. Julia had been thinking about seeing about transferring to a college out of state.

Joe was getting ready for the day and was about to leave when Rae phased through the wall with Clarky. Francine screamed out. "You got to stop doing that," Rae said removing her goggles.

"What are you doing here?" Iris asked giving Rae a glare.

Clarky gave a growl at the woman in the wheelchair but Rae stopped him. "Just here to deliver this," Rae said holding out the envelope. She waited for someone to take it and it took a second before Joe reached over for it.

He opened it up and took out the invitation inside. He read it for a moment. "It's a wedding invitation," Joe told his family. "Rae's getting married."

"Congratulations," Julia said not sure what else to say.

"And you invited us," Francine said.

"Of course," Rae said. "I wasn't going to at first. Thought it might be weird, but yesterday I was forced to think about family and I realized you're my family."

"And this is how you treat family," Walter said standing up seeming to want to get what was in his mind out. "By killing one of them."

Rae tilted her head. "Um… I killed Barry and no one said anything," Rae pointed out.

"That was different," Walter said. "Barry was a madman and murderer."

"So was Wally," Rae said not seeing the difference. "Look whether you like this or not Wally was no different to Barry. He killed Yellow Arrow. He choose to take a knife and slit open her throat. We don't know how many people he killed for the League of Assassins. What we do know is he went to Iris's wedding with the intent to kill me. And when that didn't work he and his girlfriend set off bombs. And he was Savitar. We don't know how many people he killed as Savitar." It was true. While Savitar had come after her he had explored time and the multiverse beforehand. He could have killed a lot of people. "Barry was just more obvious." Rae took a deep breath. "I made my choice, but so did Wally. I would walk the same path if I could do it again, but I do regret it hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you."

Rae took a step back. "You can throw that invitation in the garbage if you want," Rae said. "But I had to invite you." Rae gave a nod as she put her goggles back on. "Clarky come." Rae ran out with her dog leaving the Wests alone to think.


	4. Galactic Conquest

-3 Month Ago-

Tim Drake paroled his city, but his mind was not on the work – his big sister, he had just reunited with, was in a coma in a hospital. The leader of the Justice League was missing and things were nuts. Most of the Justice League was still grabbing hold of League of Assassins bases. Turning them over into Justice League bases. Grabbing anyone who dare hide there. With Nanda Parbat in their possession they knew where everything was.

Meanwhile Supergirl – Kara – who was now leading the Justice League was determined to get Rae back. Calling in every single Vibe, Premo, Gypsy, or anyone who could vibe in the multiverse. It wasn't working from what Tim could see. All getting the same results. She was alive but they could not get to her.

Tim had needed to clear his head. He liked being alone. Working alone. That was when he saw the streak in the sky. Something was coming down to Earth. Tim's communicator had binged to tell him of a ship that passed Watchtower defenses into Earth orbit, asking Tim if he wanted it shot down. It wasn't going to hit into anything important though so Tim declined.

Heading right into the park it landed in. One of those large state parks. There was a small crater and a teenage girl. He paused as there was a large alien grabbing the teenager forcibly. Tim took out one of his weapons and threw it right at the alien, hitting him in the neck.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked the girl as the alien he had hit went to another ship Tim had not seen, landing after the first – apparently trying to get away in his weaker state. Tim considered going after it, but his eyes saw another girl in the ship. Younger, probably around 5 or 6 – and badly injured. He would let the alien get away. "Hi… I'm Robin."

"I'm Komand'r," she said. "But they called me Blackfire."

"Komand'r," Tim said. "And who's this?"

"Koriand'r. My sister. She's also called Starfire," Komand'r said. "She's badly hurt."

"I'll get her help. I'll get both of you help," Tim said.

"I was just trying to save her. From the Game," Komand'r said sadly looking at the blood around her sister.

"I'll get her somewhere safe. You too," Tim promised, going to pick the little girl up and already thinking what he could do.

-Present Day/Beginning of April-

"What do we need with all these bases?" Rae asked. She had finally decided to catch up on what the League had been doing while she was gone. She had noticed the major increase in bases the Justice League had but then noticed it was all the old League of Assassins places.

"Better us having them then letting some former League of Assassin member take it and try to restart the Assassins," Kara said with a shrug.

"But I'll repeat, what do we need them for?" Rae asked. "Watchtower and Home Base are more than enough for us."

"Using one for storage. I think Red Tornado is taking one for his own experiments. The nerds want to turn one into their nerd cave," Kara listed off. "We'll figure it out."

Rae laughed. "Okay," she put her computer down. "Onto something more serious. The wedding." Kara raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what to do about our dresses. I don't really think we should both do a white dress. It just seems odd."

"How much do you care about the white traditional wedding dress?" Kara asked.

"Not at all," Rae said. The two had been talking about combining a human and Kryptonian ceremony into one and Rae wondered where Kara was going with this.

"Because it's Kryptonian tradition to wear our house symbol and well…" Kara took out a holographic device. "I took this from the Fortress." Kara turned on the hologram. It was of her mother and she was wearing a blue dress. "My mom always loved this dress."

"You don't like blue," Rae pointed out, always wondering why her Kara was not a fan of the color. Her Supergirl outfit was red and white, after all. Rae liked it though and thought Kara would look good in it. Her alternates did.

"I was thinking of getting the designed remade in white with the symbol on it like always," Kara said. "For my mom."

"I like," Rae said, liking including something of Kara's mom. Rae put her hand to the necklace again. "I got to figure out something then. I don't have a house symbol."

"I'd argue you do," Kara said and Rae tilted her head, wondering what Kara meant. "Your lightning bolt..."

"Oh," Rae said, the thought coming to her. "I guess you could consider it a house symbol in a way." Rae smiled liking the idea. "And they sell Flash inspired dresses and outfits. Even really fancy ones. I like." Rae leaned over and kissed Kara. "Onto a more important question. Ready for Friday lunch with my grandparents?"

"What happened to dinner?" Kara asked.

"I wanted to get it out of the way early for the first meeting. Just in case," Rae said, and Kara rolled her eyes. That was when their communicators went off. "Message from Watchtower… seems the Injustice Alliance has a new member." They had MIA alerting them to any Injustice Alliance crimes. "They are going young with this one. She's can't even be 15!"

Kara nodded, looking at the video as well. "I think she's Tamarian," Kara mused, knowing the species. "Wonder what one is doing here…? And they are usually very peaceful. At least that's what the Fortress says."

"Problem for another day," Rae said, closing her communicator.

"Looks like they are in Coast City. That's Batgirl's territory. Sure, you don't want to go over there?" Kara asked.

"No point. They hit the lab. No injuries," Rae said. "I just don't get this Injustice Alliance. They seem to be traveling around the country just…" Rae paused and Kara could feel her emotions. Waiting for her to express them. "I fear they are doing what I was doing when the League died: Recruiting members is their game right now and there's not much we can do to stop it."

"What happens when they get their members?" Kara asked.

"That I don't know," Rae said. "Might be worth it to have the Snarts and Mick keep an ear to the ground. Unfortunately, it's too public we use them and have a relationship. Might not be able to get the inside man." Rae stood up. "Come on. Let's go to lunch."

-New Justice-

Tim was in his clocktower based when he got a notification about the Injustice Alliance. Pausing when he saw the video and having to watch it again. "Komand'r," Tim mumbled as he looked at the new member. "No…"

Tim grabbed his equipment and opened a zap tunnel to Coast City as fast as he could.

Arriving, he instantly started going through the city, using equipment to jump across the roofs until he was tackled by someone. Fighting back, he paused when he realized it was Batgirl. "Why did you attack me?!" Tim asked.

"Didn't realize," Stephanie Brown-Snart said, lowering her weapons. "This is my city. What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the Justice League," Tim said. "I can parole wherever I want."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at that. "And when am I becoming Justice League?" Stephanie asked.

"You haven't been voted in yet," Tim said.

"I helped in the war," Stephanie said.

"And the only people we let in from that was Valor, Vixen and Animal Man. And that's because Animal Man and Valor have been in the League before… sort of," Tim said; Valor was clone of the original, while Animal Man had left the first League willingly. "With Flash gone, we didn't want to vote on more."

"She's back," Stephanie pointed out.

"Well then, ask her. For all I know she forgot you weren't a member," Tim argued back. "Look, maybe you can help me and I'll see if I can get a vote for you."

"Sounds good to me," Stephanie said. "What do you need?" Tim took out the video on his communicator. "Ah yeah, Memphis Lab robbery. I got there a second too late."

"Good thing," Tim said. "This is the Injustice Alliance." Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "And I need to find this one." Tim pointed at Komand'r, the teenager.

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"She's a good kid," Tim said. "She's fallen into the wrong crowd. I just need to talk to her."

"Well, you're in luck," Stephanie said. "I spoke to the scientist. Only one thing was stolen: a device used to enhance mental ability. There's a larger device being used on the meta human King Shark. Same basic principal."

"How does enhancing mental powers help us?" Tim asked.

"Not powers, abilities," Stephanie corrected. "As in mental health. It's being used in experiments on coma patients." Tim paused there. "It's not cleared yet for use on real patients. Only simulations so far. The scientist said to use it on a real person they would need to give medicine first. One the lab didn't have but their sister lab did." Stephanie pointed to the right. "Reason why I was around here. I was thinking of calling in the League myself."

"Well I'm here. Me and you," Tim said.

"An Injustice Alliance and you don't want the bigger League?" Stephanie voiced but then realized. "You're doing this behind their back!"

"Komand'r is my responsibility," Tim said, taking a position on the roof.

"Okay," Stephanie said, a little confused but let this play out.

-New Justice-

"See it wasn't that bad," Rae said after they had finished lunch. They had spent maybe an hour with her grandparents; Clarky and Krypto with them, of course, the two wanting to take in the new people in their mistresses' life who may be learning their secret.

"No," Kara said. "I really kind of like your grandfather." Richard had been interested in what Kara did and had a long conversation with her about the Sanctuary. "Your grandmother is… did she really have to fire that maid?"

"You should have seen her when she thought I was just Cat Grant's chef," Rae laughed. "Although, speaking of Cat she gave me the morning off to do this but I…" Rae paused as her communicator binged. "Seems the Grants are going to have to fend for themselves. There is a very large ship entering Earth's space. Watchtower warning. Come on."

Rae and Kara had to smirk as they looked around to make sure no one was looking and then ran, both going to the nearest zap tunnel with their dogs and up to Watchtower. Rae had summoned her Flash suit on the way and Kara changed into her Supergirl outfit.

"So, what's the deal nerds?" Rae asked; Adam, Winn, and Jess were already in Watchtower and Mon was there too. "And Mon…? Not a nerd. Okay. Red?" Red Tornado gave a nod as well. The android was usually around Watchtower, or taking on crimes, or setting up his new lab.

"So far the ship is non-aggressive," Adam said. "Not answering hails though. And that sounded so Star Trek." Adam had a smirk on his face as he said it.

"Um… there's a communication going out to Earth," Winn pointed out. "Put it on screen."

Rae gave a nod and a woman appeared on their screen. She was clearly alien with an almost bug-like appearance, reminding Rae of a mantis. "Hello planet Earth and the protectors known as the Justice League," the alien woman said. "I am Rox, of Galactic Conquest. I wish to have a person to person meeting with the leader of your most fierce army the Justice League – the Flash will meet me in her cities of Central-National or I will open fire. You have an hour."

The video ended, leaving those in Watchtower confused.

"Galactic Conquest?" Jess was the one to ask, eyes going to Kara, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. Never heard of it," Kara said.

"Neither have I," Mon said. They were the only two aliens in the room, but no one had looked at him. Not figuring the clone would know.

Another zap tunnel opened and Jessica, their Green Lantern, came running into the Watchtower. "Galactic Conquest!" Jessica said, taking a few deep breaths. "It's an alien realty TV show." The group paused, not knowing what to say to that. "They go to a planet, have a champion battle three of their champions and if the planet champion wins, the planet wins rewards. If Galactic Conquest wins they take their pick of the planet resources and people."

"So, I'm champion of Earth?" Rae asked, confused.

"That's the thing… this is odd," Jessica said. "From what I have seen they come and they announce it. They didn't here. This is different… asking to talk."

Another zap tunnel opened and Sara and Tommy came in. Sara wasn't showing her pregnancy yet, but would probably start showing soon. "Sara, we don't need to come here," Tommy was saying. "I don't know if these zap tunnels are good for you and the baby and I need to train Sidew…."

"Actually," Rae said. "We need Sara. And zap tunnels are completely safe…. Right nerds?" Adam, Winn, and Jess all nodded. "But we need you for this."

Rae went over to one panel and everyone knew what was coming, some going to put on their masks. Rae put her hand on the handprint and let her eyes be scanned. "Rachel Joan Garrick, the Flash, activate Code Dominate."

Kara stepped forward to confirm, and then so did Sara. Code Dominate allowing the leader of the Justice League temporary command of Earth's armies, President of Earth. The Generals of various countries came onto the screen. "Took you long enough," it was General Lane who commented. "Madam President."

Rae rolled her eyes. She didn't really like Code Dominate but it did come in handy. "Generals, I activated this because I did not want some world leader getting nervous and an itchy trigger finger," Rae stated. "I'm going to go have a conversation with this Rox. Hopefully this will be worked out diplomatically. If not, I'll have you in my ear, waiting for my orders."

"Yes ma'am," the Generals said, giving a nod and salute.

"Oh, and keep border patrol at their post," Rae said, remembering last time Code Dominate had been active. "Supergirl, Superdog, Flash Pup with me. White Canary, hold down the fort here. Get the rest of the League here just in case."

A zap tunnel was open and Rae and Kara left with their dogs following.

-New Justice-

"Oh crap," Tim said having heard the announcement from Rox. Komand'r had told him all about Galactic Conquest upon arrival, and what she had been forced to do once her planet lost. His communicator went off. A summons for all League members to go to Watchtower.

"You need to go," Stephanie said.

"No," Tim said, ignoring it. "This is more important."

"You're a member of the Justice League! You have to at least tell them what you're doing now," Stephanie argued.

"No," Tim repeated immediately. "Are you sure they will hit here?" Before Stephanie could answer there was a noise and, turning around it was obvious the lab had been hit as they were talking. "Now!" Tim swung down to the floor.

Stephanie paused. Tim needed help – there were more people there than he could deal with. She took out the device Rae had given her in case of emergencies and pushed the button. If Tim would not alert the League, she could.

She went down to help Tim then she started fighting with Shellcase.

-New Justice-

It was easy to find Rox. She was waiting at the top of a building as Rae ran up. The three Kryptonians were not far behind her. "I wanted to speak with you," Rox said. "Alone!"

"My second and the dogs are a package deal," Rae said. "I don't take kindly to people threatening my cities or my planet. So, this better be one hell of an explanation."

"Just so the entire planet knows what we offered," Rox said, releasing cameras nearby under her control, and Rae felt all TV was on them again. "Two of my legally won champions escaped. They crashed on this planet and one of your heroes stopped them." Rox showed holograms to her – Rae did not recognize the teenager, but she had to stop herself from saying 'Star' when she saw that hologram, recognizing Star Allen, from Karry Universe but realizing it was this universe's version. Then she saw Robin. "It's taken us a while to get here, but if you bring all three to us we will leave and never come back. If you refuse, we will forcibly take them and anyone or anything else we feel like."

Rae laughed at this. "You think threats will work on me?" Rae said. "I'm not scared of you. Or your ship. I think you're scared of us," Rae said. "The Justice League has a reputation through the galaxy. The old League took on the Dominators and the Harvesters and won! The new League has defeated the White Martians. And our planet might not have spaceships yet but our weapons are top of the line." Rae knew she had Maxwell Lord to thank for that.

"Your weapons are nothing," Rox said.

"We'll see," Rae said. "General Lane, those new canons installed in the Central military base. Set it to low and hit that ship." She instructed through her coms.

"Yes, Madam President," General Lane's voice was heard. A moment later, a beam of light hit into the ship above the cities and the ship above them shook from the force.

"Seems that did some damage. Now, imagine if I set it on high," Rae said, looking back to Rox. "I know we will take hits if we go to war, but we will win." Rae folded her arms. "But let's not risk all our lives." It was an idea Rae had. She didn't want her city damaged after all if possible. "I know how you work. So, let's do it. One battle. Me against one of your champions. I win, you leave Earth and never come back. You win, you get the three people you want and nothing more before you leave."

Rox seemed to pause. "This offer is only good for the next 5 seconds before I have my Generals turn all their weapons to high and start firing," Rae said. "1…" she held up a finger. "2… 3–"

"Deal," Rox said. "But, Supergirl is the one to fight."

"Scared of me?" Rae asked, not wanting to risk Kara for this.

"I don't have the time to find the perfect champion to battle you. I know who to have Supergirl battle," Rox said.

"Flash," Kara said putting a hand on Rae's shoulder. "One second…" Kara brought Rae aside. "I'll do it. I'll do it and win." Kara gave Rae a smile. "Trust me."

"Always," Rae said, kissing Kara.

"Flash?" Adam's voice interrupted. "Batgirl sounded an alert."

"Send Black Arrow and Valor to see what's wrong," Rae said, not going to let Batgirl get injured before turning back to Rox. "Fine, but if I see any Kryptonite, your ship is being shot down."

"That's fair," Rox said with a nod. "Send down Maxima," she instructed her subordinates, and in a beam of light, a woman appeared on the roof. "And Supergirl. You can choose to have a weapon on you if you so desire."

"I don…"

"Use my helmet," Rae said, taking the helmet off her head. "My father's helmet." Rae held the helmet out to Kara. "Use it."

Kara gave a smile, knowing Rae had never let anyone use this helmet. "The helmet," Kara said lifting it up to Rox. "That's my weapon."

"Unusual," Rox said, but moved back. "And begin."

Maxima took the first shot, running at Kara. Kara barely dodging the attack, grabbing Maxima and flipping her over. Maxima then swiped at Kara's, feet making her fall over. Maxima went for a punch as Kara was on the floor, but Kara put the helmet between herself and Maxima's fist. Maxima moved back in slight pain and Kara tossed the helmet at Maxima. The helmet drawing blood, giving Kara enough time to get to her feet. She grabbed the helmet before she and Maxima took to the air to fight.

"What type of metal is that helmet made of?" Rox asked Rae. The two had stepped aside of the fight to watch, the cameras Rox had activated before now following the fight.

"It's not," Rae said. Rox tilted her head. "It's not made of metal." Rae clarified as she looked up to take in the air battle.

-New Justice-

Stephanie was fighting both Dark Archer and Shellcase together. She was holding her own but was slowly being beat down. That was when an arrow hit into Dark Archer. His armor deflecting it but Tommy jumped down, Valor next to him.

"Son," Malcolm said. "How's my grandkid growing? How pregnant is your wife?"

"I'm not your son and that's not your grandkid," Tommy said, freaked at how this was Malcolm's instant concern.

"Robin is inside," Stephanie told them as she continued to battle Shellcase.

"Valor!" Tommy said, nodding his head towards the building.

Mon gave a nod and ran into the building.

….

It didn't take long for Tim to find the part of the lab Komand'r and Catwoman were in, along with Cheetah. He was glad it was not the entire Injustice Alliance.

"Komand'r!" Tim called, the teenage Tamerian turning at this. "What are you doing?"

"What I need to for my sister," Komand'r said. "And I don't go by that name anymore. I am Blackfire."

"That's what they called you! The Game," Tim said. "And Koriand'r doesn't need you allying with them. They are not good people."

"They're doing more for my sister than you did," Blackfire said, powering up her eyes and sending a blast at Tim, who was thrown back into a wall. Cheetah laughed. Catwoman looked bored though.

Blackfire powered up her hands and was about to throw another shot at Tim; the shot was intercepted by Mon though. "How about we do this alien against alien?" Mon said with a smirk. Cheetah started at Mon though, who pushed her back.

"You two, we got what we wanted!" Catwoman said holding up a vial. "Let's go." Catwoman was already heading out and Blackfire and Cheetah went to follow. "Boys…" Once they were outside watching Shellcase and Dark Archer. "Let's go!"

Dark Archer tossed something on the floor and smoke came up. By the time Mon and Tim came out, the Injustice Alliance was gone. Tommy turned to Tim. "Care to explain?" Tommy asked, looking right at Tim.

"He was trying to get to the girl," Stephanie said.

"Flash is not going to like this," Tommy said, knowing he had to contact Rae.

-New Justice-

The fight was hard to keep up with since the two aliens were flying in the air, moving fast – even Rae had trouble keeping up, and she had to keep Krypto and Clarky from joining. Finally, the two aliens hit down on the roof, kicking up down dust and landing on the floor below.

When the dust cleared Kara was standing, she had bruises on her and was bleeding but Maxima was knocked out, Rae's helmet in Kara's hand.

"This thing is very hard," Kara said holding out the helmet to Rae, who had jumped down to greet Kara.

Rae took it and then brought Kara into a hug kissing her cheek. Kara moaned a little in pain; Krypto and Clarky coming in with a happy bark. "Sorry," Rae said.

"It's okay," Kara said, with a smile. "I liked it."

Kara picked up Maxima though, and flew up through the hole she'd created, placing the unconscious alien at the stunned Rox's feet, Rae and the dogs joining her.

"You better leave. A deal is a deal," Rae said as Maxima's unconscious form was teleported away. Krypto and Clarky gave a growl, as if supporting Rae. Ready to pounce if Rox went back on her word.

"Galactic Conquest is nothing but honorable. You win," Rox said. "But if any of those three ever leave the safety of this planet, you be sure I will take them." Rae gave a nod as Rox teleported away.

"Flash?" It was Tommy voice over the coms. "We got Batgirl; and Robin was with her."

"Good, I need to have a word with him," Rae said, the image of Robin from Rox's video still burning her brain, wanting to know what exactly was going on with him and this Galactic Conquest.

"Oh yeah, you do," Tommy said. "They were fighting the Injustice Alliance."

Rae and Kara looked at each other. "Bring them both to Watchtower would you?" Rae said after a moment.

-New Justice-

Back in Watchtower, Rae had turned off Code Dominate, giving power back to the individual countries, and then turned to Tim. She didn't say a word but gave Tim a look. Tim took a breath, silence filled the tower, even though everyone in the League, plus Batgirl, was there now.

"You better start," Rae said, cooly. "Now."

"When you were gone, two ships crashed outside of my city," Tim stated, keeping calm. "Komand'r and Koriand'r were in them, injured. Galactic Conquest, the Game – that Rox woman I suppose – were after them, but I saved them. Kori had been badly injured, but I got her into care, while Koma ended up in foster care… or so I thought."

Rae paused at this, thinking what Tim had said.

"Where's Star?" Rae asked. You didn't need to be Kara with a mental bond to know she was angry.

"Star?" Tim looked confused at this.

"The younger, Starfire," Rae demanded.

"She's… in a coma," Tim said, growing at Rae's anger. "STAR Labs has her."

"The little girl coma patient," Jess said, realizing. "I didn't know you brought her there."

"Look, Koma is with the Injustice Alliance to save her sister. I can talk to her," Tim said. "That device might be able to save Kori…"

"It's not going to," Caitlin said, cutting Tim off. "That device is experimental. It has a slight chance of helping a human, but more of a chance of making them braindead. I looked into it for Dinah and thought it was too risky – for an alien though it will kill them. It's made and set for the human brain."

"We're moving Star… Kori," Rae said, too used to her Karry Universe name. "Coast City to Central-National City… it will take the Injustice Alliance a couple hours at least to get to STAR Labs. We need to move now. Wildfire, go to Homebase and set it up." Caitlin gave a nod, opening a zap tunnel. "Unfortunately, Frankie and Gypsy are away tracking down a fugitive. We'll have to do this the old fashion way. Atom, make a path from STAR to a zap tunnel able to handle a big transfer." Some of the smaller zap tunnel were one person at a time, but some were bigger. "Then send the path to CCPD. Ask them for assistance in moving a STAR Lab van. You'll be waiting at the tunnel ready to go." Rae would really like to run Star herself at superspeed, but she knew that could be dangerous for a coma patient. "Angel, contact the labs." She told Jess. "Let them know I'm on my way. I'll run in front of it. I want people along the path to guard. Ready for an attack."

"I can talk to Koma," Tim said. "She's…"

"How well did that work last time?" Rae turned on Tim. "She's a member of the Injustice Alliance now. I'll try, but if she chooses to stay with them she's going to have to take the consequences of that choice eventually. And you're not going anywhere." Tim raised an eyebrow.

"I started this… they are my responsibility," Tim said.

"They _were_ and you made a mess of it. I'm ending it," Rae said simply. "I care for that girl in a coma more than you know. She's safe with me. You and Batgirl are staying here with White Canary and Supergirl. White Canary, keep an eye on the computers. Kara, heal up." Kara was still looking sore and Rae gave her a kiss. "Superdog, Flash Pup, with me." The two dogs barked as Rae opened a zap tunnel and left.

Everyone soon left, besides Kara, Sara, Tim and Stephanie. Stephanie had remained quiet but was clearly nervous.

"Made a mess of it? She cares for Kori? What the hell is with this Star name? To hell with it, I am going," Tim said.

"Sit down," Kara instructed. She might have still been injured but she could take Tim. "Flash gave you a direct order to stay here and you will stay here." Kara stared at Tim who gave a frown but sat down with his arms crossed. "You look like a two-year-old when you do that. And FYI, on Karry Universe my alternate and her husband adopted Kori, calling her Star. That makes Star, Rae's niece. She doesn't care which version. Going after Star is going after her family." Kara was a little annoyed this had happened while Rae was gone, and she oversaw the League. Something like this she should have been aware of as she silently wondered what else Tim had been up to while Rae was gone.

"Batgirl, make sure he stays put. Knock him out if you have to," Kara said to Stephanie who gave a nod. She turned to the computer. She had some searching to do.

…

Rae stood in STAR Labs, eyes on the little girl in the bed, attached to machines. So different from the last time she had seen her on Karry.

"How's the CCPD going?" Rae asked. She had been standing here with the dogs guarding while the CCPD cleared the path for them. That was taking time away from their lead.

"Almost ready," Sara replied. She had been keeping track from Watchtower.

"We're almost ready here," HP said. She had been getting the van ready. "One of my best employees I am putting behind the wheel. My own son." Jess came up in his human attire and gave Rae a nod, who smirked. "I believe you two know each other. Right, Angel?"

"She knows," Rae said, pausing.

"Apparently," Jess said, stunned,

"You're my son. I raised you. Of course, I know," HP smirked. "I'll be in the back to monitor her while we travel. Would also like to make sure she's transferred safely."

Rae gave a nod and a smile to the woman. "At least HR is not around," Rae commented.

"Uncle HR went on vacation with Tracey, who I think might be my aunt soon," Jess said, going to get into the truck.

HP rolled Star out the back and into the waiting truck, getting in the back with her. "Superdog, Flash Pup, inside," Rae said and the two dogs hopped up. "If anyone who's not me opens these doors you two attack. Got it?" The dogs barked, taking a sitting position and looking at the doors as Rae closed them. "I'm going to run in front, Jess. Keep on my trail."

"Easy enough," Jess commented back as Rae started to run.

The CCPD did good work blocking off the roads and waiting for the truck to come. She heard in her ear two police cars starting to follow. They were taking a request from the Justice League seriously.

…

"I see the truck passing," Thea said from her position on top of a building. "I don't see…" Thea's sentence was cut off as she had to dodge a sudden attack; turning around, she saw Malcolm Merlyn and Shellcase. "Injustice Alliance is here! I got Dark Archer and Shellcase."

"Thea," Malcolm said. "Should have known. You know I never cared before, but now I wonder… are you my daughter?"

"God no," Thea gave a laugh as she started to attack.

"Thea, I'm coming!" Tommy said, joining his sister in the fight with the two.

…

"Anyone else have any other members?" Rae asked, looking around and then noticed ice forming on the road. "Jess, stop the truck now." Jess stepped on the breaks as fast as he could. Killer Frost, Harley Quinn, and Joker had appeared.

"You have no rights to the girl! She's Blackfire's sister," Killer Frost called. "And we are going to save her, not you."

"You're going to kill her," Rae countered, dodging icicles Killer Frost threw as Joker and Harley moved forward with baseball bats. Rae threw a lightning bolt at them which they barely dodged when a scream was heard; Laurel appearing on scene along with Valor not far behind them. "Justice League," Rae said with a smirk.

"Flash, someone here is opening the back," Jess called.

"Take care of this," Rae told her League, indicating the three Injustice leaders.

Running to the back of the truck, she got there in time to see Clarky and Krypto attack Catwoman and Cheetah. "Good doggys," Rae mumbled, seeing Blackfire. She had the device in her hand and was going for her sister. "Blackfire, stop!" Rae called, with HP standing in front of Star now. "That's not going to heal her. You're going to kill her if you use that."

"I don't believe you," Blackfire said, lighting up her eyes. "Move aside."

"The Injustice Alliance are not your friends," Rae said. "They only want you for your power. They are not good people. You can back out of this right now and I will protect you, but if you continue there's nothing I can do for you."

"They have done more for me than your League ever did!" Blackfire stated, lighting up her eyes and Rae blocked it with her helmet. Then she heard a shot and saw Joe West. Rae gave him a smile. "Superdog, Flash Pup back in here." Rae yelled and the dogs came. Rae jumped out and closed the door, using arm tornados to throw Blackfire away. "Valor. Pick up the truck now. We need to get it past the ice and out of here."

Rae was kind of regretting not grabbing Chris for this, but Mon had come up and picked up the truck and started running. Rae ran besides him, shielding the van and Mon from attacks, giving the order to only capture the Injustice Alliance if possible. The main objective was getting Star to safety.

"We're here," Mon said putting the car down.

The zap tunnel they were using was hidden in an abandoned building – not used as much anymore. It was one of the first ever put in Central-National back in the day, before the zap tunnels were easier to put around the town and more streamlined.

"I got it up and running," Adam said, as they entered the building, wheeling Star's bed out of the van.

HP was next to her now. "Go through," Rae said, and HP ran through with Star. Rae shut down the zap tunnel right after, along with the two dogs. She would go to a different one. "Justice League, she's safe. Capture the Injustice Alliance if you can."

"I think they realized this is over," Laurel said. "They are retreating."

"We got Cheetah in a police car and…." There was a pause. "Forget it. Blackfire got Cheetah out. They are going."

Rae sighed but ran out, looking over the battle. Her League was fine. She did a run and noticed Blackfire flying besides a helicopter, Donna was flying after them.

"Wonder Girl," Rae said. "Let it go. They get away, but we win." Donna stopped her chase. "I'm heading to Home Base."

-New Justice-

When Rae got to Home Base, HP and Caitlin were getting Star set up.

"HP," Rae said. "I think for safety Star should stay here." Rae knew it was not her real name. Tim had called her Kori, but Rae was used to Star.

"I think you're right," HP said with a nod. "But I would like to come and check on her."

"We'll give you a temporary code for the Zap Tunnels. Good to only come here," Rae said with a nod. "How is she?"

"Same as before, I just wish I could study her sister," HP said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. It seems Tim didn't think to let HP look over Blackfire. "Just to see… I am treating someone with no reference."

"What if you had a healthy version of her?" Rae said after a moment of staring at Star.

"That would be… helpful," HP said.

"MIA, call Karry," Rae said to their A.I. and MIA responded with an affirmative. HP gave a smirk as Karry was called and their Gideon picked up, before transferring the call to their Kara.

"Hi Kara, can you get here now? With Star?" Rae asked.

"Um… okay," Kara's voice was heard.

It was a few moments later that a portal opened, and Kara and Star through, Star hugging Rae who smiled. HP looked on, tilting her head but didn't seem too shocked.

"Hey," Rae said. "I want you to meet some people…." Rae told Star. "Now you know Caitlin. Well this is my Caitlin. We call her Wild Fire."

"Hi," Star said with a smile.

"And this is HP," Rae introduced.

"Hi," HP said with a smile. "Multiverse, huh?"

Rae gave a smirk as she continued. "And look on the bed," Rae said, bringing Star to the medical section.

"Is that me?" Star asked. Karry's Kara was behind and looked on the bed.

"Yes, your alternate. And she's not well," Rae said. "And we need you to help her."

"How?" Star asked.

"Caitlin and HP here are going to do some tests on you. Nothing painful. And those will help us help her. If you're good with it?" Rae turned to Kara Allen for the last sentence.

"It's fine," Kara Allen said with a nod.

"Okay," Star said with a nod.

"Thank you," Rae said giving Kara Allen a hug. "And Caitlin…those League of Assassin bases. Find one that can be turned into a mini-hospital; better than what we have here." Caitlin gave a nod at that as she and HP started working on running tests on Star.

"So, you're the one dating my son?" HP commented and Caitlin blinked, turning red.

"Urm…" Caitlin stated. "It's… complicated." In truth, her relationship with Jess wasn't going too well; they were trying but it didn't look good so far.

A zap tunnel opened, sparing the conversation, and Kara Lane came through. She didn't even blink at her Karry Alternate.

"Sending you a list of animals soon," Kara Lane commented to her referencing Karry's need for animals in their own Sanctuary; her alternative smiled. "We have a problem." Kara held out a tablet. "I started looking through our database. Since Robin has joined the League he has never once put anything in the system. He's been using our systems and tech, but not playing by our rules. He goes to other people's cities without alerting them, too." Rae was looking through the tablet. While Justice League were world protectors, a hero's city was important for that hero. "And taking multiple person missions on his own. He's lucky he's not dead."

"I need to go handle a jerk," Rae said and then, sighed. "Again."

-New Justice-

Rae walked back into Watchtower with Kara and the dogs by her side. Members of the Justice League were there waiting, watching.

"Robin," Rae said, deadly calm. "I'm not mad you saved them. I would have too. But afterward you handled it wrong. You put this Earth in danger. If we had known about the Galactic Conquest we would have been prepared – maybe stopped them from even coming here. Because of the way you handled Blackfire, she's now a devoted member of the Injustice Alliance. She doesn't trust us because of you. You didn't even have HP exam her to try to help Star. We have a system here. A system that could have avoided today completely if you had played by it."

"You were gone. The League was a mess," Tim tried to defend.

"And what about all these times?" Rae said holding out the tablet to him. "You have never once done anything properly. You act like a lone wolf, but you're not. You're a member of a team and you have to do things our way."

"You chose me," Tim pointed out.

"And you chose us," Rae said. "When we gave you that Justice League badge and communicator you didn't have to take it. Ask Gypsy; she rejected it. But when you did, you chose to be one of us. Chose to be this. But you decided not to."

"Because you're so great," Tim said. "You just gambled me and those two children away on a fight. If Supergirl had lost…"

"I trusted her to win. I took the better option for this planet to clean up your mess," Rae said. "You'll start acting like a member of the Justice League."

Tim opened his mouth. Tried to form words. His anger growing as he tried to find something to say. And then he just balled his hand out into a fist and moved to punch Rae. Rae easily avoided it, grabbing his arm and flipping him over onto his back. Everyone was stunned at the scene. Clarky reacted fast, jumping on top of Tim and growling, the vigilante not daring to move afraid the dog would bite.

"You know before you were in the League we had another member who liked to disobey order," Rae said. "Premo was a class-A jerk back in the day. Spying on member, disobeying orders… But one line he never crossed was attacking members of the League! I was too scared to kick him out, the new Justice League was too new… but not anymore."

Rae took a deep breath. "You were a mistake. You got in because of your connection to Dick and Dinah, but you were clearly not ready," Rae crouched down and took the Justice League badge from Tim's outfit. Then, with her speed, Rae grabbed the communicator. "Clarky, off." Clarky moved off. "Get out of my tower!" Rae helped Tim to his feet as she said it.

"You can't do this…" Tim said looking around – but the rest of the League were not stepping up to help him. "Laurel?" He turned to his cousin, at least the one who liked him. Sara had a smirk on her face.

"Tim…" Laurel sighed, shaking her head. "You crossed a line. You better go." Winn opened a zap tunnel to Bludhaven and Tim sighed, but moved through it.

"Disconnect his codes and his computers," Rae told the nerds, who nodded, going to the computers.

"That was brilliant!" Sara finally said, standing up and hugging Rae. "Thank you." Rae frowned, not expecting that reaction.

"You're welcome…?" Rae said, then turned to Stephanie. "Batgirl. Good job today." Stephanie had been so worried Rae would yell at her, but that shocked her.

"What?" Stephanie said. "But… I investigated the Injustice Alliance on my own. I did everything Robin did. I was a lone wolf."

"You're not a member of the League. You didn't know of the Alliance. Yes, you are a lone wolf, and yet when you realized things were above your head and you needed the League, you alerted us. You acted more like a member of this team than Robin has ever done. You make Barbra proud, wearing her outfit." Rae held out her hand which Stephanie stood up and then awkwardly took. Very happy. "I won't make any promises to you, but make sure your brother knows you might be joining soon. I don't need a headache from him when you do."

Stephanie laughed and then smiled. "Send Batgirl home," Rae said to the nerds, who opened a zap tunnel. "And everyone can go. We're done for the night."

-New Justice-

"You know, you should probably hang out in the yellow sun tonight," Rae said once she, Kara, and the dogs were home. Krypto went to snuggle with his mate while Clarky avoided his siblings. "My aunt and uncle would let us hang." Clarky gave a bark, possibly missing his old home in Central-National where he didn't have other dogs to contend with.

"I like it here," Kara said and Rae smiled. "I'm just a little sore. That was a good fight." Kara laid on the couch. "So, what's on your mind?" Kara knew Rae had been deep in thought since everything with Robin.

"Twice," Rae said. "We let someone in the League we shouldn't have twice. Frankie was on me," she had made the sole decision on Frankie back when the old League had died. The second person she had added to the League; Kara being the third. "But Robin, there was a fair vote there. And we made the wrong call… I can't help but feel that something slipped. I need… we need to have a full League meeting. Tomorrow."

"Okay," Kara said with a nod. Rae had something planned and she was curious what it was as Rae took out her communicator and messaged the entire League to be at Watchtower tomorrow.

-New Justice-

The next day Rae waited as her entire League entered. She let everyone to settle down before she started.

"Batman," She had been practicing this speech in her head for the entire night – it had been the first night since she had left the speed force that she couldn't sleep, "used to have very strict standard on who got into the League. At the beginning of every vote he would repeat them."

"Would you like me to relay them?" Red Tornado interrupted.

"No," Rae, Animal Man, and Mon all said together and then Rae looked at Mon, confused.

"I might not have all of the original memories, but that is in my head," Mon said and Rae gave him a smile and a pat on the back as she walked past him, walking among her League.

"Back to what I was saying," Rae said. "When I started rebuilding, I left those standards behind. And I'm glad I did because some of my best members would have never gotten into the League. Atom, Stopwatch, Wonder Girl, Kara." Rae gave Kara a smile. "Just to name a few. I don't want to go back to the old standards, because this League, you all, are the best of the best. You are just as good as the old League, no, scratch that – you are better. And I am proud to have put you together. I am proud to be leader of this team."

Rae took a breath. "That said, something needs to change. Clearly from yesterday," Rae said. "I'm sorry that happened, but Robin was not up to what we needed. I should have never even put him up for a vote but I was blinded by his connected to Nightwing and our very own Canaries. Just because someone has a connection to current or former League members does not make them League material. And we are no longer in desperate need for new members. If I had to fight the rest of my days with just you all by my side I would gladly do it. So, I am implementing one, just one, new clause for all new members – and that is before anyone gets a vote on, they need to have worked with members of the current Justice League or the entire League multiple times. No more one-persons-word for backing. They need to be tested beforehand. I will also be implementing a before voting system. Someone I think is ready will be told to you a week beforehand. If anyone has any serious concerns about the new potential members I want you to come to me. Does anyone have any problems with this?"

No one said anything and Rae saw nods. "Good," Rae said. "All that on the table, Batgirl has worked with this League many times. She joined us for the war. I think she's ready. She acts like a team member. I am scheduling a vote for her for one week from today. Go to Coast City if you want, test her on your own, look at her battle records. If anyone has any major concerns let me know before the week is up. If I agree it's too big and she can't be voted on the vote will be called off. She won't even know. Got it?"

There was a round of yeses. "And before I let you all go there is one more thing I want to say," Rae said, the others patient now. "I consider you all family. That's why you all got those invites in the mail to my wedding. And I am very lucky to have you all as family." She shared a look with Kara at this before chuckling, "And now you can go."

Kara put an arm around Rae, the only other League member who hadn't been seated, and kissed her cheek. "That was very good," Kara whispered as a cellphone rang and Laurel answered.

She seemed to listen for a few moments only saying short sentences before hanging up.

"Dinah's awake," Laurel said, making those remaining in Watchtower look to her.

"One hell of a timing," Rae said with a smile. "Go. Give her love from all of us here."

"I'm coming too!" Sara said, separating from her husband who made a face. "Me and the baby are good, Tommy."

"And zap tunnels are safe for pregnancy," Winn interrupted. "There was a lot of information about it in our systems – not sure why since we're the only ones who use zap tunnels. You should read, Black Arrow."

"See," Sara said, and Tommy gave a nod, letting Sara go off with Laurel and Thea to Starling.

-New Justice-

Dinah was awake in her bed when the three got there.

"Hey," Dinah said with a smile, her voice a little weak as Laurel hugged her and Thea. Sara coming up giving her a hug afterward.

"You woke up right in time," Thea said. "Before Sara here starts getting fat."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant," Sara said. "And married. To Tommy."

"Oh, wow," Dinah said, taking in the news. "And where's Tim?"

"Um… he can't get here from Bludhaven so fast," Laurel said.

"Zap tunnel?" Dinah whispered, wanting to see her brother.

"He's… no longer allowed to use them," Laurel said, sharing a look with Thea. "Rae kicked him out." Dinah was shocked at this.

"I know he can be a little unruly…" Dinah started.

"He deserved it, but we'll tell you when we're more private." Laurel knew anyone could be listening here. "Arthur went out with Moria today but I'm sure he'll want to come and see his Aunt Dinah." Dinah smiled as the three girls continued telling her more what they could, what she'd missed, without revealing their secret.

-New Justice-

Malcolm Merlyn signaled for Shellcase, otherwise known as Zheng, to separate from the rest of the Alliance who were plotting their next scheme. Blackfire seemed to be all in with them now.

"Remember when we joined this, and we were unsure what we wanted from it?" Malcolm said.

"Yeah," Zheng said. The two had joined, figuring they could use the Alliance later.

"I figured it out," Malcolm said. "I made a mistake years ago; I didn't care about my kids. I thought they would make me weak but look at them…. strong but so loyal to the Justice League. I'm going to be a grandpa soon. I can't make the same mistake again. I want my grandchild."

"Whoa, that kid will be completely protected by the Justice League! We'd have to take them all on," Zheng said.

"When this Alliance gets stronger," Malcolm said, looking over at the small group, "we can use them to get my grandson."

"Sounds like a plan," a voice said, but it was not Zheng. Killer Frost had appeared behind them. "If you want your grandchild, there's no reason to keep it a secret. This Alliance is for all of us to get around the Justice League to get what we want. Whether it be money, jewels, chaos, revenge, or even your grandkid. How much time before the baby is born?"

"I did some digging," Malcolm admitted. "And not until November."

"Then we have some time," Killer Frost said with a nod.

Killer Frost was not the only one listening; Catwoman had heard everything and, unlike Killer Frost, she wasn't as thrilled by what she heard. It was not the first time she thought about leaving this group, but she felt she should stay longer. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I mentioned either at the end of last season or on Facebook that either Tim was going to die this season or Dinah would, depended on how well Tim fitted in. This was going to be the deciding chapter, but then Tim started to feel more like a rouge, making me decide not to kill either one (much to Sigma's joy); although Dinah has some serious lasting injuries that I'll get more into in upcoming episodes.


	5. The Trial of the Toymaker

-3 Months Ago-

Winn sighed as he sat in Watchtower. Not only was he trying to help find Rae however he could, but he had to prepare for his father's trial. The prosecution had called him in on that day. The trial wasn't meant to start for 3 months but it was a big one. They kept finding more and more murders he had committed and some of them over state lines. Winn, being an eyewitness though, meant this state had the strongest case.

"You okay?" A voice asked and Winn turned to see the Mon clone, dressed in Mon's old Valor outfit. The clone had only existed for about a week now but Kara had given him Mon's old memories from the Fortress – they weren't great apparently, as while the Fortress had scanned the minds of everyone who entered, it didn't save those who were not members of the House of El. From Winn's understanding, while he had almost everything there were gaps in the man's memories that could not be recovered.

"Yeah, just stressful day," Winn said. "What are you doing here so early?" Winn looked at his cellphone. It was 1am.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Mon pointed out.

"I like the view," Winn said, pointing at the Earth beyond the window. "And I can't sleep." Winn stared for a minute. "Your turn."

"I kind of live here," Mon said, making Winn raise an eyebrow. "I've got all the money I… well he… the original Mon had, but his apartment is long gone. I don't have a job anymore. So, I have just been hanging around here."

"You know Home Base has better rooms," Winn pointed out, and Mon raised an eyebrow, confused. "Oh yeah that wasn't a thing with the old League. Sorry, no one is filling you in. We fixed up the old Justice League base on an island. We call it Home Base. I think Wonder Girl still lives there."

"That would have been nice to know," Mon said with a laugh.

"What did you… well he… do for work?" Winn asked.

"Bartender," Mon said. "Means I can work anywhere."

"Well, I have an extra room… if you don't want to hang out at Home Base," Winn said coyly, not sure why he was offering it. "It would be nice to have company."

"Yeah?" Mon asked.

"Yeah," Winn replied.

"Nice," Mon said. "Also, do you have any normal clothes I can borrow? This is all I have." Winn chuckled.

"You're a little bigger than me," Winn commented. "But we'll find you something."

-Present Day-

"I feel sorry for Winn," Rae said. Lois had turned on the news which was all about the trial of the Toymaker. Winn was testifying today. "At least he has Mon. Nice he finally has a hus… boyfriend," she quickly corrected herself, still trying to disassociate herself from her speed force memories.

"Mon and Winn are not dating," Kara pointed out.

"Really?" Rae asked. That surprised her. "They were a thing in the speed force."

"You need to get over this speed force jetlag. They are just roommates," Kara said with a laugh.

"Well, I need to get to Metropolis," Lois said, turning off the TV. "This is big news. I need to lead it as editor. Kara, you got Jason and Ellen?" Kara gave a nod and waved her foster mother away. Lois heading out.

"On a random note," Rae said. "Can we talk about the wedding party?" Kara gave a nod. "I know it wasn't Kryptonian tradition but I would like to choose at least one. Each of us have a Maid of Honor, best man. Boy or girl doesn't matter."

"Man of Honor if a guy, but okay," Kara said with a nod.

"Here's the real question," Rae said. "How mad would you be if I asked Frankie to be my best man?" Kara sighed. She should have known this was coming. "I know there's a history and he's my ex, but he's also my best friend and…"

"Rae," Kara said cutting her fiancée off. "He's your best friend. I'll deal with it."

Rae leaned over and kissed Kara's cheek. "Thank you," Rae said. "I got to go to work." Rae paused before running out. "How mad would Lois be if I released my statement about Robin and Grey Canary today?"

It had been a couple of weeks since Rae had thrown Robin out of the Justice League but the public had not been informed. Stephanie had got her vote and was now in the League. There had been a small ceremony for her in front of the Hall of Justice, but Rae had not mentioned the two Drakes – people had noticed Robin had not been there, while they still believed Grey Canary was recovering from her injures from the war.

As for Dinah, while she was awake, she wasn't completely 100% and she would never be again. The injury to her chest had affected her lungs. She ran out of breath fast and had to walk with a cane for support. It had also affected her Canary Cry, it being much weaker than it previously had been, and with her lung issue, she couldn't keep it going for as long. Dinah could not go out as Grey Canary anymore, and had decided that once she was ready, she would move to Bludhaven to keep an eye on her brother for the Justice League.

Rae was releasing a statement to the press about Robin being unfit to be in the League currently and had been forced out; she was also going to tell the public Grey Canary had died from her injuries from the war, as effectively, Dinah's persona had, even if Dinah still lived.

"It's her job," Kara said with a shrug. "She'll deal with a big news day."

Rae gave a smile before summoning her outfit and calling Clarky to her side before running out.

-New Justice-

Winn sat on the stand answering the prosecutor's questions about what he saw regarding his mother's murder. After, it was the defense's turn.

"Now, you had blocked out this memory until you went to Madam Abbot?" the Defense asked.

"Correct," Winn nodded.

"Did you ever think the memories she brought back were false?" The Defense asked.

"Objection," the prosecutor said, standing up. "Mr. Schott is not an expert in meta human powers. Both Madam Abbot and an expert in meta human abilities testified to how her powers works. These questions have been asked and answered."

"Sustained," the judge said. "Ask a different question."

"Now, Madam Abbot stated what time you came to her and, Detective Joe West, the time you came to him. There are several hours in between. Why is this?" The Defense asked.

"When Madam Abbot brought back my memories it wasn't like watching a movie. I was re-living that night – all the feelings, all the emotions. When it was over, I felt like I was a kid again who just watched his mother get murdered by his father. I had to process. I went to my mom grave to mourn and get my head around it before going to the police," Winn said.

"And you asked specially for Detective Joe West?" The Defense said.

"Yes," Winn said.

"Why him?" The Defense said.

"A friend suggested I talk to him," Winn said.

"A friend?" The Defense said. "Who's this friend?"

"Objection," the prosecution said. "Relevance."

"I would say this friend is very relevant," the Defense said. "This friend suggested who Winn should go to. The cop who eventually made the arrest. This friend saw Winn after he got the memories. And this friend was never mentioned before. It seems this friend played a part without anyone being able to question them. A friend who might have information."

"Overruled, the witness will answer," the judge said, turning to Winn, who paused, not sure what to do. "If you won't answer I'll have to strike your entire testimony."

Winn took a deep breath. "Rachel Joan Garrick," Winn finally said.

-New Justice-

Rae was at her job cooking dinner for the Grants when the portal opened and Frankie came out. Rae had asked Frankie to come here and mentioned the Grants knew so he could just premo in.

"Oh, the ex is Premo. Should have seen that one," Cat spoke up. She had just gotten home from a busy news day and was having dinner with the family; later, she had to head back out.

"Frankie," Rae said. "Hold on a second." Rae put the last of the food on the table.

"Can I get a plate?" Frankie asked. "It's been a long time since I had your cooking."

Rae gave a chuckle and gave a plate to Frankie, having him sit in the kitchen with her. "Oh, I also specifically made this for you," Rae said going to take the pie out of the refrigerator.

"Oh… wait you're not going to throw that at me again, are you?" Frankie asked.

"No," Rae chuckled. "There is something I need to ask you…" Frankie gave a nod as he started to eat. "Would you be my Best Man?" Frankie spluttered out the food as he started to choke, going to grab a drink of water as Rae continued, "at my wedding…?"

"I got that," Frankie said after a moment. "You want me in your wedding?" Rae gave a nod. "And Kara is cool with this?"

"I asked her first," Rae said.

"Then I'd be honored," Frankie said with a smile. "Do I need to plan a bachelor… well bachelorette party?"

Rae laughed. "God no," Rae said. "Unless you want to?" Frankie gave a smirk, already thinking up plans.

"You know, you didn't need to butter me up with pie. But I am glad you did," Frankie said, smirking at the pie.

"You know. I think you have something on your face," Rae said, and Frankie wiped his face. "Let me get it." Rae put a finger in the whipped cream on top and put it on Frankie's face. Frankie laughed that he fell for that. "There we go."

Frankie was laughing at that as there was a knock on the door; Joel opened it.

"You have a Rachel Joan Garrick working here?" A man said rather loudly, causing Rae to pause in the kitchen. "Is she here."

Rae stood up, moving forward. "That's me," Rae said confused.

The man stepped forward with an envelope in her hand; Rae taking it. "You've been served," the man said turning around and walking out of the apartment as everyone stared at Rae in shock.

Rae opened the envelope. "The Defense of Winslow Schott Senor is calling me as a witness," Rae said reading it.

"What?" Frankie asked.

"I got to go have a word with Winn," Rae said, summoning her suit and calling Clarky to her. The heroes leaving.

-New Justice-

Winn and Mon were in their apartment when Rae came running in.

"Why am I being subpoenaed by the Defense in your dad's case?" Rae asked, holding up the paperwork. Mon took the remote and paused the TV.

"Um…" Winn said, seeming nervous. "Your name kind of got mentioned today."

"How?" Rae asked.

"They asked me why I asked for Joe West," Winn said, and Rae just blinked at this. "You're the one who told me to go to Joe West. Remember?"

"This was 7 years ago to me," Rae said. "What do they hope to accomplished by this anyway?"

"My testimony is the only proof my dad actually used his toys to kill someone. Without it, the defense is trying to raise reasonable doubt that my dad did more than make them. They are trying to raise doubt on what I saw. They already tried to attack Madam Abbot's powers and failed. I think they are hoping they can get you to say something about what you saw to raise more doubt," Winn explained.

"I saw nothing," Rae pointed out. "I literally only said to go to Joe West."

"And that's what you'll testify," Winn said. "They are just stalling for time. I'll be there. And Mon has been there every day as well."

Rae sighed. "Okay…" Rae turned to Mon and looked at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"The Repair Shop," Mon said. "This show on the History Channel where the people take antiques and get them repaired. I've been wanting to go antiquing."

Rae blinked. "And you two aren't a couple?" Rae asked.

"Um... what… no?" Mon said shaking his head.

"No," Winn added, a little too quickly, shaking his own head.

"Okay," Rae said, not convinced. "See you tomorrow." She ran out.

-New Justice-

The next day Kara was at the wolf habitat checking them over.

"Hey," Kara heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Laurel; Kara waved and then came out to meet with her, noticing Arthur was with her.

"What are you both doing here?" Kara asked.

"Arthur's school has a teacher conference day," Laurel explained. "So, we decided to come here after."

"Jason, Ellen!" Kara yelled over. The two were sitting on a bench looking over some educational books. Lois had to go to Metropolis again today so Kara had the two studying nearby. The pair jumped up when Kara called; Ellen keeping the book in her hands. "Arthur this is my niece and nephew Jason and Ellen. Jason, Ellen this is Arthur. Your dad knew his dad."

"Hi," the two said as Arthur greeted them.

"Why don't you show Arthur around?" Kara asked, and the three smiled, being left to explore on their own and ran off.

"You sure that's safe?" Laurel asked.

"Krypto and Clarky are with them," Kara said, pointing out the two dogs who were now following the three kids. "And my employees know to keep an eye on Jason and Ellen at all times."

Laurel turned to the habitat again, glad precautions were in place.

"These are big wolves; Kryptonian wolves were big," Laurel pointed out, and Kara gave a smirk at that. "Sara says her Nazi alternate rode on top of one..." Kara laughed at that, but knew it was possible. Some of them here were ridable. "You know, this is my favorite business inside Queens Consolidates – even if we only own half of it."

"I kind of figured," Kara said and Laurel turned her head. "Well, when Oliver was in charge he called occasionally. You're here a lot, and also started expanding – the Island." Laurel gave a chuckle.

"A lot of what we do is great, but this feels like we're actually doing something," Laurel said. "Bringing animals back to life. Computers, phones, and tablets are just…. Not as exciting."

"Isn't Queens Consolidate advancing space travel too?" Kara asked and Laurel nodded.

"Okay, yeah, that is cool. And STAR is working on terraforming techniques, so we might be making some deal soon," Laurel said. "But this is just great." Laurel took in the habitat. "Is it me or is there not as many wolves in this habitat as others?"

"A couple of wolves got sick and we unfortunately lost them," Kara said a little sadly. She couldn't bring every animal who got sick into the yellow sun to heal them, especially the dangerous ones but losing an animal was always hard. "Come on, I want to show you something." Laurel raised an eyebrow. "Something you never seen before…" Laurel gave a smile and nod and followed Kara.

-New Justice-

Rae sat in the witness box, just having sworn to tell the truth. She felt weird being up here. She had never testified before and she felt lost without Clarky with her; but dogs were not allowed in the courtroom, so she left the animal at home. Much to his disappointment.

"Ms. Garrick," the Defense lawyer started. "Could you please describe your relationship with Winslow Schott Junior?"

"We're friends," Rae said.

"And how did the pair of you meet?" Rae wondered what that had anything to do with it.

"We both work for Cat Grant," Rae said; it was true, Winn working at CatCo and she working for Cat, they had met mutually at Cat's office when visiting Frankie. "And Winn was also friends with my ex-boyfriend."

"Did you go with Winn to see Madam Abbot?"

"No," Rae said, wanting to keep her answers as short as possible.

"Do you know who did?" The Defense authority seemed surprised. Apparently Rae going to see Madam Abbot with Winn had been an assumption he based these questions about.

"Objection," the prosecutor said. "It would be hearsay. The witness can only testify about what she did or saw."

"Sustained," the judge said. "Move on."

"But you did see Mr. Schott that day?" The Defense moved on.

"Yes," Rae said.

"Can you describe his state of mind when you saw him? Did he seem confused?"

"No," Rae said. "He was upset, angry, but not confused. He was very clear with what he saw."

"And you suggested he go to Joe West?" the Defense asked. "Why?"

"He needed to tell the cops. Joe West is a family friend. He is a good cop and a good man. I knew he would make sure the situation was handled correctly," Rae said.

The Defense had no more questions at this and went to sit down.

"I have no questions for…." The prosecution never finished as there was an explosion and everyone ducked, not to get hit by shrapnel.

Rae looked up and saw Dark Archer, Shellcase, Cheetah, and Blackfire grabbing Winn's father from the bench, and then everything froze.

"Stopwatch," Rae said, knowing Winn had done that. Only she, Mon, and Winn were moving. "What the hell?!"

"I don't know," Winn said, moving fast. "But I'm not going to be able to hold this many people for long and anyone can still walk in."

"What do you want to do?" Mon asked. Mon being a Daxamite was unfazed by Winn powers just like Rae was.

Rae took out her cellphone and turned it on; going over to the frozen Malcolm Merlyn, she put the cellphone in his arrow case. Then she ran back to the position she was in. "Get back to where you were," Rae told them, and the two boys got back into position before Winn let everyone unfreeze.

The members of the Injustice Alliance took the Toymaker and escaped the way they came as people went crazy – no one the wiser of the time freeze or the cellphone hidden away.

Rae grabbed Winn and Mon quickly as the judge was trying to call order.

"Good idea…" Winn said, taking deep breaths. That many people to freeze had tired him out. "Now we can go back to Watchtower and trace your phone…"

"Or we can just use this handy find my friends app," Rae said, taking Mon's cellphone and turning the app on. "Get some rest. Contact the rest of the League with our location. Me and Mon here will go after them now."

Mon gave a nod and the two went out leaving Winn alone in court.

-New Justice-

Kara brought Laurel to the back of the Sanctuary to a large room cut off from the rest.

"The nursery," Laurel said; the room having been given this nickname. There were rows of growing chambers, or artificial wombs as Kara called them. They were large and, from the top, one could see the fetus of an animal growing within.

"These are the wolves," Kara said. "Since we lost some and don't have any pregnant, we're going to add a couple more to the population." Laurel looked down. The baby was just a few cells – not yet formed. "It will be a while before they are ready. Come on."

Kara brought Laurel back down rows. "These are some non-aggressive ones," Kara said. "We're planning on giving that monkey to Karry when he's ready." Kara was clearly looking for something. "Oh, here we go."

"It looks like a cat. I didn't think we used artificial wombs for cats anymore, with so many of them?" Laurel pointed out.

"We don't," Kara said. "This isn't a cat-cat – it's related to the Natus, less aggressive-looking. Sort of like how cheetahs and lions are similar. We never brought back this species of Kryptonian feline before. She's the first one ready."

"She's ready?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah," Kara said. "Want to see her take her first breath?"

"Yes," Laurel said a smile.

Kara smiled, figuring that was going to be the answer and went to the panel on one side. Pushing a button, the clear top separated and the liquid inside drained. Wires-like umbilical cords were disconnected from the baby.

"Put the gloves on and pick her up," Kara said softly.

Laurel put nearby gloves on and gently grabbed the little kitten. Kara had a towel on a table and Laurel put it there as Kara cleaned off the cub.

"And there we go," Kara said once she saw done cleaning. "You can do the lion king hold if you want… she's harmless at the moment."

Laurel couldn't help but take the baby and hold her up. "From the day we arrived on the planet," Laurel sang out and Kara had to laugh.

"And blinking stepped into the son," Kara sang along. "There's more to see then can ever be seen. More to do then can ever be done." The two sang together and then laughed. "The name Simba is taken. Pick a different one."

"I get to name her?" Laurel asked, and Kara gave a nod. Laurel looked at the little girl cub for a moment and then said "Olivia."

"After Oliver," Kara said, smiling. "Seems shout outs to former League members is a big thing here. It's perfect. You know, the Natu's are the big scary ones, with the speed and the weapon-tail. You were scared as they came at you. These guys might not be as fast, but they are sneaky. You don't have time to fear. They would hop down out of a tree or off a cliff. You'd be dead before you knew what happened."

"Wow. So, what happens to her now?" Laurel asked.

"She's the first of her species reborn. There's no surrogate mother to give her to. She's going to stay over here," Kara said, bring Laurel further back. There were some cages set up. "She'll be bottle-fed and care for until she's big enough to transfer to the new habitat. When her siblings are born they'll be put here too so the group can bond. Instincts should come naturally for them." Kara touched a tablet connected to the empty cage, putting in the species name and the name of the baby into it.

Laurel put Olivia in her new temporary home before Kara closed the cage. "These guys are being brought back for the island though,' Kara commented. "You wanted a new species that wasn't here after all."

"I did," Laurel agreed. "She's perfect. How many species did Krypton have?"

Kara laughed. "Do you know how many species Earth has?" Laurel shook her head. "Well let's just say Krypton was twice as big as Earth."

"So… a lot," Laurel said, and Kara nodded. "Incredible how Krypton preserved them all. Can I ask though, these artificial wombs, you can use them on anything, right?"

"That's correct," Kara said. "We just need two DNA samples. Blood is the best, but any bit of DNA would work, such a nails or hair follicles"

"So, fossils hold DNA. If you were given two dinosaurs fossils could you bring them back?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, but I rather not," Kara commented. "Are you trying to make Jurassic Park happen?"

Laurel laughed. "No. What about the dodo bird though, if you got sample DNA from them?"

"Yes," Kara said.

"Any endangered or extinct animal?" Laurel asked.

"Yes," Kara said.

"What about humans?" Laurel asked.

"Obviously," Kara said. "In fact, for a long time no Kryptonian underwent pregnancy – using this technology instead."

"Wait, were you…?" Laurel had to ask.

"No," Kara said. "My mom and dad decided to do it the old-fashioned way. They started a real trend of people going for the natural way again. Although almost was. It wouldn't bother me though. It's completely safe." Kara paused as she thought. "You know, if you have any of Oliver's DNA. Anything. A hair, tooth, nail… I could make you and him a baby."

Laurel took a deep breath. That had never occurred to her. "You know," Laurel said. "I'm good with Arthur as my son." Kara gave a nod. "But maybe I'll take you up on that someday."

"Okay," Kara said, nodding and understood. Then she thought of something "Hey Laurel… can I ask you something? For my wedding?"

"Sure," Laurel said, but then both their communicators went off. "It's Winn. I thought him, Mon, and Rae were in court today?"

"Yeah, what kind of trouble can they get into at court?" Kara asked, looking at her own communicator. "Someone got to be kidding me!" She mumbled when she saw the message about the Injustice Alliance breaking Winn's dad out. "We've got to go."

-New Justice-

Mon and Rae were using the Find My Friend app to trace Rae's cellphone and the Injustice Alliance.

"Hey Mon," Rae said as they pursued; both had changed into their outfit. "What's up with you and Winn?"

"Nothing," Mon said, a little nervously. "I mean I like him. I really like him. But you… I go for woman. You know that. You remember that?"

"I remember the original Mon," Rae nodded. "But you're not him. Have you ever been with a woman or anyone?" Mon shook his head and Rae took his arm, stopping him. They had been going slower as they followed now. "Before he died, Mon tried to give me some relationship advice. He kind of sucked at it even though he was right in a way. So, here's the favor returned."

Mon was confused as Rae continued. "You're not the original Mon. You inherited a lot from him: his looks, some memories, his name… but you must live your own life. And if you like guys instead of girls it's not bad to be different from the original Mon like that. Find what makes you happy in this life." Rae gave Mon a smile. "Oh, and FYI, unlike some of his counterparts our Winn is bi. He likes both men and woman."

"How do you know that?" Mon asked. He had known, given the fact he lived with Winn, but was curious how Rae knew.

"He tried to kiss Frankie once, before he realized Frankie was straight and had a girlfriend. It was the day I met Winn, actually," Rae recalled. "He also slept with Kara." Rae paused. "Seems we have the same taste in men and woman." Mon laughed. "And my phone is in there." Rae pointed. The two had come across an abandoned warehouse.

"How cliché," Mon groaned. "Can't villains get another secret location?"

"It works out well for us," Rae said. "Let's see if we can sneak in and spy on them a bit."

"They're over on that side," Mon said pointing now. "I do have super hearing…" Rae gave a nod, they going to another side and phasing her and Mon through. They were in the middle of some furniture. "This is antique." Mon whispered. "Not bad condit…" Mon paused when he saw the look Rae gave him; even with her goggles on, he knew to shut up.

"Can you see the blackboard?" Rae whispered: The Joker, Harley, Malcolm Merlyn. Zheng, Killer Frost, Cheetah, and Blackfire were off to one side; clearly in the little area they had made. There was some type of blackboard and Joker was messing around with something. They were explaining to Toymaker about the Alliance. He seemed to be smirking.

"Anything you want…?" Killer Frost asked. "We'll work to get it together and we could use your creativity – to help us get what we want."

"Revenge," Winslow Schott Snr said, and Killer Frost gave a smirk at him.

"No problem," Killer Frost said.

"Where's Catwoman?" Malcolm then asked. "She leaves a lot."

"She goes back to Gotham to sell what we stole," Killer Frost waved this off. "She has the connections and it's her thing. She wants money."

"I'm going to see if I can get closer," Rae whispered, vibrating her cells to become invisible, so no one could see her and moving closer.

She moved carefully, not to make noise, but paused when she heard the familiar ringtone. It was a Winchester song she loved entitled Baby. The group looked towards Malcolm as Malcolm fished the unknown phone out of his case.

Rae knew she could not let him answer that. Ditching the invisibility of vibration, she ran up fast and grabbed the phone out of Malcolm hands.

"I don't think that belongs to you," Rae said, trying to turn her head to the blackboard, to see their plans, but Harley hit something, and the board went up in flames. Then she had to dodge attacks from Killer Frost and the entire Injustice Alliance.

Mon jumped out, grabbing Blackfire and punched her. Blackfire sent one of her blasts, right at Mon's chest and forcing him back, but it didn't hurt too badly. Rae was using wind tornados to push the ice back at Killer Frost, dodging attacks as she could.

"The rest of the Justice League will be here soon," Killer Frost was saying to her Alliance. "Let's ditch."

"Oh, but I want to kill them," the Joker teased.

"Not worth it right now," Killer Frost said. "Blow the building!"

"Oh, fun," Joker said, pushing a button and there was an explosion – there were bombs around here.

"Valor, let's get out!" Rae called, noticing the Injustice Alliance heading out the back. She started running after them, phasing through a wall. There was a truck that was leaving, and Rae followed but she hadn't gotten a good look at the truck and it quickly blended into the traffic.

"Damn! I lost them." Rae looked down at her phone, wondering who had called and saw the words 'scam'. She rolled her eyes.

Rae headed back; Red Tornado had appeared and was putting the warehouse fire out. Mon was coming out of the warehouse with a trunk in his hand.

"Seriously?" Rae asked.

"It's an antique," Mon protested.

"You are so gay," Rae commented affectionately, running around the building to help Red Tornado put the fire out and save what they could.

-New Justice-

"Well that was a bust," Laurel sighed. The two had ran to find the kids – they couldn't leave the Sanctuary with the kids alone, but by the time they got changed into their outfit and had all three kids back at Kara's house they got the notification it was over.

"Rae works fast," Kara commented with a nod, petting her dog. "But I was about to ask you something?"

"Oh yeah," Laurel said. Arthur was bragging to Jason and Ellen about being able to breath underwater and how Kara had once let him swim in the tanks and how he wanted to do it again soon.

"Well… it's… would you be my Maid of Honor?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Laurel said without even thinking, and Kara smiled. "I was wondering if you were going to ask." Laurel smirked and Kara hugged her. "So, who is Rae choosing?"

"Oh, she's choosing a Best Man, actually," Kara said.

"Frankie," Laurel said right away and Kara nodded. Laurel chuckled a little. "That girl is extremely obvious, but also a mystery sometimes. I mean the way she forgave Frankie… I wouldn't if I was her."

"That's one of the things I love about her," Kara said with a smile. "Want to go show the kids Olivia?"

"Yes," Laurel said with a nod, calling the three over.

-New Justice-

Back in Watchtower Adam and Jess were going over recordings from Rae's goggles, trying to see if they could find out what was on the blackboard before it was destroyed. The ruins inside the warehouse were useless now.

"Mon, you can't steal that trunk," Rae now said. Mon had brought the trunk with him.

"I'm not," Mon pointed out. "The owner sold it and some of the other antiques inside for dead cheap." The owner of the warehouse had showed up and it turned out it wasn't abandoned but he had been unaware the Injustice Alliance was working out of it. The man had owned an antique store that he had lost due to debt. "They said they were all ruined anyway but we put the fire out fast. I think I can fix some of them up. I've been studying it since I found those antique shows."

"What is with you and antiques?" Rae asked.

"I don't know," Mon shrugged. "But I like it. You're right though – I'm not completely him. Bartending was never as fun for me as him. I think this is something though."

"Okay," Rae said. "If you need any money, well ask Tommy about the Justice League's money thing." Mon gave a nod.

"And you were right about something else," Mon said; he didn't need to say more as Rae gave a nod and smirk to him. "There are two things I hope can stay the same between me and him though?"

"Oh?" Rae asked.

"Valor, this outfit, the Justice League. It feels right. Like home," Mon said.

"It's all yours," Rae said, not even double guessing it. "What's the second thing?"

"You," Mon said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "Our friendship. Can we keep that?"

Rae smiled and came up to hug Mon and kissed his cheek.

"I have great affection for you Mon-El," Rae said. "We're friends forever." Mon gave a smile. "And I'm going to head home. I think you should too." Rae gave Mon a wink before heading to the zap tunnel.

-New Justice-

Mon walked into the apartment; Winn was there eating Chinese food.

"Got enough for you," Winn said, looking up. "What's up?" Mon had an unusual steely determination in his face now.

Mon ignored the comment though and grabbed Winn, bringing him in for a kiss – much to the man's surprise.

After a moment, Mon backed away, wondering if he had been to forward. "Took you long enough," Winn said with a smile.

"I like you Winn," Mon stated simply.

"I thought you were straight?" Winn pointed out, blushing all over now.

"That was the old me – literally. Rae convinced me, and well…" Mon smirked at that.

"I've loved you since I first saw you," Winn pointed out, moving closer to Mon again.

"Good," Mon stated, as they moved in to kiss once more.


	6. Totems and Amazonians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For those who remember, a while ago in Karry I messed up Amaya and Mari's family tree; this was mainly due to a confusion between Legends of Tomorrow and the Vixen anime series, so to make the family tree clear, here it is for the Millma Verse:
> 
> Amaya married Rex Tyler/Hourman and had two daughters – an unnamed older daughter and a young daughter named Esi (like from Legends of Tomorrow). Esi was the one given the Spirit Totem from Amaya. The unnamed older daughter had Tantu while Esi had Kuasa and Mari.
> 
> I hope that clears everything.

-A Long Time Ago-

"Are you sure about this Amaya?" Rex Tyler asked his wife as they put the last Totem in the box. Since leaving the Justice Society, Amaya had decided to find all the Totems of Zambezi and now was putting them in boxes that would contain their powers. "Don't they need bearers?"

"Their lineages are dead," Amaya answered. "There are no more blood bearers to give them to, and while the Totems can choose… the chaos they can cause in this world to those who do not deserve to use them…" Amaya's hand went to the box with the Death Totem in. Each small box had different designs, linked to their containing Totem. "This Totem was with its rightful family and they lost control; it destroyed the entire village. Every single one of these Totems can do the same. The boxes are enchanted to contain their power, so no one will be able to find them with spells. It will unfortunately also stop the Totems from reaching out to true bearers, but if the price to protect the worlds and the Totems are for them to remain dormant, then so be it." Amaya put the Totems away as she stepped out.

"Okay," Rex nodded, deciding not to question his wife as they closed the door of the storage unit. They put a lock on the door.

"It will be up to my line to protect all the Totems now," Amaya said with an assuring nod.

"Our line," Rex corrected her, and Amaya had to smile.

"Which brings up a topic," Amaya said with a smile, turning to her husband. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Rex asked as Amaya nodded. A smile came onto Rex's face as he hugged his wife and kissed her.

-Present Day-

Kara and Rae were peacefully sleeping when a familiar voice woke them up.

"Come on you two; I need a word!"

"Gypsy," Rae groaned, rolling over. "You're getting bad habits from Frankie." Rae yawned as Kara rolled over, figuring this was for Rae. Rae sat up and Clarky, who had been at the end of the bed, jumped forward to get pets.

"Sorry," Gypsy said. "But this is kind of important." Rae waited signaling for Gypsy to continue. "Remember Amazonian Earth?"

"No," Rae retorted quickly as she pet her dog.

"The world where you and Kara were raised by Diana on her island? Kara was with Mon and you with that Imra chick. They helped with the Nazis," Gypsy reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Rae said with a nod. "Sorry, that was a long time ago for me… but the me who hated Barry," Rae heard Kara give a chuckle at that.

"Well I tend to hang out on that world from time to time – don't tell Frankie; he's still a little nuts about…" Rae laughed, cutting Gypsy off. "But anyway, do you remember you said you owe them one?"

"Yeah," Rae said with a nod, now remembering her multiverse debts. Karry was always on her mind. The debt she could never repay and the world didn't seem to want a repayment. They were her family now after all, but there were those five other worlds who had helped come to defeat Nazis: Lantern, Different Power, Basic, Survivor, and Amazonian. The world Gypsy was on about. "Are they calling it in?"

"Well… they have not specifically asked me to ask you, but I think you can help," Gypsy said.

"Gypsy, if the world doesn't ask, I can't," Rae said, knowing butting into other worlds business was not right. Hell, it was how Hero Earth had gotten the Nazis here in the first place.

"Look, can you just come and see the problem?" Gypsy asked.

"Fine, but if they tell us to go, we go," Rae said, summoning her speed force suit and grabbing her helmet and goggles. Clarky gave a bark and Rae transferred him into his outfit.

"Need me to come?" Kara asked.

"No, I need you to stay here for the Justice League," Rae said hearing familiar footsteps. "Chris!" The door opened at that. Chris was still in his pajamas, apparently having been heading downstairs to eat. "Want to come world hopping with me and Gypsy again?"

"Yeah," Chris said, running out and returning the black and red Kryptonian armor that made up his own Super suit.

"Okay, let's go," Rae said, and Gypsy opened the portal. The four left and after the portal was gone, Kara sat up and chuckled. Deciding to get ready for the day herself.

-New Justice-

"Your grandma had a lot of junk," Buddy Baker, otherwise known as Animal Man, stated as he looked through the paperwork. "I mean, we have been at this for months now!"

"We kind of got a little sidetracked," Tantu said, herself looking through a chest of her grandmother's herself. "She had a lot of memories." Tantu held the photo she found.

"And a storage unit," Buddy pointed out "finding the pay for it though..."

"I already paid that for the next few months," Tantu stated, knowing what was in that unit. "And switched the name on it to mine."

"You know what's in there?" Buddy asked.

"Grandma made sure me and Mari knew," Tantu muttered, knowing the responsibility was on her now as she put her hand on the Spirit Totem. She wasn't just protecting one Totem after all. "We need…" there was a knock on the door, making Tantu and Buddy pause. No one ever came around here.

Tantu moved to the window and looked out.

"Oh crap," Tantu said, recognizing the woman outside, but not the male with her.

"I see you!" The woman said as Tantu went and opened the door.

"Kuasa," Tantu said, standing in the doorway, not letting the older dark-skinned woman with extremely short hair enter.

"Tantu," Kuasa said. "This is my husband Nuraka Keehan." The man was white and had dark hair which stuck up in Mohawk form.

"My boyfriend, Buddy," Tantu said as Buddy came up. "What are you doing here?"

"I just found out both my grandmother and sister were dead," Kuasa said. "And I couldn't not show up." Tantu could feel Buddy's shock.

"There's a reason you didn't know," Tantu stated, still not moving from the door. "Although Mari's death was pretty public – I'm surprised you didn't realize."

"May I come in and talk with you?" Kuasa asked. "It's personal; family."

Tantu moved aside and let Kuasa through the door, closing the door behind her but not letting Kuasa or this Nuraka move further into the room. Tantu crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"Is that how you treat family?" Kuasa said.

"After what you tried to do to Mari," Tantu said. "You're lucky I'm not using the Totem against you."

"Hey…" Nuraka started, but Kuasa put a hand on his stomach, pushing him back.

"I regret mine and Mari's conflict and trying to steal the Totem from her. I have come to realize mine being abandoned wasn't yours, Mari, or our grandmother's, fault. You thought I was dead. The fault lies solely with our mothers, who are long dead," Kuasa explained. "Me and you are the last of our family. The last bloodline of the six Totem bearers. The last two."

"You know," Tantu said, getting it right away.

"That our grandmother and grandfather found all the Totems? Yes," Kuasa said. Buddy and Nuraka were remaining quiet but staring at each other, seeming ready to fight it out if their girls said they could. "And it seems only logical I should have one."

"None of those Totems are meant for you," Tantu pointed out.

"I am from a bloodline meant to wield a Totem," Kuasa protested.

"Our bloodline is meant for the Spirit Totem only, which is now bonded to me," Tantu pointed out. "The other Totems do not belong to us to wield. They get to choose new bloodlines. Besides, these Totems have to be wielded by righteous warriors and we both know that's not you."

"Now you listen…" Kuasa took an aggressive step forward.

"You really want to do this?" Tantu groaned, touching her Totem and summoning the spirit of a bear. Buddy got the message and his eyes glowed; his body physically changed, becoming more animal-like himself.

Kuasa took a step back and looked at her husband, who nodded.

"This is not over," Kuasa said as they both headed for the door.

"Tantu, what…?" Buddy now asked, becoming more of a man again, but Tantu put a finger over her mouth to quieten her boyfriend. She then went to the window and looked out, watching as Kuasa and Nuraka went into a car and left.

"They're gone," Tantu said. "But she's not going to let this go. And she'll figure out they are in the storage unit."

"Whoa, wait, what's going on?" Buddy asked as Tantu ran to a drawer for a key. "Slow down and let me know."

"My Totem is one of six mystic Totems," Tantu explained. "One given to a family in each of the six villages – all the villages are now destroyed and the other five bloodlines dead, as well. My grandma found all the Totems and hid them away so they could do no harm. She instructed me and Mari, it was our job to protect them as well. Kuasa cannot get them. She might be my cousin, but she's not like us. She'll use it for no good."

"She put five magic Totems in a storage unit?" Buddy asked.

"They are locked away and in special boxes that block their magic," Tantu defended. "But we… no we're too obvious. It will take Kuasa time to find the unit. The five Totems need to be moved now. Not by us. We need help. We need to go to Watchtower."

Tantu was already running for the door. "Okay," Buddy sighed, deciding to follow his girlfriend.

….

Once away from the house, Kuasa's practically hissed to her: "I told you she would not give them to us!"

"We had to try to get it peacefully," Kuasa pointed out.

"Well, it's a good thing for you I had other arrangements," Nuraka pointed out. "Have you heard tell of the Injustice Alliance?"

"Cat Grant reported about that, I believe. A team up of super villains," Kuasa said. "What of it?"

"I contacted them," Nuraka said. "And they are willing to help us get the missing Totems."

"For what exactly?" Kuasa asked.

"We join them," Nuraka said. "And help them with their missions. It's a win-win. We get the Totems and working with them we can end up getting some cash as well." Kuasa bit her lip. "I know you have your doubts, but this is good for both of us. And you'll never get the Totems any other way."

"Okay," Kuasa finally said with a nod. "But no one hurts my cousin."

"I'm sure we can work that into the deal," Nuraka said. "And I believe they already have a lead on where it could be. Did you know your grandma had a storage unit?" Kuasa raised an eyebrow. Maybe this Injustice Alliance would work.

-New Justice-

Rae, Chris, Clarky, and Gypsy appeared in a building on Amazonian Earth.

Rae could hear talking near them, in a room and guessed this was where Amazonian forces were. Gypsy went in first and Rae followed. Inside the room was Kara, Clark – the same way he looked on Alien; Mon, Imra, and Rae's own alternate Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, looking at Rae who took off her helmet at that.

"Gypsy thought you might want to call in that favor I owe you," Rae said.

"I don't think…"

"Rachel," a voice cut Rae's alternate and Rae turned. Walking in from another door was none other than Diana! Rae had seen alternates of Diana before; had fought besides them but had never really interacted with them at all. "I think we should hear them out. She does owe you."

"It can't hurt," Imra said, putting an arm around Rachel. Rae chose to ignore it. While she was used to worlds where she and Kara were not together, usually because she did not exist, it was weird to think her and Kara were sisters on this world.

"Diana," Rae said with a smile.

"That is unusual," Diana said making Rae raise an eyebrow. "To hear your voice calling me anything but mom."

"Oh," Rae said. "On my world my aunt and uncle stepped up. But we did know each other. You were like a big sister to me until the day you died." Diana gave a smile and nod at that.

"Bet you and your cousin get along," Kara said, giving her Rachel a look.

"Let's not get into that," Rae said as she saw Chris give a smirk and even Gypsy hide her laugh. "So, what's the issue?"

Mon pushed a button and photos came across a screen behind them.

"For the last few weeks ports and ships have been attacked by an unknown crew of men. They are super and we're having problems tracking them." Clark stated for the group, clearly the leader here.

"Hold it," Chris said, and Mon pushed a button and the photos stopped. "Is that Timeos?"

"It is," Rae said. Since Rae got back, Timeos was a regular around the Sanctuary. "And that's Nisos!" Rae pointed at the younger male near Timeos. "Got a better picture of that one?" Rae asked, pointing.

Mon switched photos.

"Yes, that is Jace," Rae said with a nod. "And that's… um… I can't remember a name. Something with an A."

"You know them?" Imra asked.

"Yeah," Rae said. "The Herculeans, of the island of Herculea. They have another name though." Rae turned to look at Diana as she said it. "The Sons of Themyscira."

"There are no males on Themyscira," Rachel said, right away.

"No," Diana said with a nod. "Males are not allowed to live on Themyscira by the laws of Hera. So, when we have a male we bring them to the world of men and give them to their fathers or set them up. We assume they get our powers or at least some, but they all found each other."

"On our world Zeus made them their own island," Rae said. "And brought them all to it. But they aren't…. they are our allies. They helped us recently in a war. Good men."

"Clearly not here," Imra said darkly.

"Show the places they have hit ," Rachel said. "On a map." Mon pushed a couple of button and map showed. The places the males had hit being placed on the map one by one in the order they had hit. "I never realized." Rachel stated once the dots were done. "But the way they are heading…. They are going right for Themyscira."

"Really?" Rae asked looking at the map herself.

"They want us," Diana said, ignoring Rae's really. "We can't let them get there. I can get to the females. Get our armies to this Island right here." Diana pointed at the map. "Cut them off."

"I'll be there too," Rachel said. "Themyscira is my home. And they will have a problem with me." Rachel gave a smirk as she summoned her own outfit – a similar color scheme with red and blue, but also different to Rae's. She had a yellow lightning bolt across the stomach and a helmet much different to the one Rae used.

"Me as well," Kara said, summoning her own outfit – much like Kara's of other worlds but more in line to Amazonian armor.

"I think we're all in," Clark said to a nod from Mon and Imra.

"You know, we could use Weather Witch. I know they are new but on an island…" Kara started

"If we use Weather Witch, we need to use Tachyon – and he might be able to run now but he still sucks. Not up to this level," Rachel said, and there was a chuckle and a nod of agreement.

"Then let's go," Diana said.

"Diana," Rae said, stopping them. "There's something you should know…" Diana raised an eyebrow. "This Jace… he's your brother; your twin brother."

Diana seemed shocked for a moment. "If he attacks my island then I will defend," Diana decided, and the group started moving out leaving Rae, Gypsy, Chris, and Clarky behind. Clarky barking.

"Are we going to help?" Gypsy asked.

"They didn't ask," Rae said, still looking at the map on the screen.

"So… are we going home?" Chris asked.

Rae didn't say anything as she continued to look at the map and the photos. "There's something wrong here," Rae said.

"We're not going home," Chris smirked as Clarky barked.

"We're not taking sides in their fight," Rae said, pointing at Gypsy and Chris. "But I need to get a clear picture of this. We need to talk to someone, not them."

"Who exactly?" Gypsy asked.

"Nisos and Donna," Rae said, making Gypsy and Chris look at each other. "They are the young ones. They can sometimes think away from the group. Gypsy, take us somewhere close to where the fight is going to happen." Gypsy gave a nod and opened a portal.

-New Justice-

Tantu came through the zap tunnel and into Watchtower. Adam and Winn were by the computers, busy. They were looking at each other every once in a while. Jessica Cruz was hanging out and so was Thea.

"Aren't there three Green Lanterns?" Thea was asking when Tantu and Buddy came in. "Why are you the one always around?"

"That ain't any of your business," Jessica retorted.

"Beat you," Adam said after a moment.

"Two out of three," Winn said.

"And are you two seriously using our Justice League systems to play videogames?" Jessica asked making the two spin back around, embarrassed. "You could do that at home."

"And where is your third nerd?" Thea asked, shaking off Jessica's attitude and question.

"Not a clue," Winn stated.

"We thought he was with Caitlin but she's busy with family," Adam added. "I don't think he and Caitlin are doing so well."

"Oh, boo-hoo," Jessica rolled her eyes, not caring as Thea glowered at the Green Lantern.

"Hey," Tantu said, realizing they were being ignored. "You four… actually, we need one more." That turned the group attention to Tantu. "Anyone else here?"

"I think Aqualad is in the room with the giant statue of Jay," Adam said.

"Is it me or is that room creepy?" Winn asked.

"Don't say that in front of the Flash," Adam chuckled.

"Get him," Tantu instructed, surprising the group on her authority.

Adam gave him a look and then pushed a button. "Aqualad, come up to the main room," he said into the speaker, and soon Aqualad was up and in the room. Adam pointed at Tantu with a shrug, indicating she was the one who needed him.

"What's going on?" Thea had to ask.

"I need you five to go to my grandmother's storage unit and take the five Totems and bring them here," Tantu said. The small group looked at one another, confused, and then back at Tantu and Buddy. "Okay, look my Totem is one of six." Tantu explained. "I have the other five in storage, and they are in danger from my cousin, Mari's big sister. They need moving, but if me or Buddy, go we'd be too obvious. Please... I'm going to try to distract my cousin while you do this."

"Did Rae say okay to you hiding Totems here?" Winn asked, getting that this was where Tantu wanted to put them.

"These Totems can destroy Central-National if they fall into the wrong hands," Tantu pointed out.

"Why did you say Central-National?" Winn asked, sitting up straight.

"Because the storage unit is in Central-National," Tantu said.

"Wait, seriously?" Buddy said, obviously not knowing this information himself. "Amaya lived nowhere near Central-National."

"She used to, and thought it was better to keep them in a booby-trapped unit then moving them when she moved," Tantu voiced. "But not the point. Please." Tantu held out the key to the storage locker and a piece of paper. "Everything you need to know to get them."

There was silence for a moment. "Okay," Aqualad finally said, grabbing the piece of paper and key. Winn and Adam got up as well as Jessica. Thea gave a nod. "Let's go. But you're the one telling Rae." Aqualad pointed at Tantu and the five left.

Tantu gave a smile.

"Now comes the hard part," Buddy said. "Distracting Kuasa and Nuraka."

"Shouldn't be hard," Tantu disagreed. "Let's just go home first."

-New Justice-

Gypsy had brought Rae, Clarky, and Chris to an Island not far from where the female planned to fight the male Amazonians.

"The females are ready," Gypsy said. "And the males are heading this way." They had been waiting for the right moment.

"Okay Chris, the females will know your symbol and trust it. You can try to get Donna. Don't be too obvious," Rae said and Chris gave a salute and flew off. "Gypsy, get Nisos. And get him quietly."

Gypsy gave a nod as she left but was back first with the young male who didn't seem too happy. He broke from Gypsy's hold instantly and held his sword to her, but Clarky growled and lit up his eyes.

"I'd put that down," Rae said, stepping forward. "We're more powerful than you."

Chris returned at that moment with a struggling Donna.

"So, this is the female play," Nisos realized, eyeing Donna more than the others.

"I'm not with the females or the males," Rae brought attention back to her.

"Wait, Rachel?" Donna said as Chris put her down. "What are… but you were…"

"I'm not your Rachel. I'm from a different world," Rae said. "Call me Rae. And I want a word with both of you." Rae looked between the two; Donna seemed calm, but Nisos still seemed on edge. "Donna, can you explain to Nisos why males are not allowed to live on Themyscira?"

"Hera," Donna said instantly. "She made that law. If we tried to keep a male she would attack and take that male out – moving the males away from the island is the only way they can live."

"That doesn't explain why you attacked us!" Nisos said. "Our Island is destroyed. Our wives and children… what you see is all that is left!"

"What are you talking about? What island?" Donna asked. "I'd never attack you or your children."

"You and your allies in the outer world did…" Nisos scolded.

"Wait," Rae said, stopping Nisos. "None of them knew about Herculea until I told them, not even an hour ago. And they wouldn't attack you. But someone did… someone who blamed it on them." It was starting to make sense to Rae, but she didn't know who. If she wanted the males to stop this attack, she needed a who.

"Who would benefit from war?" Gypsy asked the question out loud for Rae.

"Ares," Donna and Nisos both said together.

"But Diana defeated him," Donna added in.

"Defeated?" Rae said, remembering clearly her Diana talking about Ares. She always used the word kill. "She said defeat, not kill?" Donna nodded. "I got to…." Rae paused, seeing both Donna and Nisos hands on their sword.

She ran, grabbing them and then used her speed to toss them into the ocean as far as she could. "Go fetch, you two." Clarky barked. "Not you. You, with me. You two make sure they don't kill each other," Rae yelled at Gypsy and Chris to stay, and her dog to follow as she ran. Clarky flying behind her.

….

Diana waited in the front with her mother. "We're going to need to have a word about this twin brother thing," Diana told her, surprising her mother.

"When this is over," was the answer as the males came to shore. Clark and Kara had used their freeze breath to direct the males to here.

Kara landing next to Rachel, who was standing by Diana. Clark came up next to them. "So, this is where you want to fight," the male leader, Jace, said aiming his sword at them. The females taking theirs ready to battle.

Before they could move a speedster ran between them, kicking up dirt. After a second, when the dirt was high, she punched the sand below her feet. The vibration from the punch shaking the ground like an Earthquake, causing some people to lose their footing. The sand she had kicked up disappeared to reveal Rae there, her dog besides her, speed force electricity sparking around her and in her eyes.

"You will listen to me!" She called out and her voice was vibrating in a way that changed it and made it louder. Clarky, not to be outdone, gave a loud growl.

"Okay that was impressive," Rachel said. She hadn't lost her footing, but she could admire her alternate's power.

Rae turned to the men who seemed in shock. "I am not here to fight you. I have something important to say and if after I am done you still want to fight then I will step out of your way," she stated.

"They abandoned you," Rae now pointed her finger back at the females behind her. "I can't even picture what that must be like."

"I can," Rachel said, suddenly taking a step forward; thinking she might have something in common with these males. "It sucks. You feel sad, angry… wondering what the hell you as a baby could have done. Sometimes you think it's your fault. That if you had been different, it would have never happened."

"Thank you," Rae said with a nod to her alternate. "And you have a right to feel all that. You have a right to hate them. _But_ they did not destroy your island. They did not even know about it and if they did they wouldn't have attacked it. You're going after the wrong people."

"Then who did?" Jace asked, seeming to be in disbelief.

"The person who can answer that by answering one simple question is Diana," Rae turned around to face the shocked Amazonian. "Did you kill or defeat Ares?"

"Ares?" Diana asked shocked. "I… oh… defeated him."

"So, he is still alive?" Rae asked.

"He was powerless. I tossed him into hell. He's not getting out," Diana said.

"Actually," a new voice spoke, and eyes turned to a tall, thin man who had seemed to appear on the beach from nowhere, "you may need to check your facts."

"Ares!" Diana growled, stepping forward between Rae and Rachel who were the closest to the man. Her sword out already.

"Been a while, little sister," Ares said.

-New Justice-

Aqualad, Adam, Winn, Jessica, and Thea walked into the storage center and noticed the crowds and TV cameras not far off.

"What is going on?" Jessica asked.

"Hey it's Storage Wars!" Winn said and eyes turned to him. "Mon… he like the shows."

"Where is your boyfriend?" Adam asked.

"Doing something with his antiques," Winn said with a shrug.

"More importantly, it's a hot day. Why did you change into jeans, a hoodie, and sunglasses?" Jessica asked, giving Winn a look.

"To be incognito," Winn said. "We're doing this on the down-low, remember?"

"That looks more suspicious than if we had worn our outfits," Jessica hissed.

"Let's go," Aqualad cut off, as he went to open the unit.

Winn held out his hands and froze the nearby TV show and the crew. "Might as well," Winn said with a smirk

They opened Amaya's the storage unit; Aqualad and Thea carefully navigating around the booby traps Amaya had set up long ago.

"Trip wire with a gun," Thea said, impressed once passed them all and Aqualad was putting a combination into a safe.

"She had a lot of junk," Jessica said.

"This is exhausting," Winn added, the power to freeze the nearby show draining him.

"Oh, just give him a Totems and let him go," Jessica said.

"If I leave, the TV crew will be unfrozen," Winn said.

"You're the only one concerned about the TV show? No one knows where this is. No one is going to attack us," Jessica said.

"Here," Thea said passing over a black box, knowing what was inside as the instructions Tantu had given them earlier stated. "The Death Totem. Take it and go, Winn." Winn took the box with one hand, putting it in his hoody and keeping his other hand to keep the TV show crew frozen until he was out of the way.

Once he was gone everyone unfroze.

"Jessica, take the Earth Totem. Adam take the Fire," Aqualad said, handing out the Totem boxes. "I got the Water."

"Guess that leaves me with the Air," Thea said, taking the Air Totem box. "Let's go."

"I don't think you should…" a new voice spoke. It was Killer Frost, Harley Quinn, Joker, Blackfire, Malcolm Merlyn, and Shellcase. "Hand them over, nice and easy."

An arrow came out of the unit, right at them, and Thea sped out, making sure to skip the booby traps. She was completely in her Red Arrow outfit.

"You didn't have that on you!" Adam said stunned to see her in her outfit.

"Technology from my Earth. I'll show you later," Thea said as she started to fight Malcolm Merlyn and Shellcase together. Aqualad came out himself, having been wearing his outfit under his clothes and took on Harley and Joker right away.

Adam dodged an attacked from Killer Frost by shrinking and went into the unit, taking out his shrunken outfit and getting it on with one easy step, the Atom unshrinking to all. Jessica seemed to also have her outfit on underneath as she was a fully Green Lantern, although her powers might allow her to summon an energy suit.

Meanwhile, the cast and crew of Storage Wars and anyone buying had run, but the cameramen seemed to be staying, filming them.

Adam made sure to slam the locker door as he flew into the air, Blackfire on his trail.

"What's going on?" Winn asked in their ears.

"Where are you?" Adam asked.

"Back at Watchtower," Winn said. "I had no problems."

"The minute you left, the Injustice Alliance attacked us," Jessica stayed.

"Told you keeping the crew frozen was a good idea," Winn said, realizing he must have frozen the Injustice Alliance as well without knowing.

"Not helpful, dude," Adam said.

…

Meanwhile, Tantu and Buddy were in their own outfits, not too far from their home.

"I knew you would be around," Tantu said, when Kuasa made herself known.

"And I knew you would come back here," Kuasa said.

"They're not here," Tantu said.

"No," Kuasa said. "I am sure you sent your friends in the Justice League to get them- a storage unit in Central-National." Tantu and Buddy paused at that. "See, I have friends too."

That was when Tantu heard Winn get onto her earpiece, and the conversation about the Injustice Alliance.

"You're working with the Alliance!" Tantu said, shocked.

"We are," Nuraka said. "And those Totems will be ours."

"No, they won't," Tantu said, looking at Buddy and the two both used the power of the eagle to fly away. "Stopwatch, what's going on?"

"Death Totem is safely in Watchtower with me," Winn said. "Each of the other four all have a Totem though. Atom is battling Blackfire. Green Lantern is fighting with Killer Frost, who can make ice bridges by the way. Red Arrow is being doubled-teamed by Dark Archer and Shellcase. While Aqualad is fighting Joker and Harley Quinn."

"They need to get to a zap tunnel and out now!" Buddy insisted.

"No," Winn said instantly. "Do you know what happened to that zap tunnel we took Starfire through? Rae had me, Adam, and Jess disassemble it completely. If we lead an enemy to our zap tunnels we have to get rid of them and Rae is the only one who can make that call."

"Then what would you suggest?" Tantu asked.

"Handoffs," Winn said. "Getting other members of the Justice League nearby in citizen outfit. Get the Totems to them secretly."

"Sounds good to me," Atom said.

…

Atom was flying close by, shooting out at Blackfire and trying to dodge her own shots back. Jessica was flying near him, with Killer Frost on her trail; the Green Lantern using her ring to create shields to block the icicles Killer Frost was sending.

"Damn it, Atom!" Jessica yelled when one of Blackfire shots, meant for Atom hit into her instead. The Earth Totem box fell out of her hand at this; Jessica went to use her ring to grab hold of it but Killer Frost caught it first. "Killer Frost got the Earth Totem! Going to try to get it back."

"Atom, get to STAR Labs," Winn said. "Jess is there with his mom. They've got a plan for the handoff."

"On it," Atom said, flying towards STAR Labs. He saw Jess and HP there but didn't go right for them, trusting his League member as he fought off Blackfire.

That's when smoke covered them and Atom knew that was Jess. The new upgrade to his suit let him see through the smoke and easily hand the Fire Totem box off to Jess as Blackfire could not see. The two going into STAR Labs as Atom continued fighting, moving away from STAR.

"Give me the Totem," Blackfire said, once they were away.

"Sorry, I don't have it," Atom said holding out both hands as he flew. Blackfire was able to see the one with the Totem box in it previously was empty. She yelled out as she flew away from Atom.

…

Thea was still by the storage lockers fighting the former League of Assassins members.

"Thea, Red Tornado is on his way to create a distraction," Winn said. "Mon is at the entrance of the facility. Ready for a handoff."

"Got it," Thea said as she fought. She held off the two long enough for Red Tornado to appear, knocking the two League members with his wind tornados; Thea ran towards the entrance, looking for Mon. Noticing him in a crowd of onlookers.

Thea ran and quickly bumped into him. "Sorry sir," Thea said with a small wink as she secretly did the handoff with Mon. Mon gave a nod to her as he hid the Totem box in his backpack as Thea continued to run. Malcolm Merlyn was soon on her trail as Shellcase threw weapons at Red Tornado.

"Hand it over!" Malcolm said.

"Hand what over?" Thea asked with a smirk and Malcolm noticed the Totem's box was gone.

"Clever," Malcolm said looking around but not knowing where it went. He went to help Shellcase and get away.

…

"Aqualad, Black Arrow and his sidekick Sideways are there," Winn said. Aqualad was using water from a fire hydrant to fight off Harley and Joker with their insane, but effective, weapons. "Sideways is about to jump in and help. When he does, try to get the Water Totem to Tommy."

Sideways, in his outfit, came running in using his vibrations at the two – but Joker had threw out an exploding pie at the same time. The two attacks collided, causing a large explosion that threw both Sideways and Aqualad off their feet. Harley Quinn coming up fast and grabbing the box with the Water Totem from Aqualad.

"No!" Sideways shouted, using a portal he could create to try and block Harley, but was surprised when Harley and Joker used some type of jetpack to take into the air. An arrow went at them from Thea, who had run over, but it missed.

"Atom, Green Lantern, anyone who can take to the air, can you get them?" Aqualad asked, looking up as the two escaped with the totem.

"I chased Killer Frost all the way to National before losing her," Jessica said. "No way I would get there in time."

"I'm too far out," Adam said.

"Good news; Death, Air, and Fire Totem are here already," Winn said. "Tantu and Buddy just came in too. Everyone should come back."

"Someone guard the locker!" It was Tantu on the speaker.

"I will," Red Tornado offered, and everyone turned and went to find a zap tunnel.

-New Justice-

Back on Amazonian, Diana stood with the sword in her hand looking at the God of War before her.

"How…?" Was all Diana said.

"How? How did I get back after you threw me literally into hell?" Ares asked. "Is that what you mean?" Ares took a step forward. "Oh, I thought I was done but little by little I gained back power and broke free. I was hoping for wars to become just as powerful, even more, than before, but the wars nowadays… cold wars… technological wars… pressing a button from thousands of miles away and bombing someone. It's not as good. I needed a good old-fashioned fight. Two armies fighting one another to make myself all power. And who better than the male Amazonian against the female? So, I destroyed their island and made sure all the strong ones survived. They already hate you. It didn't take much for them to target you."

The males were already turning, pointing their weapons at Ares. "And it would have worked perfectly if not for you," Ares said pointing at Rae. "You're not even of this world! Why are you interfering?"

"Normally I don't but I owe this world a favor," Rae said with a shrug and smirk. Not afraid of the god.

"That favor will kill you," Ares said.

"No, it won't," Diana said. "Attack Ares!" Diana shouted at the females.

"Join them," Jace ordered his men, and the female and male Amazonian jumped the god at the same time.

Rachel and Kara moved too.

"No," Diana said, holding out a hand to her daughters. "This is not your fight. Any of your fight. Leave this to us." Diana didn't wait for another moment before jumping into the battle with her sisters and brothers. Rachel and Kara seemed upset, even ready to jump in, but Clark put his arms around Kara. Mon coming up as well.

"Don't you even think about it," Rae said, to her counterpart running in front of her. Clarky coming up next to his mistress. "Diana's right. This fight is not for us." Imra put an arm around her girlfriend as the group of non-Amazonians watched.

The fight didn't take that long, even though it seemed to take forever at the same time. Ares might have been not at full-power, but the man was powerful, regardless – throwing off the Amazonians, injuring them. It was Jace and Diana who fought the best; the pair working side by side was something to behold. They seemed to meld together in the fight. Easily working off each other.

"You need to take the killing blow. It's your destiny!" Jace said. He knew too that Diana was the only one who could do it; Jace summoned lightning to attack as Diana moved with her sword and strength.

The siblings had Ares on the floor; weakened again beyond his limits.

"You won't kill me, sister!" Ares said. "You don't have…" Whatever Ares was about to say was cut off as Diana put a sword right through his head; the god weakened enough from the fight that it killed him.

"I never make the same mistake twice," Diana said as she took the sword out of the god and then turned to Jace. "Brother, you know you're my twin?" Jace gave a nod. "I am sorry for your island."

"You didn't do it," Jace said.

"If I had killed Ares when I had the shot all those years ago it would have never happened," Diana said, breathing heavily from the fight but sad too. "We worked well together." Diana held out a hand to Jace, but the man didn't take it.

"I can't," Jace said. "We were wrong to come after you. We were wrong to attack those ports thinking they helped you, but… you are still the ones who left us."

"Fair enough," Diana said, putting her hand down. "But Jace, I am not our mother." Jace gave a nod.

"Someday maybe, but now," Jace paused looking back at his men. "For now, we need to find a new life. A new place for us. Away from you. Men!"

"Where's Nisos?" It was Timeos who asked.

"Hey, Donna's missing too," it was a female Amazonian who mentioned this.

"That's my fault," Rae said, raising a hand and eyes turned to her. "Well.. I…" the sounds of swords clashing cut off as Donna and Nisos came onto the island, fighting, followed by Chris and Gypsy trying to split them up. "Clarky!" Rae pointed at the fighting as Clark raised an eyebrow. The dog running up and grabbing Nisos' shirt and dragging him back as Connor got a hold of Donna.

"Nisos, it's over," Jace said. "The female did not attack us. Ares did, and we just killed him." Nisos stopped struggling as he went to join the other males.

"Ares?" Nisos looked to the body still on the beach and nodded.

"Come," Jace instructed, as he led the male Amazonins, who slowly left. No one speaking as they did.

With the males out of sight, it was Kara who spoke to Rae, "I think the debt you owe us is paid in full."

"Yeah, we punched a few Nazis for you," Mon said. "You just stopped us from making Ares all powerful. I think that's a fair trade."

"I want to race you," Rachel couldn't stop herself, and Rae giggled. "Someday..."

"Well, you know where to find me," Rae said, finding this version of her a little less annoying than the others. She still wasn't too fond of her alternates anyway.

"Diana." Rae turned to her. "It was good to see you."

Diana gave a nod and then hugged Rae, to her surprise. "I felt you needed that," Diana whispered to Rae before they parted, and Rae gave a smirk.

"Gypsy, bring us home," Rae said. Gypsy gave a nod as she opened a portal them back to the Sanctuary.

-New Justice-

Once back home, Gypsy left to find Frankie while Chris grabbed leftovers to eat and Rae and Clarky went to go find Kara.

"Kara!" Rae called out, finally finding her in an enclosure. "…always by the Natus."

"Just got here actually," Kara corrected. "I always have to check them up." Kara took her fiancée into a hug. "Did you help them?"

"Debt repaid in full," Rae said with a nod and kissed Kara. "You know it's been a long time since we had a date night?"

"I like the sound of this," Kara said with a smirk. "Lois can cook for Chris and the kids tonight. We can go out."

Rae was about to say something, but then both her and Kara's communicator went off. Both grabbing theirs. "I think date night is on hold…" Rae said as Clarky gave a small bark. "Come on boy," Rae and Kara turned to had to Watchtower.

…

Once in Watchtower, Rae looked around at the group within.

"What happened?" Rae asked.

Adam, Winn, Jessica, Thea, and Aqualad nodded to Tantu.

"This is on me," Tantu confirmed. "I was the one who asked for help. I didn't think she would join the Injustice Alliance… I am so sorry I should…"

"What?" Rae asked, looking to Kara.

"My cousin… the Injustice Alliance," Tantu sighed, shaking her head, but Rae stepped forward.

"Tantu, we're a family here," Rae said. "Never be afraid to ask for help and never apologize when things go wrong because of it." Rae put a hand on Tantu and brought her into a hug. "We have your back. Now tell me what happened," Rae asked kindly.

"My grandmother," Tantu began, "she knew the dangers of the Totems of Zambezi, so she kept them safe. Locked in boxes in a storage locker. With her death and Mari's, my cousin, Kuasa came looking for them," she glanced to Buddy at this, and he nodded to continue. "I told her no, but it seemed she and her husband had other plans as they teamed up with the Injustice Alliance to get the Totems from me – from us. They have all but three now; and my own, of course," she put a hand on her own Totem, securely around her neck.

"Mari's big sister causing trouble again." Rae concluded, sighing. "I remember when that's all Mari would complain about," Rae said. "Good job everyone getting the Totems here though. Now we need to get everything else out of that locker… everyone saw us in there." Her alert had told her of the filming. "Bring it all to Homebase and nerds, I don't want anything connected to Tantu or Amaya. Hack into computer, break into their offices, I don't care. Erase whose name is on the locker – and fast." There was no movement for a minute. "That was an order. Move it, now!"

"Yes sir," the nerd said together, turning to the computers as everyone else went to head back to the locker to grab stuff and transfer everything to Homebase.

"If this gets done fast, we can still do date night," Kara said, and Rae smirked.

"Fast is what I am about," Rae smirked as they both went out to help get this done.

-New Justice-

Later that night, Tantu was in Homebase, looking through all the stuff. The Justice League got it here in record time and the nerds had done their part to protect Amaya and Tantu's identity – now, all the news knew was that the Justice League had used the locker and now not. "Looks like we have more junk to go through," Buddy said, walking in.

"None of this is junk," Tantu pointed out. "It's the history of my people."

"Okay," Buddy said with a nod. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to Tantu, who had the boxes with the three Totems by her.

"Was my grandmother wrong all those years ago?" Tantu asked. "If these Totems had chosen new bearers, new families to protect them, we might not be down two. Maybe protecting them by hiding them, even from choosing new people, was the wrong move. Maybe they should belong to someone who is not me… they are not my destiny, just like they are not Kuasa or her husband's destiny."

"What would need to happen for the Totems to choose?" Buddy asked.

"They would need to be taken out of these boxes," Tantu said. "And then, when the chosen person gets near them, they will call out."

"How about," Buddy started, seeing Tantu was conflicted, "we get the two missing Totems back and then figure out what to do with all of them." Tantu gave a small smile and nod before kissing Buddy. "And let's go home."

"Sounds good," Tantu said moving to follow Buddy out.

-New Justice-

Kuasa and Nuraka made their way to the Injustice Alliance headquarters. It took them some time to get there.

"There you are," it was Louise Lincoln, otherwise known as Killer Frost. She handed the two boxes over. "We only got two."

"Water and Earth," Kuasa said, recognizing them.

"I was hoping for Death or Fire, but Earth will do," Nuraka said, taking the Totem from the box and putting it around his neck.

"Water is good," Kuasa said, taking the other Totem.

"And this distraction of the Justice League allowed Catwoman to rob a bank and Toymaker to kill someone without interference," Killer Frost added. "So far you're both good addition to the team." Nuraka gave a smirk but Kuasa bit her lip as the topic moved onto their next plans.

She wondered if the Totems were worth joining these people, but now she had no choice. She had already chosen.


	7. Dark Witch

-In a Place Beyond Time and Space-

The alarms had been going off for a while as people ran about in a rush.

"Turn those damn things off!" An older man yelled, and soon the alarms were off. "Is everything under control? The prisoners…"

"Only one got out and escaped," a younger man said to the man; "Rip Hunter got in his Waverider to try to find her."

"Which one escaped?" The older man asked.

"Nora Darkh," the younger sighed.

"This will be the end of us," the older man sighed, glancing at the Time Master's emblem on the prison wall.

"Unless the Justice League can stop her," the younger man pointed out.

"We'll see," the older muttered, thoughtfully.

-Present Day/End of May 2019-

Donna had used the zap tunnel to come to the Sanctuary, heading straight into the house; Rae was in the kitchen cooking, it appeared, while Kara was sitting there with a smile.

"What are you making?" Donna asked. It was a little too late for breakfast.

"Hey Donna," Rae said not phased that Donna had joined them. "I'm just cooking. I like baked goods. Jam. Bread. I really need a better…"

"Okay, okay…" Kara sighed, chuckling though. "Make your damn dream kitchen! No matter the price…. we'll change this." Rae gave a smile as Kara winked to her fiancée, stopping what she was doing.

"Cupcake?" Rae asked, holding a plate out to Donna who took one.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your plans," Donna asked, noticing wedding magazines on the table.

"Don't worry about it – the wedding is basically completely planned," Kara said, noticing Donna's eyes on the magazines and moving them. "We were just seeing if there was anything else we missed and deciding on the honeymoon." Kara gave Rae a smirk at that who smiled back. "So, something we can do for you?"

"Well… it's… you said Diana was like a big sister to you," Donna started, and Rae nodded at that. "Good, well, I need some advice and it's not superhero related and it's something I would have went to Diana for so…"

"More than happy to be your big sister," Rae grinned. "What's up?"

"Nisos," Donna said. "We've… well… we date – mostly on the island. I want to do something real with him though, something in the world of man. He wants it too… I just don't know how to plan it or what it could be."

"You're asking me for guy advice?" Rae asked, nearly chuckling. "I'll try to help, but you realize I'm not with a guy."

"You dated guys," Donna pointed out, having to chuckle at that response.

"I dated Frankie," Rae corrected, which caused a laugh all around. "So, you need to figure out a date for a guy?"

"Oh, dates," Lois said, coming in; Timeos was with her.

"Hey Timeos, I've seen a lot of you lately," Kara said, a look to Lois at this. She had often seen the male Amazonian hanging around the animals.

"Thank you for letting me spend time here. It's truly amazing," Timeos said.

"No problem," Kara said. "But back to dates."

"Donna; just keep it simple," Rae said, figuring that was easy. "Dinner and a movie. It's simple and really traditional. What movies are out?"

"Aladdin, Godzilla, Pokémon: Detective Pikachu," Lois said, already looking at her phone. "Those seem to be the top three. Godzilla's a sequel though, and not so sure you two would understand Pokémon."

"Pokémon!" It was Jason who yelled it. "I want to see Detective Pikachu."

"Aladdin wins," Rae said, as Lois went to handle her children. "What city do you live in again?" Rae knew Donna had moved out of Homebase while Rae was in the speed force but had been unsure to where.

"Keystone," Donna said.

"Perfect," Rae stated. "There's an amazing movie theater there. The Regal. I use to run there myself. That screen is amazing. Go there and buy tickets."

"And then you'll bring Nisos back to your apartment where Rae will have cooked you a romantic homemade dinner." Lois added in.

"She will?" Rae asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Donna interrupted, getting up and going out as Lois went to grab the kids. Apparently, they had won the Detective Pikachu debate and Lois was going to bring them to the theater inside Smallville. Timeos also backed out.

Rae blinked, confused as Kara laughed at the emotions from their bond. Finding the entire thing amusing. "Did I just get volunteered to make Donna and Nisos dinner?" Rae asked, unsure how that had happened.

"You are the one who cooks for fun," Kara pointed out, indicating the cupcakes and taking one herself.

"Well, if I am making them dinner, I might as well make an amazing dessert as well," Rae said, thinking of what to make.

-New Justice-

Adam was in his hometown of Phoenix, fighting a meta human – unfortunately for Adam, the meta human – calling himself Kilgore – could control technology. Adam couldn't even get his suit off with the easy release as Kilgore had full control. He was trying to send an alert out to the system for help, but once again it was not working.

The suit started to feel tight around him.

"I might need to take this suit when you're dead," Kilgore mocked, keeping Adam on the ground. "I kind of like it." Adam couldn't move to defend himself; he thought he was a dead man, but then something hit into Kilgore. He was thrown back and into a wall hard.

Adam got up, completely back in control again as Kilgore was knocked out. He was fast now, getting the anti meta human cuffs on Kilgore before the man gained consciousness, before taking him to a nearby cop, who was protecting the surroundings with his colleagues.

Looking around and taking to the air though, Adam was looking for his savior and believed he found her when he saw a woman running away from the scene.

He easily flew in front of her, stopping her in her track. "Save my life and I don't even… wait…" Adam started, recognizing the pretty woman now. She had dark brown hair, angular features and very deep hazel eyes. "I know you."

"No, you don't. I'm just…" The woman was going to move passed Adam, but he grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn to him.

"Nora Darkh," Adam said, suddenly on alert: Nora Darkh had been a time traveling magical villain, having brought her father back to life and then helped him take revenge on Starling City. After Damien Darkh was killed again, Rip Hunter had taken Nora into his custody.

"Please," Nora said, suddenly begging; the look in her eyes made Adam pause. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to fix things. Please... I can't go back there." The urgency in her voice made Adam pause. This didn't seem like an evil time traveling villain.

"Well, you did just save my life," Adam muttered. "I think I owe you at least hearing of your story." Nora took a deep breath, gratitude in her face. "Let's go somewhere a little more private…." Adam knew he could not bring her to the Justice League bases, deciding to bring her to his apartment. Putting arms around her waist, much to her surprise, he flew up and away.

-New Justice-

Donna had gone to get the tickets and then gone to find Nisos on Herculea, who was more than willing to come back with her to the World of Man; despite plans the only time Nisos had come was during the war with the League of Assassins. Walking through Keystone City though, Nisos was amazed, looking everywhere in fascination as Donna had to make sure he didn't bump into anyone.

"This place is amazing!" Nisos said with a smile.

Donna laughed, remembering when she first came to the world of man and saw the many places this world had to offer.

"There are a lot of places like this?" Nisos added.

"Cities, yes – some bigger than this. Metropolis, Central-National, Los Angeles, San Diego, Gotham, Starling... Just to name a few and that's just in this country. Overseas there are more as well; London, Moscow, Hong Kong... But there are also smaller communities, more like what we are used to," Donna explained.

"This is very interesting," Nisos said, looking to her. "What is it you do again? For that money stuff?"

"I'm a model," Donna said.

"Will I get to see you doing that?" Nisos asked, and Donna had to giggle. Nisos did not understand what he was asking, but most boys would also jump to ask that question.

"Maybe another time," Donna stated. "But I bought us tickets to a movie. It starts in an hour and then we are going to my apartment for dinner."

"Movies are those big screen things you told me about, like what you showed me on that computer?" Nisos asked and Donna nodded. "Great! What's the movie?"

"It's called Aladdin," Donna said. "It's a live action remake of an old cartoon. Never seen either, but people say it's good."

"Can we do some more looking around before the movie?" Nisos asked.

"Sightseeing, yes. We'll walk in the direction of the theater, but there are some interesting things to see on the way," Donna said with a smile as Nisos took her hand as they walked.

-New Justice-

Back in his apartment, Adam took off his helmet and put out some cookies. Nora grabbed at them to eat.

"Your acting like you have never seen a cookie before," Adam remarked, sitting down.

"I don't remember how long it has been…" Nora admitted. "The Time Master prison is not a normal prison – it's outside time and space. You do not age or get hungry and you never leave your cell." Adam was shocked at hearing this. "You just sit there for years, maybe even centuries, never leaving... never having a true sense of time. It gives a person a lot of time to think though and when I got out… I knew I had to fix it."

"Fix what?" Adam asked.

"When Team Arrow killed my father, I was in a bad place. I got put in an insane asylum," Nora explained, helping herself to a third cookie now. "A demon tried to attached to me. Hell Blazer – John Constantine – he saved me; got the demon out of me, even made it so I could not be possessed again… some type of soul shield. He then took me from the asylum though. He was going to find me a safe place, said he was going to ask some friends if they could take me..."

"Then the Reverse Flash killed him," Adam realized. "Constantine was one of the last to die though."

"This was during the Reverse Flash's killing, yes." Nora admitted. "When he was gone, I was alone again though. Nowhere to go. I was living on the streets, but then my dad showed up. His spirit… he told me I would bring him back to life. All I had to do was go with some women. I thought they were nuns, but they were a cult – a cult devoted to dark magic. They trained me and made me who I was when you last saw me."

"Why are you here though?" Adam asked, taking all this in.

"2019?" Nora asked. "It's not too late. My past self is with the cult, but if I get her out…. get her somewhere safe. She won't grow into me. I was a good kid; I mean I liked musicals."

"Well who doesn't love musicals?" Adam said with a smirk.

"She can live a life though," Nora said. "Please let me save myself? All I need to do is go to Starling."

"It's not that easy," Adam said, thinking this through. "You changing your past, which also changes our past too, since your attack on Starling would have never happened."

"It will be better for everyone," Nora said.

"The Flash says time traveling has consequences," Adam mused. "And she lived it." Nora blinked. "Before you storm off and try to save your younger self, let me tell you about Flashpoint…"

-New Justice-

Rae and Kara were in Donna's apartment with both Krypto and Clarky sitting on the floor.

"How exactly did I get roped into helping?" Kara asked as Rae was putting the finishing touches on the plate. Rae had brought Kara to set the table and clean up the apartment – a good thing since Donna hadn't thought about cleaning before agreeing to this plan. She wasn't the tidiest of people.

"Because you love me," Rae said with a wink, and Clarky barked to that as if agreeing. "You think duck was the right choice?"

"It's romantic," Kara said with a shrug. "And you made some Kryptonian vegetables with it?"

"Mixed with carrots," Rae nodded. "And a salad with homemade dressing. Plus, my dessert. Donna loves chocolate."

"I think it's good," Kara said as she finished setting the table and then lit a candle with her heat vision. Rae raised an eyebrow at that as she took the two plates and put it on the table. Then grabbed the salad.

"They should be here by now," Rae said looking down at her watch, but as she did she heard laughing and the door opened.

"I like that Whole New World song," Nisos was saying. "I can show you the world…!" He started singing but he wasn't as good as Karry Barry, so Rae cleared her throat so he would stop.

"Rae," Donna said with a smile. "Thank you." Donna saw the table.

"Well, we hope you enjoy. Dessert is in the fridge," Rae said with a nod. "We'll leave you to it. Clarky, Krypto." The two dogs followed their mistresses out; Donna giving them a pet on the way out.

"I love those dogs," Donna said. "Been wanting a pet myself but too chicken to ask Kara for one."

"I think she would," Nisos said as they sat down.

"Maybe," Donna said thoughtfully as they sat to eat.

"Mmm! This is good," Nisos said after taking a few bites. "Not sure what it is..."

"Rae is a good cook, but she didn't tell me. I never had this before either," Donna said but was smiling as conversation continued. It wasn't long though before the conversation got a little more seriously

"Donna… you've been to Herculea plenty of time," Nisos stated, Donna nodding at this. "Are you ever going to see about taking me to Themyscira?" Nisos asked. "Like, for a day."

"Um… I… don't want to talk about Themyscira," Donna said, looking down at her plate and Nisos could tell something was up. Donna had not mentioned her home since the war and Nisos wondered what happened when Donna, Isabella, and Emma took those bodies home for burial.

"Can I see more movies?" Nisos asked, deciding to change the subject.

"On the big screen or do you mean on my TV?" Donna asked, pointing at the TV. "We can take that dessert Rae made after we are done with dinner and watch something."

"Sounds like a plan," Nisos said and, after they ate, Donna took the cake and two forks to the living room. The pair cozying next to each other as Donna found the Back to the Future trilogy on Netflix. As they cut into the cake, they were surprised when chocolate oozed out. Both laughing as they ate.

"Rae is good," Donna muttered, taking some of the soft chocolate with her fork and trying it.

-New Justice-

"So, the Reverse Flash was dead before he could kill anyone, all of the old Justice League were alive, while all the new ones were dead or in jail, and the old League were in-fighting," Nora summed up when Adam was done. "All because The Flash had accidently killed her adversary in the past?"

"And to top it off, The Flash was getting married to her ex-boyfriend," Adam said, nodding. "While she was in love with a girl who couldn't even remember her." Nora was laughing at this. "The world that should have been the Flash's dream world was a nightmare. You never know what you're actually going to change," Adam reasoned.

Nora stood up at this though and looked out the window.

"The sun's gone down," Nora said. The tale of Flashpoint, with interruptions, had taken a few hours to tell.

"Yes, it did," Adam said standing up.

"Wish I had seen the sunset," Nora said. "I haven't seen a sunset in… I don't know. Years."

"There will be one tomorrow," Adam said.

"Not for me," Nora said, looking back to Adam. "Either I save my past self and I don't exist; I get erased replaced by a new Nora – or I am put back in the Time Master's prison for eternity. There's no happy future for me. This me. Not like the Flash."

"Or," Adam said reasonably. "You don't save your past self, and you don't go back." Nora frowned at this. "You know how many people actually died on that attack you did on Starling?" Nora shook her head. "None. From your stories, you don't deserve a life sentence or a forever sentence in that place. You stay with me. Here. You can hide yourself from the Time Master's detection, right?" Nora nodded, biting her lip. "So… stay."

"Adam…?" Nora started but stopped when Adam moved forward and kissed her. She was stunned for a moment but kissed back.

"Stay," Adam whispered when breaking from the kiss. "And I promise we'll see as many sunsets as you want."

"Okay," Nora said, seeming stunned and not thinking. "We'll see how this goes but…"

"If something goes wrong, I'll save your younger self myself," Adam promised. Nora gave him a smile, but seemed odd. "I'll go out, get you some things. Make yourself at home. There's an extra bedroom, food in the fridge. I have Chinese leftovers, mostly." Adam pointed as he walked out.

-New Justice-

In the city, the police were transporting Kilgore to a safe location to transfer him to a meta human prison.

They didn't make it as the lead cars suddenly exploded, the main van rolling over in the sudden attack as the guards driving were instantly killed. The doors to the back of the van were ripped off, and before the surviving guard with Kilgore could react, he was frozen in a block of ice.

"What there…?" Kilgore asked, looking to the doorway.

"Your power is interesting," it was Killer Frost as she walked in; the van was on its side now, but she made room. "You could really help us." She was smirking. "So, you have two choices: Join the Injustice Alliance or we'll leave you here for the police."

"Injustice Alliance…?" Kilgore asked. "That sounds good to me," He held up his hands, indicating the meta cuffs, and Killer Frost froze the cuffs, breaking them and letting Kilgore free.

-New Justice-

The next morning Rae was in the Sanctuary cooking breakfast; she had time to do this before work. "Chris, pancakes are done!" Rae said when she heard a door.

"Oh pancakes!" Rae was surprised that the voice belonged to Caitlin.

"Caitlin?" Rae asked. "You're welcome to some too."

"Hope you don't mind me barging in," Caitlin said, sitting down as Rae put a plate in front of her. "But I was wondering about something…"

"Go ahead," Rae said as she put bacon down as well; grabbing a piece herself. Lois came behind her and took over the cooking as Rae grabbed her own breakfast; Chris practically woofing down his own pancakes as he ran out the door.

"Donna said you helped her date Nisos? I was wondering if I could get different advice," Caitlin said, and Rae raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure when I became the dating guru," Rae chuckled, but indicated for her to continue.

"How do you become friends with a boy you used to date?" Caitlin asked, all in one breath.

"Why…?" Rae asked, cautiously.

"Me and Jess broke up," Caitlin said, frowning. "It was mutual." Caitlin added in.

"I had my suspicions," Rae nodded, putting a hand on Caitlin's arm in sympathy.

"We didn't work but things have been a little weird since," Caitlin admitted. "I would like us to get to a place like you and Frankie, especially as we work together in the League."

"Ah. Frankie and I took time to get to where we are today," Rae said, knowing exactly why Caitlin had asked her. "I'm sorry Caitlin, but there's no easy fix to this one. Give each other some space and time… Be friendly. Don't spy on the other. Things will work out."

"Thanks," Caitlin said, figuring that would be what Rae said but knowing she might as well ask. "And pancakes are good," Caitlin looked distracted as she took one.

"Pancakes?" Donna asked, walking in. "Can I get some?"

"What are you doing here?" It was Kara coming down now.

"Wanted to say thank you to Rae. Your meal was good. Nisos is still at my place – sleeping on the floor and wants to watch Back to the Future 3," Donna said. They had only got through the first two films. "Can I get some?"

"Help yourself," Rae said, moving away with a piece of bacon and going near Kara.

"Maybe a zap tunnel inside the Sanctuary was a bad idea…?" Kara whispered, putting her arms around Rae. Rae turned her head and saw Caitlin and Donna chuckling, with Ella looking to the two with a frown.

Jason however had distracted Donna, begging to see Donna's sword which Donna and Lois had said no to but was smiling at the boy.

"No…" Rae said finally, shaking her head. "It was a good idea." Rae kissed Kara again. "Going to run to work. Clarky, come." Rae moved away from Kara before running out as fast as she could.

-New Justice-

Rip Hunter sat in the Waverider, trying to figure out how to find Nora Darkh. The only reason he had found her the first time was because the Justice League had knocked her out. He could not count on getting that lucky again.

"Captain Hunter?" A voice said.

"Yeah MIA," Rip asked the ship's A.I., still distracted.

"There has been a changed in Adam Cray's timeline," MIA said.

"Show me," Rip Hunter said, the holographic representation of the timeline coming up on the main console. "Okay…something changed in 2019. I think we can lower the where to one year… now just got to figure out when." Rip Hunter mused, looking through the potentials now.


	8. Sibling Rivalry

-Many Years Ago-

"Make him kneel," Queen Rhea said as she walked in front of the throne. Her husband was sitting there and two guards forced Mon-El on his knees. "My own son." Rhea's eyes were on Mon. "Leading a rebellion. Our power here on New Daxam is just settling in…."

"And this is not Daxam," Mon said out loud, cutting his mother off. "Daxam died. The people born on this planet might not have been as advanced, but this was their planet. And our own people don't want to follow you anymore. You might have destroyed my plans but this will not stand."

"The majority of our people are still loyal to us," Rhea said. "I give you one chance. Repent and vow your loyalty to your family."

"Never," Mon said.

"Then we have no choice but to throw you in the dungeon," Rhea said.

"Mother," it was Mon's twin brother, Mik who spoke up. He had been standing quietly next to their younger brother Mor. "He has become a symbol to all those who would revolt against us. If we lock him up that hope will survive. If he will not vow his loyalty, we need to kill."

"If you kill him he becomes a martyr," Mor, Mon's little brother, spoke up, giving his brother a look.

"Killing him will show the people not even one of our own can take us down," Mik pointed out.

"Silence," Lar Grand, their father, finally said, standing up from his seat. "Son, you are my first born. The heir to the throne. I ask one more time for you to rejoin the family."

"Never," Mon said.

"Then we have no choice. At sunrise we will have an execution," Lar said sadly. "Put him in the dungeon until then." With that, Mon was dragged out by the guard and into the dungeon.

…

Mon had sat in the dungeon for what felt like hours, just waiting, until he heard a noise.

"Who goes there?" Mon asked.

"Shut up brother," it was Mor voice in a whisper as Mon heard the rattle of keys and the door suddenly opened. "You need to get out of here now."

"Mor?" Mon said, shocked. "But…."

"I will not see you die," Mor said. "Down the hall. Go out the back. There's an old Kryptonian pod. I have it set to go to a primitive planet called Earth. No one will find you there."

"What of our people?" Mon asked as he stepped out of the cell.

"It's over Mon. Now you just need to get out," Mor said. "Please. I can't watch you die. Go. Now!"

Mon gave Mor a nod as he ran out. He could escape now and maybe start a new rebellion once he was safe on another planet. Maybe find allies. As he went towards the end he could hear the alarm. His escape had been detected. Mon's thoughts went to Mor and hoped he was not caught as he came across the ship, jumping into it and pushing buttons – Mor's preset destination locked in – but as he left the planet he felt a shot hit it. His ship going wild as it zoomed away.

He must have passed out because the next thing he knew he was being thrown into a planet's orbit; coming in too fast he could feel the heat as the ship started to burn up. He would never make it. The ship would crash and he would die. But as he entered the atmosphere and saw the blue sky, something stopped his ship. Mon wasn't sure how, but the ship itself stopped in midair. Checking the systems, he knew this was not the ship doing it – everything was fried.

But the ship was slowly moving down, floating to the ground and when the ship came down to ground level, he could see a man over his pod. He took the top off the pod.

"You nearly destroyed my farm. Not that I use it much anymore anyway," the man said and Mon blinked as the yellow sun hit his eyes before taking in this man. He was tall, with dark hair and was wearing a blue and red outfit and some type of red cape. It was the design on the outfit that caught Mon eyes. Mon recognized it. "Do you know English?"

"English?" Mon said getting his head around this. "Yes." Earth had been one of the planets his parents had considered making New Daxam but had ditched the idea, considering it too primitive even for them – the reason why Mor had sent him here. "You're Kryptonian. House of El if I am not mistaken."

"Very good," the man said. "Kal-El, son of Jor, but around these parts I'm known as Clark Kent or Superman if you prefer."

"I thought all Kryptonians died," Mon said.

"My parents sent me away when I was a baby. The day of the destruction," Clark said.

"Baby? But it's only been a few years," Mon said, Clark helping him out of the pod as he looked around. He was feeling stronger for some reason; stronger than he'd ever felt, but he pushed this off.

"Sorry to tell you, but it's been a lot longer than that. Seems you must have passed through the Phantom Zone or been put in status or something," Clark said. "So, you're not Kryptonian, who are you?"

"Mon-El, I'm… I was the Prince of Daxam," Mon said.

"Daxam? I thought all of Daxam was dead," Clark said.

"No, we…." Mon paused. It had been so long he had no idea what happened to New Daxam. All plans for regroup away now gone. "No, I'm the last. I hope."

"Well, welcome to Earth, Mon-El," Clark said with a smile.

-Present Day-

Mik-El paused in his surroundings. He had only been on this primitive planet for a few days – his ship having landed in a cold horrible place. That was when he saw the man he knew: Mon. He had controlled himself and not attacked. Mon had been with another man but what really threw Mik off was how young this Mon was. He needed more information.

Mik used a communications device, contacting his family.

"Mom, dad," Mik said into the device. "Are you reading me?"

"Report on Mon," it was Rhea's voice.

"The information I found was confusing. Mon did land here maybe about 11 years ago. And then died 2 years ago," Mik said. "Killed by a man named the Reverse Flash. But this new one… their Justice League claims he's a sibling but we know that is not true. I think they somehow copied him."

"Does he remember us?" Rhea asked.

"I don't know," Mik said. "I have not made contact."

"Then make contact!" Rhea demanded. "If we can get him to vow loyalty to our family and convince our people he's the real Mon, then all our troubles are done."

"And if I cannot?" Mik asked.

"Then kill him and bring the body back," Rhea ordered. "Our people need proof one way or the other."

"Yes mother," Mik said pushing a button on the device and ending the call.

-New Justice-

"You're in a hurry," Rae said, watching Kara eat her omelet. Rae herself was eating, too. "What's going on?"

"My Natu mating season is approaching. It's every two years," Kara explained.

"Wow. I can't believe it's been two years since Jay was born," Rae said. "Is he mating?"

"Old enough but sometimes they skip the first mating season after their birth. He'll have a lot more to go," Kara said. "I have a busy day though today."

"So… you can't take one minute to discuss something we never talked about for the wedding?" Rae asked and Kara paused. She had been standing up but sat back down at that.

"One minute," Kara said with a smile, holding up a finger.

"Walking down the aisle," Rae said. "It's tradition…"

"The father," Kara said with a nod. "If you want Henry to walk you down the aisle I am cool with that. I know he's basically your dad, even if you do have a connection to Alien Earth's Jay."

"Yeah, I would ask that Jay but Henry… yeah," Rae smiled. "What about you? We both should walk down."

"Clark is dead," Kara said sadly, knowing if he was alive Clark would have taken that role. "And as much as I love seeing other hims on other Earths, I can't have one of them do it."

"What about Chris?" Rae asked curious. "Or…" Rae paused. "Maybe Lois?"

"I think the tradition is father or at least a male," Kara said.

"The tradition is also a woman marrying a male. We're not exactly traditional; anyway, Lois took care of you. She's your parent," Rae said.

"Let me think it over," Kara said with a smile as her phone binged. "Speak of the devil. Lois wants me to meet her by the entrance… I don't have the time. Seems like an emergency though. She used the term 'hurry' and 'please'."

"I got it," Rae said. "Go." Rae waved Kara off and Kara jumped up to return to the Natus while Rae finished her breakfast fast then went to go and see what Lois wanted.

-New Justice-

Mon came into Watchtower where his boyfriend was at the computers.

"Winn," Mon called. "Figure out anything on the ship?" An alien ship had crashed in Alaska the other day. Mon and Winn had responded, but by the time they had gotten there whoever was piloting it had left.

"The model doesn't fit anything the Justice League has on record," Winn said. "It most closely resembles Kryptonian ships but it's not quite there. And the only Kryptonian left alive are Kara so… I'm at a loss."

"Yeah. That ship… it just gives me bad feelings," Mon said, biting his lip. From the moment he had first saw it he had gotten bad vibes; like something from original Mon was trying to get through. "I think we should have destroyed it as it was entering Earth." The Justice League was able to do that, but the policy was, unless the ship was aggressive, they did not attack. They tried to make contact first.

Before Winn could answer his boyfriend though, a portal opened and another Mon came through it into Watchtower, complete in his red Valor outfit.

"Can we help you…?" Mon asked, curiously looking at his counterpart.

"I didn't think this world's me was alive," this new Mon said.

"Long story," Winn pointed out.

"I'm a clone," Mon corrected.

"Oh, so not that long," Winn chuckled at his boyfriend's response.

"Who are you?" Mon asked, however. "I mean, where are you from?"

"Ah. I'm from Hero Earth," Hero Mon said with a nod and New Justice Mon shrugged. He didn't know the alternate Earths that well and Hero was not one mentioned to him.

"Not bringing any more Nazis are you?" Winn asked, turning in his chair, remembering the event.

"No," Hero Mon chuckled. "I… well… that has been weighting heavy on me. On a lot of us in the JSA… bringing an enemy like that here. It wasn't Accord's fault, but we did start a war on a world we shouldn't have. I've been waiting for this world to call in the debt we owe, but I figured maybe I could come here and be of some service, anyway. Accord sent me over."

"Well we really don't have much going on right now," Winn said, his mind going to the Injustice Alliance but there was not much this Mon could do to help with that.

"Well, you seem to be investigating Daxamites," Hero Mon pointed out, making Winn and Mon look at each other. "The ship on your screen – that's a Daxamite ship." Hero Mon pointed to the screen making the couple look at each other. "Actually, the markings on it represent it belongs to a royal. Someone related to me… well you."

"No wonder why the build was closest to Kryptonians," Winn said as New Justice Mon just stared. "But I thought Original Mon was the last Daxamite…"

"That's what he told Clark," New Justice Mon said, noticing the eyes on him. "You know Mon's memories from the Fortress were not that great. The more recent memories are clearer. His time on Earth. But before that its blurry. And not in order."

"I get it Mon," Winn said taking his boyfriend's hand. "But now we need to figure out who this is. Like this Mon said, it's someone related to you."

"That might not be a good thing," New Justice Mon pointed out.

"Could be Mor," Hero Mon said.

"Oh yeah, Mor," Mon said with a smile for some reason.

"Who's Mor?" Winn asked.

"My… well Original Mon's little brother," Mon said. "Mor-An. I don't know if he survived or not…" Mon paused at his blurry memories.

"Well someone did," Winn said. "How do we…?" Winn paused as an alert went off. "A news reporter was just attacked on live TV! Person said to have Valor meet him at the place of the crash. Damn… back to Alaska. It's cold there." Winn showed the video but the Daxamite's face was not shown well, he was in semi darkness and at an angle.

"Guess I am going," New Justice Mon said playing with his hands nervously.

"I'll come," Hero Mon said with a nod. "Might need some Daxamite knowledge."

"Hey maybe I should stay here. My power does not work on Daxamites and I can sound the alarm. Get a Kryptonian there in record speed if you need it," Winn said.

"You can avoid the cold," New Justice Mon said kissing Winn cheek's as he opened a zap tunnel for them. Hero Mon smiled at the couple, and then the two Mons left.

-New Justice-

"Lois!" Rae called out. Lois was standing by the entrance of the Sanctuary. Jason and Ella were nearby. Rae tended to avoid the pubic entrance as it was always crowded with people coming in and out and security checking people.

"Where's Kara?" Lois asked.

"Busy," Rae said. "What's the emergency?"

"My dad is coming to visit," Lois said quickly grabbing her arm before Rae could walk away. "I need back up! He's bringing my sisters."

"You've got Jason and Ellen," Rae pointed out.

"Adult back up," Lois said, pulling Rae close. "Please Rae."

Before Rae could open her mouth she saw the sight of General Lane in his uniform walking in and coming over; two women were with him.

"Dad," Lois said putting an arm around Rae shoulder and pulling her closer.

"General Lane," Rae moaned, remembering the last time she saw him when she had activated Code Dominate. But she was not the Flash now.

"Do I know you?" Samuel Lane asked, looking at Rae curiously.

"No, Lois called you dad and your uniform…" Rae said, realizing she should have remained quiet.

"Rae, this is my dad Samuel; my little sister Lucy; and my twin sister Linda," Lois introduced. Rae raised an eyebrow. She didn't know Lois had a twin. Linda was clearly not identical to Lois but there was a similarity. "Everyone, this is Rae. She's going to be my daughter-in-law."

"Jason seems a little young," Linda said, making Rae blink in confusion.

"She's marrying Kara," Lois said.

"Oh, that girl you let live off you. How nice," Linda said so sarcastically it made Rae clench her hand into a fist. "And what about you? Still no father to your kids?"

"Jason, Ellen!" Lois yelled; the two kids came running. "Say hi to grandpa and your aunts." The two kids went to hug the three. "See… I need you." She added to Rae as her kids served as distraction.

"I might end up punching someone," Rae whispered. "Probably Linda."

"A risk I am willing to take," Lois said, putting on a fake smile as the kids were done. "So, have you three ever been here before?"

"No," Samuel Lane said. "I usually prefer to stay in the human world."

"We are still on Earth," Rae stated, annoyed by these words.

"Well it's really amazing here," Lois quickly said. "I'll show you around. I know this place pretty well."

"Why do you spend so much time here? Things not going well at the Daily Planet?" Linda asked.

"No, I am still editor there. Things are great," Lois said. "My daughter is head vet and part-owner around here. Jason and Ellen like to spend time here as well."

"Daughter?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, you know the girl Lois lets live off her," Rae said sarcastically, giving Linda a look.

"Oh, how nice for her," Linda said.

"Linda, shut up," Lucy said, Rae deciding Lucy might be the person in this trio she liked the most. "It's nice everything is going well for you Lois. I'm happy for you." Lois gave her little sister a smile.

"How about you Luce? Still in the military?" Lois asked.

"Honorable discharge. Going to build a life out of the military," Lucy said and Rae noticed the look on Samuel face. He was not happy his daughter had left the military.

"Well, my fashion blog is going well," Linda said. "I got a lot of comments last year when I shared a review blasting the Flash's new suit."

Rae tilted her head and took a deep breath as Lois' hold on her tightened. "What's wrong with the Flash's new suit?" Rae asked.

"Read the article. I also got a lot of comments on my blast of Supergirl's white shirt," Linda said. "When she first appeared on this world she wore blue and it was better than that white…" Rae didn't know whether to laugh or not at this comment – Linda inadvertently referencing Karry Universe's Kara, not their Kara.

"Linda writes a blog blasting the fashion sense of superheroes," Lois said, to clarify for Rae.

"Well someone has to," Linda said. "They should learn." Samuel put an arm around Linda as the two walked ahead at this. Jason and Ellen following behind them.

"I hate your twin sister," Rae whispered, wondering if she should point Frankie to this blog and see him scream. It could be funny.

"Join the club," Lois whispered.

"Can I be a part of it?" Lucy asked and that caused Rae to giggle.

-New Justice-

The two Mons stood in the snow, looking around. "You sure this is where the ship was?" Hero Mon asked. New Justice Mon and Winn had moved the Daxamite ship when they first came here, but they had marked the place.

"I am sure," New Justice Mon said. "This is probably a trap."

"Two of us and a ship that carries one," Hero Mon said. "I like those odds."

"No need," a voice said and out of the snow came another man. "Now, I remember having one brother, but two? Plus, the one this Reverse Flash killed. This is unusual."

"Who are you?" Hero Mon, frowning at the newcomer, asked but New Justice Mon paused.

"Mik," New Justice Mon said, the memories of Original Mon coming back: Blurry memories of Mik… but he did not feel a brotherly connection. This man was older but definitely shared the same facial structure and voice of the twin New Justice Mon remembered.

"Who's Mik?" Hero Mon asked.

"Twin brother," New Justice Mon whispered.

"So, I guess you're the real Mon?" Mik said, taking a step forward.

"The Real Mon is dead," New Justice Mon said. "I'm a clone." Mon was not ashamed of his origins as a clone; he kind of felt proud the Justice League had made him to help and he had survived unlike the other clones. That the Justice League made him family, let him be Mon. There were a few clones like him in the multiverse, like Karen on Karry, Kara on Prime and even their own Chris here. It was nice. "I have some of his memories though."

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" Mik asked. There was something about Mik that made New Justice Mon wearily, but he could not figure it out.

"No," New Justice Mon said truthfully.

"Well then brother, you don't know…. You don't know the torture our people went through when they lost you – mom and dad even had a new daughter, but that did not bring the people together. I have been looking for you. To bring you home. Bring our Mon home."

"He's dead," New Justice Mon pointed out.

"People don't have to know that," Mik said. "You can be Mon to them. Rejoin the family. Help your people."

"You came all this way for that?" Hero Mon wearily, knowing well a lot of his people could not be trusted. Especially his own family.

"And who exactly are you?" MIk asked.

"Mon from another Earth in the multiverse," Hero Mon said. Mik raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Think it over," Mik said, looking back to New Justice Mon. "There's an abandoned cabin not far from here in that direction. I've been staying there. Tomorrow morning let me know your answer." With that, Mik started walking away.

"Let's go back to your Watchtower," Hero Mon sighed, and Mon nodded as they started moving towards the Zap Tunnel.

-New Justice-

Rae was biting her lip and rolling her eyes. Spending hours with Lois's family could be considered torture. She was taking deep breaths as she went into her Speed Force Zen but she did not like people making fun of her family, and that's all Linda seemed to want to do to Lois: Making remarks about Lois having kids out of wedlock, derogatory comments on Kara, and even Lois's job, even though Lois was majorly successful. It seemed Linda was daddy's little girl since Samuel Lane himself was not a fan of Kara or the fact Lois never said who the father of her kids was. Lucy was fine but didn't seem to want to get involved.

By the time it was time to go to eat Rae wanted an out and she saw it.

"Timeos!" She yelled over the Amazonian who turned to look at them. "Oh, how good you're here. Timeos, this is Lois's family: Samuel Lane, Lucy, and Linda. This is Lois's boyfriend Timeos." Rae didn't notice the looks both Timeos and Lois gave her. "Now I have to go. Important wedding things to do but I am sure Timeos would love to join you for dinner."

"Rae!" Lois moaned, but Rae was out of her grasp and running at human speeds towards the former Kent Farm to get home.

"Boyfriend?" Linda asked, eyeing Timeos.

"That's right," Timeos said making Lois blink. Timeos gave Lois a quick wink as he put an arm around Lois.

"And you don't care she has two kids?" Linda said.

"Jason and Ellen? I love them," Timeos said with a smile. "So, food."

"We were going to go to the restaurant here," Lucy said with a smile. Samuel gave the man a look as the group headed off.

"Thank you," Lois whispered to Timeos, who gave a nod as he followed. "But I'm sorry too…"

"Sorry?" Timeos asked.

"You'll see…" Lois eyed the back of her father and Linda, who was ahead of them now. Timeos though chuckled.

-New Justice-

New Justice Mon was pacing around Watchtower's main room the minute he got back. Hero Mon was leaning against a wall, thinking.

"Mon," Winn finally said standing up and stopping his boyfriend's pacing. "You can't go with him. You can't leave me… us."

"I don't want to," Mon said. "But do I owe the Daxamites something? Did Mon? I just… I don't know."

"That Mon is dead," Winn pointed out. "You owe that family nothing."

"He's right," Hero Mon said, stepping forward now. "You're not their son. The meta human who made you could be considered your mother. The Justice League is your family and your people. You don't owe the Daxamites anything and this Mik…. Look I don't know how it is in your universe, but my parents were not good people. I don't know this Mik, but something tells me he's like them. Don't do anything rash." New Justice Mon listened to his counterpart's words. Letting them sink in.

"I don't think Mon thought they were good. I just… there's a memory there. I just can't get at it," Mon said.

"I think it's time we go to Madam Abbot," Winn spoke after a moment, making both Mon's look at her. "Getting memories is her specialty."

…..

Winn was once again waiting in Madam Abbot's waiting room as she finished with a client. Madam Abbot finally smiled at Winn when she was done.

"So, are you finally here for that good memory?" Madam Abbot asked leading Winn and the two Mons to the back.

"Not exactly," Winn said, having forgotten about that anyway with the trial and Mon. "We need you again to bring up a memory that's out of reach – for my boyfriend. That one." Winn pointed at his Mon. Winn had made sure to get the Mons different clothes to wear in public as they were identical. "But does your powers work on aliens?"

"I'm not sure," Madam Abbot said but had a smile. "Let's find out, shall we?" She indicating for New Justice Mon to sit and he did. "Tell Madam Abbot everything."

"The memory I need…" New Justice Mon started, "well it's sort of been implanted in my head and it was damaged. I need to know about my brother. I need to know what happened between me and my family."

"Family memories," Madam Abbot said. "I will try, but it will be like you're re-living the event." She put a hand on Mon's forehead – he felt a lot pressure and some pain. "This is different. Want me to stop?"

"No, go on," Mon whispered and then he felt like he wasn't in the room. He was back to the day Krypton blew up. The memory was very damaged but Mon got the escape of the royal family and many Daxamites as Krypton rained down on the planet.

Memories kept skipping ahead – to a planet his parents called New Daxam and the people of the planet his race enslaved. The Royal Family's castle was grand, but the normal Daxamites were suffering on this planet. He could feel original Mon's disgust and hate on what was going on and then he remembered starting the rebellion; using his servant boy to get his people and the original people of the planet on his side. Leading a rebellion and war, but his family's loyal army had overpowered them.

Then he remembered Mik convincing their parents to kill him. How Mor had saved him and his escaped. But meeting Clark was the clearest memory. He remembered the thoughts and emotions as Clark told him so many years had passed and how he had been unsure if he was the last but deciding to say he was. It had been so long who knew what happened.

"Oh my…" Mon said when it was over. Madam Abbot looked tired from that as Mon stood up, rubbing his hands on his face.

"Mon?" Winn asked.

"He's no good is he?" Hero Mon asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"That's an understatement," New Justice Mon said. "I don't remember everything. There are holes in my memories still, but I know what he wants now. Why he wants me to pretend to be original Mon. The rebellion must have continued. Mon swearing loyalty to the royals would be a big blow even after all these years."

"Okay, talk more in details about this in private," Winn said. "Madam Abbot, what do we owe you?"

"I can't charge the Justice League," Madam Abbot said, making all three heroes stare at her. "I'm not a moron, Stopwatch; I can look into your brains. I see what you re-live. No… but I could use a favor. I sometimes get unruly anti-meta human riots around here."

"I can't authorize a Justice League favor," Winn pointed out. Only Rae, Kara, or Sara could authorize that. "But Valor and I could make sure to keep a better eye around here."

"I'll take it," Madam Abbot said with a smile. "Do good work boys. If I can ever be of assistance again, the Justice League does great things." Madam Abbot gave Winn a hug. "And I am still holding you to come in one day for a happy memory and pay for it." Winn laughed as he took his Mon's hand; Hero Mon giving Madam Abbot a mouthed 'thank you'.

Once back in Watchtower, Mon told both Winn and his alternate everything he had been able to see through Madam Abbot's power.

"Wow," Hero Mon said. "I never pictured… my original alternate of this world was something." He was smiling at thinking of his double starting a rebellion like this Mon had.

"What will happen if you don't swear loyalty?" Winn asked.

"Showing off my body might be just as good," New Justice Mon sighed. "If Mon is a symbol of hope for the rebellion, the royals finding and killing me will help destroy that."

"I think it's time to call Rae in," Winn said after hearing that: this had gone intergalactic. Rae, as their leader, had to hear what was going on.

-New Justice-

Rae was laying on the couch with a book in her hands. Clarky was on the bottom of the couch sleeping; Krypto and Misty were not far from them.

"Rachel Jane Garrick!" Lois' voice was heard as Lois came storming in. Jason and Ellen were behind her but the two went up the stairs immediately, apparently thankful they were not the ones behind their mother's fury, for once.

"Joan," Rae said.

"What?" Lois asked, pausing.

"My middle name is Joan, not Jane," Rae said, putting the book down calmly.

"What is with the full name anyway?" It was Kara coming out of the downstairs bathroom. She had gotten extremely dirty at work today and went right into the downstairs shower so to not track dirt up the stairs. She had a robe around her to cover her naked body and a towel drying her hair.

"Rae ditched me today, but before she does she introduces Timeos to my family as my boyfriend!" Lois pointed out. "Why would you do that?"

"I couldn't stand your family drama anymore. I mean gees, I thought my family had drama but yeah nothing like that. Besides I figured introducing your family to your handsome boyfriend would shut them up – especially that twin of yours," Rae said.

"Ugh, Linda was here," Kara said, making a face. "Please tell me you did not get her in for free?"

"No and not the point. Timeos is not my boyfriend. Why would you say that?" Lois asked Rae.

"Wait… he's not?" Rae asked, sitting up now. "You two aren't dating which will lead to marriage and having a son named Hercules Clark…?" Clarky barked. "Not you. I thought the added y to the end of your name stopped that." Rae turned to her dog at that.

"No," Lois said, stunned as Kara started to laugh. Rae was able to feel her amusement but was confused by it. The confusion seemed to make Kara laugh even more.

"Lois, you just got speed force jetlagged," Kara said as she chuckled. "She had no idea you were not dating Timeos."

"I thought I got the hang of that," Rae groaned, rolling her eyes. "Sorry Lois."

Lois shrugged, calmed now. "Well Timeos played along. The look on Linda's face was priceless," Lois said; and the three did laugh.

"Is this a bad time to point out that Timeos is camping out here?" Rae said. "By the horses."

"My staff would have told me that," Kara said, taking deep breaths to calm down her laughs.

"They did come here to tell you I told them it was alright," Rae said, making Kara blink.

"That does explain why he's around all the time," Kara said after a moment, shrugging it off. "I suppose he's use to that coming from Hurculea. We do have room though…" But before she could consider moving Timeos into the farmhouse, their communicators binged. "Seems we're needed in Watchtower." Kara ran and got into her outfit and when she got back Rae had summoned hers, getting Clarky into his as Kara got Krypto into his own outfit. "See you later Lois."

"Wait, your middle name is really Joan?" Lois asked Rae.

"Yeah, after my mom," Rae said, the two leaving.

"Damn, I got to call the people making that ice sculpture for the wedding," Lois said taking out her phone.

"How did you not know it was Joan?" It was Chris. He was doing homework nearby and had heard the entire thing. "She says it all the time. Rachel Joan Garrick. It's even on the invites."

"My bad," Lois said, shrugging.

-New Justice-

Rae and Kara came into watchtower with their dogs. Clarky heading right for his chair and growling at the Mon sitting in it.

"Might want to get up," Winn advised the Mon, who stood up.

"I have one too many Mons here," Rae said, pointing at the two of them. "What's going on?"

"Never mind that," one of the Mon's stated, as he distracted the two, explaining about Mik, the memories he had partially restored and the choice he had to make. He was desperate.

"So… let me summarize this," Rae said once it went quiet. "Our original Mon led a rebellion against his family and failed? He escaped from being executed and then landed here. Now our Mon's twin brother Mik has tried to convinced you to pledge loyalty to the royal family, probably to destroy a new rebellion, and kill you if you don't."

"Basically, yeah," New Justice Mon sighed.

"Now this is the type of sibling rivalry I get. Much better than Lois's melodramatic thing," Rae said, and Kara chuckled. "Although this Mik was kind of stupid. I would have given him Mon's body if he had asked. Now I won't."

"Wait, what I don't get," Kara said holding up a hand. "Where did you come from?" Kara pointed at the extra Mon.

"Oh, Hero Earth," Hero Mon said. "I came here to repay the debt I owe you."

"You owe us a debt?" Rae asked.

"Um… yeah the Nazis," Hero Mon said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry that was seven years ago," Rae said, confusing Hero Mon as the other laughed. "Consider that payed in full."

"What…?" Hero Mon asked.

"You helped our Mon not pledge loyalty to his awful family. That's good enough for me," Rae said with a shrug.

"You were never going to call in that debt," Hero Mon said finally realizing it.

"If I ever needed help I would call Karry first; Prime would be second; Alien or SuperEarth third depending on what I need," Rae admitted, making Hero Mon frown. "But go home. Tell your world you owe us nothing. I don't really care about that Nazi stuff anymore."

"Okay. But it's not been seven years," Hero Mon pointed out.

"Speed force jetlag," Kara explained, Hero Mon frowning.

"I was in the speed force for months Earth time but years speed force time," Rae explained, the simplest way possible.

"Oh," Hero Mon nodded. "Okay. And if that's all the same with you, but I'd like to stay and help see this through," Hero Mon added.

"How are we seeing this through?" Winn asked, wanting to know too.

"Tell Mik he's out of luck," Rae said with a smirk, not arguing and letting Hero Mon stay around.

-New Justice-

Mik was in the cabin he was squatting in, playing with equipment he had stolen; connecting it up to equipment he had.

"There you are!" Mik said as video call got in. His mother, father, Mor, and the new little sister Romana – only 6 – were all on the screen. "I talked to this new Mon. He is a clone and remembers some things but not about the rebellion. If all goes to plan, he will come back with me to New Daxam."

"Plans might need to wait," Mik was shocked at the voice and turned to see Rae standing there in her Flash outfit; her goggles and helmet on and she was leaning against a wall. Clarky was besides her in attack position "So, you're the twin brother? I can see a resemblance. Although your much older than Mon now." Rae moved forward. "Oh, and that must be the parents, little brother Mor, and of course Romana." Rae smiled at the screen.

"You know me?" This Romana asked.

"I know of an alternate. She's a sweet girl. Be like her," Rae said. Clarky gave a bark out as though he was agreeing.

"Who are you?" Rhea asked.

"I'm the Flash. Leader of the Justice League. Friend of your sons," Rae said. "You know when Mon first got to Earth I heard the stories – of the way he partied and the girls and the drinks. We all thought his time on Earth turned him into the hero he died as, but we were wrong." Rae gave a smirk and pointed to the screen. "Because he led a rebellion against you. He was always the hero and it makes me even more happy that I called him a friend. He was a great man."

"The clone remembered," Mik groaned, realizing.

"Yeah, and you're out of luck," Rae said. There was a sound outside. "Oh, that would be the Mons and Supergirl. They were getting something."

Both Mons walked in with Kara and Krypto besides them.

"Kryptonian!" Rhea growled, instantly recognizing the symbol on Kara's chest. "You would stand beside her?" She asked the Mons.

"She's family," New Justice Mon said, smiling at Kara. "You're not. I will never be your son. I will never give you my loyalty. I have a family I am loyal to already, and a planet I protect."

Mik took a step forward. "I wouldn't if I were you," Hero Mon said knowing what Mik was thinking. "Me and Mon are just as powerful as you."

"And Kryptonians are more powerful," Kara pointed out. "And you have three here with the dogs." Krypto and Clarky gave a growl.

"Plus me," Rae said. "And you don't want to know the extent of my powers." Mik looked around at the group, seeming to get it. "Good, because here is a one-time deal for you."

"I fixed your ship," Hero Mon said. He had been playing with the ship and got it running, glad he hadn't gone home. "It's ready for your trip back. I did disable the weapons though, just to be safe." Hero Mon walked over to where the communication device was and turned it off. The family disappearing from the screen.

"This is your one chance to leave with no consequences," Rae said, giving Hero Mon a nod. "Go – now."

"I'll leave for now," Mik said, taking his communication device.

"If you come back, you take your own chances," Rae said as Mik left the room and a moment later, they heard the ship take off. "I have a feeling we have not seen the last of him."

"Probably not," Hero Mon agreed. "But I think I will head home now." As he said this, a portal opened, and he chuckled. "And Accord is spying."

"Yeah that's helpful when you're here but not cool otherwise," Rae said, and Hero Mon nodded as he went through the portal and it disappeared.

"You okay Mon?" She turned to her Mon, who gave a nod as Rae came up and gave him a hug, then a kiss on the cheek. "You were right. You have family here. And I think your boyfriend wants you."

"I do," Winn said on the coms. He had helped Hero Mon play with the ship, but Rae had told him to stay back for this. Mon gave a smirk as he left.

"And let us go home," Kara said to Rae who nodded.

-New Justice-

Mon had met Winn back at their apartment.

"Winn," Mon said sitting down and taking his hand. "I wouldn't leave you." He knew Winn had been worried about this.

"There are people rebelling against your family in your name. You don't feel a responsibility for them?" Winn asked. He kept thinking this over, nervous he might lose his boyfriend.

"They are rebelling in the original Mon's name. Not mine," Mon pointed out. "It's better for them to remember him. I would be a disappointment. I'm not the leader they are looking for. I will never be the Original Mon." He paused at this. He was fine with that.

"And you know, I am happy here." Mon added. "With the Justice League… and with you." Winn smiled as he kissed Mon.

-New Justice-

The next day Rae was in the kitchen but on the phone.

"Yeah grandma," Rae said into the phone. "Look, I got to go. I got to get to work. Tell grandpa I said bye." Rae hung up the phone, putting it down.

"You are getting to like them," Kara said with a smile. Rae nodded. "Should we give them an invite?"

"I just need to tell them I am the Flash somehow," Rae said, wondering how to do that.

"That's your call," Kara shrugged. "FYI, it seems Mik didn't leave Earth's orbit," Kara said. "He somehow masked his ship."

"I knew he was not gone. Mon better watch his back," Rae sighed, as Lois and Timeos came in. Lois was laughing at something Timeos had said. "Are we sure they are not dating?" Rae muttered at this, pointing at Lois as she said this.

"Shut up, you," Lois said, but was still laughing. "Timeos agreed to remain pretending to be my boyfriend until my family leaves tomorrow."

"Oh, Rao Linda is still here," Kara groaned, with an eye roll.

"Yes, and you're coming with us today," Lois said, and Kara turned her head.

"Look at that, I have work to get to," Rae said kissing Kara's cheek before running out; Clarky running after her.

"Fine," Kara said with a nod. "Um… Lois can I ask you something though?"

"Sure," Lois said taking a seat.

"Well, me and Rae we were talking about the wedding and well… her uncle is walking her down the aisle and I was wondering if maybe you would want to walk me?" Kara asked, it a little too fast and she wondered if Lois understood. She was nervous, but felt Rae sending her calming emotion as Lois came up and hugged her.

"Of course," Lois said with a smile and kissed Kara's forehead. "Now get into something nicer." Kara smiled and laughed, going to go change.

-New Justice-

Mik had hidden his ship to make sure that the Justice League could not find it.

"I'll get him mom," Mik was saying into his communication device. He was in a bar in Central-National City and, judging by people on their own cellular devices, he didn't look too unusual with his own. "He's too well protected for me to take him on alone. But I heard tales of an Injustice Alliance. Something I could use to get him."

"Make it soon, son. The body of Mon-El would go a long way to stopping this rebellion," Rhea said.

"You're new," a voice distracted Mik as he looked to a woman with white hair and pale lips. He frowned as he cut off his mother.

"So?" Mik asked. Everything on this planet was new to him, after all.

"So, I think we can be of some help," the woman stated, smirking. "You want to kill a member of the Justice League?"

"Yeah," Mik stated, still frowning.

"Killer Frost, at your service," Killer Frost introduced herself. "I'm sort of in charge of the Injustice Alliance," she clarified.

"Ah. Then you can be of help," Mik smirked as they shook hands.


	9. Girls Night

-A little over 10 years ago-

Rae came to a halt with a smile on her face as she took off her helmet.

"Another one for the Flash," she said, holding up her hand to her partner. Frankie high-fived her with a smile.

"The cities are really starting to take to you," Frankie said, pointing at the TV – the news report on Rae's latest takedown. "And the Justice League is supporting you as well."

"Superman's been around a lot," Rae said. "Says he wants to train me. If I play my cards right, I could become the youngest member of the Justice League."

"That would be awesome," Frankie said. "I am working on new equipment and upgrades."

"Hey Frankie," Rae voiced now, something occurring to her. "I've been wondering about your powers. I know you open portals and do that vibration thing. Anything else?"

"Yeah… my powers are directly related to the multiverse," Frankie said, a little reluctantly.

"The what?" Rae asked confused.

"The multiverse. Many different worlds vibrating at different frequencies," Frankie explained, and Rae blinked. "Okay… do you remember that show Sliders?"

"Yeah, sort of," Rae said, having heard of the show.

"Well, that's it. Parallel worlds exist, so, there's a world out there where your dad never died; and a world where your mom never died; a world where both are alive…. there are many different possibilities and many different yous. Just as there are different mes. We all exist together but apart," Frankie said. "My powers let me see into those worlds and create portals."

"So, your portals can go to different worlds as well," Rae said picking up on it.

"Yes," Frankie said. "But –"

"That is so awesome." Rae interrupted. "Let's go! We can make friends on other worlds. Learns things we never knew. It…"

"No," Frankie pointed out. "The worlds are meant to be separate. Just because my power lets me do this does not mean we should."

"What?" Rae frowned. "Your powers are linked to the multiverse so surely…?"

"No," Frankie folded his arms at this. "We're not going to hop the multiverse, no way."

"Why?" Rae couldn't understand this.

"Like I said, they're meant to be separate. Just because my powers let me see other worlds, it doesn't mean we should go there. Got it?" Frankie urged.

"But…" Rae tried.

"Drop it, please," Frankie sighed, and Rae relented, nodding but frowned, deciding not to debate her friend and Team Flash partner further.

-Present Day-

"I can't believe Mik joined the Injustice Alliance," Rae groaned. She was in the Sanctuary having just dealt with a small matter involving the Alliance and had noticed Mik with the others. She was talking to Kara, who was nodding along.

"It seems their MO," Kara pointed out. "They don't get what they want the first-time round, they join Killer Frost and her gang of misfits."

"They're starting to become a nuisance," Rae muttered, but decided to change topics. "Anyway, so tomorrow I am going to my grandparent. I'm going to tell them, finally."

"That's good!" Kara said with a smile as the zap tunnel opened and a Barry Allen came walking out. Rae barely blinked at her parallel cousin making an appearance.

"Hey Karry Barry, in the house," Rae said with a smile, going to hug her alternate cousin.

"Did someone call you and tell you I'd show up?" Barry asked after the hug was done, confused.

"Nope," Rae said shaking her head.

Barry looked down at himself. He was not in his speed force suit, which would have been a dead giveaway, so raised an eyebrow. "Okay, how did you know I was from Karry?" Barry asked.

"You're the only Barry I know who looks like his outfit costs more than a house," Rae pointed out, and Barry once again looked down. "I mean, designer… everything! Nice slacks. Fancy shoes. Button shirt always tucked into your pants. Half the times I see you your tie is on. Plus, a Rolex watch."

"That was a gift from Kara," Barry said, a hand going to the watch.

"You're rich and you dress like it," Rae said. "Not a bad thing. Oh, and you're also the only Barry who wears a Kryptonian marriage bracelet and a wedding ring." Barry's hand went to the bracelet he was wearing.

"I think Barry-White Two does as well," Barry replied to that.

"True, although he at least dresses like us regular folk," Rae gave Karry's Barry a playful punch on the arm.

"Well… I have to do something with the money," Barry chuckled. "But very observant of you."

"So, what is Karry doing here?" Kara asked, a smirk on her face at her fiancée's smarts. "Need more animals?" Karry's Sanctuary had opened not long ago, and Kara had coordinated with the Vibes to move the animals she was giving to Karry to their Sanctuary. She had got a bit of a look at it and was impressed with the design and their meta animals.

"Between what you gave us, what Hero Earth gave us, the meta animals, and the ones Clark had in his Fortress Sanctuary, we're good for now. We're also getting our own artificial wombs created," Barry said.

"That's goo… Wait, Clark?" Kara asked. "What did Clark have in his Fortress?"

"10 species that were not Kryptonian," Barry said. "All from different planets. They are kind of cool. But anyway Rae, do you know Mutant Earth?"

"Heard of them. Never visited," Rae said, feeling Kara's confusion and shock through their bond but not addressing it.

"Well, my Earth is pretty close to them and we got a message saying speedsters were needed. My Wally and Jesse are busy so I figured I would grab you and we could check it out," Barry said. "You are the fastest speedster I know."

"Kara, you fine with me heading off Earth?" Rae asked, looking to her fiancée.

"Yeah… um… have fun," Kara said, and Rae could tell her mind wasn't on the conversation but figured it was still on the Fortress Sanctuary. She took the okay anyway though and summoned her suit; heading inside and grabbed her helmet. Clarky barked.

"Stay, sorry Clarky but you're not fast enough for this," Rae said, knowing this was not a mission for her dog as Barry summoned his own suit and the two left.

Kara was left alone as she stood there, thinking.

"Surely Clark would have told me?" Kara asked herself. "We would have put them here…. Well, this place was Kryptonian… maybe… I think I should check the Fortress."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Kara was actually shocked turning around to see Laurel and Thea were there.

"Just something Karry's Barry said," Kara said, waving her hand. She could check the Fortress later. "Something wrong?" Kara asked, wondering if she had to step up as leader of the Justice League with Rae already gone.

"We were thinking your wedding is coming up and we were talking about getting the girls together and doing something, but seems Rae ditched out," Thea said; Kara not noticing the smirk Thea gave Laurel. "We could do something."

"You mean like a girl's night," Kara asked. "Rae mentioned the girls in the old League used to have epic girls' nights. Sometimes going out… sometimes just staying in."

"Sounds amazing," Laurel said. "Come on, we'll go to my place. Get all the other girls. Leave a note for Rae to meet us." Kara gave a nod and went inside to leave a note for Rae.

Clarky gave a sad bark at Kara, obviously upset Rae had left him.

"Come on," Kara said to the dog, who wagged his tail happily at that; Clarky running behind the girls now. Krypto gave a yawn as he cuddled with Misty not seeming to want to go to a girls' night. Kara didn't blame him.

-Mutant Earth-

Rae and Barry appeared in Mutant Earth's warehouse. The place seemed empty.

"I thought there was…" Rae didn't finish her sentence as she caught movement from the corner of her eyes; too fast for anyone normal to see. Instinctively, she went into superspeed where the entire world around them froze. "Hey!"

There was a female speedster in a yellow and red outfit with a yellow helmet. "You're not from Karry," the female speedster, said taking off the helmet.

"But I am," Barry said, having realized what was going on and copied Rae, entering the speed force slowdown. "Jesse this is Rae, she's from New Justice. Rae, this is Mutant Earth's Jesse."

"The female version of Jess," Rae said, having worked with the Karry Jesse before.

"So, what are we doing in Flashtime?" Barry asked, and Rae giggled. She had never heard this referred to like that before, but it was a good name for it.

"I got a major problem," Jesse said. "A gang has set off a bomb. The only way I managed to keep it from blowing up is doing this. But I am getting tired and need help shutting it off. Speedster help."

"No other speedsters here?" Rae asked, actually curious. Was Jesse the only speedster on this Earth like she was on her own?

"Our Barry, but he's on the farm. Going all the way to Kansas like this and back would exhaust me to the point I would drop out," Jesse said. "But I did manage to get a message through. To get you here. I needed two other speedsters at least."

"Well you got us," Rae said. "What are we doing?"

"Come," Jesse said, turning around and walking out of the warehouse. Barry and Rae followed her.

-New Justice-

"Okay," Laurel said, looking around the room. All the girls of the Justice League were here except Rae – that being Donna, Jade, Jessica, Selena, Caitlin, Thea, Tantu, and Stephanie; most were sitting on the floor. Sara was also there sitting on the couch; her baby bump was starting to show. Dinah had also come, sitting next to Sara her cane besides her. They had sent an invite to Gypsy as well, who was standing in the corner. "We're missing one."

"Who?" Kara asked as the door rang. Moria called out as she answered the door, and Felicity Smoak came in with some equipment. "DJ Smoak." Kara gave a smile to the girl.

"I figured for awesome music, invite a DJ," Laurel joked, and Felicity winked her way.

"Thanks," Felicity said. "I just broke up with my girlfriend so this is exactly what I needed. And Supergirl's been getting the music ready for your wedding, but seriously, the Flash wants me to bring karaoke?"

"Her cousin and his wife sing at weddings," Kara said with a smile. "And please call us Kara and Rae." Felicity gave a smile at that.

"Thanks. So where is the Fl… Rae?" Felicity asked, looking around for her.

"Busy," Kara shrugged.

"Okay everyone," Laurel interrupted, "our mission by the time Rae gets here is to have a girl's night that puts the ones she use, to have with the old league to shame," there was a cheer around the room at that. "Arthur is at his own sleepover tonight. Obviously, we got music covered." Felicity raised a hand at that, already setting up some equipment in the corner. "As you can see, I moved furniture around to make a dance floor and got food catered in – it should be arriving in a few hours. And got a good collection of movies for later."

"And now if you're done chatting," Felicity said, pushing a button as music started. "Who's dancing with me?"

"I'm in," Thea said, standing up and Felicity took her hand. The two started to dance, and all the other girls started to join; Sara even standing up to dance. Dinah joined it, although slowly given her injuries. Clarky jumping up and started trotting in circled around the girl while very occasionally, the girls would pet or kiss him, and he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

The dancing stopped when food arrived. Felicity turned on softer music as food was passed around.

"Hey Kara, I got a question for you," Thea said, an idea coming to her. "You've slept around a lot…" Kara sighed at that. "Who was the best person you ever slept with?"

"Rae," Kara said without even thinking about it.

"Seriously," Gypsy said. "Well I've been with Frankie who is the only other person besides you Rae has been with and I had to teach him a thing or two."

"I don't mean she was talented. I mean… it was just different," Kara said.

"You loved her," Laurel said. "Even when she was just a hookup there was emotions there. That makes it different."

"Okay then, best guy?" Stephanie asked, curious. "I know you have been with several men in the League."

Kara gave a smirk and shared a look with Sara who gave a nod. "Adam," Kara said, making everyone look at each other at that. "Let's just say his power adds a whole new dimension to the act."

"You can say that again," Sara said, smirking.

"Wait, you too?" Stephanie asked.

"Same time as Kara," Laurel added, and there were laughs in the room.

"Why can't Adam find a girl?" It was Dinah who said it. "I mean he's sweet. After I realized I could not be Gray Canary anymore, he came with some cookies and tried to cheer me up."

"He is cute," Jessica added. "If I liked guys, I would be all over him."

"He's smart," Jade added in.

"Considering you all seem to date in the league," Gypsy said. "Maybe you should tell him he's in the League's choices and see who he wants."

"We don't all date in the League," Caitlin pointed out.

"Name one of you in a relationship with someone not in the League," Gypsy pointed out, to a quiet realization from the group. Donna raised her hand since Nisos was not in the league but wasn't necessarily an ordinary guy either.

"Did the old League date within?" Felicity asked.

"Only the hawks, but they were together before entering the league. Besides them not a one," Kara said. "To be fair, a lot of them were single."

"And Batman was dating one of his villains," Sara said, making eyes turn to her. "Catwoman and him were apparently an item." There was a chuckle as than people realized she was serious.

"Damn, I always wondered why he or Batgirl did not take her down," Stephanie said. The bat-fan she had been, and the new Bat she was.

"But back to Adam," Donna said. "Who wants him?" There was some giggling as Dinah, Jade, and Thea all choruses in 'me'.

"Call him," Selena said; she had the bottle of wine and there were several bottles being passed around and some of them were becoming very giggling and clearly drunk.

Thea took out her cellphone and called Adam.

"Thea?" Adam answered the phone call.

"Adam," Thea said in a singsong voice. "We need you to choose…"

"Choose?" Adam asked.

"We have three girls here," Stephanie said, taking the phone from Thea. "Who wants to be your girlfriend? We have Dinah, Jade, and Thea. Choose between them."

"What? Are you girls drunk?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Stephanie said with a laugh.

"No!" Kara yelled out.

"Some of us," Laurel corrected. "At least the ones who can."

"Have fun at your girls' night," Adam said with a sigh.

"No, you need to choose," it was Jade who said it.

"Adam?" It was an unfamiliar voice on Adam's end.

"Wait, is that a girl?" Caitlin asked.

"Bye!" Adam said and quickly hung up the phone.

The girls were shocked for a moment before they all started laughing.

"It seems Adam does not need someone in the League," Gypsy chuckled.

"Wonder who she is?" Tantu asked, and everyone paused to think.

"I guess we'll find out eventually," Kara said after a minute.

"Let's continue the night," Laurel stated, taking another glass of wine.

-Mutant Earth-

Jesse brought Rae and Barry to a field where there was a large device in the middle.

"I think I figured out how to deactivate it but it will be difficult; all three of us have to touch a button in an exact order – and we'll have to get out of Flashtime to do it," Jesse said.

"Seems straight forward enough," Rae said, thinking this was too easy.

"I got the front panel here. Barry, once we get out of Flashtime, push the button on the right side. Rae, over there, right after Barry," Jesse said, and Rae gave a nod, going to the button on the far left side as Barry went to his. "Out of Flashtime… now!"

Letting herself out of Flashtime, she was ready to push the button right after Barry was done. When she did, there was a large noise and a gust of air – she was knocked back, worried it had failed. When she looked up, ready for anything, the device was gone and instead of damage, there was a large sign that had 'Congratulations Rae!' And there were a lot more people there.

"Surprise!" Everyone called out.

"Um… what… um… Frankie?" Rae said her eyes finding her Frankie in the crowd. He was the only one with short hair and a mustache after all. "What are…?"

"Got the Flash speechless," Frankie said, smirking. "I made this. A speedster bachelorette party for you."

"Speedster bachelorette party?" Rae said, catching up. "You left our Earth on your own free will? You broke your own rule for me."

"I'd do anything for you," Frankie said and Rae ran up to hug him. Frankie was shocked for a moment before putting his arms around her.

"Now I see how they were once together," it was Barry. The one Rae had shown up with, from Karry. He was standing next to another version of him who had a cowboy hat on. "Rae, meet Barry-White. With another Barry around I am Barry-Blue by the way."

"You've got to be from this Earth…" Rae said deciding not to comment on the colors. "Cowboy hat. Mutant Barry."

"Yeah," Barry-White said.

"And I believe you know a lot of the speedsters here. Some you might not," Barry-Blue said. "And this is Prime's Vibe and this Earth's Vibe Junior." Barry-Blue pointed out the two other Ciscos. "Barry-White 2 and Barry-Red could not show up, what with Barry-White 2 having a newborn. Prime and SuperEarth's Barry respectably."

"But we have Wally here from my Earth," Vibe said, and Prime's Wally gave Rae a smile who smiled back.

"Don't forget me!" It was Jay Garrick from Alien Earth who came up and hugged Rae. He had his son, Malcolm Garrick, the Barry Allen clone, with him.

"Hi Jay and Malcolm," Rae now moved to hug Malcolm.

"There's a me called Malcolm?" Barry-Blue had to pause at this.

"Malcolm Garrick, a clone," Vibe stated before Malcolm could answer.

"Oh," Barry Blue shrugged this off. "Anyway, this is Adam Foster from Kryptonite too – that Earth's Flash," Barry-Blue continued.

"Adam, a speedster?" Rae now asked, shocked at that as Adam nodded. "That one is new. And you… I know you." Rae pointed at the other man.

"Roland Garrick," Roland said. "From Hero. Your parallel twin. We met before. Mon said you were not angry at the Nazi thing anymore so when I was invited…"

"It's water under the bridge," Rae said, waving it off. "It was 7 years ago."

"Not even a year yet," Roland pointed out, blinking.

"7 years ago, to me," Rae said, pushing her sort of brother on the shoulder, who laughed.

"She was stuck in the speed force for a while," Frankie explained as Jay Garrick putting a hand on his son's shoulder; an actual double of the son he lost.

"We did not invite any other yous," Frankie continued. "Knowing your feelings there, but I think Amazonian Rachel would want to show up for the races."

"Oh, she's on," Rae smirked.

"And speaking of races," Barry-Blue said. "Where is Barry-Yellow? I told him he had to show up for at least those. We got to see who is faster." Rae raised an eyebrow at that. "My SnowAllen counterpart – something with the Accelerator on that world made him extra fast. His lightning is blue. Although your lightning is not red anymore either." Rae smirked at that, never having paid too much attention to the colors of her lightning.

"We have a lot of speedsters games planned," Vibe Junior added.

"What exactly is a speedster game?" Rae asked.

"Besides races," Vibe voiced, "we have power challenges and of course the main event: The Takedown." Rae raised an eyebrow. "Each speedster gets a city and stops crimes in those cities. Points decided on difficulty of the crime."

"And of course, you each get technical support expert for help," Vibe Junior added.

"So, we each get a nerd," Rae smirked.

"Yeah," Frankie said, before his counterparts could respond to that. "And me and you are teamed up."

"Original Team Flash back together again," Rae said. "They stand no chance." Rae held up her hand and they high fived and then fist bumped.

"Are we going to get this party started?" Wally asked, and Rae gave a smile.

"Let's," Rae said, ready for this.

-New Justice-

It was late at night when Rae got back to the Sanctuary.

"Clarky?" Rae called out when she entered. Her dog was always waiting for her when she did not bring him. Even Krypto and Misty came up to rub against her leg.

"I think he's with Kara," Lois said, present as always.

"This is for you," Chris said, holding out the note.

Rae took it and saw the words 'Come to Laurel's place' on it.

"Interesting," Rae said, putting back on her helmet. "Krypto, coming?" Krypto gave a bark and decided to follow Rae this time, as they left.

It was simple to get to the Queen's manor, and Rae paused when she phased through the door.

There was light music playing and all the girls of the League were passing around jewelry. Sleeping bags were on the floor and air mattresses. Clarky was the first to see her and ran to his mistress and father, barking happily. Rae pet her dog as Krypto gave his pup a playful nudge.

"Rae!" Kara said, seeing her. "That took a while. What was going on with Mutant?" Kara had come to kiss Rae.

"How was the speedster bachelorette party?" Laurel asked, before Rae could answer.

"You knew?" Rae asked, her mouth open, and her eyes fell on Gypsy next to Felicity. "Frankie…?"

"We jointly planned this," Laurel smirked. "To give Kara her bachelorette party while you were away."

"That's what this was?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, you enjoy it?" Laurel asked, hopeful.

"Yes," Kara said, nodding.

"Should I leave?" Rae asked, wondering if it was appropriate for her to be at her fiancée's party.

"Don't be silly, we planned this so you would join at the end," Laurel said. "I mean, how can we do a Justice League, plus extras, girl's night without you?"

"Oh, that's what this is!" Rae said. "Me and the girls in the old League use to do girls nights. Sometimes they were like this; sleepovers, drinks, jewelry, movies. But we usually sometimes did something really epic."

"Like what?" Thea asked, wondering what else they could do.

"We one-time stole the Batmobile," Rae voiced.

"You're joking?!" It was Sara who said it, sitting up in her chair now. She had seen the Batmobile in the Batcave she and Tommy now worked from.

"Nope," Rae said. "It was Thea's idea." Thea gave a smile at her deceased counterpart's idea. "But Barbra really got us in and Diana distracted Bruce. Took it to a rural place and took turns joyriding it."

"You drove the Batmobile?" Stephanie said, clearly in shock and awe.

"Yep, first and only time I was behind the wheel of a car. Not as fun as running and everyone suggested I don't drive again," Rae chuckled, sitting next to Kara now. "Especially when I crashed it." The girls blinked. "Not badly damaged. There was a scratch in the front."

"You made that scratch?" Sara said having seen that too, and Rae nodded.

"Bruce was pissed," Rae mused. "But all the other guys found it funny. Bruce calmed down… eventually." The girls were looking at Rae in amazement.

"Okay, the old League wins," Laurel said, and the girls nodded. "We'll get there."

"And I think these earrings would match your dress Rae. Want to borrow them for the wedding?" Caitlin asked, holding up a pair of earrings.

"Can't. My ears aren't pierced," Rae pointed out.

"What?" Caitlin asked. "Let's take care of that."

"No…" Rae said, pointing a finger. "Crystal, Helena, and Paula tried. The hole heals within seconds. Speed force healing, after all."

There was some laughing at this.

"So, you never answered," Laurel said after a moment. "How was the speedster party?"

"Good, I kicked all their butts in races, including SnowAllen's Barry who's supposed to be the fastest Barry," Rae said. "And we each took a city and started calculating points for taking down criminals."

"Oh, please tell me you won," Tantu said.

"Undecided," Rae smirked. "There was an argument over the scoring system. The Ciscos and Frankie are trying to figure it out." There was more laughing as the group continued the night.

-New Justice-

Rae got up early and changed into an outfit.

"Where you going?" Kara whispered. Everyone was sleeping the Queen living room besides Sara and Dinah, who both took beds. Krypto was snuggled up against Kara. Rae had been next to her with Clarky but had the dog moved for her.

"I got to go meet with my grandparents, remember?" Rae said. "See you later at home." Rae gave Clarky a nod and the two ran out.

"Is she not cooking breakfast?" Laurel yawned. "That was a part of the plan."

Kara giggled as others groaned as they stirred; Laurel went to figure out an alternative.

…

Richard and Emily Williams were waiting for Rae to show. She had requested none of their staff be there that day, saying she had something important to tell them she didn't want the staff to overhear. Emily had set up a simple breakfast and given the maid and cook the day off.

Richard answered the door for Rae when she showed with Clarky.

"So, what gets you on a plane for an early morning meeting?" Emily asked as Rae took a seat. Richard and Emily thought she flew in using the Queen's private plane.

"What are you doing on July 6th?" Rae countered, and the two smiled, knowing the date. "I want you there." Rae put an invite on the table. "But there is something you should know. I will have family there that… well… It's easier to show you than tell you."

The two looked at each other, frowning, as Rae took he shrunken helmet and goggles out of her pocket. "Don't be scared," Rae said as she summoned her speed force suit. The pair stood, shocked as Rae unshrunk the helmet and put it on along with the goggles. When it was done she stood there in full Flash outfit.

"You're the Flash!" Richard said after a moment.

"Yes," Rae said. "Like my father before me." Rae took off the helmet and goggles as she said that. Clarky barked. "Oh! And meet Flash Pup." Clarkt hopped on a chair at that. "I think we should change that to Flash Dog though." She added thoughtfully, as Clarky gave a bark, clearly preferring pup better. "Okay, pup… even though you're the same size as your dad now." Clarky wagged his tail at this as Rae chuckled.

"Flash," Emily said after a moment. "Well, of course you are… Williams's are made from greatness."

"I am pretty sure it's my dad's genes that got me here," Rae pointed out, the statement shocking and confusing her. Richard laughed at that. "But I've got a lot to tell you."

"Sit," Richard said. "Tell us everything." Rae nodded, unsummoning her suit and sat down taking, some of the food set up as she explained everything.


	10. The Wedding of Rachel Garrick and Kara Lane

-Nearly a Year Ago-

Kara flew into the apartment where Lois was with the kids.

"Lois?" Kara said, to get her foster mother's attention. Lois turned to her. "Hey, I need… do you have a box for a necklace?" Lois raised an eyebrow. "Like when you buy it from a store."

"Hold on," Lois said, confused but went into her bedroom and came out with a box. "Will this do?"

"Yeah," Kara said taking the box. "It's perfect."

"You going to explain?" Lois asked.

"A gift for Rae," Kara said, taking her necklace out and showing it to Lois, who took a step back.

"That's your mom's necklace," Lois said. "Kara, are you sure?"

"Yes," Kara said, placing the necklace in the box. "I got to get a bow for it. I want it to look like I bought it. I'm worried she won't accept it if she knows where it came from."

"Kara…" Lois said. "Why?"

"Because I love her," Kara said with a smile. "Thanks Lois. Bye Jason, Ellen." Kara gave the two a hug before leaving.

-Present Day-

"I'm going to be late," Adam whined as he was looking at himself in the mirror, trying to get his tie tied.

"And?" Nora Darkh asked, stepping out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. The two had overslept. "Does it matter?"

"I'm preforming the ceremony," Adam stated, finally getting the tie right. "I got to go. Have a good day." Adam went to kiss Nora's cheek.

He was about to leave when his door was kicked in and, coming into his apartment, was none other than Rip Hunter.

Adam automatically got between Nora and the man, knowing instantly why he was here.

"You were hard to find," Rip said. "But this is over… Adam Cray, step aside."

"No," Adam said, taking his shrunken suit out of his pocket and was in it within a second, quickly sending a blast at Rip Hunter, throwing him back. "Come on!" Adam picked Nora up and flew out the window without a care.

"Where are we going?" Nora asked.

"The Sanctuary. The entire Justice League will be there," Adam said. "It's time to let them in on this little secret."

Rip Hunter looked out the window at them flying away. "MIA?" Rip said, to connect to his A.I. in the Waverider. "Where do you think they are going?"

"It is July 6th 2019," MIA said back.

"The Flash and Supergirl's wedding," Rip said with a nod, knowing he had to get to the Sanctuary.

-New Justice-

Rae was in a bedroom inside the house getting dress. She had her hair done and makeup finished. Her Aunt Nora was with her as there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" It was Emily Williams, Rae's grandmother. "Your uncle downstairs directed me up here."

"Grandma," Rae said with a smile. "You never actually met my Aunt Nora."

"The woman who raised Rae," Emily said, smiling. "Well, you did a good job." Emily held out her hand which Nora took. "The two boys flying downstairs are yours?"

"Yes," Nora said. "My adopted sons. Henry, keep Ryan and Richie's feet on the floor!" Nora yelled out to an 'okay' from Henry.

"Frankie, help him!" Rae yelled out to an 'okay' from Frankie. "My best man."

"You look beautiful," Emily said, smiling at Rae. "Is that the dress?" Rae nodded as Emily took in the red and blue mixed dress with the lightning bolt on it. It took a moment before Emily smiled again. "It suits you. May I help?"

"Of course," Rae said giving her grandma a hug.

…

Kara, to not bump into Rae, had chosen to get ready in the old barn. It had been set up as a dressing room a few days ago and she was more than able to get hair and make up done here. Laurel was with her, as well as Lois.

"Nervous?" Laurel asked Kara. "I remember when I married Oliver. I was so excited but so nervous something would go wrong; that my hair would be bad, my dress wouldn't fit... the pictures would come out weird."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Kara said calmly. "I'm not nervous at all."

"That's good," Lois said as Laurel nodded. "You've come a far way in two years. Rae was so good for you." Lois kissed Kara's forehead. "I wish I had some advice to give you about weddings but I've never really been married."

"Yet," Kara said with a smile. "Don't think I haven't notice even with your family gone you have been spending a lot of time with Timeos. He's here today right?"

"Him, Nisos, and Jace," Laurel said with a smirk. "A little trio of Amazonians. Well the males."

"We told Donna to invite Emma, but she mumbled something dismissive," Kara said, wondering if there was something going on there with Donna and the other females. Donna did not mention Themyscira at all anymore. "That's for another day."

"Let me see this dress," Laurel said as they went to unzip the dress from its bag.

…

Joe West straightened his tie as he walked around; there had been a lot of discussion about whether he'd come to this wedding. Iris was dead against it, as well as Walter. Julia had wanted to go and Joe had decided to go with his daughter. Francine had chosen to stay with their other kids, so Joe and Julia had gotten a hotel room and flown to Kansas. Joe almost felt out of place looking around at the Justice League guests; Caitlin's sister Daphne was taking pictures around of the guests. He had a horrible sense of déjà vu to Iris's wedding, with a lot of the familiar faces.

The Sanctuary had been set up beautifully for the ceremony and Joe also noticed a lot of animals hanging around this part, as if they knew and wanted to be a part of this.

That was when he was shocked by two tiny speedsters – two girls dressed in fancy dresses. "Pop-pop!" They both yelled at Joe, making the man pause. It was always what he thought his grandkids would call him.

"Nora, Alura," it was a familiar voice, but Joe's mouth opened at who was standing before him. Dressed in an outfit that looked like it cost a million dollars was none other than Barry Allen. He wore a bowtie to complete the suit and had on a fancy watch as well as nice cufflinks. "That's not pop-pop. Sorry Joe." Barry gave Joe a smile as he said it.

"Barry?" Joe said unsure.

"Sweetie, remember that your this Earth alternate was an evil villain," it was Kara coming up in a similarly-looking expensive dress with two other young girls besides her. "Hi Joe."

"Multiverse," Julia mumbled to her father.

"Hey," another Barry's voice called, turning their attention. Another Barry and Kara were coming up with Astra by their side. All of them holding presents in their hands, although not looking as expensive as the first Barry and Kara.

"Definitely multiverse," Julia said and Joe gave his daughter a look.

"Hey, which Earth?" Karry Kara Allen asked.

"SuperEarth," Kara Danvers replied.

"Barry-Red," Barry-Blue nodded.

"Barry-Blue," Barry-Red commented back, remembering the nicknames with a smirk.

"What's with the cheap looking rent-a-suit?" Barry-Blue asked. It was true this group was not dressed as fancy as the group from Karry; the girls had nice dresses but Barry-Red suit looked like it was rented.

"Hey! This was my dad's suit," Barry-Red protested to a frown from his counterpart. "Well, not all of us are millionaires," Barry-Red pouted.

"…did he just call us millionaires?" Barry-Blue asked as Romana and Star took the attention of their siblings, distracting them with toys as the adults talked. Amelia and Winn were there, keeping them amused as well.

"I think he did," Kara Allen said. "The correct term would be 'billionaires.'"

"Oh sorry," Barry-Blue said, frowning as Joe West was just too shocked to move watching the interaction.

"But you could have asked. I have like 6 in my closet," Barry-Blue said unhelpfully.

"Five – you spilled sauce all over one at that charity event," Kara Allen commented, and Astra laughed.

"Sounds like Barry," a new voice said and someone identical to Henry Allen walked up, but he had another Barry-look alike by his side and there was another Kara and a Mon not far off. It seemed they were more interested in the animals than the multiverse get-together, though.

"Jay right?" Barry-Blue said. "And… if I remember correctly Malcolm."

"Got it," Malcolm said with a nod

"And Roland!" A new voice called as Roland Garrick popped up. "From Hero. Rae invited me at the speedster party so I figured why not."

"I think that's all the multiverse guest except Barry-White Two and Kara Wells," Barry-Blue said looking around for the prime counterparts but they were nowhere to be found. His eyes did catch a Kara with brown hair and long elegant dress moving to talk to Alien Earth's Mon and Kara. He had never met this version but he knew of the Hitchhiking Kayla. Not far from her was clearly this Earth's version of the Grants. Their Carter having a Black Kryptonian dog on a leash.

"You know… could you tell me everything you know about the multiverse?" Joe said to Julia, bringing his daughter away.

No one noticed as the zap tunnel opened and Adam came out. No one saw he was in his Atom suit or the girl he had with him, who he put down. They did realize though when shots were fired – Rip Hunter had appeared with a gun of his own; Adam firing directly ahead and running Nora Darhk to the middle of where the ceremony was going to be. Right in front of the house.

"Stay back!" Adam shouted, holding up his weapon.

"Adam, I'm from the future," Rip said calmly, holding out his gun to fire but a speedster trail came up and his shot was blocked with a helmet.

Rae stood there in her dress, her helmet in her hand as she looked at Rip. She had heard the noise and saw from the bedroom what was going on, so came running down. Clarky had ran out of the house to growl his yellow sunlight collar making him the only powerful Kryptonian in the Sanctuary.

"Rip Hunter?" Rae said. "I don't think I invited you. Didn't picture you as a party crasher, though."

"Just here to pick up that party-crasher and return her to the Time Master prison. If you would be so kind Flash, I will take her and be on our way," Rip said, nodding to Nora Darhk.

Rae turned around seeing the woman Adam was protecting. "Who exactly is she?" Rae asked.

"Nora Darhk," Rip said; Rae shrugged her shoulders – other members of her Justice League were mumbling though. "Oh, right Savitar had you knocked out. Damien Darhk's daughter... She brought him back to life."

"Oh," Rae said remembering Kara telling her what happened years ago to her – the attack on Starling and the defeat of the Darhks. They had handed Nora off to Rip Hunter.

"Rae, you can't," Adam said, suddenly pleading. "Please, give me a minute to explain."

Rae gave her friend a look and then nodded. "Okay," Rae said stepping over towards Adam and Nora. "This better be a good explanation."

"Yes, Nora did wrong, but she's been in the Time Master's prison for so long. She escaped to our time, she helped me stop some bad guys – she saved my life – and I've been keeping her at mine ever since because, you see, she's not really a bad person. She was only led to do bad by her father and a dark magic cult, but now she's free of all that and since she's been here she's not done anything wrong. She and I have been… well," he had been worried he'd spoken too fast, but Rae was a speedster after all, so she had to catch everything he'd said. "Rae, please, she doesn't deserve to go back there for all of eternity," Adam finally said after pausing.

"Wait, Adam," Nora sighed, taking Adam's attention. "Maybe I do… Maybe I should be locked away forever for what I did. Adam this time with you was… well, thank you… for everything you have done." Nora went and kissed Adam on the cheek; as she was about to walk towards Rip, Rae put her hand out, causing Nora Darhk to pause.

"No," Rae said simply, and Adam knew he had convinced her – or maybe Nora herself had. Lightning appeared around Rae as she summoned her speed force suit, putting the helmet on top of her head she stepped forward, placing herself between Rip and everyone else. Clarky ran by her side, lightning up his eyes. "Nora Darhk stays with us."

"You cannot be serious?" Rip groaned.

"She saved Adam's life," Rae said, "She obviously changed. She deserves a second chance and if she does anything again, well… we'll take care of her. Now leave my wedding."

"I can't…" Rip muttered.

"You heard what my cousin said," it was Karry's Barry, who summoned his own suit as he went to stand besides Rae. "Nora Darhk stays here."

"And I believe my daughter asked you to leave," Jay Garrick from Alien said, summoning his own suit and stepping besides Rae. Malcolm Garrick joined his father summoning a suit.

"How are they doing that?" Barry-Red from SuperEarth said.

"Speed force suit; I never got the hang of it," Roland said running forward to join the others with no speedster suit.

"Barry…?" Kara Danvers said, and Barry-Red nodded running forward to join the other speedsters.

The rest of the Justice League also stepped up., all taking a place between Adam and Nora and Rip Hunter. Jace, Timeos, and Nisos even joined in; Jace summoning some lightning from his hand. Rip seemed unsure as he held his gun, but the gun was soon ripped from his hand.

"Don't even think about it," it was Amelia Allen from Karry giving the group a smile, having used her telekinesis to take the gun from Rip.

"I would really leave if I was you," Karry's Winn said, beside his Amelia.

Rip gave a look. "I need the gun to leave," Rip said, Amelia letting it fall to the floor. Rip picked up the gun but backed out without another word, leaving the Sanctuary, knowing he was outnumbered.

Nora Darhk looked stunned as she stared at the crowd that defended her; even Adam had a tear in his eye.

"Flash… thank you," Nora said breathily now.

"Thank me by not proving him right," Rae said simply, unsummoning her suit. "I'm guessing you are Adam's plus-one? Good thing we have a ton of food."

"What's going on here?" It was Kara Lane, wearing her dress. Her eyes following to Rae – she had heard something and, not having powers here, had come to investigate.

"I'll fill you in," Rae said. "Aunt Nora, can you take this back up?" Rae handed her helmet to her aunt, before going and taking her fiancée arm, moving to a private location to talk.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Barry-Blue finally said, making people look at him. "Prime has missed all the action. You… male Jesse… Jess, I need to call them." Barry was pointing at Jess, who nodded, taking out his phone and setting it to call Prime before handing it to Barry.

"New Justice?" Was the answer on the other end. It was Barry-White Two who had answered.

"It's actually Karry Barry," Barry-Blue said.

"What are you doing on New Justice?" Barry-White Two asked.

"The question, is what are you not doing on New Justice? Rae and Kara's wedding!" Barry-Blue said.

"That's next week," Barry-White Two said, sounding concerned.

"No, it's today," Barry-Blue said.

"Crap on a cracker!" Barry-White Two swore, making Barry-Blue splutter in laughter. "Cisco wrote it down for next week. Give us five minutes!" His Prime double added, before hanging up the phone.

Barry-Blue handed the phone back to Jess and gave a smirk as his Kara came up to kiss him.

…

Kara was laughing as Rae told her who Adam's girlfriend was and what happened.

"Well, so far this wedding is interesting," Kara said when Rae was finished. "But doesn't seeing each other before the wedding mean bad luck?"

"Oh, forget that," it was a voice neither of them knew. It was a teenager with long light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a Sanctuary workers' t-shirt and had a small box in her hand. "My parents saw each other before the wedding and are still happily married."

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Kara asked, trying to place the worker. She seemed familiar but Kara could not figure out where she worked. Both were very aware that, while they were not in their costumes, they were both still wearing their symbol. The girl didn't seem to notice though.

"No, I'm a part-time, after-school worker. Today is my last day though and I wanted to give you this as a thank you and wedding present," the girl said, holding out the box.

"You didn't have to," Kara said as Rae took the box.

"I wanted to," the girl said with a smile as she turned away but stopped. "Oh, and don't forget to say, 'I do.'"

"We won't," Rae said as the girl walked away. "Did she seem familiar to you?" Rae couldn't stop looking at where the girl had been – something in her telling her that she knew this girl even though she had never met her before.

"We must have seen her around," Kara said with a shrug, but Rae thought it was more than that. Rae went to open the box. "You're opening a present before the wedding?"

"Yes," Rae said, opening the box and took out a little glass figure. It was of a female lion.

"That's pretty," Kara said with a smile.

"Yeah," Rae said smiling herself. "A Lioness... I better get back up to the house – and you back to Laurel and Lois." Rae kissed Kara's cheek as Kara turned around to head back to the barn. Rae putting the figure back in the box and smiling to herself as she went back herself.

….

Kara was smiling as she walked down the aisle besides Lois.

Jason, Ryan, Richie, and Ellen had walked down first; the three boys sharing the title of ring bearer while Ella was the sole flower girl. Then, Laurel and Frankie together. Kara and Lois were first, Lois leaving Kara besides Adam, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Rae and Henry were next and last. Clarky, Krypto, and Misty were also besides Adam, sitting on the floor.

Henry kissing Rae on the cheek, giving her hands over to Kara before going to sit next to his wife. Adam smiled at the two.

"Family," Adam started; he was back in his best suit, no longer Atom. "And I say family instead of friends because we all here are family. Whether you be blood-related family, family through being together in the Justice League, chosen Family, or multiverse family." Adam gave a nod to the multiverse section; Prime had arrived and had also brought their Wally and Jesse with them. Kayla Lane was sitting next to Prime's Kara now. "We are one big family. But this family didn't exist two years ago. No, it was born through tragedy. A horrible event brought this family together. The death of the old Justice League."

There was a moment of silence for the old League at this point. "Their deaths made Rae turn to the multiverse. To Karry. And Karry brought Kara to Rae. Together these two made this family. They brought every single one of us into it. Finding us to rebuild. To remake what was lost but also to remake a family. And as they were bringing us together we watched as they came together. We knew before they that they were in love. This day was going to come from the moment… hey!" Adam's speech was cut off by the monkey Beppo jumping on his back.

"Go!" Kara hissed at the monkey who hopped down. There was laughing though as Clarky gave Beppo a growl and the monkey ran off.

"Like I was saying," Adam sighed, shaking himself off, "this day was going to come from the moment these two met. They were meant for each other. Their lives were preparing for this. To be the leaders they are with each other by their side," Adam concluded. "And now they have their own vows. Kara, you first," he nodded to Kara, who mouthed 'thank you' to him.

"Rae," Kara started, "I was lost before you. You turned my life upside in a good way. I was never going to commit – I was going to live my life with one-offs, but you changed that. You made me see my Aunt Astra was wrong. Relationships don't always hurt; from this day on you're a member of the House of El. All the love and protection the House of El has to offer goes to you, Rachel Garrick, daughter of Jay." Kara said. It was simple, short and sweet but very Kara. Rae was grinning at this.

"Kara," it was Rae's turn, "when Clark died, his last words to me were 'tell Ka'. He never finished his words so secretly when I have had time I have been calling multiverse Clark Kents and asking them what they would have meant. Most of them finished the sentence with 'tell Kara I love her' – some got creative. Karry's Clark said 'tell Kara to be the hero she is'; Prime's Kal-El said 'tell Kara I'll see her in Rao's light'; Twin's Clark even said 'tell Kara not to be afraid' while Amazonian Clark's said 'tell Kara she is not alone'… but my favorite might also be the simplest: It comes from Alien Clark who simply said 'tell Kara to be happy'. I'd like to think this is what our Clark would have said because it's so him. I can proudly say I know I make you happy, and I promise to Clark, who I hope is looking down on us, that I will continue to make you happy for the rest of my life." Rae said all this and could see the tears in eyes at her speech. Truth be told, she was having a hard time keeping it together herself.

Adam wiped another tear away, knowing Rae was done.

"Do you, Kara Lane, take Rachel Garrick to be your wife?" Adam asked.

"I do," Kara said.

"And do you, Rachel Garrick, take Kara Lane to be your wife?" Adam asked.

"I do," Rae said.

"The rings and the bracelets," Adam said; Frankie handed Rae a wedding ring and a Kryptonian bracelet as Laurel did the same for Kara, the pair putting the ring and bracelets on each other. Rae made sure to put it so it was not blocking Astra's bracelet though. "By the power invested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you wife and wife. What Rao has put together, let no man break apart." Adam smiled as he said this. "You now may kiss." The two kissed as the guests clapped, Kara and Rae smiling into their kiss.

…

After the ceremony, Daphne took several pictures of the wedding party before they moved over to the area for the reception. Having had a dance floor and buffet set up at another part of the Sanctuary, along with tables. Karry Kara Allen sang 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?' for them to dance to, as requested a while ago.

"Felicity?" Kara Allen said after the song and hugged Felicity. "It's nice to see you alive."

"Um… thanks?" Felicity said, confused as Barry-Blue also hugged her. Then it was his turn to sing as he sang 'Your Song' by Elton John. Then Felicity really turned up the music; people danced and went to get food as they wanted. Chris was sitting and eating until Donna decided to drag him onto the dance floor, then Kara grabbed him for a dance.

"Before the cake…" it was several hours into the wedding and, in fact, the dome lights were starting to go down and the Kryptonian sky hologram taking its place. "It's time for the best man and maid of honor's speech."

"Me first, I guess?" Laurel laughed as she took the microphone. "Well, what can I say? I knew Kara as a business partner first, through this investiture," she waved her hand around, indicating the dome, "but through that, we found a connection and a deep friendship. She's been with me through thick and thin and even helped me when I joined the League, accepted me as the Black Canary – and my sister and cousin too," she nodded to Sara and Dinah, both sitting together with Tommy, although the former Grey Canary looked tired now. "I can only say thank you Kara for being the amazing person you are and for finding the love of your life in Rae."

There was applause as Laurel handed the microphone to Frankie, she taking a seat with Sara, Tommy and Dinah.

"I am sure there are people here who think I shouldn't be best man," Frankie started. "I mean, my greatest hits while I was in Justice League was cheating on Rae, getting a pie thrown in my face, and spying on Kara." There was some laughing at that. "But in the end, Rae forgave me, and that was a miracle by itself. When I first vibed Rae all those years ago, I thought it would be me and her. I thought I would marry her, but we were not soulmates. I was made to bring Rae to her soulmate. So, I am happy for you two. You're my best friend Rae, and Kara makes you happy so she's some woman!" It was short but sweet and Rae hugged Frankie for it as everyone applauded him too.

Then she and Kara did the traditional cutting of the cake and feeding each other before cake and desserts were passed around. Rae had made a lot of the desserts herself – she had wanted to make the cake, but Kara had decided to buy an expensive one instead.

It was as guests were starting to leave and Rae and Kara were checking out the gift table, that they noticed something special.

"Mon, is this that trunk you saved from the fire?" Rae called out to her Mon-El.

"Yeah, I fixed it up for you," Mon said with a smile and Rae had to smile back. Mon had done a good job. The trunk looked nice.

"Hey," it was Amelia Allen from Karry. "You know I just put my name on Barry and Kara's card, figuring it was expensive enough for all of us."

"That's fine. I wasn't expecting gifts anyway," Rae shrugged it off. She hadn't expected the multiverse to give her anything when she invited them. She had invited them because they were family.

"But there's something I want to give you now," Amelia said. "I had to force that Frankie to bring me back to Karry for a moment and back here to get this." Amelia took out a small box. "This is not the gift…" Amelia commented as, with her left hand she moved the box to her right, and it morphed into a gauntlet that had a black stone in the middle for her palm.

The stone lit up, surprising the two of them. Nothing happened for a few moments, but then a shadowy figure appeared and formed into Clark Kent in his Superman outfit.

"What is this?" Rae asked, turning to Amelia.

"Clark – your Clark. I am the bearer of the Death Totem. I summoned him. But since it's not my birth world or Karry, the world the Totem is from he was hard to summon… and I don't know how long I can keep him," Amelia said.

"Clark?" Kara had already turned to the ghostly figure.

"Kara, Rae," Clark said, and it was his voice. "It's your wedding…"

"You know?" Rae asked.

"The minute before I was killed I remembered everything," Clark said. "When I was young, a member of the Legion of Superheroes from the 31st century brought me to the future. I remember watching videos of this wedding. I don't remember this part though; they took those memories away before I was returned but they were given back before I died."

"What were you going to say?" Rae asked. "Tell Kara."

"I never really fully decided, but the best one I thought of was tell Kara I am happy to die to make her happy," Clark said simply. "It was time Kara. It was time for you to be Supergirl. For you to find happiness, but you couldn't with me alive. I wish I could have been here for you. I love you my cousin, and I always will."

Kara had tears in her eyes as she responded. "I love you too."

"Rae," Clark said. "I wish I had introduced you to Kara sooner and be able to welcome you to the House of El." Rae gave a smile. "And we knew." Rae raised an eyebrow. "Me, Mon, Diana, Hal, John, Alan, and Arthur. We knew we were going to die. We knew we had to for you to become the person we met. We were willing to accepted it. When you travelled back in time, to when my League was going strong, Diana and I realized… we made peace with it." Rae was stunned at this. She had never known they had accepted it as her eyes going to the clone of Mon, who shrugged apparently not having known that either. "I love you too. Like a little sister."

"Dad?" It was Ellen and Jason. They had been playing with Arthur, Richie, and Ryan but had realized what was going on; Lois and Timeos were behind them, shocked.

"Ellen, Jason," Clark said. "You two have grown so much! I love you two. Be good to your mom will you? Be the great man and woman I know you will grow into." The two didn't seem to know what to say but Clark's eyes had turned to Lois. "Lois, I am sorry I never married you. It was stupid of me." Lois nodded as tears ran down her face.

"I love you," Lois said.

"And I will always love you. But you have my blessing. Be happy. All of you," Clark said just as he faded away. He must have known his time was limited too, as the stone's light now disappeared.

No one did anything for a moment but then Rae and Kara hugged Amelia.

"Thank you," Rae whispered to her. They all had tears in their eyes but that had been an amazing gift.

"I'd say anytime, but I really don't summon the dead that often," Amelia explained. "Only in special circumstances. I think it's time for me to leave though. Congratulations." Amelia walked away, heading to where her Barry and Kara were waiting but noticed Tantu looking at her. "Hi Tantu." Amelia waved, but Tantu just stared. Buddy put an arm around. "Okay… Bye." Amelia went off as Kara hugged Lois.

It had been a wedding for the record books.

-New Justice-

Rip Hunter sat in his Waverider, waiting. Nora Darhk might be too protected at the wedding, but she had to leave sometime.

"Rip, a speedster has entered the ship," MIA alerted him.

"Yes, I have." A voice called, and Rip turned around to see the same girl that had given Rae and Kara the lioness glass figure. "I would have gotten here sooner but I wanted to spy on some of the wedding."

"Leona Garrick-Lane," Rip sighed. "You know, your last name sounds like a block someone would live on. Garrick Lane…" Leona raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"The Time Masters sent me. They said I could blend in better to see what happened," Leona said. "And you need to return to your hideaway. Nora Darkh is off limits now."

"What?" Rip asked.

"Check the timeline," Leona said, as Rip indeed turned to check. "See, my moms are important; Nora Darhk, not so much. But when my mom chose to accept Nora Darkh, that made things a different story."

"She's been adjusted to this timeline," Rip Hunter said after a moment, looking at the readings. "She belongs in 2019 now..." Leona gave a nod at that. "The future is not set though. She could be good or turn back to evil. She could also affect other aspects of the future. You're a set child, you're destined – your little siblings, not so much. You could return home to Ari or a different little brother. More than one or a little sister. You could be an only child now."

"Well, as they say, whatever will be will be," Leona sighed. "You going to drop me off at home before heading back to your weird headquarters or should I just run?"

"I'll take you," Rip said, starting up the engines, knowing he had to leave 2019 and leave Nora Darhk where she was. Like Leona said, whatever will be will be


	11. With the Leader Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World
> 
> Note: We're back with New Justice! I moved this segment up and put Karry Universe on a break because New Justice takes place completely in 2019, while Karry is very firmly in 2020 and we need all our worlds on the same timeline for a big event New Justice will have a big role in.

A Long Time Ago-

Lillian Luthor sighed as she entered a bunker. After her son had died, she tried everything to keep the business alive, but the proof he killed the Kents and tried to kill the new hero, Superman, was too much. The Luthor name was ruined; the company bankrupted because Lex stretched the money. Lillian had no one.

"I'll avenge you somehow," Lillian spoke, as if talking to Lex. This was the last thing they had. It was under their names and Lillian had just found it – entering the bunker, she'd found an advanced lab.

"Oh Lex," Lillian said looking around. "This is perfect."

She pushed a button and was surprised when a large tube turned around, revealing within a man who looked like Superman. He was young though, and seemed to be asleep.

"Bizzaro?" Lillian read off a computer. "A clone of Superman but with opposite powers. Lex you copied him." Lillian smiled, wondering why Lex did not use this against the man and then noticed a note. This Superman couldn't be speed-grown, he had to mature. He would not be useful for years to come.

"I'll need a lot more than this to get my revenge," Lillian said. "This is the long game." Lillian began typing into the computer, looking for Lex's research.

"I will need to get money. But I will have my revenge," she muttered to herself, smirking.

-New Justice/Present Day-

Kara walked into the buffet hall, using the bond to find Rae sitting at a table, eating.

"Does this mean you've got your sea legs?" Kara asked, sitting down next to her wife and grabbing a piece of bread. The couple were on a cruise for their honeymoon – heading to Alaska to see the Northern Lights, but Rae had gotten seasick as soon as the boat left port.

"Seasick or not, I can't go long without eating. If I am throwing this up in an hour, we will know," Rae said, and Kara bent over and kissed her.

"I still don't understand why you agreed to a cruise when you get seasick," Kara said. She and Rae had planned this together after all.

"I didn't know. I've never been on a cruise before," Rae admitted. "Should have guessed though, since I get car sick and sick on planes."

"When were you on a plane?" Kara questioned.

"Vacation when I was younger," Rae said with a head shake.

"Well, next time we go away we'll find a nice hotel and use other means to get there," Kara whispered, and Rae gave a smirk. "So, have we gotten an S.O.S yet?"

"I think our children in the League are growing up and can deal without us for a few days. Besides, Sara might be pregnant, but she can lead from Watchtower if necessary," Rae whispered, looking around but no one was paying attention to the two. "I'm more concerned about not being there when the kitchen is being remodeled."

"Lois got that handled," Kara said. Rae had her dream kitchen drawn up like Kara suggested and they were getting it redone while they were away. It was literally a dream kitchen too, given it was taken from her time in the speed force.

"Yeah about Lois, you know I love her and Ellen and Jason and Timeos, but…" Rae started.

"They are moving back to Metropolis when we get home," Kara said, knowing where this was going. "Lois doesn't want to get in the way of newlyweds. As for Timeos, I don't know where he will go. I think with Lois, not with us, he will spend less time at the Sanctuary."

"So, we have a good vacation away," Rae said, taking a sip of her soda as the boat rocked gently; Rae took hold of the table and Kara put an arm around her. "Okay, I'm good." Rae mumbled after a moment as Kara chuckled.

-New Justice-

Chris frowned as he looked at the wreck of a kitchen. There were some workers inside along with some worker robots to make the construction of Rae's new kitchen go faster.

"Lois, what am I supposed to do for food?" Chris asked.

"There is an entire restaurant on-property that serves, lunch and dinner, that you don't have to pay for, since your mother is the owner," Lois commented and Chris frowned but that was what Kara was to him to the public and sort of realty – his mother. Kara had raised him since he was created, after all. "Or you can go into the town and get something?"

"I miss home cooking. Especially Rae's," Chris pouted. The redesign had started before the wedding, so it had been a while since he had a home-cooked meal.

"The kitchen will be ready soon and then I am sure when Rae gets back she will be in there non-stop," Lois said. "I mean the oven she chose and… yeah this going to be a professional kitchen." The room was even getting an extension, to accommodate the extra room needed. "I am getting Jason and Ellen set up."

"Got it," Chris said with a wave. He looked towards the dogs, but Krypto and Misty were snuggled together and Clarky was eating his own food, which was set up in the living room. Better to leave them as he left the house and went to the gift store in the sanctuary.

He took some jam and pretzels that they sold and held them up to the girl behind the counter. "Taking." The girl, who knew Chris, gave a nod as she helped some other early morning customers. Chris opened the jam and starting dunking the pretzels into it.

"Not as good as Rae's," Chris commented as he continued to walk, that was when he saw two somewhat familiar faces – a man who looked like an older Mon, who must have been Mik, and the girl Blackfire.

"No, what would they be doing here?" Chris wondered, unsure, so followed.

-New Justice-

Laurel had just been on the Island, being dubbed 'The Kryptonian Island' – the grand opening was soon and Laurel had been checking out the operation of the two rides that were opening with the park, making sure the animals were settling in good. She'd also been checking out the building they dubbed a Kryptonian memorial. It had all the symbols of the noble families and a hologram to explain more of the family, including notable members – even the House of El was there, with some edits to protect Kara's identity.

Laurel now walked into Watchtower and saw the group in-fighting with each other and sighed.

"If we had gone with my plan, we could have caught them," Tommy was saying.

"Oh, your plan would have failed as well," Donna spoke. The two got along much better than when Tommy had first joined, since Donna was good with the males, but they still had some, what Laurel could only describe as, sibling rivalry. Other members of the League were also arguing.

Laurel gave out a loud whistle, which stopped everything.

"What is going on here?" She asked stunned at the fighting. She had never seen this before.

"We had a couple minor fights with the Injustice Alliance," Tommy stated. "They split up into smaller groups. It's hard to predict where they are going to hit."

"And when two alerts get sent up, it's hard to decide who goes where," Winn added.

"And Kilgore is making us and Red Tornado useless," Adam said. "Our outfits have too much tech and Red is tech. He must avoid Kilgore…. maybe we should get Nora…"

"Adam, Nora was given a chance by Rae, but she's not in the Justice League. At least not yet. She has to prove herself," Laurel said immediately.

"But this could –" Adam started, but Laurel held out a hand to shut him up.

"So, with Rae and Kara not here to lead us, we descend into fighting?" Laurel now asked the room, getting it – all of them had different ideas on how to handle what, and without Rae to decide all of them believed they were right. At least Rae was a trusted leader who could take all the ideas presented and decide for herself what they do. And no one questioned her or said they were right, and she was wrong. If her decision was a bad choice, at least they'd all admit to a mistake.

"We need a leader." Laurel sighed. "Where's Sara?"

With Kara and Rae both gone, Sara as third-in-command, was leader of the Justice League currently.

"No," Tommy said right away. "She's not really in a position to lead with a clear head right now. Trust me on that."

"Well then, we'll have to stop arguing and figure this out ourselves," Laurel sighed. "And remember, Rae and Kara will be disappointed in us if they can't leave us alone for them to take a honeymoon. So, let's come up with some ideas on how to take on the Injustice Alliance. Like maybe something to counteract Kilgore powers, for a start," she nodded Adam at this. "Okay, nerds?"

"Do we really always have to be known as the nerds?" Jess asked.

"Yes," multiple people said at the same time; Jess decided not to argue with that.

-New Justice-

Chris lingered close enough to listen to the two, without his powers, and with the people around it was hard to know what they were saying, but he got the gist; quick to discover he was right with their identities and was smiling as the animals they passed didn't seem to like them.

"What is wrong with these animals?" Blackfire asked Mik.

"They're too smart…" Mik stated to her. Chris realized why they were here – they were trying to steal an animal for the Injustice Alliance! They likely wanted to counteract Krypto and Clarky. They sent their two aliens, hoping the animals would bond to them, but it was not working.

"Time to end this," Chris said taking out his cellphone to call Laurel. The Justice League could come and grab the two while they were away from the rest of the Injustice Alliance. An easy capture that would weaken the alliance.

As the phone rang, he heard an explosion and turned – someone had crashed through the glass dome, a person in a robotic suit and they were followed by two, what looked like half human and half robots.

There was another with the robot-person, someone who looked just like Clark – he even wore a sure suit, almost exactly like what Chris's biological father, in a way, wore – only the S was upside down; able to tell by the diamond. Under the red sun lights, it looked like this guy was as powerless as other Kryptonians under the dome, as he stayed behind the others.

"Supergirl, unless you want all these animals to die you'll come here now!" The robotic suit unveiled the face of the woman in the robot suit. She was clearly in charge.

"Chris?" Laurel answered, the phone at that point.

"…the Sanctuary's under attack," Chris said, as animals and people ran. "Turn on the yellow lights!"

...

Laurel heard Chris and automatically went into her phone and turned on the yellow lights.

"To the sanctuary, now!" Laurel ordered the group. "And remember, if one animal even gets hurt, Rae and Kara will kill us all and rebuild the League from scratch, once more."

Donna was the first through the zap tunnel the nerds opened, followed by Tommy right after her. The rest of the Justice league moved through as well, Laurel going through last to make sure everyone went.

…

As soon as the red lights turned to yellow Chris felt his power return and ran immediately to get his outfit. He was back out in front of the intruders a moment later.

Already the animals had turned from frightened to attacking, distracting the four newcomers as Sanctuary staff lead the public to safety. Dogs were growling, cats hissing, monkeys were chattering angrily and the Natu's were growling. Simba and a few others having left their habitat in the dangerous section and made their way there. Able to tell their home was under attack and wanting to help.

"You're not the first to mistake everything in this place as defenseless, but there is security in place," Chris called, stepping in front of a rabbit who had got hit. He could see the yellow sun was healing the rabbit already.

"Stay away," it was the man who looked like Clark. Coming in front and center and powering up his eyes, but it was different from heat vision; it was white, and Chris realized it was freeze vision! Chris countered with his own heat vision – the two evenly matched for a moment, but the older Kryptonian was getting the better of him. It not helping that the two Cyborgs were firing at him as the woman was now fighting off the animals.

Chris was saved though, when Adam flew up and started firing, distracting the bad guys. Donna came running over with her sword, calling out as the rest of the League showed up – the animals joining too. Dogs went to bite the Clark-lookalike while Beppo lead the monkeys, who were throwing items and freeze breath at the invaders.

Kal, the white horse dubbed Super Horse, came running towards them with Sargent by his side and other horses as well; even Clarky and Krypto were running from the house with Misty not far behind. They all had to be mindful of the Natu though.

Tommy appeared now, tossing out arrows which seemed useless against the attackers, but it didn't stop him, as Laurel was last to show, throwing out her scream.

Chris was thankful for them as the Clark-alike was distracted to protect the woman in the robotic outfit. Chris had almost forgotten Mik and Blackfire but remembered when Blackfire jumped into the air, taking out Donna. Mik too jumped in to throw back Batgirl, who used a device to swing a rope around a tree, so she didn't land on her back.

"Injustice Alliance!" Laurel said, helping Chris, who was exhausted with his use of heat vision up.

"Those two were here for something else." Chris muttered, referencing Mik and Blackfire. "Not sure the other four are with them."

"We've got to ditch," Mik called, looking at the woman in the robotic outfit. "I'd suggest you come with us."

"Lead the way," the woman said as Mik ran. The woman, her two cyborgs, and the Clark-alike giving cover fire along with Blackfire.

"Follow them! Don't let them get away," Laurel ordered, and the League followed; the group leaving through the main entrance with the security knowing better than to try to interfere, knowing they would just get hurt.

When the League got there, they saw a helicopter. It must have been waiting for Mik and Blackfire to leave. They could see Kilgore behind the wheel. The Clark-alike and woman in robot suit were flying next to it along with Blackfire. The two Cyborgs in the helicopter with Mik.

"Atom, Angel, Stopwatch, and Red Tornado, back away," Laurel said, knowing how dangerous this meta was for them. "Wonder Girl, Superboy, can you get them?" They were the only two with them who could fly naturally. Buddy and Tantu, who could summon spirits to fly, weren't here and the Green Lanterns were off world.

"We could take some of the animals and go," Chris said knowing him and Wonder Girl would need help if they chased the helicopter.

"No, too risky," Laurel decided. Taking the animals out of the Snctuary right now was not a good idea. "Let them go." Laurel decided, backing into the sanctuary again. "Are all the animals alright?"

"All but one," Chris said picking up the rabbit. It was healing, but the injuries were bad enough it was going slow. "She needs the yellow sunlight."

"We have to put back on the red lights," Laurel said looking around. The Sanctuary workers, who knew emergency in case a Superman or Supergirl enemy attacked the Sanctuary had gotten themselves and the guests to safety. "Take the rabbit into the real sun. Your responsible for her and getting her back into the dome."

"Got it," Chris said, taking the rabbit, and Donna followed him out, the two flying away as Laurel went to get the red sun light emitters back on. She also had to get the Natus back in their habitat.

-New Justice-

"This is nice," Kara said. She and Rae were relaxing, looking out at the water. Rae smiled and nodded, kissing Rae's cheek. "Worth a little seasickness?"

"Yeah," Rae said as Kara put an arm around her. But Rae suddenly noticed a change in the attitude around them. People were taking out their cellphones and showing them to friends. Whispering. "What's going on?" Rae mumbled. "Hey!" She called to some teenage girl who turned around. "What's going on?"

"The Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary was attacked," the girl.

"What?!" Kara said, suddenly jumping from her deckchair. "Who? What? Where? When?"

"Um…" the girl stuttered, seeming startled by Kara's intensity.

"She's the head vet of the Sanctuary," Rae decided to explain to a surprised girl.

"Well, erm, the Justice League plus Superboy stopped it. Seemed to be the Injustice Alliance," the girl stated.

"Thank you," Rae said, and the girl ran off. Rae took out her cellphone and immediately called Laurel, since she was the other owner of the Sanctuary. She put it on speaker.

"So, you get reception on that ship?" Laurel said as she answered.

"Wi-Fi calling," Rae countered. "You're on speaker. Kara is here too. We're on the deck." That was Rae's clue that they weren't private, so no secrets could be told. "What's going on?"

"Injustice Alliance attacked. The Daxamite and Blackfire with four new members," Laurel stated, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "But Superboy and Justice League was on it fast. The yellow sun got turned. Injustice Alliance got away though."

"The animals?" Kara asked fast.

"Some minor injuries. The worst was a rabbit who almost died, but Superboy brought her in the yellow sun with Wonder Girl. They'll return her when she's better," Laurel said. "Minor damage to the dome is already being fixed."

"Okay thanks," Kara said giving a sigh of relief.

"I'll email you with more information when I get it," Laurel said. "Have a nice honeymoon." Laurel hung up and Rae gave Kara a kiss.

"We trained them well," Rae whispered, taking Kara's hand. "Good thing too because if one of those animals had died I would have been pissed." Kara gave a smirk at that. "The Injustice Alliance has gone from a nuisance to an annoyance. They're starting to piss me off."

"They're starting to get expensive too," Kara sighed, wondering what damage had been done to the Sanctuary now.

"We'll get them," Rae nodded firmly now.

"We will," Kara whispered, pissed that they'd dare mess with her animals. "But for now, let's enjoy our honeymoon."

-New Justice-

"So, no dog or cat or… anything?" Killer Frost asked when Mik and Blackfire came in.

"We got them," Mik said, pointing at the four. "She seems to be the only talker."

"That's because these three are completely under my control," the woman in the robotic suit took off the helmet. "Lillian Luthor."

"So how are these in your control?" Killer Frost asked, wondering. The rest of the Injustice Alliance was mulling around, while Catwoman was keeping an ear.

"This is called Bizzaro. He's an opposite-clone of Superman. He only knows what I tell him. I'm his mother in a way," Lillian said with a smile, putting a hand on Bizzaro. "Victoria Stone, she helped me perfect the cybernetic implants – didn't know I intended to use them on her. Then I used the same tech to Make Cyborg Superman here; really Jeremiah Danvers, a heart surgeon from some nowhere town called Midville."

"And what is it you want?" Killer Frost asked.

"Revenge," Lillian Luthor said. "Superman killed my son. I spent so long getting all this ready. To get him, but then he was killed. My only outlet is everything he held dear: Supergirl, Superboy, and the animals."

"We could do that," Malcolm said, stepping in. "The League of Assassins found a way to make a gaseous form of Kryptonite. They seem to have some defense against it, but it does weaken them. Enough you should be able to kill them."

Lillian gave a smirk at this.

"You help us," Killer Frost said. "We help you."

"Deal," Lillian said, not even thinking.

"Now, what happened with getting us a Kryptonian animal to help against theirs?" Killer Frost asked Mik.

"Those animals wanted nothing to do with him," Blackfire said, rolling her eyes to Mik.

"They are all loyal to the House of El," Mik confirmed. "But I have been thinking. There are other animals out there. Kryptonian animals. Breeders and trainers still sell them to this day, and I know of one. I can contact him and tell him how to avoid the Justice League's detection. We would have to buy it. And not American money. Gold, jewels, something of value everywhere."

"Catwoman," Killer Frost said. "Go get something. Take whoever you need. Mik, call him." Mik went to get his communicator.

Catwoman frowned at this, but decided not to say anything. Stepping back she decided what was best to steal.

She was also wondering if she wanted a part of this at all..


	12. Krypton’s Finest

-After Krypton's Destruction-

A man in a suit of armor came out of a ship and ran towards an office.

"Father!" The man called. "It's Krypton…"

"Are they coming? Have you led them here?" The father said.

"No, it's gone. Blown up," the man said, and the father blinked in shock. "I was going to try to smuggle more animals out and I saw the explosion… Krypton is gone. We can't get any more animals."

"We'll have to breed," the father said with a nod. "We have enough stock we can continue for a long time."

-Present Day/Kryptonian Sanctuary-

Rae was smiling as she cooked in the brand-new kitchen.

"I love this kitchen," Rae said, almost petting the countertop.

"I figured that when you practically hugged the countertop," Kara rolled her eyes. "But really, what's with all the omelets?"

"You want to make a breakfast menu for the Kryptonian restaurant but Kryptonians didn't do big breakfasts. I need to experiment," Rae explained as she put an omelet down on a plate. "I mean, different cheeses, including that new Kryptonian cheese from milk from Kryptonian cows. Different insides. Should be good for dairy intolerant people too…"

"We could just do a make-your-own omelet station," Kara thought aloud.

"Mixing Kryptonian and Earth ingredients is delegate. Remember what happened when the restaurant chef went off my recipe just a bit? How many complaints did you get about food poisoning?" Rae asked and Kara frowned with a nod. "So, I got to test things out."

"I'm not complaining," Chris said. He was sitting at the giant kitchen island, fork in his hand, being Rae's taste tester.

"Do you have a yellow sunlight watch?" Kara asked, seeing the watch and the slightly yellow tint under it.

"Nerds made it for me. Also tracks my steps," Chris said with a smirk as Kara herself chuckled. It was about time he had something like that.

"Need some more…" Rae mumbled, but didn't finish her sentence as she walked into the pantry – a large walk-in one that was added to the kitchen with the remodel.

As Rae disappeared into the pantry though, a familiar blue portal opened.

"Is it weird that opened the minute she was out of the room?" Chris asked as Kara shrugged. Two people came out of the portal; someone who looked a lot like Chris, and an older woman Kara recognized right away, her mother Alura Zor-El.

"Mom," Kara said, standing up, shocked and then looked at the younger one. "And you're…?"

"Colin," he said. "We're from Prime." Colin looked at Alura. "Did you know on our world Krypton never blew up?"

Kara paused at this.

"We really need to call before coming," Alura stated thoughtfully. "Sorry to spring this on you, but I came to visit you. You see, my older Kara is now the matriarch of the House of El and head of the council; I have set up the colony near Earth, so I am free to visit other Karas in the multiverse. I want to know of your life. Like I have when I go to meet others."

"And I just want to see the Sanctuary," Colin said. "I've heard a lot about these."

"Okay," Kara said, a little taken aback at the influx of information.

"That was simple," Alura chuckled.

"I'm used to the multiverse," Kara shrugged this off.

"What does the multiverse have to do with anything?" Rae asked, coming out of the pantry, her arms full of ingredients. "Unless one of them has…? Oh…" Rae seemed to notice the second clone of Clark and then Alura as she put the ingredients down. "Hi, Colin right?" Colin gave a nod. "And…. Prime Krypton survived, so you're Alura."

"You knew Krypton was alive there?" Kara asked, curiously rounding on her wife.

"I went to their wedding," Rae pointed out. "Sorry… I didn't tell you."

"Ah. That's fine," Kara waved it off. "Mom, this is my wife, Rae."

"Wife?" Alura asked and Kara was concerned for a moment. "But… they said…. you were with Barry?"

Rae laughed. "Bet they said Kara was with the Flash," Rae pointed out, and Alura nodded. "They love doing that. Rachel Joan Garrick, the Flash – but call me Rae." Rae held out a hand, which Alura took. "Barry is actually my cousin."

"Nice to meet you," Alura said. "Is that my necklace?" Rae's hand went to the necklace Kara had given her long ago. "Well Kara must love you a lot to give it to you." Kara smiled at that and them smile at Alura.

"Well, good thing you're here. I could use more Kryptonian taste buds," Rae said making Alura blink. "Oh, my Kryptonian omelets. I have been keeping track of everything I put in each one. The cards are here. Plates behind them has the omelet. If there's no plate but you want it I can make another one. The marks on the bottom indicated who liked it. I'm red, Kara's blue, and Chris black. Don't try that one." Rae noticed Alura looking at one of the dishes and grabbed the omelet. "Chris took one bite of it before moving on. That means it's horrible." Rae opened the garbage and tossed it out. "Over here is the favorite." Rae slapped Chris and Colin's hand away before moving it and the card over to Alura. "Grab a colored pen if you like put a mark on the bottom."

"Should I ask?" Alura asked as she took a fork Kara handed her.

"She's a passionate cook," Kara stated as Rae grabbed a vegetable from the supply she had gotten. "Oh, mom loves that… well my mom did."

"I do too," Alura said with a smile.

"Special omelet for you then," Rae said, going to clean the vegetable as her phone rang. "That's weird." Rae mumbled looking at the caller ID. "Hi Joe!"

"Hey Rae, could you come over…?" Joe asked.

"Right now?" Rae asked, a little confused. While Joe and Julia had come to her wedding, the other three had not and she didn't think their relationship was in a good place – or would ever be repaired after what happened to Wally.

"Yes," Joe said. "As fast as you can."

"Fast is my thing," Rae said, hanging up the phone and summoning her speed force outfit. Clarky gave a bark and Rae put him in his outfit. "Sorry Alura. I'll make you something later." Rae gave them a smile as she put her helmet on and her and Clarky ran out.

"It seems a lot of the Flashes can do that now," Alura remarked as Kara frowned at her mother.

"She means summoning their outfits from no-where," Colin pointed out. "Karry can do it, our world can, this world…"

"Mutant uses rings though," Alura voiced, to a nod from Colin, who was helping himself to an omelet thanks to Chris. "Rae seems nice though," Alura moved the conversation along as she now took a bite herself. "And this is really very good." she seemed impressed and Kara went into a drawer and took out a green pen, handing it to her mom.

"If you don't mark you like it, Rae will flip thinking something is wrong," Kara spoke, and Alura laughed, putting a green mark on the bottom of the card. "Colin, you're purple." Kara tossed another pen at Colin, who just caught in between his own eating. "So, you came here for more than just good cooking?"

"Just want to see your life," Alura said.

"Well you met Rae, you know I'm Supergirl, that's Chris – a clone of my Kal who eats everything in sight. The only other thing in my life is the Sanctuary. It's my pride and joy," Kara said with a smile. "I'd be more than happy to show you around."

"Me too?" Colin asked, using the purple pen to mark off a card.

"Of course," Kara said with a smile and laugh.

-New Justice-

Rae took hold of Clarky, so to phase him through the wall of the West house with her.

As she stopped in their living room, Francine gave a small, shocked scream.

"Seriously?" Rae asked taking the helmet off. "You asked me here. That wasn't a surprise."

"You could knock on the door," Francine pointed out.

"You said fast," Rae pointed out and Clarky barked. Rae looked around at the group; Joe and Francine were sitting on the couch, Iris was in her wheelchair not far off, while Walter was on a table and Julia on a recliner. "What's going on?"

"Well… at your wedding we noticed some unusual guests," Joe said.

"What did Snart and Mick do?" Rae sighed, surprising Joe. "I swear I'll just find a way to get them back in jail if…"

"It's not the criminals," Walter butted in. "And why were criminals at your wedding?"

"They're family now," Rae said and then seemed to rethink. "Well, they're ex-criminals. Did you mean my grandparent? I know they… well my grandma, anyway, are a bit much. Don't take anything grandma said to heart."

"It's not your grandparents," Julia said.

"The nerds, then? Because they are harmle…." Rae tried.

"Oh, do shut up," Iris said, cutting Rae off. "The multiverse."

"Karry, Prime, Alien, Hero and SuperEarth?" Rae asked. "They are practically the most normal guest I had at the wedding. And one of them summoned a ghost."

"Maybe unusual was a wrong choice. They personally are not unusual but who they are… what they represented. I mean, you had your father, a twin brother you never had, and three versions of your cousin you killed there," Joe said. "You had a version of Wally there."

"I'm aware," Rae said, starting to worry about where this was going. She may be constantly suffering from what Frankie dubbed, her speed force jetlag, but she hadn't forgotten that the Wests had lost their Wally – and blamed her for it.

"Well, Julia explained a bit to me, and she told me about lost multiverse people," Joe said.

"Stranded," Rae nodded. "People whose world was either destroyed or they can't go back."

"Red Arrow is one of those," Julia said.

"She is," Rae said with a nod. "A different version of our Speedy who needed a home."

"Well… well, we have a home here," Joe said. "An empty space for a Wally. We could take one in. Our Wally's death is not recorded. It's perfect for someone else to step in."

Rae sighed and then sat on an arm rest to a chair Joe sat in, to take in what she was hearing. Clarky rubbed against her legs and Rae petting him on instinct.

"You want to replace Wally?" Rae asked.

"It wouldn't be a replacement," Francine said. "It would be our son."

"Biologically yes," Rae said. "He would be the son of you two, but he wouldn't be…"

"Don't," Walter said, standing up clearly angry. "You replaced everyone with someone from the multiverse. Your father, your cousin. What are you afraid of? He would be faster than you?"

Rae almost chuckled but stopped herself.

"No one is faster than me," Rae said.

"Wally was," Walter said with a smirk.

"Savitar was. After billions of years of being in the speed force," Rae corrected. "And how do you know a replacement Wally would be a speedster? Mutant's Wally has super strength." Rae stood up herself. "And Minus, I never looked to replace anyone. It just happened."

"You do this," Francine said. "And we're good."

"You're looking at a permanent replacement Wally; those friends I have in the multiverse only visit," Rae pointed out. "This is different."

"Please Rae," Rae looked to Francine now.

"I need time," Rae sighed, not sure what else to say as Joe gave a nod. "Flash Pup, come on." Rae took hold of Clarky, again to phase him through a wall, so they could run off.

-New Justice-

Selina Kyle, or otherwise known as Catwoman, was in her outfit standing beside Killer Frost, Mik, and Harley. The rest of the Injustice Alliance were in other places, with Mik as contact. The small ship landed next to Mik little ship, and a man in armor came out.

"Quark," Mik said to the man.

"Prince Mik," Quark said, and the two smiled as they shook hands. "I heard New Daxam is having some problems. Rebellion?"

"Reason why I am here," Mik said. "Now, what happen to your father?"

"Let's just say I decided a takeover was needed," Quark stated. "Now, who are your friends?"

"Members of an Injustice Alliance I am a part of to take down my brother," Mik said. "Killer Frost, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman. This is Quark."

"Quark… is that a first or last name?" Harley said

"Keep guessing, love," Quark said, and Harley gave a giggle, liking him.

"The important thing here is Quark used to smuggle animals off Krypton to sell and now has been breeding them." Mik interrupted before Harley could say anything more.

"Unfortunately, we're almost done with that," Quark said. "Been too long since Krypton blew. The genetic gene pool we have is just not enough. I did hear tell this planet had some Kryptonian animals…?"

"Animals you're getting nowhere near," Mik said sadly. "I tried. They are loyal and protected to the House of El and the Justice League, a powerful army of this planet."

"House of El?" Quark asked. "I heard the daughter of Alura and son of Jor-El survived." Quark made a face and then smirked. "No matter. I have moved onto other means of making money. But let's get to why you are here." Quark took out a remote. "It's normally not smart to bring these animals under this sun, but I found a way to control them."

Out of the ship came six dogs, three of them at least a couple of years old, one younger, and two a puppy. They had some type of machines attached to collars that seemed to be shocking them. "Suits, to control, punish, and even reward," Quark seemed to smirk. "Even their powers under this sun don't protect them since we put these on before they got the powers."

"Interesting," Killer Frost said.

"This one looks like Superdog," Harley said, leaning down to look at the white German Shephard that moved over to them.

"These three are all from the same litter – I've been using them for breeding. These three are puppies; this one a year older than the these two. The newest and the last litter. These are the last of our stock," Quark said. "And then we are out of the Kryptonian animal business. I was just about to find where to ship them off to when Mik here called. I have done good business with Daxam in the past so I'm giving you first shot."

"And what would the price be?" Killer Frost said.

"Well, since I have done business with Mik before I will apply a repeat customer discount and an extra discount should you like all of them," Quark said.

"Definitely," Killer Frost said, eyeing the dogs.

"So… taking into account what Mik transmitted your offer seems like a fair price," Quark said, taking out am electrical tablet and Killer Frost taking it to look. She then passed it off to Selina.

"Catwoman can we do it?" Killer Frost asked as Selina looked at the tablet.

"We can," Selina nodded. "Would take some time to transfer everything to this location and would dry us out."

"We'll get more. Six Kryptonian dogs would be a big benefit to us," Killer Frost said. "You could have the puppy if you want as your own."

"I'm not really a dog person, but I'll get the money here," Selina said, eyeing the dogs as Quark pushed a button on his device, shocking the animals and forcing them back into the ship.

"I will be here waiting," Quark said.

"Don't mind me waiting with you, right?" Mik asked and Quark gave a smile.

"Would be insulted if you didn't," Quark said.

Selina turned and left in the car she came in.

…

Parking on the side of the road, a long way away from where everyone else was, Selena took a deep breath.

She wasn't a cruel person and she could see that those poor animals were being tortured. She knew what she had to do, what she longed to do.

Her hand went into a secret pocket as she took out an old, crumbled piece of paper she thought she would never use. Looking at the only number on it still good.

"Kid, you better have not changed your number," Selina said as she took out a cellphone and started the text message.

-New Justice-

Kara had led her two little cousins and mother around the Sanctuary. She was having a nice conversation with her mother about the animals and her work; Alura listened and smiled, taking in Kara's life.

"I'm proud of you Kara, and your true mother would be too," Alura was completely respectful of this Kara's life.

"Thanks," Kara smiled at her mother.

That was when Kara had them stopped by the Natu habitat; Colin and Chris were chatting ahead of them and seemed to be getting along as they compared notes.

"Of course,…" Kara paused. "Oh, Rae is about to switch from omelets to cupcakes."

"Rae's in a bad mood?" Chris called, having heard that and ran up a little too fast. "Rae makes the best desserts when she's upset. Well she makes good desserts when she's not, but she really goes at it…"

"Nice to know what you think of me," Rae's voice spoke, and Chris almost jumped. "But yes, I came to see if Alura had a particular cake she liked. I was thinking red velvet."

"Rae, you know I love your cooking…" Chris started but Rae stopped him with a smirk.

"Rae, we've talked about eating your emotions," Kara sighed as Alura took a step back, to allow the couple to speak. "Talk to me."

"Eating is good too," Rae said with a smirk and kissed Kara cheek.

"Come on, I can feel your anger and frustration," Kara pointed out.

"You two have the bond?" Alura asked with a smile. "I love seeing my Karas find their mates on these other worlds. It lets me know that if I had to abandon my daughter in my universe, my Kara would have been okay."

"Of course, she would have," Kara said with a nod.

"I've yet to see an upset Kara," Chris pointed out to his aunt.

"How many Karas have you seen?" Rae pointed out, raising an eyebrow at this.

"What did the Wests want?" Kara cut her cousin off from replying.

"Oh. A new Wally," Rae sighed, making Kara blink. "They want me to bring in a stranded Wally to live here. To replace well…" Kara nodded, knowing the history as well as Chris; Colin and Alura might have been a little lost but they were not in a private place. A lot of visitors were round so they didn't ask questions. "I tried to explain no Wally would be the same as the one they lost, but they didn't want to listen. They insisted we'd finally good if I did this but I am just not sure it's the right thing."

"Seems they are on the bargaining stage," Kara stated, and everyone gave her a look. "The stages of grief?" Kara looked around but no one seemed to know. "Okay, I give mom a pass since this is a human thing but come on you three..." Kara turned to Rae, Chris and Colin. "And you have no excuse – it's a belief system of stages of grief you have to go through to get over a loss. There's denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and then acceptance. They went through denial before you came back, believing you would bring Wally with you. Most of them went through anger, anger at you for taking him away, and now they are bargaining with you, demanding Wally back."

"Why is it all at me, though?" Rae asked.

"You're the one able to give them what they want," Alura stated, catching on.

"And you lead the… you-know-what," Chris muttered, not stating the words 'Justice League' in public with the mention of her leading it. Rae raised an eyebrow at the boy though.

"I like these human stages of grief," Alura spoke up. "I must ask our younger Kara more on that."

"Well I don't know if it's the right thing," Rae said as her cellphone binged and she took it out.

"You need to help them move on from bargaining and into depression and finally….. what is it?" Kara asked sensing Rae's mood change.

"Are there any dogs missing?" Rae asked.

"No," Kara said, curious as Rae turned the cellphone to Kara, who took it and read the message:

'Flash, if you want to save Kryptonian dogs come to this location as fast as you can' – another message was attached, with a google map location. Alura, Chris, and Colin were curious, so Kara pass the cellphone to them.

"It could be a trap," Kara pointed out.

"Could be," Rae said with a nod. "But that's my personal number. Who has that?" Rae bit her lip, wondering, and then shook her head. "Rather take a chance on a trap then live knowing anything Kryptonian could be in danger." Kara and Alura gave a smile at this. "Come on. You too Chris."

"I'll come," Colin said.

"Me too," Alura spoke, following as the group picked up their pace to get back to the Kent House.

Rae gave a smirk and a nod for her permission for the multiverse to help.

"Better call in some extra backup too," Rae added, going for her communicator.

-New Justice-

Caitlin was in her lab. Since being fired from the hospital a few years ago, Caitlin had decided to become a teacher and researcher – she worked for a pretty good college and had her own lab where she experimented on her theories.

"Dr. Snow?" The head of the department walked into her lab. "I am sure you heard of the little trouble we had in the physics department…"

"I heard it blew up," Caitlin chuckled.

"Well…um… yeah," the man said. "Luckily Wild Fire showed up to help." Caitlin gave a smile at her alter ego. "But we have some scientists displace now and we're putting more of our most important ones up with other scientist. I know your lab is small, but he won't be here long."

"Well, I don't have much of a choice," Caitlin said with a reluctant smile.

"Good," he said then yelled out to the hallway. "Come on in!" Caitlin looked up as a young man with brown hair and blueish eyes came in. He had a box in his hands with his stuff, and Caitlin took a breath in. He was good looking. "I think you two will get along," the head of the department commented, walked out and leaving Caitlin alone with her new lab partner.

"He didn't actually tell me your name," the new man stated, moving to the spare desk.

"Doctor Caitlin Snow," Caitlin said.

"Oh. I have heard of you," The man commented. "My sister went to you for a surgery several years ago. You were great. Heard you were fired and moved onto teaching. Seems so weird for someone of your talents."

"I have found rewards here," Caitlin said, trying to remember the man, but when she was a doctor patients were in and out – especially since she was a hot young shot. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you..." She was actually embarrassed about it.

"It was a while ago and I wasn't there," he admitted. "Wish I had been. The name is Raphael Ferdinand Stein. My sister is Lily Stein."

"Stein?" Caitlin asked, still not remembering the surgery, but the name was definitely familiar. "Any relation to Professor Martin Stein?"

"Our father," Raphael smiled. "You heard of him."

"Yes," Caitlin said with a nod. "I'm sorry to hear of his passing."

"Thank you," Raphael said. "Funny you heard of my father. He's the one who suggested Lily go to you."

"I hope she's okay," Caitlin said.

"Doing well. Pregnant," Raphael said, and Caitlin gave a smile as she heard her communicator bing.

"I'm sorry Raphael, I have to go," Caitlin said grabbing her stuff as she ran out.

"You can call me Rafe!" Raphael yelled out as Caitlin left.

-New Justice-

Harley, Killer Frost, and Mik were with Quark. Catwoman had sent the payment over but had not come herself, saying she needed to find new places to refill their cash stock.

"All of this looks in order," Quark said, using his device to summon the six Kryptonian dogs. "They are all yours." Quark handed the device to Mik.

"Now boys…" the group was shocked as The Flash ran in with Flash Pup besides her. "I think there's been some misunderstanding here." Flash eyed the dogs. "Kryptonian animals are protected on this planet – by me." Rae eyes lit up with lightning as Mik pushed a button on the remote Quark gave him; all six dogs being shocked and then going to attack Rae.

Super Pup growled and attacked as Krypto came running behind, followed by Supergirl and Superboy, who went to help with the dogs. Quark ran into his ship and started to take off but Colin and Alura stopped him – going to push the ship back down to the floor as Quark tried to keep going up. Flash was struggling with one of the bigger dogs not, wanting to hurt her as Wild Fire came in and fought with Killer Frost and Atom came in to fight with Harley.

Rae put her hand on the device around the dog's neck and broke a wire with her powers. The device switched off and the dog backed down, whining. Rae checked to see if she was breathing and she was. "Pull a wire on the device attached to their collars! That's how Mik is controlling them," Flash called.

"Or I could just take the device," it was Mon, who jumped down. Rae had been in a hurry to get people so had not bothered the entire League. Some were still getting the messages and showing up. "Hand it over, brother."

"I don't think so," Mik said and the other white German Shepherd attacked Mon. Mik moved to his ship, which he always seemed to keep near, and opened it. "Come, dog!" Mik ordered, pushing another button and the white German Shepherd got into his little ship. Kara, Clarky, Chris, and Krypto had already freed the other four dogs. "One is better than none." Mik started the ship up fast and got up as Harley managed to get into at the pickup truck that had delivered the cash payment.

Killer Frost threw ice at Caitlin who responded with her fire; Killer Frost using her ice to make a bridge and get on the back of the truck as Harley drove pass. "I'll follow the truck," Rae said. "Someone who can fly, go get Mik."

"I'm on it," Chris said flying after the ship with Clarky and Krypto. Kara was already checking over the freed dogs and seeing about completely removing the device.

"Wild Fire?" Kara said stopping Caitlin. "I'm going to need help with the surgery to correct this. I can't bring them to the Sanctuary yet. Too many questions."

"I'm not really a vet," Caitlin said.

"And I'm not really a doctor but I have helped you before," Kara said, and Caitlin gave a nod there. "We need to get them to Watchtower."

"I think we can be of some help," it was Jessica Cruz, and the Green Lanterns. Jon and Jade were helping Alura and Colin bring the ship down – the two Kryptonian have gotten it to the ground and the Green Lanterns stopping the engines and opening the door. Jade went in to take Quark out.

"Sorry we're late," Jessica said. "But more than willing to transport to Watchtower," Jessica used her ring to make a large green platform. Kara carefully picked up each of the five dogs and put them on it. Jessica then flew up, slowly taking them to the nearest zap tunnel as Kara collected Caitlin.

"Quark?" Alura said as Jade got the man, finally seeing his face properly.

"You know him?" Jade asked.

"On my Earth I put him and his father in prison. They were smugglers who went after our animals," Alura stated.

"Alura Zor-El," Quark groaned. "I see reports of your death were greatly exaggerated. How many Kryptonians does this Earth have?"

"None of your concern," Jon said. "We'll transport him to a nice prison." The siblings gave a nod and a smile before taking the man away.

"How about I take you two to Watchtower?" Mon said to Alura and Colin, who gave a smile and nod.

-New Justice-

Rae came into Watchtower followed shortly by Chris, Clarky, and Krypto.

"Why do I feel like members of Injustice Alliance are not going to jail?" Winn asked, having shown up in Watchtower as everyone got back.

"Killer Frost and Harley took one of Killer Frost ice bridges and set the truck to hit a playground. Had to save the kids," Rae said. "You okay Superboy?" Chris was rubbing his stomach and neck.

"Seems Mik got those weapons back online," Chris said and Clarky and Krypto barked. "No serious damage, but he got away." Rae put an arm on Chris's shoulder.

"The dogs?" Rae asked looking around.

"They'll live." It was Alura who answered. "Your Kara and Caitlin are taking care of them now. They are carefully removing the devices attached to them and using yellow sunlight to heal them." Alura sighed. "As for their mental state, who knows? They might need some special care."

"And we got all the gold and gems," Mon said. "The Injustice Alliance were trading. All stolen."

"Recovered some stolen loot and got some Kryptonian dogs free," Rae remarked. "Not the worst day ever, but I would like to know who we have to thank." Rae eyes turned to Adam, Winn, and Jess. "Who sent me this text message?" She tossed them her phone, the nerds reading the text and then putting the phone into the computer.

"Oh," Jess muttered after a moment, sharing a look with Winn.

"We don't know," Winn surmised. "Whoever it is was good at hiding their tracks."

"And how did this…. Kryptonian dog seller –?" Rae started.

"Quark," Alura supplied.

"Thank you," Rae said with a smile. "How did Quark get pass our Earth defenses?"

"Well… again, we don't know," Adam was the one to say this. "It seems Mik might have found some small glitch in the system to exploit. Something that small ships can use."

"Well nerds, it seems you'll have a long night in finding this glitch and correcting it," Rae stated, making the trio glance at each other. "Do I need to call in Frankie and Felicity or can I count on you three?"

"We got it," Winn said with a nod, turning to his fellow nerds and then to the computers.

"And Alura, I want you and Colin to come for dinner," Rae said, trying to get out of her leader mindset now. "… but Kara might be a while. Her animals are everything to her."

"I got that," Alura said. "But I do want to help you first – with the Wests, I believe Kara called them." Rae raised an eyebrow. "Wally's parents. I have an idea, but first I need to know more about their son they lost. I have a feeling he may be very different to Prime Earth's Wally."

-New Justice-

Rae knocked on the West door this time. She had Clarky by her side with a leash on, since they were in normal clothes and Alura besides her. Francine answered, surprised at Rae's formality.

"May we come in?" Rae asked and Francine held the door open, allowing them all in.

"You didn't bring him," it was Walter who came running down as Rae, Alura, and Clarky came into the living room. The entire West clan gathering quickly.

"There is one Wally West we know whose world was destroyed and he already found a new home," Rae told them. "But that's not the point. A Wally from the multiverse is not the answer – the multiverse is not a copying machine. No Wally would be the same as the one you lost, and no Wally would share the same history with you. You can find a connection with another Wally, but he will never be your Wally." She stopped at that, not looking to Iris or Walter, knowing these two took Wally's loss the hardest. "But, if you don't believe me, hear it from someone else." Rae put a hand on Alura shoulder. "This is Alura Zor-El. Kara's mom from Prime in which Krypton never blew up."

"There's a world where Krypton never blew up?" Julia asked, causing Rae to smile slightly – glad at least one of the Wests had a clear enough head.

"Hello," Alura said. "You know, I know you." Alura nodded at Joe and Iris. "My Joe and Iris are my Barry's foster father and sister. Good people. And I have met our Earth's Wally. He is a good man."

"You see why we want him back," Joe said simply.

"From my understanding your Wally wasn't the same as mine. Your Wally choose a different path. One from which he can never return," Alura said. "Do you know why I am here?" Joe shook his head. "Because I heard in so many worlds Krypton was destroyed, and I sent my daughter away. Knowing that, I had to think about it. Would I have done the same? And the answer is a solid yes. I would have given my daughter her best shot at living, so I decided to see other worlds. To see what could have become of my daughter if the same fate had befallen our Krypton. To see the woman."

Alura smiled as she thought of all the Karas she saw. "And I have seen many different Karas. And there is a similarity between them: They are superheroes and are good people, but they are also so different. One is a billionaire owner of a science company; some are reporters; one is a farmer… this one is a vet. Rao, even the younger one on my world works passionately with animals, and a lot are with Barry, others with Prince Mon-El of Daxam – and I found one here with Rae, a female. That was unusual. No offense."

"None taken," Rae said.

"There is a similarity in their hearts but who they are. Their personalities are different. Based on what they went through, I will never be able to be hundred percent certain on what would have happened to my Kara if I had been forced to do the same. I have concluded she would have survived, and been happy, but knowing who she would be is impossible – and I have come to love each new Kara I meet as if they are really my daughter. So, if you could learn to accept a new Wally for who he is, bringing a stranded here could be wonderful. But if you're looking for your son you're not going to find him."

"With all due respect, you're not exactly knowledgeable of what we've gone through, what we've had to face – the damage it did to our family," Francine stated, reaching out to pat Iris on the shoulder; she was in her wheelchair next to her mother.

"Indeed. We are all different, we have all suffered in unimaginable ways," Alura acknowledged their loss, knowing she had to get more personal. "And I lost my husband," she tried another tact now. "Zor-El. He died before his time, just like your Wally. Would I replace him if I could? Honestly, I did contemplate it – when I found out about the multiverse, the possibilities – there are worlds out there where my husband survived but I didn't. It was tempting, but in the end, he wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be _my _Zor-El," Alura looked at the Wests saddened faces, knowing she was striking the right chord, finally. "My brother in-law lost his wife, my sister, before her time. And he has gone to another world and met another her. He has begun a new relationship with that Astra and I have met her and love her. In the end she's not the same person. The relationship started over from the beginning for both of them. They were willing to do that, but it's different with a child. Cause that parent-son relationship can never be replicated. You can never hold them in their arms like you did your son. You can never start from the beginning." Alura thought for a moment. "I have learned on this Earth Barry is dead. Barry's parents, Nora and Henry, here… they lost their son the same way you lost your Wally. Have they replaced him?"

"No," Joe spoke.

"But at the wedding…" Francine started.

"Others Barrys turned up, yes," Alura stated, having been informed about this too from Rae, "but have Henry and Nora permanently replaced Barry here; one who lives with them and pretends to be the Barry they lost?" Alura realized she'd got to them at this as she shared a look with Rae. "They haven't. They won't. Because replacing their son with a carbon copy would not only be disrespectful to him, but he wouldn't be the same. They'd never be happy, like you would never be happy. You need to learn, and you need to mourn… to grieve what you've lost so you can start anew. And once you have fully grieved the Wally who was maybe you could open up to a new Wally or maybe not. Francine," Francine looked surprised at being addressed by name, "you have three other children; not everyone is so lucky. Iris, Walter and Julia, you have a family, siblings. You've lost a lot, but you still have so much. Don't waste it wishing your lives away on something you can't have."

Alura stepped forward and took both Joe and Francine hand now.

"I am sorry to tell you he is not coming back. And from one parent to another I am sorry, but it's a fact you must accept," Alura implored.

Joe tilted his head and tears appeared in his eyes; and then Francine cried out and Alura hugged them. Rae gave a sad nod, knowing Alura had gotten through to them. Iris and Walter didn't seem to be showing emotion, although Julia moved over to comfort her mother.

"Clarky, come," Rae said, softly. "Let's give them time."

"Rae," it was Francine. "Thank you." Rae tilted her head. "For not doing as we asked." Rae gave another nod before leaving, letting Alura stay to comfort them some more.

-New Justice-

Selina Kyle walked into an apartment.

"Oh Ms. Kyle," it was a Hispanic older woman. "I was not expecting you home…?"

"Well, a business deal went downhill," Selina said with a smile.

"You seem pretty happy though," the woman pointed out.

"My new business partners wanted the deal, but I had my reservations," Selina stated. "It might be a hit but it's for the better," Selina took some money out of her bag. "Here Roberta, I have a few days I can work from home deciding new business ventures. Go be with your family. Come back on Wednesday."

"Thank you, Ms. Kyle," Roberta said, taking the money and leaving.

Selina walked down the hallways and opened the door.

"What are you doing up?" Selina asked as she turned on the light. There was a toddler in a crib; she was a little under two years old. "You should be asleep."

"Mama!" The little girl said as Selina picked her up and then sat on a rocking chair, with her on her lap.

"I am sorry my little Helen," Selina said rocking her. "I almost had enough… enough money to ditch the Alliance and take you to hide. To give you the life you deserve. But I couldn't do it – I just couldn't let those animals be tortured." Selina rocked the girl. "One day I will get enough, and you'll live like a princess. The same way you would have if your father had survived."

Selina stood up, girl still in her arms, and looked out the window. She had chosen this apartment and this room for her daughter for one exact reason: she could see Wayne Tower from the window in the distance.

"You'll live the way any Wayne should," Selina put her daughter back in the crib and tucked her in. "But for now, it's time to sleep." Selina smiled as she went to turn off the light.


	13. The Queen of Themyscira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook/Twitter: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World
> 
> Note: As New Justice's 3-year anniversary is coming up, and as nothing I'd write would come halfway near to Road to Karry, this chapter is also serving as the anniversary chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

-Several Years Ago-

"No," Rae said laughing; the girls of the Justice League were having a girl's night. They were mellowing it down after stealing the Batmobile and were now doing a normal sleep over at Diana's place.

Thea threw a pillow at Rae, which she used her speed to dodge – the pillow hitting the side table and throwing a lamp and box to the floor. The box opened and contents spilled out.

"Oh no." Rae going to the box and picking up the contents: a watch and an old photo of Diana with some soldiers.

"Your fault," Thea said pointing.

"You threw the pillow," Rae countered.

"You dodged," Thea stated as Rae frowned at the watch.

"The watch is not working," Rae said shaking it. "Maybe Frankie could fix it?"

"You got to go to a watch repairman," Courtney spoke up. "If those are still around."

"If you repair it you would ruin it," Diana spoke, coming out of the kitchen with some food she put down on the table. "That's been broken for longer than you all have been alive." Diana held out her hand so Rae could give over the watch and photo.

"Why do you keep it?" Rae asked.

"It was given to me by the first man I ever loved. Before he died," Diana said, taking the box and putting it and the photos away. Rae blinked, looking at it.

"So, I know we said smaller this time, but we have to do something awesome." Courtney moved the conversation, the other girls speaking up, excited now. But Rae remained thoughtful.

"Rae?" Diana asked as the other girls go up. "You're quiet."

"Just thinking," Rae said.

"About the watch?" Diana asked, and Rae nodded. "What's so confusing?"

"I can't think of one thing Frankie gave me I would keep like that," Rae admitted. "He's not a good gift giver."

"It's more the emotion behind the object than the object itself. That was his fathers and grandfathers. And he gave it to me. All because he didn't have a son to pass it to and he wanted me to have it," Diana put an arm around Rae. "Someday you will love someone that much. And they will give you something you never want to be without. I know it."

"But Frankie and me…" Rae started.

"Anything can happen. Now come on, before they come looking for us." The girls had left the room and Rae smiled as she ran out to follow the other girls. Diana not far behind.

-Beginning of January 2019-

Donna put the rest of her stuff in a bag and threw it over her shoulder, grabbing the sword off the bed. The Lasso of Truth was in its position on her side.

"Where are you going?" It was her mother, Hippolyta.

"Back," Donna said. "The Justice League needs me."

"We just buried two of our own. Your people need you," Hippolyta pointed out, following Donna out of building and outside.

"We lost people too," Donna said. "And our leader is missing. My family needs me."

"Your family is here," Hippolyta stated. "I should have never encouraged you to follow in Diana's footsteps." Hippolyta was aware of the other Amazonians nearby, and Emma coming up, but not speaking as the mother and daughter conversed. "I should have told you to stay here. Fighting with this Justice League has killed three of our people. No more. I forbid it. I'm sorry, Donna, but you will not leave."

"You're ordering me to stay?" Donna paused, rounding on her mother, almost not believing it. "You can't do that."

"I can and I have," Hippolyta said, arms folded. "No one will leave this island. Not until its…"

"What? Time for a war that will never come. Meanwhile people fight and die in the World of Men, fighting for good, fighting for the protection of this planet," Donna argued. "No. Years ago you could have forbidden me, and I would have listened, but not anymore. I have grown. I am a warrior. I refuse to leave my friends. My brothers and sisters in battle. Not after everything I have done. Not after everything we have lost."

"You have lost?" Hippolyta asked. "Like giving up your position as heir."

"Emma won," Donna pointed out.

"I know you let her win," Hippolyta said, and Emma took a step back as Donna stood, unemotional. "I was watching. You stay here and you can get your position back. Someday become Queen."

"Emma will be Queen," Donna retorted. "Because Emma is here and wants to be here. My heart is not here. Maybe it never was. I was always looking for something else. Something more. And I found it in the World of Men," Donna turned to leave at this.

"Donna… if you leave you will not be welcomed back," Hippolyta stated. "You will forever be banished. You will no longer be a Princess of Themyscira. You will never see this island again."

"Good thing I have a new island then," Donna said. "There is good reason why the male Amazonians hate us. It looks like I am one of them now – a Herculean." With that, Donna shot up into the air and flew away.

-Present Day/Themyscira-

"Sunrise," Emma whispered a relieved sighing. Since Donna had left the Island and rumors spread that Donna had forfeited her role as princess for Emma, she had to train every day – she had been challenged more than once but had kept her hold on being the princess and heir.

But then the Island had been attacked – every night they were attacked by what could only be describe as the dead come to life. The first few nights were the worst before they found out weaknesses and how to defend themselves, but they were always on the defense and they had no way to stop the attacks. Their saving grace was when the sun rose, the dead left.

"Take stock of the injured," Emma said to one of the Amazonians. "Any of our dead bring the body to be cremated." That was also the awful part – their own dead rose and attacked them the next night, so they had to burn the bodies. They couldn't give them a proper burial.

"Princess Emma?" It was a leader in their army.

"I need to go talk with the Queen," Emma said.

"But that's just it... the Queen was injured. Badly." Emma stopped in her tracks. Her worst fear. "She's in the medical tent."

Emma ran to their makeshift hospital; many had popped up in recent weeks, as their own hospice was overrun. Inside was a healer by the name of Natalia, taking care of the injured – including the Queen.

"Will she be up and fighting by nightfall?" Emma asked without pleasantries.

"I am doing all I can to keep her alive," Natalia stated sadly. "But no."

"The Queen is in no position to lead us," it was the same Amazonian who had informed Emma that the Queen was down – she had followed Emma into the tent. "You're in charge, Princess Emma." Emma could tell there was doubt in this Amazonian's voice, despite Emma having won every challenge since Donna, the fact Donna let her win made so many feel Donna was the one who deserved her position to begin with.

Meanwhile Donna was banished from the Island forever, meaning Emma was in an unwinnable situation.

"What are your orders?" The Amazonian asked.

"Same as every day," Emma stated. "Where is Isabella?" Isabella had remained her second in every challenge. She remained her friend and the only person Emma could rely upon on this Island.

"I saw her walk off the battlefield and to rest," was the answer, and Emma knew where. They had able to keep the dead at bay, but the Island had been decimated; a notable battlefield was now where they faced the dead each night. Almost like a No Man's Land that Diana had spoken of, long ago, from the Great Wars of men.

Emma ran for where Amazonians slept during the day.

"Isabella?" Emma called, finding her in a makeshift cot. "No time to rest."

"Princess?" Isabella said.

"You need to go – and fast," Emma said. "To the World of Man."

"The Queen has forbidden anyone from leaving," Isabella pointed out, confused.

"The Queen is in the hospital. She cannot lead. I am in charge now," Emma said, Isabella blinking at this. "You must go to the World of Men and beg the Justice League for help. Pray to the gods that us helping in the war brings them here and banishing Donna is not too much bad blood."

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked.

"We are losing," Emma said. "We can't survive much more of this. We need their help. You must go and get them here before nightfall."

"I am one of the slowest of the Amazonians," Isabella pointed out. "Someone else…"

"There is no one else. You helped in the war. They know you and you know where to go," Emma said. "But I must remain here. I cannot be seen deserting amid this war. Waste no more time, go now." Isabella gave a nod, then went to run off.

-New Justice-

Rae was sitting on the floor of her living with several boxes, grabbing items out of them.

"Why is it every time I walk in you're either making a mess out of the kitchen or the living room?" Kara joked, standing in the doorway. Rae had felt her coming in and felt the amusement in her statement.

"How was the grand opening?" Rae asked. Kara had been to attend the official opening of Kryptonian Island.

"Crowded," Kara said and Rae laughed. "I did book us the presidential suite for later in the year." Rae gave a smirk at that. "So, what's all this?"

"Well, Tommy has gotten Samsins cleared out of the old rides and is starting building, but he wants to get exhibits down in his head. He asked me if I had anything from the old League," Rae said.

"And you grab out boxes and boxes of stuff," Kara nodded. "Where did this all come from?"

"Well anyone who had no family we went to get the important things from their apartment, so it was not thrown out. Other things are stuff left around Watchtower. I cleared it out so the new League didn't accidentally get rid of them," Rae said as she continued to look through images and documents.

"I was actually asking where the boxes were," Kara said.

"Oh, my Aunt and Uncle's," Rae said with a smile. "Chris helped me move them."

"And you owe me," Chris yelled out from the kitchen.

"I'll make the jam," Rae yelled back and Kara had to giggle as she looked in the boxes.

"Is this Constantine's jacket?" Kara asked, taking the cream trench coat that was draped on a chair.

"Yep. Believe it or not he had multiple versions of that," Rae muttered as Kara ran her hands on it and then took a pack of cigarettes from the pocket. "Oh yeah, he smoked like a chimney. I'm surprised he didn't die of lung cancer first," Kara laughed as she put the jacket down and looked in the box.

"Hey," Kara said taking out a pen. It was a rather fancy pen and had Clark's name engraved in it. "This is Clark's lucky pen. His dad gave it to him when Clark told him he wanted to be a journalist."

"I know," Rae said with a nod.

"Lois went crazy looking for this when he died. She tore apart her place, the other apartment he kept, and here," Kara said.

"Oh," Rae said blinking, realizing what Kara meant at this. "To be fair no one asked me if I had it." Kara sighed but it was truthful. They had not thought of asking Clark's mentee for the pen. "You can give it to her." Rae hands were on a small box she opened taking out the two objects. "Look." Rae held up the old photo of Diana with the men.

"Wow, what is this? World War 1 or 2?" Kara asked looking at the photo.

"1, I believe. Although Diana did fight in both," Rae said, but her eyes were on the watch. "Her first love gave this to her…." Rae's hand went to the necklace around her neck now. She finally understood why this was so special to Diana. The necklace was special to her, like the watch was special to Diana. She took the watch and put it around her own wrist. Since it was a men's watch, it was big, so she had to tighten it.

"It doesn't work," Kara said, looking at the watch.

"I'm aware," Rae said. "I guess Tommy will want a copy of that picture. I'm keeping the original." Kara gave the photo back to Rae. "I'll get a frame for it. Display it." Kara gave a smile and kissed Rae cheek as Rae put the picture back in the box.

Before Rae could take the watch off and put it away, both hers and Kara's communicator binged.

"A break in at the Hall of Justice?" Rae read. "Again…" The Hall of Justice was in Washington D.C. and was their public headquarters. It had never been intended to be a base, so was smaller than any of their other locations, but it was where Rae did any press conferences for the League. Sadly, it had been broken into more than once. "I need to have the nerds put a better lock on that door." Rae mumbled as she messaged out she would take care of it and summoned her suit. "Coming?"

"Yeah," Kara said, taking off her outer clothes to reveal her Supergirl outfit beneath and Rae got the dogs in theirs; the four going to the zap tunnel to head to the Hall of Justice.

…

Once in the Hall of Justice, Rae gave a nod to Kara and the two went in.

"You're not all…" Rae stopped when the woman turned around. She was out of breath and looked very familiar. "I know you. You're one of the Amazonians who came to help in the war."

"Isabella, I believe," Kara added in.

"That is correct," Isabella said, taking a deep breath. "And Themyscira is in danger. We need your help." Rae raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you come to Watchtower and explain," Rae said, opening a zap tunnel.

…

Rae called the League to Watchtower, noticing Donna had herself put down as 'away' – she usually did that when she went to Herculea.

"So?" Rae asked once the League was together.

"During the night Themyscira is being attacked by what can only be describe as the living dead," Isabella said.

"Zombies?" Winn perked up. "We have a zombie attack."

"Nerds…" Kara was the one to say this, sighing.

"They only attack at night. When the sun rises they are dead once more," Isabella said. "We have found they have a weakness to fire, but we are losing. I know you might not be too happy with Themyscira but…"

"Why wouldn't we be happy with Themyscira?" Rae asked.

"Because of Donna," Isabella said, and everyone looked at each other. "She was banished from the Island. Her title of Princess taken away."

Rae blinked before turning to her League. "This is something you tell someone who has been in the speed force for years," Rae complained.

"We didn't know," Kara pointed out, to a murmur of agreement from the others – even Selena, who was Donna's best friend lately, didn't know.

"She hasn't told any of the males," Tommy spoke up.

Rae sighed, thinking she needed to talk to Donna eventually, but there was no time to think of this right now. "Anyway, it looks like we need to head to Themyscira," Rae stated. "Well, at least some of us. This sounds like magic, so Atom, it's time for your Dark Witch to prove herself."

"Dark Witch…?" Adam whispered.

"Wild Fire, you're our MVP," Rae said pointing at Caitlin. "Kara, take Wild Fire, Atom, and Dark Witch to the Sanctuary. Get Super Monkey and Super Horse to help transport to Themyscira. Valor, we're taking you too. Aquas, we're going to need you two also. An Island is the perfect battle ground for you two. I'll run behind Isabella. You can follow my signal. We need to get there before sundown – or at least right after." Rae paused. "Tommy, go to Herculea. Tell Donna what's going on but tell her she doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to." Tommy gave a nod.

"Everyone else stay here in case of the Injustice Alliance," Rae looked around. "Sara's not in a position to lead at the moment," Rae knew Sara was getting further into her pregnancy so was just not able to be here, "so Laurel…" Rae pointed at Laurel who blinked. "You take the reins for now. You did good while we were away. Anything Injustice Alliance related, you're in charge. Right, let's go now."

Everyone moved out to do what Rae told as Rae gave Isabella nod, going to follow her to Themyscira.

-New Justice-

Tommy ran onto Herculea, a Zap Tunnel having been established to there since relations with the Huculeans had grown. He was still in his Black Arrow outfit.

"Jace!" Tommy called out, seeing the man. "Where is Donna?"

"With Nisos. Over by the waterfall," Jace said. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "You might want to come…" Jace blinked but followed Tommy.

In the woodland of the island was a beautiful waterfall, cascading down a cliff-face and into the pool and river below. Donna and Nisos were sitting by the pool and foliage, laughing.

"Donna," Tommy called out, Donna turning to look at him. "Themyscira, is under attack."

"What?" Donna asked as Nisos stood up too. Jace seemed shocked as well. "How do you know?"

"Isabella showed up today," Tommy said, surprising Donna as he moved over to her now, "asking for our help." Tommy put an arm on Donna's shoulder. "And she told us about what happened..." Donna looked down, knowing he could only be talking about her banishment by her own mother.

"What?" Nisos asked, looking between the two now.

"Tommy is talking about the fact I am banished from Themyscira," Donna said, surprising Nisos and Jace.

"Well, Rae says you don't have to come if you don't want to," Tommy added.

"Tommy… it's not a matter of wanting to," Donna stated. "I am not allowed to step foot on Themyscira any more, by order of the Queen. I would gladly go there and defend my sisters, but they will not accept me there."

"I hardly doubt that matters right now. If you want to defend them, then go. I'm going to go there to meet up with the Justice League members who are going," Tommy explained. "Defend them whether they want you to or not. Be the bigger person."

Donna gave a smile and then a nod.

"Hold on a second," Jace said. "I'm coming too." Tommy and Donna turned to him. "I don't want my mother, sisters, and aunts' dead."

"Well, that settles it. I'm coming too," Nisos said, eyes turning to him. "I've been wanting to go to Themyscira anyway."

"Let's round up some of the boys. See who will come," Jace said and Donna gave a smile.

Nisos took hold of Donna's hand though. "Why didn't you tell me?" Nisos asked and Donna looked down at her feet once more, unsure how to explain this.

"I told no one," Donna finally said. "It was my choice. I could have stayed but I choose to leave. No one needed to know." Nisos kissed Donna's cheek.

"But we would have wanted to," Nisos said. "To be there for you." Donna gave Nisos a hug and smiled into his shirt before rushing off to follow Jace and Tommy.

-New Justice-

Emma sighed as darkness came and she could see the enemy rising.

The Justice League and Isabella had not returned, and Emma had to wonder if they were coming at all. But she didn't have time to think as she had to lead the battle – using fire and swords to keep the enemy on the beach, far away from them.

That was when dust picked up and a wind knocked over some of the dead.

"Sorry I'm late," it was Rae in her Flash outfit; Clarky as Flash Pup was besides her, "but I think Isabella is about to have a stroke or something..." Isabella was flying in past the fighting line, looking exhausted, clearly not joining the battle. It was true, she wasn't fast. "But the cavalry has arrived – or at least will in a few seconds."

That was when fire came down from the sky, along with heat vision. There was a Kryptonian horse with Wild Fire and Nora on the back; Nora was tossing some of the dead away with her own powers, while Atom, who had been small, riding on the horse's hair, unshrunk and started firing at the dead. Kara was flying next to them with Mon holding on, as he couldn't fly, and Chris not far behind. She put Mon down to toss out punching as she continued with heat vision. Beppo was with them.

Aqualad and Aquagirl had swam, their Atlantean powers allowing them to swim almost as fast as Rae could run and jumped from the water to knock down the dead. They were soon joined by Donna, Tommy, Jace, Nisos, Timeos and a couple other Hurculeans – their swords out as they went to attack. Emma had to smile at the allies who came as the females got a new power behind them now reinforcements had arrived.

But suddenly all the dead stopped moving. Frozen.

"I am guessing this is not normal," Rae said. "Dark Witch?"

"That wasn't me," Nora said. "Wait… since when am I called Dark Witch?"

"Let it go. Your branded now," Adam told his girlfriend, who blinked.

Before anyone could say anything else a face appeared in the sky, as if projected there.

"So, allies from the real world have shown, meaning Princess Diana has finally returned home!" The face was a woman, and Rae just looked up, stunned. "I bet you never thought you would see me again. You should learn how to finish a spell. The Entrapment Spell needed an extra step…" Rae put her head in her hands and groaned, realizing this was magic from long ago. "To the Amazonians of Themyscira. I am Circe. If you want these attacks to stop for good, you will deliver Princess Diana to me before sunrise on this beach."

The face disappeared and everyone stood for a silence for a moment.

"Someone has got to be kidding me," Rae groaned, finally shaking her head.

That seemed to move everyone as the members of the Justice League came behind their leader and Amazonians started to move.

"Thank you for coming," Emma finally said.

"We're world protectors. Themyscira is a part of this world," Rae pointed out.

"Donna is banished," one Amazonian called at this. "She's not allowed to be here!" Donna took a breath as Nisos put an arm around her.

"She's with us," Rae said.

"And I asked for their assistance," Emma said, turning to the Amazonian who had spoken. "And with the Queen critically injured, I am in charge. Learn your place." She had to be forceful with the Amazonians, she knew that.

"What happen to my mother?" Donna asked; Jace too took a step forward.

"She was injured last night. She's…" Emma pointed to the medical tent far off as Donna ran past everyone at this, ignoring the stares. Jace was not far behind her and Caitlin jumped off Super Horse, following to see if she could be any assistant.

"Mother!" Donna called when she got to the tent. Her mother was barely conscious as Donna took her hand.

"Mother?" Jace whispered. This was the first time he remembered looking at his mother face. It was not how he imagined it would go. He had always pictured her strong; himself angry, but now the speech he had practice so many times about how he was just as good as his sisters was gone. His mother was weak and dying and all he could feel was sad. Sad, he had never known her.

"My children…?" Hippolyta's voice was barely above a whisper as she looked at them. "I'm sorry." The words meant so much to Donna and Jace.

"Caitlin?" Donna yelled, and Caitlin pushed pass them as Hippolyta gave a shudder and fell back.

Caitlin went to look over the injury and check for Hippolyta's pulse.

"I'm sorry," Caitlin said after a moment. "This wound is deeply infected. If we had gotten here hours earlier and I had the right equipment… maybe, but it's honestly a miracle she survived this long. There's nothing I can do."

"The dead… they inflict some sort of curse," the healer spoke, as if trying to explain why she couldn't help the Queen. "We have yet to find a cure to the infection they impose on our own."

Emma came in with Rae by her side at this moment.

"The Queen is dead," their healer now stated, confirming what Caitlin said; Donna was crying, and Jace hugged his sister. Tears in his own eyes. "Should we move her body to be burned?"

"Hold off," Emma said. "This is our Queen. She deserves better. Our own don't rise on their deathbed, after all. Maybe we can get this settled before tomorrow night." The healer gave a nod at this.

Emma walked out of the tent and turned to Rae. "I have a decision to make," Emma said. "Circe is expecting Princess Diana. Someone I cannot deliver to her."

"You can meet with her," it was Jace. He had left Donna with Nisos and gone and joined Rae and Emma. "Tell her Diana is dead. It might stop this completely."

Emma looked at Rae. "It's possible," Rae said with a shrug. "Worth a try at least. I'll go with you."

"Me too," Jace said and Emma gave a smile at the two.

-New Justice-

It was before sunrise that Circe appeared on the beach.

Rae, Jace, and Emma went to meet her with Clarky by her side, she looked curious.

"I do not see Princess Diana," Circe spoke, looking at the three.

"Princess Diana is dead," Emma stated. "She died two years ago – taken out in battle."

"Then I will kill the man who took away my revenge!" Circe spat; her anger apparent.

"Too late," Rae said. "He was killed."

"Then I will kill that who killed him," Circe said, and Clarky growled, knowing she was threatening Rae even if Circe didn't know.

"Take your best shot," Rae said taking a step forward. "Many people have tried."

"You were the one to kill Diana's killer?" Circe asked, sending a blast at Rae in her anger, but it was blocked.

"Your magic doesn't scare me." Rae countered at this, "especially since I have my own on my side." Nora had enchanted a temporary shield around them, protecting them.

"My shield won't last too many more of those blasts," Nora said in their ears; she not present but Rae having given Jace and Emma an intercom as well.

"You have a powerful witch on your side?" Circe said. "She is no match to me."

"The point being," Jace said. "There is nothing for you here. Diana is dead. Leave these people alone."

"If I can't have Princess Diana, then I will take my revenge on her people!" Circe yelled out as the sun started to rise, the light making Circe hiss. "Come night fall, Themyscira will be no more…" at that she disappeared from the beach.

"Over-dramatic much?" Rae muttered, shaking her head and the other two looked at her. "What? This was a long shot."

"You knew that?" Emma asked.

"Villains who are willing to kill other people to get at one person don't usually back away so easily," Rae said. "There was no harm trying though." Rae, Emma, and Jace were walking off the beach to where others were waiting.

"The question is what do we do now?" Emma asked.

"You leave," Jace said, making eyes turn to him. "Herculea is big enough for all of us. You can join our community or set up your own on the other side of the Island. Some of the other men might not like it, but no more of the women need to die because one person hates a dead princess."

Emma turned to Rae.

"Running is an option…" Rae said thoughtfully. It was a reasonable offer.

"But not one you would take," Emma said, agreeing on that.

"I don't back down easily," Rae agreed, their joint thoughts of being leaders allowing them both to have similar thoughts. "Running might not solve the problem and only delay the inevitable. Circe could find Herculea and then we're back where we started."

"I need to think," Emma said, backing away.

"You are a witch?" It was another random Amazonian who spoke up to Nora, who nodded in return. "We have some magical books… maybe they will help?" Nora tilted her head and then smiled giving the Amazonian a nod.

"Anything would help," Nora stated as she looked to Rae, who nodded in agreement.

-New Justice-

Emma found Donna lingering around the practice battlefield. It hadn't been used in the weeks since the attacks started.

"Donna?" Emma asked, and Donna looked up. "I am sorry for your mother." Donna gave a nod. "Is everyone treating you okay?"

"They seem to be ignoring me. I have been getting some strange looks," Donna said.

"You were banished," Emma nodded. "But in everyone's hearts they believe you should be in my position."

"I never meant for anyone to find out," Donna sighed. "It could have been our secret if my mother hadn't realized."

"Thank you," Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "But maybe you should be in my position? I have two choices and must choose fast. I can either abandon Themyscira and bring the females to Herculea, or we can fight a battle we might not win."

"Herculea is a wonderful place," Donna muttered. "But we don't back down from a fight so easily."

Emma sighed and gave a nod; Donna reinforcing her own thoughts. They could not abandon Themyscira. They could not abandon their home.

"Come," Emma said, and Donna followed her back to where Rae, Jace, Nora, and the rest of the Justice League were. Kara had an arm around Rae while Nora was looking over some books. "Jace, thank you for the offer, but we cannot back down." Emma stated to the Hurculean.

"That's good, because we have a plan," Rae spoke, surprising the Amazonian.

"That was fast. Even for you," Donna said, and Kara laughed.

"It's actually Dark Witch, here," Kara said. "And your Amazonians showing her the magical archive you have."

"Amazing, by the way," Nora spoke up. "And I found the Entrapment Spell." Nora turned the book around. "It explains why the attacks only happens at night; the spell trapped Circe. It reduced her powers, making the sun dangerous to her. But that's only the first part of the spell. There's a last step Diana never completed; either she didn't know or didn't care. It also explains why Circe wanted Diana: she's the only one who can lift the spell."

"How does this help?" Emma asked.

"Because she's the only one who can complete the spell as well and kill Circe," Nora said.

"Still not seeing how this helps," Emma said.

"Not alone, but with this," Nora said moving another book forward. "To summon a warrior. You see, if a warrior died with unfinished business this spell can summon them back to complete said business."

Emma and Donna looked at each other.

"In laymen terms we're going to summon Wonder Woman to kick some ass," Rae smirked.

Donna took a deep breath in as she was stunned for a moment.

"You can do that?" Donna asked, thinking it was almost too good to be true.

"I can," Nora said. "With the right ingredients." Nora was looking at the spell. "I'm going to need a large bowl; some of these are just common plants and herbs. Here's the big part though: we need the weapons she fought with in life..." Donna took the sword and Lasso of Truth off her own belt.

"These would be them," Donna said placing them down next to Nora.

"Awesome! We need a personal object," Nora said.

"You have her weapons," Donna said.

"Not weapons. Something that was from her real life," Nora said.

Kara gave Rae a look, knowing what this meant.

"I think you have it," Kara said, and Rae looked at her wife, then remembered… around her arm lightning appeared and part of her speed force suit disappeared. When the speed force suit was on, Rae could barely feel the object on underneath, but she knew it was there – protected by the suit. Rae took the watch off her arm and gave it a look.

"This was Diana's," Rae said. "Given to her by her first love before he died. It was in his family for a long time. Diana held onto it for as long as she was alive." Rae held out the watch to Nora. "Would it work?"

"Perfectly," Nora said taking the watch. "And I am going to need blood from four different people though. First the mother who brought her into the world."

"We didn't burn Hippolyta body," Emma said. "We could take blood from her. Does it need to be from her living mother…?" Emma was momentarily concerned about this.

"Doesn't have to be alive," Nora confirmed with a nod. "And then the blood of her still beating heart."

"If her heart was beating this would not be a problem," Donna pointed out; Nisos had come up and came next to Donna, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"You're being too literal. It means the blood of someone living who the warrior loved," Nora said.

"You're up Donna," Rae said with a smile and nod to Donna.

"The blood of a sister or brother in battle. Someone she fought wars besides," Nora said.

"I guess that means me," Rae said, knowing she was the only living person Diana had fought any wars besides. Unless her time before joining the world of men counted and one of the Amazonians nearby had fought with her. But Rae was the easiest. "And fourth?"

"The blood of the enemy who killed her," Nora said.

Rae groaned as she sat on the floor.

"Barry…" she whispered.

"And this was going so well," Kara muttered.

"What's the problem?" Emma asked. She had really thought this was going well until that moment and seeing the looks on the Justice League's faces.

"I killed the person who killed Diana, remember? It was 11 years ago…" Rae muttered.

"It's been two years since she died," Emma pointed out.

"More of this speed force jetlag," it was Timeos who spoke up, having been present for a while but not speaking out.

"What?" Rae asked confused. "Speed force jetlag? No…"

"Now you're being too literal," Kara said to Timeos with a giggle. "She killed him two years ago, but they had traveled back in time 9 years," Kara explained to the group, "so, all together it was 11 years ago." Other members of the Justice League chuckled at that.

"Well, we can substitute in another body part," Nora said. "If blood is not an option."

"She threw his body into a volcano," Adam added in, making everyone look at Rae.

"I thought it was under the Kent farm?" Aqualad pointed out.

"No, we unburied it. She threw it into a volcano," Kara pointed out.

"Overreaction much?" Nora said, annoyed.

"Karry did it to their Reverse Flash too," Rae pointed out, folding her arms defending her choice.

"Look, he was in Alcatraz for a while. Why not just travel back in time and…?" Adam started but Rae held up a hand. "I know you don't like time travel but its…"

"No… Alcatraz, they take blood samples from their prisoners. For medical and research purposes. If they still have it in storage…" Rae stated, taking out her communicator and sending a message to the League not here.

"What?" Donna was lost now, Rae not having stated what she was doing.

"Alcatraz have his blood on file, the League not here can get a sample to us," Rae explained as her communicator went off. "Which they're going to do," she smirked to herself. "Phew, we avoided a big hurdle there…"

"Will it work?" Emma now asked.

"It does not say the enemy must be alive. Your mother's blood will still work for this spell, Donna," Nora pointed out. "So stored blood from the Reverse Flash would be just as effective."

"Is that all?" Rae now asked, looking to Nora.

"It is," Nora nodded. "I will start to get things sorted. Someone better get the mothers blood."

"Caitlin?" Rae smirked at Wild Fire, who sighed, knowing her being a doctor would help with the extraction from Hippolyta's corpse.

It was a few minutes later when a small Justice League ship landed on the beach, the other two nerds, Winn and Jess exiting with the vial of blood, heading straight to Rae.

"We DNA tested it to make sure," Winn stated. "100 percent, Barry Allen."

"So, can we join in?" Jess asked. "Killgore is kind of making us pointless at home."

Rae sighed but gave a nod; Nora had been setting up everything, while the Amazonians having gone to get her everything else she needed.

Now there was a large, almost cauldron-like bowl above a crackling fire in the clearing. The sword, Lasso, and watch were next to it in a pile, while Adam had a bowl with Hippolyta's blood inside – collected thanks to Caitlin.

"Okay, I need full names and titles," Nora spoke. "I got Hippolyta down. Diana, what was the last name she went by?"

"Prince," it was both Mon and Rae who said it.

"Donna?" Nora asked.

"Troy," Donna said.

"And Princess of Themyscira?" Nora asked.

"Not anymore," Donna said.

"Rae, I think I got you down. Middle name Joan. Your cousin… was Barry his name or a nickname?" Nora asked.

"Nickname," Rae said. "He was Bartholomew Henry Allen."

"Got it," Nora said with a nod. "I need to do the beginning of the spell and the end in Latin, but the middle can be done in English... Adam when I am done saying Hippolyta's name, pour the blood into the pot. Winn, when I am done with Barry's, do the same. Rae and Donna, your blood needs to come right from the vein." Both were handed a knife. "If the blood offers are accepted, the liquid will turn a blue-ish color. Adam, when that happens pick up the pot and pour it onto the weapons and watch." Adam gave a nod. "Everyone ready?" A crowd was forming. The Amazonians having heard what was going to happen and wanting to be here to greet their late Princess.

"Ready," everyone said.

"Okay this begins now, and no one talk," Nora ordered as she lifted her hands, which started to glow, along with her eyes. She started speaking in Latin and when she finished the words there was a sound and the light seemed to shift.

"I call upon the spirts. Open the door of the heavens and release a warrior who has unfinished business." Nora started in English. "Release Diana – Princess of Themyscira, Diana Prince, Wonder Woman – to finish the Entrapment Spell and end Circe." Nora took a breath here.

"I offer up the blood up the mother who brought Diana into this world. Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira." Adam poured the blood in the bowl he was holding into the pot. Nora waited a moment for the liquid in the pot to settle.

"The blood of her still beating heart: Her sister Donna, former Princess of Themyscira, Donna Troy, Wonder Girl." Donna stepped forward and, with the knife slit the skin on her palm, letting the blood flow into the pot – making sure a good amount got in before stepping away and putting a towel on the wound.

"The blood of a sister, born through battle, who Diana fought wars besides. Rachel Joan Garrick – Rae, the Flash – the leader of the Justice League." Rae stepped forward and cut her hand too, although keeping the knife on it so the wound so it wouldn't heal right away, letting her blood get into the pot before stepping away. The cut healed almost instantly.

"And lastly, the blood of the enemy who struck the killing blow: Bartholomew Henry Allen, Barry, the Reverse Flash," Nora said, and Winn poured the blood from the vial into the pot.

The group waited as the liquid turned different colors and then became a light blue-ish color. Nora gave Adam a nod and Adam picked up the pot and poured it onto the weapon and stood back, watching. "With these items, the weapons fought with and an item of person, we ask you to bring back the soldier, to finish her final task," Nora added as the liquid glowed a deeper blue on the items Adam had poured it upon.

"The offerings have been accepted," Nora called. "Return Diana. Return to your weapons and your watch. Come to the world of the living." Nora stated and her eyes and hands glowed brighter as the liquid floated in the air – along with the weapons and watch.

Nora started chanting in Latin once more as the liquid seemed to expand, growing greater than it had been before. The weapons and watch moved around until the liquid formed the shape of a body; the sword and Lasso resting on the hip and watch around the wrist. Then, the liquid was no more – it took solid form as skin, hair, nails, and eyes. The form of Diana. She was wearing her Wonder Woman outfit as perfect as the day she died. Even the Justice League symbol was still on it.

Then a bright light came down from the sky and entered the body – the body glowing for a moment and then… everything was back to normal. Diana floated down to the ground and Rae noticed her neck was at a weird angle. Barry had killed her by breaking her neck. But Diana took her hands, and, with a crack, her head went back into the right order.

Then she blinked and looked around, seeming stunned and unsure of her surroundings.

"Diana?" Donna asked, stepping forward as Kara put a hand on Rae, probably feeling Rae's emotions and providing support.

"Donna?" Diana asked. The first words she'd spoken and Donna didn't wait another moment before rushing to her sister and Diana brought Donna into a hug.

After the hug Diana's eyes found Rae.

"Rae?" Diana said.

"Hi," Rae said, trying to be calm but she ditched it right away and ran to hug Diana, who returned the hug and Rae didn't want to let go but they did.

"My how you've grown already! Nice outfit," Diana said, taking Rae in a moment later.

"Diana," it was Mon stepping forward.

"Mon? You survived?" Diana asked, frowning at the man.

"No… well he's… not Mon, but it's… complicated," Rae started.

"I'm a clone," Mon replied simple.

"Okay then. Not that complicated," Rae chuckled and Diana gave a nod. Rae wasn't sure if she understood or just decided to go with it.

"This brings up a question. How am I alive?" Diana asked.

"Technically, you're not," Nora said, making Diana turn to her. "I summoned you from the Elysian Fields to complete the Entrapment spell." Diana raised an eyebrow, surprised the woman knew the name of their afterlife. "A witch named Circe… You put her under it." At the name, understanding seemed to come to Diana. "She is attacking your Island and you're the only one who can complete the spell and stop her. Save Themyscira. And once you do you'll be returned to your peace."

"What if we just trap Circe again?" Donna said. "Put her somewhere she can do no harm. Then Diana can stay…"

"No," Nora said right away. "I broke open a door to the afterlife to get Diana here and that door is still open. It will remain open until Diana returns. If it stays open too long it will cause chaos on the world."

"Donna," Diana said, putting hands on her sister's shoulders. "I know you are sad, but there is a proper order to the universe. I die and new warriors, new heroes, step up to take my place. You step up. My time is over. I don't belong here anymore. So, I will complete this spell, save my sisters and return to where I now belong. And we get to say goodbye for real this time." Donna hugged Diana again.

That was when Rae heard members of her League making noises and she knew what they wanted – she could feel it through Kara.

"Diana," Rae spoke up. "Let me introduce my Justice League…" Diana turned to Rae, smiling now. "This is Kara, Supergirl." Rae put a hand on Kara. "Second in command of the Justice League and yes she is Clark's cousin. She is also… well… my wife."

"Wife?" Diana asked, seeming shocked. "I think I lost a bet somewhere. What happened to Frankie?"

"That's a long story," Rae said.

"He cheated on her," Adam said.

"She threw a pie in his face," Winn continued.

"It was all caught on camera," Jess finished about to put up the famous video on his communicator.

"Not a long story, then," Rae said as Clarky barked. "This is my dog Clarky or Flash Pup. You remember Superdog? And that's Chris, he's a teenage clone of Clark." Rae pointed out the Supers. "And we already explained Mon." Diana gave Mon a smile and then a hug, which the man retuned.

"Those are my nerds. Adam or the Atom; Winn otherwise known as Stopwatch; Jess, or Angel," Rae said pointing at each who had goofy smiles on their faces as they waved. "You must remember Aqualad and that's his girlfriend Aquagirl? This is Crystal's twin sister, Caitlin or Wild Fire. And that's Tommy Queen, the Black Arrow. You met our Dark Witch," Rae pointed at Nora at that. "Everyone else is still at home dealing with the Injustice Alliance."

"There's an Injustice Alliance?" Diana asked. "Let me guess, long story?"

"Not sure on the story there," Rae said truthfully. She still had not figured out what this Alliance was – or wanted.

"You have left out some people?" Diana asked, confusing Rae. "Who are these men?" Diana turned to the male Amazonians.

Jace had stood quietly, looking at his twin, but had let Donna and Rae have their reunion. Now he stepped forward.

"While the Justice League are great allies and friends, we are the men of Herculea. The male Amazonians. The sons of Themyscira," Jace introduced. "It is nice to meet you, sister. I have heard great things about you and wish we had met when you were alive."

"I thought all the males were dead?" Diana said. "It is good to meet you." Diana held out a hand.

"Diana, he is really our brother," Donna said, seeing Diana thought the 'sister' comment was just a general term the way they called all Amazonians sister. "Your twin brother, Jace."

Diana seemed shocked for a moment and then smiled.

"Then it is a shame we didn't meet earlier brother," Diana said, and brought Jace into a hug.

"May I point out," Rae said, "we have our weapons against Circe now, but when night falls her army of the dead will attack again. We need to get ready for one last night of war. Emma, with the Queen dead, this is still your show."

"My mother is dead?" Diana spoke up, to a sad nod from Donna. "Then I look forward to reuniting with her in the Elysian Fields."

"What do we do Princess?" Rae added to Emma, who had been standing by nervously and Diana looked confused.

"Princess?" She looked between Emma and Donna now.

"I'll explain later," Donna whispered to Diana.

"Do what we always did. Rest and prepare," Emma decided. "We better burn all bodies – including Hippolyta – so they do not rise against us."

"If I may suggest," Jace spoke up. "Let's move all the dead bodies and anyone too injured to fight to Herculea? They will be protected there and not in the way."

"It's a good idea," Rae said, and Emma gave a nod. "If I may. Can I get the ball rolling?"

"Please," Emma said.

"Okay here's what we're doing: Wild Fire, start looking over the injured, fix up who you can; anyone who can't be fixed get to a transport to Herculea. Supers, help move people. Use your powers. Use the Justice League ships. Get it done. Nerds, we have an army coming later. Get weapons and defenses ready. Move it and move it now! The final battle is tonight."

That was when Beppo jumped on Rae and grabbed her helmet, taking to the sky.

"Stupid monkey," Rae groaned. "I've got to stop bringing him places. Flash Pup, help me chase Super Monkey down." Clarky gave a bark as he went to the air and Rae ran after them.

Once Rae was gone, everyone started moving on her orders and Diana had to smirk at how fast people went and how much authority Rae had shown. This wasn't the same girl she was when Diana died – and that was good.

"So… why is Emma in charge and not yourself?" Diana asked her sister when everyone was moving off to get ready.

-New Justice-

"Rae?" It was Diana. Rae was talking to Kara and turned to her former League member. "I see you got your helmet back?"

"Yeah," Rae said as Beppo jumped on her back again, but she took hold of the helmet before Beppo could. "A while ago." It had been hours now since summoning Diana; Rae had chased the monkey and then worked with her team on moving injured to Herculea thanks to the use of some Justice League ships. "I thought you would be spending the entire day with Donna and Jace."

"I have spent up until this moment with them, but I have another little sister here I want to spend some time with. If your wife doesn't mind," Donna said, and Kara gave her a smile and nod.

"Have fun. I'll handle this here," Kara said, taking Beppo from Rae.

"Clarky, come," Rae called as she moved besides Diana. Clarky came running to follow the two.

"Clarky?" Diana said with a laugh. "I approve of the name," she went to pet the dog, who happily took to the momentary affection. "You know, I always wanted to take you here. You and several other girls of the League. I was planning it. I wanted to do it before I died… well, when you came back…"

"You and Clark figured it out," Rae smirked, referencing her adventure in the past some time ago. "I know. I have a – let's say family member – who can summon ghosts. She summoned Clark as a wedding gift for me and Kara. He told me everything. I am sorry you had to live knowing you were going to die."

"I always knew I was going to die. It was just a matter of when," Diana dismissed. "You gave me a timeline. I was going to do so much and then it just ran out. It went by faster than I anticipated – faster than I could help prepare you," the two were walking as they talked.

"I always wondered why you and Clark took a special interest in me. And now I know," Rae said.

"Part of it was meeting you, knowing what would happen… what you would become," Diana took Rae's hand to make her pause. "But there was so much more. Your father for one…. and then you. I mean young you, not you-you." Diana paused, wondering if that made sense.

"My past self. I got it," Rae said with a wave.

"You were special. We knew it. We loved you for you. Never doubt, you are in every way a little sister to me. Maybe not by blood like Donna, but by love," Diana said.

"Diana… you didn't need to say that. I never doubted our relationship," Rae said, feeling emotional at that. "I have been to another world in the multiverse, just one, but there are probably others, where my aunt and uncle didn't step up after my dad died. There, you took me in and raised me as your own." Diana gave a smile.

"If that situation had arrived here I would have done the same," Diana said, putting an arm around Rae. "Come..." The two continued walking, Clarky besides them as Diana led them to a spot on a hill. "This is where it all started. Right here. It is fitting I come here when the end is so near. The final ending." Rae looked out at the sun. "Donna has caught me up on a lot but there is one thing she didn't tell me, one thing she said I had to go to you for."

"Oh?" Rae asked.

"It's something I have wanted to know, since you took my sword and put it through his heart. Who was behind the mask?" Diana asked.

"Ah," Rae said, understanding. "My cousin. Barry."

"I should have seen that one," Diana said after a moment. "Rae, please don't feel any guilt. It's…"

"Diana, I appreciate that. I really do," Rae interrupted. "But I spent a lot of time trapped in the speed force – I dealt with issues of guilt, anger, sadness there. I know it wasn't me. It was him. You do not need to ease my guilt, because it does not exist. Not anymore."

"Then it is official," Diana said, looking out at the water, at the sun that was her clock. "The last time I died I died knowing it was my time, but not knowing what would become because of it, but now I stand in a world that passed me by. Donna is a warrior of her own right; you have stepped out of your father's shadow and led your League out of the shadow of ours; you are the true leader of the Justice League. I will leave this Earth, this time, knowing it will be good. Knowing I am no longer needed."

"Diana, you'll always be missed," Rae said, hugging Diana at these words. Diana put an arm around her and, when they released, the two stared at the sun for a moment.

"You were trapped in the speed force?" Diana finally spoke, as if the wording had just struck her.

"Two months Earth time – seven years speed force time," Rae stated, and Diana turned her head still questioning. "That one is a long story. That involved a lot of time traveling, alternate realities…. and a war with the League of Assassins. We won, of course."

"It seems that the new League has a lot of long stories," Diana said, letting it go.

"Yeah, the old League had time off, but now it seems as if one thing follows the other, like a series… almost like some overlord wants it that way," Rae said, laughing at her own joke. "I mean, don't even get me started on the Nazi invasion."

"Now you're pulling my leg," Diana said.

"Nope," Rae said. "Nazis from a world in the multiverse where they won World War Two invaded, wanting to spread to this Earth."

Diana looked at Rae and then laughed before looking back at the sun. It was almost down. "As much as I would like to stay here forever and learn of all the things I've missed, sadly it's almost time."

"One last time, Wonder Woman. Me and you together," Rae said holding out her hand as Diana took it.

"One last time," Diana repeated, and Clarky gave a bark. Diana gave him a pet once more, before they left the position.

-New Justice-

As night came, Diana stood with Nora. Nora was helping her complete the last step of the Entrapment spell, using the enchantment on her own sword when the sun went down.

Diana could hear the battle in the distance and wanted to join but knew this was her part.

"There," Nora said, and Diana noticed her sword glowed for a moment when she was done with the spell. "Strike a blow on Circe before the sun rises and the spell will finish her. There will be no escape from her death. But know if the sun rises and you have not hit her the spell is then broken and Circe is free."

"What if she doesn't show?" Diana asked.

"That's where I come in," Nora said, knowing she had to summon Circe. "We're going to need to head into battle. That's where Circe magic was and that's where I need to summon her," Nora stated. The Amazonians, both male and female – plus the Justice League, were doing well keeping the walking dead on the beach and away from the main city for now.

Diana took Nora with one hand and flew them to the main battle; Diana seeing some advance tech showing out fight. Crystal's sister, Caitlin was feeding fire to the machines it seemed. "Your nerds did all this?" Diana asked, looking around impressed.

"Never underestimate a nerd," it was Rae who had run next to Diana upon seeing them. She using some lightning to knock away from of the walking dead that were coming towards them. Clarky was with her as always and Kara landed next.

"No sign of Circe," Kara said. "But according to Emma this is the largest attack yet." Their attention was drawn to the sea, where there was a large seaweed-like monster emerging. Aqualad and Aquagirl used their powers now, to keep the monster at bay. "And she has some other tricks…" As she said this, the sand from the beach rose to join the fight, taking humanoid shapes to fight.

"Golems," Nora said, using her magic to help keep enemies away. "Strike them down, but they will come back up. They don't exist, technically."

"We'll keep them at bay," Kara said, flying up to rejoin the battle.

"Flash Pup, you go with Supergirl," Rae instructed, and Clarky gave a bark and went to join Kara, Chris, Beppo, and his father in taking down the sand creatures. Super Horse had Winn on his back, much to the nerd's displeasure it seemed, but Winn was trying to freeze what he could to give their side an advantage. "Need back up, Diana?"

"I'd be honored to fight by your side again," Diana said. Diana saw her sister, who was fighting side-by-side with Emma. Diana would love to fight with her sister too, but she knew her sister's place was by Emma for the moment. Rae was a little freer to help.

"Dark Witch, we need Circe," Rae stated.

"Of course," Nora said, and her eyes glowed as she mumbled something in Latin. There was a bright light and Circle appeared on the beach not far.

"You summoned me?!" Circe called, seeming almost in disbelief. "And brought back Diana…? You are a powerful witch. We should be working together instead of against each other."

"I think not," Nora said, tossing Circe to the ground. "All yours, Princess."

Circe floated up though, her eyes glowing, but she held her hand away from them and towards the others fighting. Rae got it right away; she was going to attack friends to draw their attention away. Rae ran, making a large wall of wind to block Circe's attack.

"Your fight is with me!" Diana stated, stepping forward, her sword in hand – the glow of the blade able to be seen.

"You think you can finish the Entrapment?" Circe laughed.

"My understanding is that the hard part is done," Diana smirked.

"Give it your best shot, princess!" Circe said, knowing she had to battle this out. "But remember, if you don't hit me by sunrise..." Diana use her other hand to take out her Lasso, "I'll be free!"

"Do you forget the last time we battled?" Diana said. "I'll have this done long before sunrise." The two started fighting as Rae did everything she could to keep Circe's summoned army away, seeing Nora help with her magic.

Occasionally, Rae turned to the battle and saw Diana was having problems as her weapons seeming to go through Circe without harming her.

"Dark Witch?" Rae said. "What's going on?"

"She must have done a shifting spell – it lets objects go through her without harm," Nora moaned. "Well, as long as she's moving, at least. Only thing that can hit her is energy."

"Like a lightning bolt?" Rae asked.

"Yeah," Nora said with a smile and nod.

"Give me a minute here," Rae said, running around and waiting for the opportunity. She got it when Diana dodged an attack against Circe, Circe going right over her Diana. Rae ran so fast everything went slow motion as she threw out the lightning bolt.

It hit Circe and caused her to fall; this act stopping all her magical armies – the army of the dead, of the sea, and the golems. Diana now stood before Circe.

"Diana?" It was Donna coming up, but Diana didn't turn.

She knew she couldn't look at her little sister, or she might hesitate in doing this… in returning to the dead.

"Circe," Diana said, putting her sword to her chest, it now being able to hurt Circe now. "You have killed my people. …My mother. You shall burn in Hades for your crimes!" And Diana didn't hesitate a moment more as she pushed the sword straight through Circe, killing the woman.

The moment the witch was dead, all her creations seemed to fall apart, turning to dust as if they never existed. Leaving scattered bones, sand, and seaweed on the beach.

Diana though still stood there over the body, whole.

"Good job, Wonder Woman," Nora said.

"Why didn't I…?" Diana asked, looking to the good witch now.

"Ah yeah," Nora stated. "The only thing keeping you here now is your weapons and watch. Once you remove them from your person you will return to the dead."

"So… I say goodbye first?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Nora said with a nod.

"Thank you," Diana grinned as Nora now nodded at the warrior princess.

"Kara," Diana now turned to Kara, and Kara was surprised she was the first. "Clark was a good friend. I wish he had introduced us. You serve his legacy well. Take care of your wife for me." Kara smiled.

"I will," Kara said, and Diana moved to hug her.

"I'll slap Clark if I can for being an idiot," Diana added, and Rae had to laugh, remembering in Flashpoint Diana slapping Clark for the same reason. "Mon?" Diana turned to the man who was next to his boyfriend. "You're a good man. Just like the original Mon was. Live the life he couldn't."

"I'll always hold his memories of you," Mon said, giving Diana a hug.

"Emma," Diana said and turned to the woman, who seemed shocked. "Donna and I were born to be royal, born to take over as Queen and we both rejected it, we choose the way of the warrior – to fight. In ways, a more dangerous path but also an easier one. We know what we need to do, but our people's future is in your hands now. You are Queen, and no one can take that away from you. Serve them well."

"I promise," Emma said as Diana patted her on the shoulder.

"Jace," Diana said turning to the man. "If I had known of you when I was alive I would have torn apart heaven and hell to find you, to have a relationship with my brother."

"And I should have torn apart heaven and hell to find you; not let our mother abandoning me be held against you," Jace admitted. "I wasted so much time. And now we only have this moment."

"A moment to remember," Diana said. "Take good care of our little sister. I can't be there for her, but you can." Diana and Jace hugged after that.

When the hug was over, Diana turned to Donna, taking her sword and Lasso off her hip where they had rested – Donna having been using a generic Amazonian sword during the battle this time. "I guess these are yours now Donna," Diana said, surprising Donna. "Don't think I didn't see you going for spare weapons. These weapons are strong and great. They will serve you well." Diana placed the weapons in Donna's hands. "You are every bit the warrior I was. My little sister." Donna hugged Diana, who returned it.

"I love you," Donna stated. "I'm glad we got to have this final day together."

"As I am I," Diana stated as she now looked at the watch on her wrist – the only thing keeping her in the world of the living now Donna had her weapons.

Rae took a breath in knowing she had to be next, knowing that Diana was about to leave her again.

"Rae," Diana said, moving to Rae. "I guess this belongs to you now," she put a hand on the watch still on her own wrist

"How did…?" Rae started.

"…I know you had this?" Diana finished, moving towards Rae. "You're the only one I know who would have held on to this for so long. The only one who knew what it meant to me when alive." Diana brought Rae into another hug.

"Do me a favor," Diana stated suddenly, pausing in taking the watch off, knowing once physical contact with the watch was gone, she would be gone too.

"Anything," Rae said.

"Get it fixed," Diana said, confusing Rae.

"But you said…?" Rae started, but Diana stopped her.

"I know what I said," Diana said. "I can admit when I am wrong. It is time for this watch to return to its former glory. It deserves more than being put away in a box. Get it fixed and when you have a son, and I know you will one day have a son – don't ask me how, give it to him. Tell him about me and Steve Trevor. Tell him Steve's family and of the great warriors who owned this before him. Tell him to pass it down to his son after him. Can you do this for me?" Diana had taken the watch off now, but she was still holding it.

"Yes, of course," Rae said, holding out her hand as Diana put the watch in Rae's wrist, but still didn't take her hands off the object.

"Take care of it," Diana said. "Take care of them. Your Justice League."

"I will," Rae said putting her other hand on top of Diana's. "You'll never be forgotten Diana. Your memory will live on forever – here on Themyscira, in the world of Man with the New Justice League and in a new museum we are making." Diana smiled at that. "Go, Diana. It's time for you to return to peace. To the paradise you deserve. The world of the living is not for you anymore. Thank you for everything."

And at that Rae, took the watch away from Diana hands, the woman sharing one last look at Rae, glancing to her own sister too in that moment.

But with the watch gone, Diana's body started to melt back into the liquid it had been originally.

"Goodbye…" Diana muttered, before her body was completely gone. A white light hovered on the spot where Diana had been, just for a second and Rae realized this was Diana's soul. Then, it shot up into the sky.

"The door to the afterlife is now close," Nora said after a moment. "She's back where she belongs."

"Good job, Dark Witch," Rae muttered. Although she knew she would lose her friend again when this was all over, it still hurt – and at that moment Donna fell to her knees and cried, feeling that same pain Rae was now feeling. But Rae rushing to her side, bringing her into a hug before anyone else could. "Hey, it's okay..." Rae muttered.

"I lost her again," Donna said.

"I know," Rae said. "With all the time traveling this is the 4th or 5th time I lost her. It hurts every time; like an old wound being reopened; but think of all you gained: you got to see her again, hug her one last time. You finally got to say goodbye – and that is priceless. Certainly, worth a little pain." Rae hugged Donna for a moment longer before handing her off to her boyfriend and brother. Kara came to hug Rae though, knowing she needed a hug as well as Clarky and Krypto rubbed her legs to comfort her.

-New Justice-

It was day now as Rae walked upon Themyscira, Clarky besides her. They had all been invited to see Emma be crowned Queen now that Hippolyta was dead.

"You asked to see me?" Rae spoke as she walked into the Queen's antechamber – the preparation room for royal ceremonies. Emma was sitting there but she seemed nervous. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this," Emma admitted, and Rae was confused. "Take the crown... become Queen. I don't deserve it. I never really won against Donna."

"It's irrelevant. This is your place," Rae stated.

"But I can't even lead," Emma said. "Every decision I made I turned to you and Jace. I did what you wanted. I am not a leader. I am not like you two."

"Oh, boo-hoo," Rae said crossing her arms. "You know how I became leader of the Justice League? It was by default. I literally became leader because everyone else died. And I was scared. I didn't think I could do it but knew I had to – because the Justice League needed to be reborn. Your island is hurting, and it needs a leader and that leader is you, so you have to step up." Rae paused for a moment. "Just trust your gut a little more. You have what it takes."

"You believe that?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Rae said. "And I am not the only one." Emma raised an eyebrow. "Correct me if I am wrong but Hippolyta choose you to challenge Donna." Emma nodded. "Meaning you were hand-picked out of everyone… and Donna let you win, meaning she trusted you to take her place. And Diana just gave you her blessing. With those three trusting you, how can you doubt yourself?" Rae than smirked at this revelation. "Besides, you did make one decision. The biggest one that was the one to save the day."

"I did?" Emma asked.

"You sent Isabella to ask for help," Rae pointed out. "And knowing when you need help is a sign of a good leader."

"Is it?" Emma asked.

"I asked for help once," Rae said and Clarky gave a bark, as if knowing what Rae was referring to.

"And how did that work for you?" Emma asked.

"Really well," Rae said with a smile.

"Thank you," Emma stated, feeling calmer. Rae turned to leave. "Rae, when you say trust your gut, what if it's telling me to do something that might not be well received?"

"Well, you're the Queen, aren't you?" Rae asked. "Shake things up." Rae shrugged but gave a smirk before leaving the room.

-New Justice-

"So, what happens here?" Kara asked. The Justice League members were still on the island and the males Amazonians were to one side. Donna was with them.

"A prayer to Zeus will be said, as well as some meat burned in his name. Then Emma will be crowned Queen," Donna said. "The Amazonians will bow but we will not since we are not her subjects. We stand here quietly." Kara nodded, as the ceremony began.

When Emma was crowned Queen and the Amazonians bowed, Emma turned towards their group.

"Too prideful to bow to your queen, Donna?" Emma smirked.

Donna blinked in confusion. "If have you forgotten, I am still banished," Donna spoke out.

"Come here," Emma said, and Donna paused. "This is my island now," Donna walked up towards Emma. "On your knees." Donna got down on her knees and Emma took out her sword, putting it on Donna's shoulder and then her other. "Due to your service to the homeland of the Amazons, I lift the banishment and reinstate your title of Princess of Themyscira. You are free to come and go from this island as you please. Now, stand."

Donna stood as there was a cheer among her people; Donna smiling.

"Jace?" Emma said, surprising the man. "Please, come here." Jace walked over, confused. "Kneel." Jace stood there. "You are on my Island."

Jace got down on his knees and Emma put her sword on his shoulders. "I dub thee Jace, Prince of Themyscira," Emma said, moving the sword to his other shoulder as she continued, "my heir apparent."

There was a mumble that went over the crowd – even the males. "I think we're missing something…?" It was Jess who muttered this. The Justice League the only ones who seemed not to understand.

"She shook things up," Rae said, seeming to get it.

"My Queen, you cannot do that," a voice called.

"I can and I have," Emma said her voice rising. "By birthright, he should be King right now. I am just giving justice to a great wrong."

"But the gods…" one started.

"Have not cared what we have done for hundreds of years," Emma stated. "Look around, they didn't come when we needed them. They either don't care or can't help anymore. But who did come to protect us? Not Zeus. Not Hera. The males we abandoned, along with allies from the World of Men."

"We really got to get them to stop calling us that," Kara whispered to Rae who had to laugh at that.

"From now on, no son shall ever be abandoned again. It is time for the males and females to reunite. One people, two islands," Emma said, turning to Jace who had stood up. His reaction was key.

"Some men on my Island might not like this, but these are dangerous times we live in," Jace pointed out. "And the old hate has no place anymore. I feel you are right – we need to be one people again. We are stronger if we work together." Jace turned to his men. "Men, bow to your Queen." The men seemed shocked. "I said bow." Nisos was the first to get down, a smirk on his face as Timeos followed and soon all the males who had come were on their knees. "Thomas?" Tommy remained standing.

"I'm not really a Herculean…" Tommy pointed out, and Jace gave a nod, getting it.

"Rae?" Emma said turning to Rae.

"I don't care where we are. I don't bow to anyone," Rae said, stepping forward figuring Emma wanted that.

"As you shouldn't. You lead a world much bigger than I," Emma said. "In a lot of ways, you are my superior."

"I don't rule the world," Rae countered.

"She sometimes rules the world," Adam pointed out.

"When Code Dominate is in effect," Winn continued.

"Nerds," Rae sighed, but they shut up.

"We have spent too long hiding. If you should ever need us again just say the word. Consider us allies," Emma said, holding out a hand.

"That is something I can say yes to," Rae said taking the hand.

-New Justice-

It was a few days later and Rae was sitting in Watchtower. She had given Tommy some stuff she had from the old League that could be displayed in a museum, but she also had another purpose.

"Can you fix it?" Rae had handed the watch to Mon, who was looking at it.

"I'll have to do some research," Mon said. "Maybe buy some other watches and experiment on them first but I know how important this is to you. I'll get it done."

"Thank you, Mon," Rae said, and hugged Mon.

"Rae?" It was Caitlin over the coms. "You're needed. Can you come to Justice Hospital?"

"Justice Hospital…?" Rae asked, pausing at the name. This was the first time she'd heard of a hospital called that.

"You told me transform an old League of Assassins base into a hospital," Caitlin pointed out, and Rae blinked. She remembered giving the ordered but had been unaware it was completed. "MIA, can open a zap tunnel for you."

"Okay," Rae said as the Zap tunnel opened and she went through, entering a building. Looking around it did feel a lot like a hospital – minus the people. It had that sterile, clean feeling hospitals did. Caitlin was standing in front of a door with HP. "Well… nice job Wild Fire. I assumed this is about our one patient; is she okay?" She had connected the dots in seconds to Starfire – Rae had requested she be moved to somewhere secure and out of reach, and this place seemed to be it.

HP smiled. "Very okay," HP said, opening the door to reveal Star sitting on the bed, up and awake. She had a toy in her hand, clearly given to her by one of the two and was not paying attention to them. "The scans I did on her alternate really helped with a cure."

"She's asking about her sister," Caitlin pointed out. "So, we figured..."

"I got it," Rae said, knowing this was her responsibility. "Star?" The girl didn't look up. "Hi…?" Rae put a hand in front of the toy; the girl looked up at Rae. "Star?" Rae repeated.

"My name is Koriand'r," the girl pointed out. "Starfire is what they called me."

"Well then, can I call you Kori?" Rae asked. The one on Karry liked her name of Star but it seems this version did not.

"It's acceptable," Kori nodded. "Where's my sister?"

"Your sister wanted to save you so badly she went to the wrong people to do it," Rae said. "She sold her soul." Kori didn't seem to understand. "She's… robbing, hurting, and killing other people for you."

"No…" Kori said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Rae said leaning over and taking Kori's hand. "You're here because we wanted to protect you." Rae took out her cellphone and opened the pictures – she needed to gain trust. "Look." Rae showed Kori a picture of her and Karry's Star.

"That's me…?" Kori said, confused at the images of the happy girl with Rae.

"Yes and no," Rae said with a smile. "She's you from another Earth." Rae was flipping through the photos, letting Kori see.

"Who's that?" Kori asked.

"Romana, her sister," Rae said, and Kori's eyes were wide. "And her younger sisters Alura and Nora. And these two are Barry and Kara – they adopted the alternate you and became your parents. Barry is my cousin. You know what that makes you to me?" Kori shook her head. "My niece. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you. I'll protect you."

"What about my sister?" Kori asked; Rae could tell she might have been a little confused, but she seemed to accept alternate realities and to trust Rae.

"I can only do for Blackfire what she lets me," Rae said. "I promise you I'll try." Kori reached out and hugged Rae, which Rae returned. "Now, you rest." Rae said after a moment and stood to leave.

"I think that went well," she then added to Caitlin back at the door

"We can't keep her here forever," Caitlin pointed out. HP had moved off so they were free to talk by their actual names. "Are you and Kara going to take her in?"

Rae looked back at Kori. "I would in a heartbeat," Rae admitted. "But I don't think she would be safe at the Sanctuary… the Injustice Alliance has attacked there before. We can't let them find her and take her."

"There's no place on this Earth that's safe then," Caitlin said. "Unless we keep her locked in Justice League headquarters?"

"That's where you're wrong." Rae thought. "There is a place…" she was smirking now.

"Where…." Caitlin stopped before answered. "Oh?"

"When can she be moved?" Rae asked.

"I'd like to keep her here for at least another day or two," Caitlin said.

"You've got two," Rae stated.

-New Justice-

Two days later, Rae had Kori in her arms as she ran back to Themyscira.

Rae and Kara had both spent time with Kori while she had been in the hospital, but it was time for her to leave. Rae had explained where she was taking her and she had messaged Donna to say she was coming, Donna remaining on the Island for a while, to help with the integration of Herculea and Themyscira and figure out a way for the people to move freely from one Island to the other.

"Welcome back," it was Emma who greeted Rae as she stopped. Jace and Donna were with her. "And who is this?" Rae had put Kori down, who was looking around with intrigue.

"This is Kori," Rae said. "She's an alien, and she needs a home where she would be safe from a certain enemy. This is the only place I can think of that would protect her."

"Oh," Emma said and bent down. "Kori?" Emma smiled. "I would be honored for you to stay here with me."

"Hi," Kori said moving forward to Emma who took her hand. Kori turned to Rae. "Will I see you again?"

"You bet," Rae said with a smile.

"We will treat her as our own. I will treat her as my own," Emma said, and Rae noticed Jace put an arm around her. Rae smirked, seeing a speed force future coming to be as she backed off. Donna moving with her.

"I'll be back soon," Donna said.

"Take your time," Rae assured Donna and noticed something. "What's wrong with Nisos?"

"He has not found his mom yet," Donna said. Nisos was look dejected in back. "It's likely whoever she was might be long-dead."

"I don't think so," Rae said, something from the speed force "Adelpha…" The name coming to her. "Is there an Amazonian here by that name?"

"Yes," Donna said. "She was injured during the war with Circe. She's been healing ever since… Wait, you don't… how would you know that?"

"In my speed force dream, or alternate reality – I never really figured out which – I visited Themyscira once or twice. It wasn't something big in my mind then; it's just came back to me now," Rae admitted – she had completely forgotten about the speed force Themyscira until she had visited real Themyscira. "Can you get her?"

"Of course," Donna was fast in going and bringing Adelpha back with her – a blonde older Amazonian, who seemed confused and then looked at the boy Donna put her down in front of. "Nisos…?" she said.

"How do you know that?" Nisos asked standing up. He had not seen this Amazonian before.

"Because I named you," Adelpha said. "I held you in my arms before I brought you to your father." Nisos took a breath in. "My boy. I never thought I would see you again." Nisos got up and hugged Adelpha, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," Donna said to Rae, who gave a nod and mouthed 'You're welcome' before running off. She had done good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note; Phew! Well, that was a long chapter… and yeah now Kori/Star is awake and with the Amazonians, sort of like Kara on Amazonian Earth. And, joining the males and females together was something I wanted to do for a while and didn't feel like it could be done until Emma took the throne. Bringing Diana back was just the icing on the cake, too. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.


	14. Devil in the Details

-Around 9 Years Ago-

Rae ran into the room, a giant smile on her face.

"Frankie," Rae said, and the man turned around to look at her. "The Justice League!" Rae put her hand on the little symbol attached to her outfit now and took out the communicator she had been given by Batman himself.

"You finally did it," Frankie said with a smile; he had been watching on TV, of course, and had known when Clark told her, but now it felt official. "Congrats Rae." He got up and hugged his girlfriend.

"Why don't you seem as happy as you should be?" Rae asked; Frankie's attitude seeming less enthusiastic than she'd hoped.

"It's… nothing," Frankie dismissed, but Rae put her hand on her hip and Frankie knew she was serious. "Fine. It's just… now you're in the Justice League, where do I fit in?"

"Frankie," Rae said sympathetically, "you've been there for me since I started – I'll always be there for you." Rae pushed Frankie shoulder playfully. "I've got your back."

Frankie smiled with a laugh.

-New Justice/Present Day-

Joe West was sitting at his desk at the station. He was on the phone with his wife as he looked down. Julia had gotten accepted into a college across the country and had decided to take student loans out to go there; Joe had a feeling she didn't want to stay in Central-National after college was over. She had even given up being Plus, deciding the hero life was not for her. She said she could not do what Rae did daily – it was not the type of person she was or wanted to become.

Walter hadn't been too happy about this, but without his sister he had no powers, either. But he had a taste for speed and had dropped out of school and – going to try to become a racecar driver. Joe wasn't happy his son was going into something so dangerous, but it was his life at the end of the day.

Iris was going back to her journalism, knowing she had to go about life disabled, but coping. This left Joe and Francine to have to decide what they were going to do.

Joe heard a knock on the door, and he looked up to see an unfamiliar blonde accompanied by a dark-haired man in a fancy suit.

"Francine, I have to go. We'll talk when I get home," Joe said to his wife. "I love you." Joe hung up the phone. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Detective Chloe Decker," the blonde said, taking out her badge. "This is my partner Lucifer Morningstar. We're from Los Angeles."

"What can I do to help LA?" Joe asked.

"We're here tracking a suspect in a murder. Some of your colleagues said you knew him," Chloe said. "Francisco Paco Ramon." Chloe handed a file over to Joe, who took it but was shocked.

"Frankie?" Joe asked chuckling at the thought of the man being a murderer.

"Ah, so you do know him," Lucifer said with a smile. He was distinctly British, which surprised Joe. "Please. Tell us all the details."

"There's not much to tell," Joe said. "He's not a criminal. You definitely have the wrong man."

"We have fingerprints, DNA, and he was seen fleeing from the scene," Chloe reasoned, causing Joe to look back over the file. "How do you know him?"

"He dated a longtime family friend for several years," Joe said. "And the worst thing he ever did in his life was cheat on her. And she got her revenge on him there."

"I knew he looked familiar," Lucifer chuckled. "The pie-in-the-face viral video from a few years ago. My hat to your friend. That was a good punishment." He gave a smirk. "You know detective, if they dated for several years she might know him pretty well and considering the way their relationship ended, she might be able to tell us where he would be hiding."

"Worth a shot," Chloe said, agreeing with Lucifer. "Detective West, could you give us a name and address?"

"Rachel Garrick," Joe said. "But she's probably at work." Joe knew Rae lived at the Sanctuary but her legal address was still listed as Henry and Nora's. Rae had never changed it. "How about I take you? She trusts me."

"Sounds good," Chloe said with a nod and Joe got up to lead them out.

-New Justice-

"Don't forget the milk," Rae said, sitting on the chair in the kitchen, watching Dawn running around. Dawn grabbed the milk at that. "And I still don't get why you don't just have me make the cupcakes…?"

"It's a school project," Dawn said.

"Bake sale," Rae corrected.

"That I am getting a grade for," Dawn corrected.

"Fine, whatever," Rae said with a laugh. Since Dawn got home she had taken control of the kitchen to do her school project of making cupcakes for a bake sale. "Observing you is an easy job anyway."

"Rachel!" It was Annie Grant. She was here, but both Cat and Joel were at work. "Door for you."

Rae moved off and went into the living room, surprised at the three visitors.

"Joe?" Rae said to Joe, confused as she looked at the other two.

"Rae, this is Detective Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar. They have some questions for you about Frankie," Joe said.

"Frankie?" Rae asked, wondering if she heard right.

"He's a prime suspect in a murder investigation," Chloe stated.

Rae actually started to laugh at this.

"Frankie? Joe, is this a joke?" Rae asked as she chuckled, but Joe shook his head. "Seriously?" Rae stopped laughing at that. "Oh man, you have the wrong person. Frankie can be an ass at times but he's harmless."

"Not exactly the reaction from an ex he cheated on," Lucifer pointed out. "And I got to say, I love your video."

Rae groaned and rolled her eyes at that.

"Look, that was a long time ago. Frankie is my best friend," Rae reasoned. "And I'm telling you, I know him better than anyone. He's not capable of murder."

"Best friend?" Lucifer asked. "The man who cheated on you and then blamed jealousy over having a new friend."

"In hindsight, considering I just married her, Frankie might have had a point," Rae said making Lucifer raise an eyebrow. "Not that I cheated on Frankie with her, but obviously he saw the attraction before we did. And Frankie was my best man at my wedding. He's changed since then and even then, if you came to me saying he murdered someone, I still would have laughed."

"Can you tell us where he is?" Chloe however asked, not as into the conversation as her partner. "Any connection to Los Angeles and man named Jacob Bull?"

"No, no, and no," Rae said, listing off the questions in a row.

Lucifer, seeing Rae was not really complying with the questioning, turned to Chloe.

"Detective," Lucifer said, and Chloe knew what Lucifer wanted to do. Chloe gave him a nod. "Look into my eyes." Lucifer got closer to Rae who raised an eyebrow but looked at Lucifer. "Tell me… what is it you most desire?"

"What?" Rae asked confused.

"Oh, you're a tricky one. Come on, tell me. What you desire," Lucifer said Lucifer moving his head as he looked into her eyes.

"Nothing," Rae said after a moment, making Lucifer pause.

"What?" Lucifer asked. "Everyone desires something. Tell me what you desire."

"I don't," Rae said again. "I have, or know I will get, everything I want. Besides sometimes what you most desire is the thing that will hurt you the most. I learned that the hard way. I am happy right now." Lucifer took a step back. "And I don't know where Frankie is. You're wasting your time with me."

"I think that's enough," Joe spoke up.

"Thank you for your time," Chloe said, seeing they were not going to get more out of Rae, and the three made to leave.

Once the door was closed, Rae took out her communicator, concerned now.

"Justice League priority one emergency." Rae said into the communicator. Saying those words would overwrite any 'aways' the others were doing. "Find Premo and Gypsy now. Worldwide search."

Rae put her communicator away and then summoned her outfit; Clarky, from where he had been sitting playing with Ember, looked up and gave a bark. "Oh yeah I need your nose boy," Rae said, getting him into his outfit as she put her goggles and helmet on. "Captain Grant, you might want to keep an eye on Dawn. Make sure she doesn't burn down the kitchen…"

And with that, Rae and Clarky left before Annie could say anything.

….

Rae was pissed at how good Frankie and Gypsy were at hiding – neither of them answering their cellphones, while Nerds were having a hard time tracing them. Due to their powers, it was hard for Clarky and Krypto to get a track on their scents too.

Finally, though both dogs seemed to get a hit and Rae and Kara followed them to an old abandoned lab.

Frankie and Gypsy were inside and were fighting another woman with darker skin and dark long hair. She was dressed in a very revealing outfit and Rae noticed Frankie seemed to have a knife in him as Gypsy was fighting to protect him.

Rae was fast to get in between the fight, knocking the woman off Gypsy. Kara was going to check on Frankie. "He needs to get to Wild Fire now," Kara said, using her x-ray vision. Clarky and Krypto growling at the woman who seemed shocked

"Gypsy, we've got your back. Open a portal now," Rae said. "Supergirl take him." Kara picked Frankie up and Gypsy opened a portal for the three of them. "What's your name?" Rae rounded the woman when the three were gone.

"Maze," she said, checking Rae over. "And that man is wanted for murder. You just took my bounty!"

"Oh, another bounty hunter," Rae groaned as Clarky and Krypto growled at her. "Look here, Premo is mine. No one is getting him. So, you might want to give up now." Rae ran out without another word along with Clarky and Krypto.

-New Justice-

Rae had gone to Justice Hospital where she knew Kara had brought Frankie.

"Gypsy," Rae said seeing Gypsy standing there. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine," Gypsy said, although looking shaken. "Maze is not one to give a death blow. Well at least not when the person is wanted a live. No bounty in killing him. First his hand last year and now this."

"What is this with him being wanted for murder?" Rae asked.

"He didn't do it," Gypsy said.

"I know that," Rae said rolling her eyes. "Why do the police believe he did?"

"He's been framed. He was kidnapped and framed," Gypsy said. "We don't know by who. We were trying to figure it out when Maze found us."

"And you didn't come to us why?" Rae asked and Gypsy paused, not seeming to have an answer. "Next time, Home Base better be your first stop." Gypsy gave a nod at that, knowing not to cross Rae.

-New Justice-

"Detective?" It was Lucifer, speeding through the police station. "Come, detective." Lucifer took Chloe's hand and brought her into a side room no one was in.

"Lucifer, I am leading a manhunt for…" Chloe protested

"He's innocent," Lucifer said, confusing Chloe. "Francisco Ramon. He didn't do it."

"Okay, fill in some blanks here," Chloe said, wondering how Lucifer got to this.

"Maze, found him," Lucifer said. "Nearly had him, but then the Flash and Supergirl showed up. Took him and his girlfriend away, but called him Premo."

Chloe blinked at this. "Premo? The guy who was one of the first to join the New Justice League and then quit," Chloe summarized.

"Exactly," Lucifer said. "Meaning there is no way he's the murderer. Someone is framing him, meaning he does not deserve being punished. Someone else does. We need to find this other person."

"Even if I believed you," Chloe stated, and Lucifer knew she was doubtful but could be convinced, "all the evidence still points to him."

"If I were to use my special abilities on him and he stated he didn't do it under them, would you believe?" Lucifer asked.

"I suppose…" Chloe muttered, with a nod. "But for that to happen we have to find him first."

"To do that we need to go to the person protecting him," Lucifer said, making Chloe cock her head. "Have Detective Douche go to Central-National and get the ex-girlfriend." Lucifer turned around.

"His name is Dan," Chloe pointed out for the hundredth time, but paused. "And where are you going?"

"To get the girl what she most desires," Lucifer said. "Something she doesn't even realize she desires."

-New Justice-

Rae was annoyed; she had gone to visit her aunt and uncle after hearing the Injustice Alliance had went on a field day while they were distracted looking for Frankie. The minute she got to the house though a detective had been there, handcuffed her, and put her in a car to bring to Los Angeles. Clarky had nearly bit the detective until Rae told him to stay with her aunt and uncle. She couldn't even use her powers to escape, as that would expose her.

Now though, she sat in an interrogation room waiting as Detective Decker and Lucifer came in.

"There are no cameras recording, no audio," Chloe informed Rae, who raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment.

"My lawyer is on her way," Rae said in return. She had demanded her one phone call to call Laurel, who said she would be here soon.

"No need for that," Lucifer said, sitting down. "…Flash."

"I don't know what you mean," Rae said, trying to hide her shock. "Me the Flash? Almost as funny as Frankie being a murderer."

"Let's cut to the chase. I'm the Devil Himself and you're the Flash," Lucifer said, and Rae frowned at him. "And we have a lot in common. We both like punishing the guilty."

"Okay Mr. Devil," Rae said sarcastically, leaning forward. "Even if I am the Flash, the Flash doesn't punish the guilty. The Flash protects the innocent."

"Interesting difference," Lucifer reasoned. "But you have a talent for punishing as well. I mean, letting the Reverse Flash believe he had won only to take that victory away from him. Sacrificing a version of yourself to do it. That was a good one. And Savitar. That trap in the speed force isn't pleasant from my understanding. He's continuously running, unable to stop. You know when he finally died his soul went nowhere – just disappeared out of existence altogether."

"What?" Rae asked, stunned as Lucifer stated things she had done. Things the general public weren't aware of.

"I told you, I am the Devil," Lucifer said, and as he said this, his face transformed, going red, inhuman, and completely satanic.

"Or you're a metahuman who can transform into… that," Rae pointed out, shocked at the transformation – it not unusual in a world of meta human, but that didn't answer why he knew things he shouldn't.

"Oh, your cousin would wish I was just a plain old meta human," Lucifer reasoned. "You know I went to see him in Alcatraz before his escape and defeat. Such an unusual case being both on Earth and in hell. Not to mention the Speedforce letting him come to hell. Barry Allen burns for all eternity for what he did to your old league. He cries out. Begs for forgiveness. Begs for you to save him."

"Your cousin is the Reverse Flash," Chloe said.

"That's two seasons go detective. Keep up," Lucifer said as Rae took a breath in.

"Barry…?" Rae breathed. Her feeling sorry for her cousin, but also knowing she could not save him from the punishment he earned in life. "Okay. You're really the devil… and you're working with the cops?" Rae turned her head to Chloe. "That's an interesting twist."

"Wait, that's it?" Chloe said. When she had found Lucifer was the Devil too, she had freaked out – even with meta humans and aliens being a thing, and Lucifer never having technically lied to her. "You're not going to freak?"

"Detective, this is the Flash," Lucifer said with a smirk. "She's not so easy to throw off."

"I had a friend who dealt with demons before. The devil is not a big jump," Rae reasoned, eyeing Lucifer. "What do you want?"

"A few minutes with Francisco Ramon. I need to prove to my lovely detective here that he was framed," Lucifer stated, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe in punishing the wrong person. I'm on your side."

"And I should just believe you…?" Rae asked.

"I'll sweeten the pot," Lucifer reasoned. "You know you were wrong before? When you said you desired nothing – even you don't know what you desire. Because I know, deep down you desire to keep them all safe. Your League, your League family… your former League."

"I don't know where you're going with this," Rae said slowly.

"I believe you know of the multiverse," Lucifer stated, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "Well, think of the afterlife like a multiverse connected to each different Earths. There are different versions of heaven, such as there are different versions of Hell. I rule over one of the largest versions, but I can hop to the others. There's this version of hell… it looks like a back ally in a dangerous part of the neighborhood you'd prefer to walk past. Its populated by demons and other types of monsters and human souls who unfortunately ended up in the hands of these demons. It is, in fact, where your friend John Constantine use to send monsters."

"Okay," Rae said, not sure where Lucifer was going with this.

"It's also where John Constantine ended up when he died," Lucifer said.

"Constantine was a hero," Rae protested, shaking her head.

"That may be," Lucifer said. "But he'd been in the game longer than he was in your precious Justice League. His soul was long-since owned by a demon named Neron." Lucifer took something out of his pocket, "or at least… it used to be owned by a demon named Neron. It's now owned by me."

Lucifer put what looked like a poker chip in front of Rae, she looking down and seeing it had the name John Constantine on it and, under the name was also his hero name: Hell Blazer. "And it can be owned by you in exchange for a conversation with your friend."

"A chip with his name on it?" Rae asked.

"It's his soul," Lucifer corrected, seeing the disbelief. "You need some proof? That's fine." Lucifer took the chip into his hand and mumbled something over it. The chip lit up, transforming into a glowing orb Rae recognized, similar to when they'd resurrected Diana recently, but then the orb vanished and next to Rae, the ghostly figure of John Constantine formed.

"Hell Blazer…" Chloe whispered.

"Constantine?" Rae asked.

"Rae," Constantine sighed; he was smoking a cigarette in his ghostly form, somehow. "What have you gotten yourself into now, love?"

"Apparently… I have something the devil wants," Rae said, not quite believing she was talking to her former League member, but again, she had done similar with Diana recently, so anything was possible.

"Ah, tricky bastard that devil is, but handsome." Constantine said, winking to Lucifer.

"You're not bad yourself, John," Lucifer commented to the ghost. "So, do we have a deal?"

"No," Constantine said. "Rae, don't even think of trading your soul for me. I made my bed."

"I don't want her soul," Lucifer corrected. "And even if I did, her soul is not hers to sell."

"What?" Rae asked, confused.

"The speed force gets final say on all speedster's souls. Your afterlife has been claimed since the moment you were born, and the speed force has a death grip on yours – and if there's one thing everyone knows, even my father: you don't mess with the speed force," Lucifer reasoned.

"Well, the devil is a lot of things, but he doesn't lie," Constantine nodded, reasonably.

"Thank you," Lucifer said. "I get such a bad reputation on the lying thing."

Rae looked at Chloe, amused at this interaction.

"Is he always like this?" Rae asked, pointing at Lucifer.

"Egotistical and self-absorbed? Yes," Chloe said, making Rae chuckle. "What about your ghost? This average for him?"

"Pretty much," Rae shrugged, and heard some familiar yelling outside the door. "That would be my lawyer…"

It was only a second later that Laurel came charging into the room, slamming the door after her.

"This is unexpectable! Questioning my client after she asked for a lawyer. Rae, don't say…." Laurel seemed to have a speech in her head but paused when she saw the ghost. "What's going on…?"

"Laurel, this is John Constantine. John, this is Oliver's wife, Laurel. She's in the Justice League now," Rae introduced making Laurel blink.

"Nice to meet you, love. Oliver had good taste," Constantine said, and Laurel gave a shocked wave.

"Must be Sunday…" Laurel joked to herself, confusing the others.

"Oh, and this is the devil himself," Rae stated, pointing at Lucifer. "Literally."

"I'm lost," Laurel said.

"Yeah, and as for a deal, I need to talk to my own witch. No offense, John, but I have no idea if this is a trick or not," Rae reasoned.

"That's my girl," Constantine said, and Lucifer said something else, his ghostly form momentarily turning back into an orb before it clattered onto the desk in its poker chip form.

"I own a club in the city called Lux," Lucifer said, taking the chip back. "If you're going to accept my proposal, come to the club by midnight tonight. If not, I'll toss Constantine back into hell."

"You're free to go," Chloe added.

"Oh, and Maze would like her knife back," Lucifer added as Rae got up.

"You know Maze?" Rae asked, pausing.

"She's a demon," Lucifer stated, and Rae actually chuckled.

"Makes sense," Rae said, indicating for Laurel to follow her.

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" Laurel asked Rae once they were out of the police station.

"You know, John Constantine asked me the same thing," Rae joked. "Let's go and get Dark Witch."

-New Justice-

"The literal Devil?" It was Gypsy who was pacing once Rae told everyone the story. Rae had asked Adam to bring Nora Darkh to Justice Hospital; it was Rae, Laurel, Gypsy, Adam, Nora, and Frankie there now; Frankie recovering from his stab wound. "You can't give Frankie to him."

"I don't want to," Rae said. "But there is also Constantine to think about."

"Can't we just steal this chip from him?" Gypsy asked.

"You want to steal from the devil?" Adam asked. "That just doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

"I'll do it," it was Frankie sitting up. "I'll go talk to the Devil."

"You don't have to, Frankie," Rae said.

"Yes, I do," Frankie said, holding his side a bit. "Because John Constantine might have been a handful at times, but he was a member of the Justice League. He had your back and was your friend. He was a good man. I can't let him be tortured in hell for all eternity because of me." Frankie held out a hand to his girlfriend; Gypsy taking it. "Can't you see it would weigh on me the rest of my life?"

"Hey Frankie," Rae said. "You can be a real jerk at times, but sometimes you're really sweet." Rae hugged Frankie softly. "And remember, I've always got your back."

"Dark Witch?" Frankie said, turning to Nora. "The Devil's word is good? Rae's soul won't be doomed if we take this?"

"If there's one thing every conveyer of the dark arts knows is that Lucifer Morningstar does not lie," Nora said. "If he says the speed force already owns Rae's soul then there is no soul to give up here. It's the truth."

"Then let's go to Lux," Rae said, taking Maze's knife in her hand. "Nora and Frankie, with me." Rae turned to Gypsy. "I got him." Gypsy gave a nod, trusting Rae as Rae ran off with both.

"You know… how does she carry both of them?" Adam asked and Laurel turned her head to him a look. "Stupid question."

-New Justice-

Lucifer was in his penthouse above the club, with Chloe and his therapist, Linda Martin.

"Okay let me get this straight," Linda stated. "You're blackmailing the Flash, the leader of the Justice League who has saved this world so many times with the soul of Hell Blazer, who has also saved this world," Linda said, and Lucifer gave a smirk and nod. "Don't you see how morally wrong this is?"

"I can't fathom what you mean?" Lucifer chuckled, and Chloe and Linda shared a look before one of Maze's knifes hit the table in front of them, smashing Lucifer's glass of wine.

"The knife is back," Rae announced, and the group turned to see Rae, Frankie, and Nora standing there. "And I like that one." Rae pointed at Linda, having apparently heard her little speech.

"Well then, you're taking the deal," Lucifer smiled.

"Ah, first," Nora said, stepping forward. "I want to hear it from your mouth. You have a conversation with Frankie, we get John Constantine soul and that's it. No other souls in exchange."

"Nora Darkh, it's an honor," Lucifer nodded his head to the woman, who frowned at the Devil for this comment. "You have my word. Once this is over, your souls and John Constantine's soul belong to you… well besides the Flash's soul, which belongs to the speed force," Lucifer said and eyes went to Rae, wondering how she would react to that.

"I really have no problem with the speed force deciding my afterlife," Rae said noticing the looks. "Technically she kind of already did. Anyway, Premo?"

Frankie stepped forward as Lucifer came close.

"Now, tell me Frankie… what is it you most desire?" Lucifer said, looking into Frankie's eyes.

"I… I… want the courage to propose to my girlfriend," Frankie said, making eyes turn to him.

"That would seem to be hard to do from a jail cell," Chloe said. "Why kill a man?"

"I didn't," Frankie said. "I was looking for clues on a bounty and then I was suddenly knocked out. I woke up next to the body and knew what it looked like. I ran to find the real murderer. I have never killed anyone."

Lucifer turned around with a smirk.

"I told you detective," Lucifer said.

"I guess you have to arrest me now though," Frankie said, blinking as Lucifer's spell over him broke.

"No, the deal was a conversation," Rae said, putting a hand on Frankie. "Not an arrest."

"We can't punish the wrong person," Lucifer said.

"I can't make the evidence go away," Chloe reasoned. "But I can continue looking for clues to the real killer… so until then, keep your head down and out of sight."

Rae and Frankie breathe a sigh of relief.

"A deal's a deal," Nora said.

"Of course," Lucifer said taking out the chip and putting it in Rae's hand. "It's all yours now."

"You know, I am a therapist and if the Justice League would ever need…" Linda started but Rae was clearly not paying attention as she put the chip securely in her hand and then ran the three of them out. "Never mind…" Linda sighed.

…

Once back at Justice Hospital, Frankie and Gypsy hugged.

"So, here's a million-dollar question," Rae said.

"Yeah… what do me and Gypsy do now?" Frankie said, turning to Rae.

"No, that's more a hundred-dollar question. You're more than free to hang out in our bases or Themyscira or Herculea or even world hop," Rae said, making Frankie blink. "No, my question was: What exactly do I do with this now?" Rae held up the soul chip for Constantine and eyes went to Nora.

"Um…. I'll need to do some research," Nora said. "I owe Constantine too, after all."

-New Justice-

"Kori?" Rae said, now on the island of Themyscira. Nora Darkh had been doing research here with their magical books since they got Constantine soul and had called Rae here.

Now Rae was in the main place with Emma. Kori came running to Rae at her call. "I got a present for you… well, several." Rae dropped the bag she was holding on the ground and Kori moved over to look through it, taking out a blue stuffed animal and hugging it.

"What is that?" Emma asked Rae as she walked.

"Beebo," Rae said. "Personally, I think it's kind of creepy but kids seem to love it." Rae shrugged. "Dark Witch?"

"Over this way," Emma said, leading Rae to a room where Nora was sitting, leaving the two.

"So?" Rae asked taking a seat.

"Yeah. I figured it out," Nora said. "Do you have the chip?" Rae took the chip out of her pocket and handed it to Nora.

Nora said a few words and then suddenly Constantine's ghost appeared again.

"Hello again love, you did the deal?" Constantine looking to Rae now. "What did Lucifer Morningstar himself want anyway, if it wasn't a soul?"

"Frankie," Rae said and Constantine tilted his head. "It's a… weird story."

"Fair enough," Constantine said. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"John, it's me. Nora Darkh," Nora said, and Constantine seemed stunned.

"Wait… How long have I been dead?" Constantine asked. "Because Rae looks nearly the same, but you were 13."

"Time travel," Nora said. "It's… another long story. And I'd love to tell you, but it's time to send you where you belong." Nora turned the book to Rae. "We can release his soul from the chip and direct it to heaven. But you're the one who technically owns the chip so you need to say it."

"I guess this is a goodbye then," Rae said.

"In that case, it's been a pleasure Rae," Constantine nodded to Rae. "And Nora…" he looked to Nora at this.

"Thank you," Nora said to Constantine.

"Oh, it was nothing," Constantine said. "Rescuing a little girl from a demon? All in a day's work for Hell Blazer. Rae, keep an eye on this one."

"I already am," Rae said with a smile. "You deserve this, John. Have a good afterlife."

With that, Rae read off the spell as best as she could. John let out an appreciative sigh as his ghost faded, replaced by the familiar orb of light, that went straight up, through the roof and out of the room. The chip had vanished.

"Well… that was two of my old League ghosts in a row," Rae sighed, having watched the orb go through the ceiling.

"Technically Diana wasn't a ghost, but brought back from the dead temporarily," Nora pointed out and Rae chuckled.

"Hey, you proved yourself," Rae said. "Thanks for making my chance on you worthwhile."

"Oh. Thanks," Nora went red at this. "Magic has it's uses."

"It really does," Rae nodded appreciatively. "Want a lift home?"

"Adam's coming to get me in a Justice League ship later," Nora said with a smile and Rae gave a nod at that.

"You and Adam…?" Rae started. "Not my business but you're good for him."

"Thanks," Nora chuckled.

"See you later, Dark Witch," Rae stated, and with that, she ran off.

-New Justice-

Back in Central-National, Killer Frost gave a smirk around at her gathered Injustice Alliance.

"Framing their former teammate Premo was a good idea," Killer Frost's eyes were on Mari McCabe's cousin, Kuasa and her boyfriend, Nuraka. "How did you find him?"

"Heard tale he was bounty hunter now," Nuraka said. "From there, it was simple."

"Well you distracted them well enough we were able to reclaim our lost funds from the dog fiasco," Killer Frost explained. "And Toymaker and Killgore killed a couple of people they wanted."

"And Killer here is ready," Mik spoke up; he had the device in his hand and Killer, the white German Shephard Kryptonian dog they had gotten, was next to him. They had put an outer layer on the device that controlled him so it wasn't so easy to disconnect. "I can use him against Mon now."

"No…" Killer Frost said. "Valor might be weaker than Killer, but he is still a member of the Justice League. We're not ready to go against them full force. Remember what happened to the League of Assassins? We need to get them separated. And we still need at least a few more people." Killer Frost gave a smile.

"And I still need to wait a bit longer until my grandson is ready," Malcolm Merlyn spoke up. "If we attack the Justice League now, I will never be able to get my hands on him."

"Then that's our timeline," Killer Frost said, pointing at Malcolm. "Once we can take Malcolm's grandson, we can go for our final attack. Just… patience is needed."

"Fine, we wait," Mik said, a little begrudgingly as the gathered Alliance agreed with their leader's decision.

Post Chapter Note: Well, another fun chapter. I hope you enjoyed this proper Lucifer crossover. And no, we won't be getting a weekly revisit to old League members, it was just a coincidence the plots last week and this involved Diana and then Constantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Well, another fun chapter. I hope you enjoyed this proper Lucifer crossover. And no, we won't be getting a weekly revisit to old League members, it was just a coincidence the plots last week and this involved Diana and then Constantine.


	15. Better to Have Loved and Lost

-A long time ago on Krypton-

Ha-Pri handed the little girl over to her parents.

"Thank you," Alura Zor-El said, hugging Kara close to her.

"It was nothing," Ha said. "Keep a closer eye on this one." Ha looked at Kara. "You know, I think we can expect great things from this little one. I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

Ha turned to leave.

"Ha-Pri?" He turned around to see Astra standing there. "It's been a long time."

"Astra," Ha said, smiling at the woman. "How are you?"

"Fine," Astra said.

"Non?" Ha asked, knowing of Astra's arranged marriage. It had broken his heart when he had heard but he had been the one to leave her to be a Green Lantern.

"He's good," Astra said but she couldn't meet Ha's eye. An obvious tell to Ha.

"Astra, if you ever need me, I will always come," Ha said.

"You already did," Astra said. "That little one is everything to me. Thank you for bringing her back."

"I'd never let the House of El heiress get hurt. I'd never let you get hurt," Ha said, giving Astra a hug; noticing her make a noise and movement as if it hurt but he didn't comment. He knew Astra would not tell him if she was.

And he left.

-Present Day/Earth-

Rae, Kara, and Chris were at her grandparents' house. Krypto and Clarky were with them as always.

"Chris?" Kara said as Chris dropped some of the potato chips on the floor. He was taking handfuls from the bowls and shoving them in his mouth. "Have more manners. Rae, help."

"He's your kid," Rae joked.

"You married me. He's our kid," Kara joked back, grabbing the bowl from Chris.

"Technically, cousin," Chris stated through a mouthful of potato chips.

"Rae," Emily interrupted, coming up. "You know Richard's club is doing the annual father-daughter golf tournament."

"Okay…?" Rae said, wondering where this was going

"Emily…" Richard stated, warningly.

"He and Joan use to join," Emily said, now shoving a photo album at Rae for Rae to look at. "You know, a lot of members enter with their granddaughters these days."

"Emily!" Richard repeated.

"Oh, I don't…." Rae started but Emily cut her off.

"It would be just like old times," Emily stated.

"But I don't…" Rae started.

"So, it's settled and that's that. Now, where is that maid," Emily moved off, calling for the maid.

"Unbelievable," Rae muttered after a moment. "I think I got more words in edgewise when I was trying to talk down the Reverse Flash."

"To be fair, you had to kill him," Kara said after laughing at the comment.

"And my deal with the League of Assassins didn't go that well either," Rae reminisced with a nod. "I don't think I am a diplomat."

"You don't know how to golf, do you?" Richard now voiced.

"Not really a sports girl," Rae said. She hadn't really played sports growing up. Mostly because it was hard being competitive and not using her powers – especially if the sport had some form of running in it.

"We'll never hear the end of it if we don't do the tournament," Richard chuckled. "I'll sign us up and book us some practice time."

Chris started laughing out loud at that.

"Continue that and I'll reconsider your application to the Justice League," Rae warned, adding, "And I won't make you anymore jam," and Chris shut his mouth fast to a laugh from Kara now.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Emily said as she came back in. "We can move to the table."

That was when they noticed a green glow in the back and Rae smiled, especially at feeling Kara's excitement at who had shown up. From the back door leading out to the pool came in Jessica Cruz and the Kryptonian, Ha-Pri.

"Ha!" Kara called out, running and giving the man a hug. Ha gave a smile as he hugged her back.

"Who is this?" Richard asked Rae.

"Kara's unofficial uncle," Rae answered.

"How do you have an unofficial uncle?" Emily asked.

"He was the one who should have married her aunt," Rae said as she moved forward. "He also saved her life as a kid. Ha." Rae hugged the man as well. "We missed you at our wedding."

"I am sorry I could not attend," Ha said as Chris came over and Ha gave the boy a one-armed hug.

"Jessica. Finally, the Three Js are back. You won't believe what you missed," Rae said.

"We're not really back," Jessica said. "Well I am, but not."

"Are we speaking in riddles now?" Chris was the one to ask. Rae noticed her grandparent observing with interest.

"The Green Lantern Corp has been disbanded," Ha stated, and Kara mouth dropped open. Rae also felt shocked as well. "We really had no choice. The central power for all Green Lantern rings has been destroyed by one of our own. Sinestro."

"Guy Gardner gave his life trying to stop him, but he failed. We failed," Jessica said. "Several Green Lanterns have formed a new smaller group called the Darkstars. They have some type of powerful armor; Jon and Jade have joined them but due to how well protected Earth is by the Justice League, this group won't patrol here."

"What about you two?" Rae asked.

"Once our rings run out of power, that's it," Ha said sadly. "No more recharges. I asked Jessica to bring me here because well... I am an old man, my planet long dead. The only trace of life left of it is here. I request to stay."

"Of course," Kara said and Rae gave a nod.

"Jon and Jade's only family is each other. Their parents died years ago and you know what happened to their grandfather. I can't leave my family forever though, but I am no longer a hero," Jessica said as she took out three Justice League communicators. Rae slowly taking them. "We had a blast."

"Well, join us for Friday night dinner," Emily said sympathetically.

"Thank you," Ha said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I think I am going to have one last adventure before the ring loses all powers. Stop one more bad guy," Jessica said with a sad smile as she left and the others went to dinner.

-New Justice-

Kara went outside of her farmhouse to find Ha sitting there. He was by the fence that separated the rest of the Sanctuary from her little private area.

"Ha?" Kara said, going and sitting on the fence. "This is my favorite little area." Kara did love sitting here watching the animals; the Sanctuary wasn't open yet so it was just them and the animals – and some Sanctuary workers, of course. Kara noticed a jar of jam in Ha's hand and he had some crackers as well. "If you continue like that you'll start to look like Chris."

Ha gave a small smile at that. "My ring ran out of power this morning," Ha said; the ring still on his finger where it had been for so long. "I should just take it off... but it would feel weird."

"I get it," Kara said. "I can't seem to take the bracelet off." Kara lifted her hand. She wore two bracelets now: Her aunt's bracelet and the one for her wedding with Rae. Ha smiled, seeing the bracelet he had given Astra so long ago.

"I gave up so much to be Green Lantern. And it was great for so long – saving you and saving a lot of people," Ha stated. "Now it's over I think of the roads not taken; of your aunt… the only person I ever loved."

"Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all," Kara responded sympathetically.

"That is very wise," Ha said.

"It's a human saying," Kara said with a chuckle. "And I am understanding it now that I found love." Kara hugged Ha. "You're welcome here for as long as you want. But when you're ready, I might have a job for you."

Ha tilted his head. "Really?" Ha asked.

"The Kryptonian Island could use a Kryptonian on staff," Kara said with a smirk. "I'll show you if you want."

"Kryptonian Island?" Ha questioned with a chuckle. "Maybe later… I just want to think some more." Kara gave Ha another hug before going over the fence. She did have a job to do.

-New Justice-

Rae came out of the zap tunnel in Watchtower with Clarky by her side.

"Nerds?" Rae called and then noticed it was just Winn with Mon. "Nerd, correction. What's so important?"

"I think we need your permission to take some equipment to CatCo," Winn said, and Rae crossed her arms. "There's this metal controlling meta who causes some problems and then at the same time robberies happen. But no one caught on camera. I think it's either a meta who can turn invisible or an alien where the camera can't pick up the face."

"And?" Rae asked, not getting the connection.

"I think I can make the cameras see them," Winn said, clearly excited. "CatCo has the camera equipment and videos I need. We have the other equipment. Cat Grant is willing to let me experiment but I need to do it…."

"Go," Rae said, waving her hand as she decided she didn't need to hear more. "Metal controlling meta. Weird hair colors, female, name is Frankie, but might go by Magenta?"

"How did you know?" Mon asked. "Oh yeah Central-National is your city and that's where they are hitting."

"Yes and no," Rae said. "My aunt and uncle fostered her for a bit. Weird." Winn was already going to grab the equipment he needed.

"Jessica?" Rae noticed the former Green Lantern sitting there, looking out at the Earth through the window. "You okay?"

"It's out," Jessica said tossing the ring in her hand at Rae; Rae using her speed to grab it while Clarky gave a slow growl. "That it. It's over folks. I'm done."

"Ugh, Stopwatch, Valor?" Rae called out. The two had returned with a lot of equipment with them. "Take Jessica with you. She needs to learn there are other ways to be heroic than with a ring. Or at least take her mind off the ring." Jessica opened her mouth to complain. "That's an order."

Jessica opened her mouth again, but then closed it, deciding not to argue as she followed Winn and Mon. Rae's cellphone binged at that moment, and she saw it was her grandfather telling her a tee time that she groaned too.

"Rae?" It was Caitlin, she being in Watchtower too. "Can I have a word?"

"As long as the word is not golf," Rae said, putting her phone away.

"Why would it be golf?" Caitlin asked.

"Never mind," Rae said. "What can I do for you Wild Fire?"

"I was wondering about the old League," Caitlin said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "Specifically, how much old League members told their families about their fellow League members."

"That's hard to answer," Rae said. "I told my family everything. In hindsight it might not have been the best idea, but I also had a relationship with nearly every member of the League, too." Rae took a breath. "It honestly depends on the League members and how close they were. If you were going to be over for Friday night dinner, of course the family knew your name."

"So hypothetically speaking," Caitlin said. "My sister and… let's say Martin Stein."

"Weird combo," Rae said, blinking. "Martin Stein was the eldest member of the old League. He was extremely wise and very fatherly to everyone, really; he made Red Tornado, Firehawk, and he and Ronnie as Firestorm, so he was well respected. But when a mission was over he wanted to go home to his wife. The closest member of the old League to him was Ronnie Raymond so I highly doubt your sister would be visiting him. In that case, Martin would not have told a soul Frost's real name, not even his wife."

"Thanks," Caitlin said with a small smile.

"It is worth noting Crystal and Ronnie had a thing," Rae said, making Caitlin raise an eyebrow. "Nothing ever came of it, but a lot of flirting. Firehawk was jealous."

"Ah, so he was the boy," Caitlin said with a smile. "I always wondered… Thanks Rae."

"You're welcome," Rae said as Caitlin left through a zap tunnel. "For what, I am not sure though."

"Rae," it was Red Tornado now, coming in from another room. "Do you have some more time?"

"A few minutes," Rae said, wondering why so many people wanted her today. "What's on your mind, Red?"

"Something I have been trying to figure out for a while," Red Tornado said. "When you went to Themyscira, you put Laurel in charge of the League here… but did not take me with you to Themyscira."

"Okay, thanks for the recap," Rae said, not sure where this was going.

"I have been in this League far longer than Laurel – far longer than you. I respect your leadership and your choices in second and third, but should they not be available I am the logical choice to be leader if you're not here," Red Tornado summarized.

"Oh," Rae said, taking a seat. "Red… you know I consider you a friend and a good advisor." Rae started, not sure where to go with this. "But, well… you don't have a gut."

"I do not see what being able to ingest food has to do with leading," Red said, causing Rae to almost chuckle.

"No," Rae said giving a small smile. "I'm talking about a gut feeling – something humans and aliens have. It's a mix of experience and instinct." Rae stated. "Red, you can only make decisions based on statistics and your programing. And sometimes those decisions are not correct. Like statistics would have said for the League of Assassin war to call in the multiverse for help. That would have been the exact wrong move."

"I see," Red Tornado said. "I will have to evaluate this information and see if I can improve myself." Red Tornado turned and left the room.

"Hey Rae," it was Frankie now. Since he had to hide out from law, he spent most of his time in Justice League bases now. Gypsy was getting him to travel in the multiverse bit, mostly so they could go to dinner out.

"Hey," Rae said giving a half wave as her phone binged again. "You okay?"

"Fine… just bored," Frankie chuckled.

"Well, it's early days. We'll soon get you able to show your face in public," Rae stated. "In the meantime, I've got to go and learn to golf."

"Have fun," Frankie mumbled as Rae left and then paused. "Golf?" Frankie looked at where Rae had been and then shrugged it off.

-New Justice-

Caitlin walked into the lab to find Raphael Stein already there – and he had a guest with him.

"Dr. Snow," it was Lily Stein, Rafe's sister. Caitlin suddenly remembered her from the operation years ago – her face was familiar. "Rafe here told me he was working in the same lab as you and I had to come." Lily brought Caitlin into a hug which Caitlin returned. "I brought muffins."

"Thank you," Caitlin said looking at the basket of muffins. "And congratulations." Caitlin pointed at the stomach and Lily put her hand on the stomach. "Boy or girl?"

"We're going to wait and be surprised," Lily said.

"Lil…" Rafe pointed out.

"I know, I am interrupting big important work," Lily said with an eyeroll. "See you later, baby bro. Bye, Doctor Snow. We have to get together some day."

"Okay," Caitlin said, and waved as Lily left. "She's nice."

"Yeah," Rafe said. "That's one word… she's a scientist too though. But now is becoming a stay-at-home mom." Rafe was working on two small machines as he spoke.

"So, what are you doing?" Caitlin asked.

"Working," Rafe said and Caitlin titled her head. "Okay… you want to know my research?" Rafe turned around. "I guess since I am sharing your lab and taking a lot of counter room, it makes sense. I'm working on making a stable wormhole between two different points in space… a sort of tunnel that will instantly transport matter from the one point to the other."

"Zap tunnels…" Caitlin whispered; while the Justice League had perfected the technology long ago, they kept it secret for their use only.

"It will completely change transportation forever," Rafe said with a smile. "Once I get everything in place."

"Yeah," Caitlin said with a nod, turning to her own research and wondering if she had to ask the nerds about this.

-New Justice-

"This is so boring," Jessica complained; she was in a little office in CatCo where Winn had set up to run his experiment. "Why did Rae send me here?"

"Maybe to teach you the art of patience," Winn said from his spot. He had connected the equipment he brought from Watchtower to the computer.

"Or to show you something else," Mon said, going over to Jessica. "We get that you lost your powers, but maybe you can be a member of the Justice League in another way? Become a vigilante or work behind-the-scene somehow."

"That's not who I am…" Jessica said, "I'm an out-front-and-center-girl," she moaned. "Ugh!" She moving her right hand in frustration and, as she did, energy shot out of it, hitting and breaking apart a chair in the room. Winn jumped from his spot and Mon backed away. Jessica looked at her hand in shock.

"You're a meta?" Winn was the one to voice it.

"No," Jessica said. "Well… I wasn't…"

"Metamorphosis," Winn said. "It can activate at any time. Maybe the Lantern ring suppressed it, or enhanced it… I think you should go have Caitlin look you over."

"Hey," Mon said and Jessica turned and he put a hand on her shoulder. "See? One door closes and another one opens." Jessica gave a small smile now as she walked out of the office. "And what about you?"

"Look," Winn said, turning the laptop to Mon – the footage originally showed no one in it but Winn had somehow changed that, and Mon could make out an alien face present.

"It's not that clear…" Mon muttered.

"Wouldn't be. This is an alien species known as a Valerian, according to Justice League systems. The species has an unusual ability not to appear on camera… or so they believe. It seems they are just off the normal frequency the cameras film on. I managed to use the equipment we brought to change the footage but if we change the cameras they should appear on this as clear as us," Winn smirked. "We have Magenta's partner."

"What do we do now?" Mon asked.

"Well, as much as I like the superhero work, this calls for Cat Grant work," Winn said. "Get this image out there. Explain the correction to cameras. Come on – to my boss." Winn took the laptop and Mon shrugged as he followed.

….

Cat Grant was in her office; Carter and his seeing eye dog Ember were with her.

Carter was doing homework and Cat was busy proof-reading an article, so Ember was the first to notice as Winn and Mon entered, giving a bark and wagging her tail. Cat Grant looked up. "Can I help you Witt and… who are you?"

"This is my boyfriend Mon," Winn said.

"Mik," Cat smirked.

"No," Mon said, making Cat raise an eyebrow as he raised his own hands. "I get that you don't use real names, but Mik is my evil twin brother's name. Can you pick something else?"

"As you like, Mott," Cat said, and Mon gave a nod to that. "Now, what do you need? I am a busy woman."

"Remember that project I was telling you about? With the security cameras," Winn said, and Cat gave a nod, seeming to be waiting. "Well, I figured it out: an alien species who can't appear on cameras was doing the crimes." Winn turned the laptop to Cat. "Until now. I managed to clear up the already-filmed photo a bit, but all the cameras need is some simple modifications, then they would be able to film these aliens for real."

Cat was looking at the photo. "Interesting," Cat said.

"All the details on how are on that computer. I kept notes as I went. This would be a big story for CatCo," Winn said. "And help stop crimes."

"Indeed, Witt. You did well. Seems you have some talents your current job does not cover," Cat said.

"I like my job," Winn said, knowing being an IT guy for CatCo wasn't glorious but it gave him enough money and free time for other things.

"I am sure you do," Cat said. "But I think you can move ahead and still have time for your… extra activities. We'll be talking," Winn gave a blink and remembered Cat knew about Rae and Winn was at her wedding. "Oh, and good job Stopwatch and Valor." Mon and Winn looked at each other but Cat had gone back to her proof-reading.

Carter was laughing.

"She's good like that," Carter said, the blind boy looking specially at Winn. Winn knew of Carter's powers and wondered what he saw with his Stopwatch powers.

"Nina!" Cat yelled and a young female reporter with dark hair came running in.

"It's Nia," Nia corrected.

"I've got a story for you here, Nina," Cat said, handing Winn's laptop over to Nia. "If you have any questions, ask Witt here."

"Yes ma'am," Nia said with a nod, taking the laptop

"And I want it in for tomorrow's issue," Cat added, and Nia gave a nod as she went to her desk; Winn blinking as he and Mon left the office, knowing they were done.

"Go get the equipment back to Watchtower," Winn whispered, knowing he would have to help Nia. Mon gave a nod and kissed Winn before leaving.

-New Justice-

Rae came into the house with a bag of golf clubs over her shoulders. Clarky was with her, but he ran to eat. She had spent the whole day with her grandfather at the club; meeting his friends and being taught the art of golf. They had also gone for a nice dinner. Chris and Ha were sitting there along with Kara. They had a pizza on the table while Ha seemed to be telling them something.

"Rae," Kara said looking up as Rae entered. "Seems you had fun golfing."

"Honestly, I could get into the sport," Rae chuckled. "There's not as much temptation in it to use my powers as other sports. And I like spending time with my grandfather. It might become a thing."

"Seems Emily was right," Kara said, pushing the pizza box over to Rae, who took a slice.

"Any chance of winning that competition?" Chris asked.

"No way in hell," Rae said with a laugh as she took a bite of the pizza. "But we won't fail miserably." Kara gave a smile as Rae took another bite. After Rae was done she asked the obvious question. "So, what's going on here?"

"I offered Ha the job of Kryptonian historian for the island," Kara explained. After the workday she had sat down with Ha and explained the opportunities open for him on the island. "Laurel thinks it's a great idea too and Ha is more than happy to keep Krypton's memory alive. He'll get his own little apartment on the Island and with zap tunnels he can come here whenever he wants."

"That's great!" Rae said as her communicator binged. "And seems we're not down all our Js." Rae smiled looking at the message. "It looks like being a Green Lantern made Jessica a meta. Powers like the Lanterns."

"Wow. That's great," Ha said, honestly happy for Jessica.

"And we do have an issue here," Rae said putting the communicator down. "You order one pizza for three Kryptonians and one speedster?" Kara laughed as Chris gave a smirk.

"Maybe you can make some homemade pizzas," Chris suggested, practically rubbing his hands together.

"Sounds like a plan," Rae said, heading into her pantry to get supplies.

-New Justice-

"Ugh," the Valerian alien yelled, tossing the CatCo magazine across the room. The teenaged meta human knowns as Frankie Kane or Magenta barely dodged it. "They have my face now!"

"Well, they always had mine," Magenta shrugged, not seeing the big deal. "So, we be a little more careful now, Lyra."

"This will not stand! I have to kill Cat Grant for what she has done," Lyra said.

"Not a good idea," it was a new voice and into the little abandoned house Lyra and Magenta were using as a base came in Killer Frost – she had Lillian Luthor and her Cyborg with her. "Many have tried to take on Cat Grant and failed. Maxwell Lord took her younger kids; Reverse Flash, her older son; Savitar a guest from her penthouse… and, of course, the League of Assassins took them all hostage. The Flash comes running to their protection every time."

"And who exactly are you?" Lyra asked.

"The Injustice Alliance," Magenta spoke, having read about them. "A team up of super villains."

"You see, we do the same thing you do," Killer Frost said and the two looked at each other. "I see through it. Magenta here creates a distraction big enough no one notices you," Killer Frost pointed at Lyra, "stealing. We do the same but on a bigger scale."

"Much bigger scale," Lillian spoke.

"We have a plan coming up to get what we want. And our distraction will make sure Cat Grant has no protection from the Justice League," Killer Frost continued. "But we need an object – and my thieves tell me even with all the powers we have on our side right now we would have a better shot at getting this object if we had a meta who could control metal. So…" Killer Frost stepped forward "You in or out?"

"In," Lyra said right away with a smirk as Magenta, who seemed unsure but said nothing.


	16. An Underwater Tale

-About 9 years ago-

In Atlantis, a man with light brown hair and a beard was training. Selena, later to be known as Aquagirl, came swimming up to him.

"Garth?" She said, and the man turned. "I heard that you're front runner to join our King on the land as his sidekick, Aqualad." It was well known King Arthur, known to the land as Aquaman, was looking to bring a deserving young Atlantean up to the land with him. Teach them how to be a hero.

"Well I am the best warrior down here," Garth said with a smile. "Maybe we should…"

"Selena, Garth?" Another Atlantean came swimming up. "The King was attacked."

"I must go and help," Garth said.

"No need. Young Kaldur'ahm jumped in and saved the King," the man said. "The King wants us to gather."

"Kaldur," Selena said, a smile on her face as she was fast to follow. King Arthur was outside the place. Kaldur'ahm was by his side along with his wife, who had their son Arthur Junior.

Garth followed, staying by Selena as he did.

"Listen here!" Arthur called out to quiet the crowd. "As you all know I was attacked; the culprit being a meta human who could breathe underwater. An enemy of the Justice League who somehow found me here to take me by surprise, but Kaldur'ahm jumped in. His courage and skill in battle is to be rewarded and is exactly what I have been looking for."

Arthur turned to Kaldur. "I will be returning to land to bring our meta human guest to a human jail to pay for many crimes. I want you to join me. To be my Aqualad."

"I'd be honored, my lord," Kaldur said, giving a bow as people cheered for him.

Garth looked on, shocked.

-Present Day-

"So?" Thea asked Laurel, sitting in the bunker they used in Starling. "Are you going to go tonight?"

"I have too much on my plate to even think of going," Laurel said, staring at the computer screen.

"Like what?" Thea asked.

"The Island," Laurel said.

"Isn't that up and running?" Thea countered back.

"I am running all of Queens Consolidates," Laurel countered back.

"Mom is there too," Thea said. She had decided not to take a position in the family company, not feeling right taking it. She was already taking this Earth's Thea's identity; taking everything from her seemed a little much. She had decided to find her own life, but hadn't completely decided what yet. Moira said she would help fund whatever Thea wanted to do though.

"There's the Injustice Alliance," Laurel muttered, pointing it out.

"We have the entire Justice League looking into their activities," Thea said. "If you don't want to go it's fine, but be honest on the reason why."

"Why do they need to rename the city anyway?" Laurel said, groaning as she turned from the computer.

"They want to rename the city in honor of Gray Canary. In honor of Dinah. Besides, Canary City has a nice ring to it. Better than Arrow City, which was also a consideration," Thea said. "So, again what is your issue?"

"When I started this, being Black Canary, I had Dinah by my side and then we found Sara. Now Dinah can't be a Canary anymore and Sara has moved to Gotham," Laurel said. "And here I am and don't take me wrong, I like working with you and the Justice League, and I love Arthur, but it's sad. There's only one Canary here now."

"I get it," Thea said, and Laurel was surprised. "This isn't my world, remember? And I love you all accepted me, but sometimes I look at you and know you're not my Laurel. It's a longing for what was, but a city changing its name in honor of what was is not going to bring it back. It could be a way to move forward."

"Maybe," Laurel said as MIA sent them an alert from Watchtower. "But it seems the Injustice Alliance is a bit my problem right now. A sighting of them downtown."

"Weird, a few of them were causing problems over in Central-National," Thea said. "They split up a lot. It's Cheetah, Catwoman, and Toymaker. We should be able to handle them."

"Come on," Laurel said with a nod and the two went off.

-New Justice-

Aqualad and Aquagirl were in Metropolis. The two had decided to take Superman's former city and protect it. They were both in their outfits, taking care of a minor criminal when someone new joined in with them, stopping the man.

Both smiled when they realized who it was.

"Garth!" Selena said, coming closer.

"Hey man," Kaldur said with a smile.

"Hello you two," Garth said. "What do you do with this?" Garth had a hand on the criminal and it seemed to be really tight from the criminal yelling.

"We hand those over to the cops," Kaldur said, putting a hand on Garth's hand, indicating for him to let go of the man shoulder. Garth paused for a moment but let go and Kaldur took hold of him before handing him over to some nearby police.

"I think your friend broke my shoulder," the criminal was complaining as he was put in the car.

"What brings you to the land?" Selena asked Garth, ignoring the criminal.

"News," Garth said. "I have risked everything, even my ability to go home, to come and give you this news." Kaldur and Selena gave each other a look before indicating for Garth to follow them.

"What goes on in Atlantis?" Kaldur asked once they were away from the crowds.

"Orm is dead," Garth said. "The rebellion controls the city; dictates it. They now call themselves The First Guard, but Prince Arthur keeps hope alive for all those who are loyal. They know he is alive and wait for the day he is old enough to take back his throne. A silent resistance again. Those loyal are secretly stocking weapons and training for the day they fight besides him. I am a part of that."

"That is what we hoped would happen when we brought Prince Arthur to the land," Kaldur confirmed.

"But the First Guard is not going to wait for Arthur to return on his own," Garth said. "Your inclusion in the Justice League has kept them from attacking, but power has now gone to their heads. They plan on attacking the land today, demanding Arthur be turned to them or they will destroy cities. Once he is turned over, they will execute him publicly to seal their power forever."

"The Flash will never give Arthur up!" Selena said. "She'd activate Code Dominate and use the Justice League and the world's militaries to destroy Atlantis's forces. And with us on her side they would know how to do it." Selena wouldn't want to completely destroy or kill her people, but if they gave her no other choice she would tell Rae where to send bombs.

"We must protect Prince Arthur," Garth said. "Take me to him."

"No," Kaldur countered. "Prince Arthur is protected. If Atlantis is going to attack we need to go to the Flash. Come with us."

-New Justice-

Thea and Laurel arrived at the sight where Cheetah, Catwoman, and Toymaker were to find them already fighting a vigilante – a man in a red hood that covered his entire face and a brown jacket, Laurel jumping in with her Canary Cry, but Thea had paused, looking at the new vigilante.

Toymaker took to the sky with a toy rocket and flying monkeys, taking Cheetah and Catwoman with him – knowing when to back out.

"Who are you?" Laurel now rounded on the new man who had been fighting the Injustice Alliance on his own.

"I mean you no harm," the man said, holding up his hands and Thea froze at the voice. She knew it. "I don't want to make an enemy of the Justice League. I want to help. I am the Red Hood."

"Well Red Hood, going up against them alone is foolish," Laurel said.

"I knew you would come," Red Hood said.

"Black Canary," Thea said, putting a hand on Laurel's shoulder. "Let me take this." Thea stepped forward, closer to Red Hood. "Nice to see you again JT." Thea whispered into the hood, the man taking a step back as he looked to Thea.

"Do we know each other?" JT asked Thea.

"In a different world," Thea said and Laurel got what was going on. "Black Canary, let's bring him back to the bunker so we can talk in private."

"Okay," Laurel said, trusting Thea. "Get on the back of Red Arrow's bike."

"Sure thing," JT said with a smirk, following Red Arrow – Thea – and getting on the back, putting his arms around her.

-New Justice-

Rae was at the Grant Penthouse getting lunch ready for Annie Grant, who had shown up for her break along with Cat. Both Carter and Dawn were at school and Joel at work when there was a knock on the door. Cat went to answer it.

"Hi, where's Rae?" Kaldur asked, going past Cat with Selena and Garth.

"Rain, I am starting to think we need rules on the Justice League visiting," Cat said as she closed the door. "Aqualad and Aquagirl are here..." Both Aquas turned to look at Cat, "and they brought an unknown friend."

"Well, lunch is ready," Rae said, putting the plates on the table but Annie and Cat were both turning towards the group. "Aquas, who is this?" Rae pointed at Garth.

"This is Garth. A friend from Atlantis. Garth, this is The Flash," Kaldur said. "Leader of the Justice League and friend of our late King." Rae gave a nod. "Garth comes with troubling news. The Atlantis rebels who now control the city are going to attack the land today."

"Where? When?" Rae asked, looking to Garth now. Annie and Cat stopped eating to eavesdrop.

"They will attack your beaches, your ports, take over cities. They will demand our Prince," Garth said. "I must go to Prince Arthur and protect him."

"Arthur is protected," Rae said.

"I would prefer protecting him myself," Garth said.

"The more Atlanteans who know where he is, the more danger he is in," Rae stated, right away. "We must defend our land. Will you help or not?" Garth gave a nod, but his face was unreadable. There was something about him throwing Rae off. "Who's at Watchtower?" Rae turned on her com she always wore.

"I'm here," It was Jess's voice. "We have Winn and Adam as well."

"You nerds need a life, but it works for me," Rae joked. "We have a threat from Atlantis coming. I need all the Justice League patrolling the beaches, flying over the waters if they can. Use Watchtower systems to monitor the seas. Also, I need White Canary officially on away. She can't get to Watchtower anymore." Rae knew Sara pregnancy was in the advanced stage and she had been on and off bed rest. She was only a little over month away from giving birth. "If Code Dominate needs to be active we need me and Supergirl able to do it without her."

"On it," It was Adam voice and Rae knew she had the nerds sorted.

"You three go out now," Rae ordered the three Atlanteans. Aqualad and Aquagirl were fast to follow but Garth gave Rae a look before going with them. "Ms. Grant, if the Justice League could ask your help we need to alert everyone to get in-land."

"Absolutely," Cat said. "Rain, be careful."

"That man seemed a little too intent in going to this Prince Arthur," Annie completed for her sister – the two of them on the same page. Rae gave a nod before summoning her outfit, Clarky giving a bark as Rae changed him into his and both ran out.

-New Justice-

"So, who exactly is he to you?" Laurel asked when they were back in their Canary Cave, the former Arrow Bunker.

"I'd like to know that too," JT said, taking his hood off and Laurel had to admit he was handsome underneath. Brown spiked up hair and a dorky smile on his face.

"On my Earth," Thea said taking her hood off and Laurel raised an eyebrow, "he was my fiancée." JT raised an eyebrow and Laurel took a breath in. Thea had never mentioned a fiancée before. "Before Gypsy asked me to go world hopping with her and then my Earth was destroyed. I never even thought of looking him up here."

"I'm lost," JT said raising his hand.

"There's a multiverse of many different earths," Laurel explained. "Red Arrow here is from one of them that has been destroyed, so when she says you were her fiancée she means her-you. Not the you sitting here."

JT blinked as he took it in. "Well I can say one thing for my alternate: he had good taste in women," JT said, and Thea had to smile. This JT was just like her JT.

Before Laurel could say anything else, both Thea and Laurel's communicators binged. Both looking at the message and then at each other.

"Arthur," Laurel said, concerned for her son. "I need to get him and Moira to Home Base."

"I'll go join patrol," Thea said, going to get her bike to bring it through the zap tunnel with her.

"Can I help?" JT asked getting something was going on.

"Stay here, don't touch anything, we'll be back," Thea said as both she and Laurel ran out, leaving JT alone.

-New Justice-

"Nerds, anything on scans?" Rae asked. Clarky was flying in the air over the ocean along with Krypto, Beepo, Kara, and even super horse, who had Laurel on top of her now. No one had seen or heard anything, but had helped break up panic from people getting away from the ocean.

"Nothing," Winn said. "I even took out one of our ships to scan the oceans close up."

"Something is wrong," Rae said. "Aquas, I want all three of you now." Rae ran to where the Aquas were; Aqualad, Aquagirl, and Garth standing before her. "It's been hours. There's nothing."

"They will attack," Garth said. "We should go to Prince Arthur."

Rae shook her head and almost laughed, Annie's words from earlier and her own suspicions confirmed in just one statement.

"I don't believe it…" Rae said.

"Flash, maybe Garth is right. Maybe we should go to the Prince?" Kaldur said.

"No," Rae said sharply. "Don't tell him where Arthur is." Rae took a step closer, looking Garth right in the eye. "There was never going to be an attack… because the way the rebels were going to get Arthur is right here. You're not working for a group loyal to the throne. You're working for them. You were going to use Aqualad and Aquagirl to get to Arthur where you would have kidnapped him and brought him back to be executed."

"Flash, that cannot be true," Selena started. "Garth…?"

At that moment, a pillar of water came out of the ocean and hit right into Rae, knocking her away. Aqualad and Aquagirl looked towards the ocean, thinking the attack had started but then noticed the attack had come from Garth, who was glaring at Rae.

"What Flash says is true," Kaldur realized. "You were never a great spy."

"But what I am is a great warrior!" Garth said turning to Kaldur. "Better than you, in fact." Selena held up her trident and shared a look with Kaldur; the two going to fight with Garth. Garth was right, he was a skilled warrior, but Aqualad and Aquagirl were skilled as well – and were not fighting alone for long; Rae came running back to join in the fight and other members of the League caught on.

Laurel with Super Horse was fast with her Canary Cry; it helping bring Garth to his knees and Rae had to put an arm on Laurel to get her to stop before it killed Garth, anger at using her son for anything. Aquagirl then held her trident to Garth throat.

"Why?" Was all Selena asked. "Our King was good to you and you would betray him by bringing his son to be killed?"

"Good to me?" Garth said, practically spitting the words out. "I trained hard, fought under him for so long… the position as his mentee should have been mine. But one act from Kaldur and he's Aqualad instead of me! He's the King most trusted advisor and warrior?! And then his position gets him you."

"I didn't fall in love with Kaldur because he had the King's ear," Selena said. "I did because of him."

"And whatever you may believe," Kaldur said. "If our King was going to make you Aqualad, he would have done it long before. He didn't because he didn't need a warrior. He needed someone who could be a hero. He was training me to take over for him. To protect the land in his stead so he could remain at the kingdom more. The land didn't need a warrior."

"Exactly," Rae said coming up.

"Please tell me we can jail him?" Selena asked, not sure what laws he had broken.

"Well there is inciting a riot," Rae said, mulling over charges. "The attack on me and you is at least assault, at worst, attempted murder. Then there is attempted kidnapping. Not enough charges for him to go away for life, but enough to maybe keep him in jail 10 years. At minimum."

"And by that time Arthur will be a man ready to be King," Kaldur said.

"Supergirl?" Rae said. Kara had flown over with the super animals when she heard what was going on, getting there after the action was over. "Take him to the police. I'll transmit the charges to them from Watchtower." Kara gave a nod, taking the man forcibly before flying off.

"Well, seems that's a win for the Justice League," a voice said on the coms.

"Who the hell is this and why are you on my coms?" Rae asked, annoyed at the unfamiliar voice but had to smile at Clarky who had decided to play in the waves until Beppo annoyed him and Clarky started to chase him.

"JT!" It was Thea over the coms. She had been nowhere near where the Aquas were, so not able to get there for the fight. "I told you to touch nothing!"

"You leave a man alone for hours and he gets curious, Thea Queen," JT said.

"How?" Thea asked.

"You left me alone in your base," JT said.

"Get off the coms before the Flash kills you. I'm coming back," Thea said.

"Black Canary?" Rae asked, confused by the entire conversation.

"Red Arrow's fiancée alternate," Laurel said and Rae blinked and then laughed. "You know, I think I have somewhere to be." Rae raised an eyebrow. "The re-naming ceremony." For some reason, the events of this day made her want to go.

"Ah yeah, Canary City," Rae said. "Has a nice ring to it. Go. Everyone is safe now." Laurel gave a nod before getting back on Super Horse and flying off on him. "That will be some entrance…"

"Flash, I'm sorry," Kaldur said. "We brought him to you."

"Not your fault," Rae said. "And I personally think Aquaman made the right choice." Rae put an arm around her friend's shoulder before calling her dog and Krypto to her, the two dogs taking the monkey with them.

-New Justice-

Thea was walking with JT. Both had changed out of their vigilante outfits and were talking. "Well, we're here," JT said stopping in front of a house.

"You live here?" Thea asked, looking at the house. It was a bit run down.

"For now," JT said with a smile. "I flip houses. This is my newest investment."

"My JT was a mechanic," Thea said,

"I do cars and bikes too," JT said. "You can say I am a Jack of all trades. Well… when it comes to building and fixing things."

"Where's Baby?" Thea asked, having to know.

"You know Baby?" JT asked going to the garage and opening the door. Inside was black Impala. It looked a little run down though compared to the one she remembered. "She needs some work..." JT rubbed the hood of the car.

Thea came into the garage as she looked around, smirking as she looked at the car, remembering times in this car in her world.

"You know, my JT taught me a little about cars. I actually enjoyed helping him work on them," Thea said truthfully. "And if you're flipping houses and fixing cars, you could do with someone who knows how to run a business. Deal with money and stuff."

"You want to go into business with me?" JT asked.

"I've been looking to reinvent myself on this world," Thea said. "I think this could work."

"I think we need to talk about us first," JT said, moving his finger back and forth.

"I know you're not my JT and I don't expect us to start anything. I don't even know if you have a girlfriend or not," Thea said.

"Whoa Thea!" JT said, holding up his hands. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to go to dinner tonight. On a date…"

"Oh," Thea said and then smiled "I'd love to."

"Good," JT said. "Hey, does this mean I can get in the Justice League now?"

"You're not qualified to be up for consideration." Thea said truthfully. "Flash has a set of rules. But you work with me and Laurel for a while and you could work your way into it."

"Sounds like a plan," JT said, walking out of the garage and Thea followed as JT closed it behind him.

-New Justice-

"Well Aqua-bad there took us off the Injustice Alliance and boy did they take advantage of it…" Winn said to Rae when she came into Watchtower with Clarky with her. She had dropped Krypto and the monkey off at the Sanctuary before heading here. Clarky went to his chair right away. "They were very active today but once we were gone they managed to get their hands on a large amount of explosive material."

"Joker, Harley, and Toymaker all use explosives, so I guess that makes sense," Rae sighed.

"This is massive though," Jess added in. "I think we should be on the lookout for some bombs." Rae gave a nod as she looked over at the screens. The nerds had on the re-naming of Starling ceremony. Laurel had arrived on Super Horse and was in the middle of talking about being honored that the city would rename for Gray Canary, and the Canaries in general – while Dinah was alive, the Gray Canary was dead and Laurel had to act like her fellow teammate was dead. In a way, she was, Rae supposed.

"Keep your eyes out but not much we can do now," Rae said, going back to the topic of the Injustice Alliance when Laurel was done and got back on Super Horse to fly away. "But I got to head back to work; Ms. Grant also wants the Flash to give her an exclusive on what really happened to calm the public down. See you nerds." Rae ran out and Clarky followed through the zap tunnel.

"Sometimes she's too fast for her own good," Jess chuckled as Winn nodded in agreement – she usually seemed to leave before anyone could respond.

-New Justice-

That night at the police station where Garth was being held, alarms went off.

Garth leaned at the bars; they had equipment on him to block his powers and he was apparently being moved the next day to a tighter security jail.

"Hello…" it was Killer Frost, who had Magenta and Kilgore with her. "We owe you a debt of gratitude. You distracted the Justice League long enough we were able to get what we wanted – and we repay our debts. Magenta, Kilgore?" The metal bars bent enough thanks to Magenta that Garth could step through it and then the equipment on him turned off and opened. He could feel his powers come back to him. "You can go if you want, or you could join us."

"Join you?" Garth asked.

"You went after the Justice League for a reason," Killer Frost said. "Why?"

"They are hiding Prince Arthur," Garth said.

"The Justice League kidnap a kid?" Magenta questioned, making a face.

"The son of our late King. You knew him as Aquaman. They are keeping him protected from the rebellion who wants him dead so Prince Arthur can never reclaim the throne. I am a part of the rebellion. My mission to bring him back to Atlantis to be executed," Garth said.

"You need to get someone the Justice League has? Well, we still need to get Blackfire's sister from them too. So, we can find two kids," Killer Frost said. "If you come with us."

"And you better decide fast. The Justice League will hear of this soon and come running," Kilgore added.

"Lead the way," Garth said and Killer Frost smirked the group going to leave.

Catwoman had come to help with the break in but had remained to guard the door; she had heard everything though, hearing this man wanted to bring a kid to death. That was not sitting well with her, but she knew she had to stay for now. She couldn't just leave. Not yet. She needed to know when and how the Injustice Alliance planned to get everything they wanted. So far they had a plan, but timing was not set.

If she left right now, one newborn would be ripped from their parents, one girl in a coma put in harm's way, and now another child executed. She might have started this as an easy way to get money to benefit her own daughter, but now she had to protect these kids. Someway… somehow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I added JT here; originally JT was only going to be Karry and Tim was going to be New Justice – one earth gets one Robin, the other earth gets Red Hood, but with Tim not working out as well as hoped and JT worked out better than planned, I figured it was time to bring him here. Especially since my Starling (now Canary City) trio was really lessened. They needed a trio there for some reason, and Black Canary, Red Arrow and Red Hood seem to fit the bill.


	17. The Speedster of Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World
> 
> Note: Once again in my stories, but for the first time in New Justice, I will be having characters visit Disney World! New Justice's Disney World is an extremely different park complex, though, with a different Disney concepts – and some familiar ones. I will try to describe everything in-story but will also put at the bottom a sort of footnote on how New Justice's Disney World became different and what those differences are.

-Over 23 years ago-

Jay Garrick was smiling as he watched his daughter. He was blissfully unaware that his time with his little girl was going to be cut short soon, but even if he did, he couldn't imagine spending his spare time any other way.

Rachel Garrick, who had been affectionally nicknamed Rae, was walking on her own two feet; but she wasn't walking really, more like running. Jay wasn't sure why he was surprised Rae's first steps were at super speed as, since she had been born, everything was at superspeed – even crawling. The speed force had saved Rae's life and Jay knew that.

"Okay, come on you," Jay said, running to go grab the girl but Rae got away. Jay laughed as he went after her, only to be surprised by another speedster – and then Rae was in that speedster's arm. Jay was on guard, concerned.

"Jay Garrick," the man said. He was white and was wearing a white and blue outfit. "No need to be concerned, I mean you no harm." The man took off his mask. He had brown hair and a smile on his face. "The name is Max Mercury."

"Can't say I ever heard of you," Jay said.

"That's common in the multiverse," Max said as he handed Rae over to Jay, feeling better to have his daughter in his arms. "I can't even find my alternates, but I was adopted so that could be a cause. Also, time differences."

"So, what are you doing here?" Jay asked, indicating for Max to take a seat.

"I'm here by mistake," Max said. "I've been trying to run into the speed force." Jay raised an eyebrow. He had been in the speed force before himself and wondered why anyone would want to go in there. "I keep missing and ending up on new Earths in new times."

"I was there once but it was mostly an accident," Jay admitted. "Not sure how I can help."

"This has become personal anyway," Max said. "I have been having fun with it too. And I heard so much. Ever heard of Savitar?"

"Whispers," Jay admitted.

"A god of speed," Max said as he started into the tale.

-New Justice/Present Day-

Kara walked into the kitchen to see Rae and Chris eating cereal. Clarky was calmly eating at his bowl and the other dogs were around. Streaky the cat was on the windowsill looking out. "Where's the breakfast?" Kara asked. It was unusual to see Rae not cooking a giant breakfast. It was one of her favorite meals to cook.

"I forgot to restock the eggs. Hard to make breakfast without eggs," Rae admitted and Kara had to laugh as she grabbed cereal herself.

"Well, want to come with me to EPCOT City today?" Kara asked Rae as Rae had to frown.

"EPCOT City?" Rae asked. When Walt Disney had finished making the Magic Kingdom in Florida, he had started his dream of making a city on the property. He had died before its completion, but Roy Disney, Walt's brother had seen it through. When new management took over the Walt Disney company, they kept the city running, but had renamed it to EPCOT City from Progress City. The city housed a couple thousand people who lived and worked there. And it took in almost zero imports – almost everything being grown or made in the city, besides a few electronics. "Why are you going there?"

"Disney been trying forever to get movie rights to Kryptonian culture, and the Sanctuary owns those rights. We've been at a no, but with the Island opening there's something we want that Disney can provide," Kara said. "Laurel can't get there so as half owner it's up to me."

"You know how many times I have been there?" Rae asked and then held her fingers up in a circle. "Zero times. The city has literally no crime."

"So, you coming?" Kara asked.

Before Rae could answer, her cellphone rang. She held up a hand telling Kara one minute as she answered.

"Hi!" Rae heard a voice and recognized Barry's voice.

"Karry, Prime, or SuperEarth?" Rae asked and Kara knew the likelihood of Rae coming with her had reduced.

"Um… what?" The Barry asked.

"What Earth is this?" Rae asked, getting it was none of the three.

"I believe you call us Different Power?" Barry said and Rae raised an eyebrow. "You remember you owe us one from that Nazi thing?"

"Yeah," Rae said remembering this was one of the Earths who had come to help. "You calling it in?"

"Yes, we need a speedster," Barry said.

"Okay, I'll be there…" Rae paused. "You're the one with the blue sun, right?"

"Yes," Barry said.

"Okay give me a few minutes to make sure my goggles are good enough so the sun doesn't make me blind and then I'll come on over," Rae said and hung up. "Sorry sweetie." Rae went and kissed Kara cheek. "Duty calls. Clarky…"

"I wouldn't bring Clarky," Kara said, making Rae pause. Clarky looked up upset at that. "Blue sun enhances the powers – makes us more powerful. Would be hard for Clarky to control." Clarky gave a moan out. He always wanted to be with Rae and hated when he was told he could not be.

"Sorry boy, stay here," Rae said, giving the dog a pet before summoning her outfit and grabbing her helmet and goggles. She ran out at that.

"Guess I am going alone," Kara sighed.

"I'll come," Chris said making Kara pause.

"You want to come to a business meeting?" Kara asked. Chris had the day off of school, but this was the last thing she expected him to want to do.

"MGM has that new rollercoaster," Chris explained. "I've never been on a rollercoaster. Then they opened Galaxy Edge recently. I've never been on any rides. I want to try it out."

"It's a business meeting. Not a holiday," Kara pointed out.

"Can't it be a bit of both?" Chris asked and Kara raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Fine, come on," Kara said and Clarky gave a moan and sad dog eyes. "Fine… you too." Clarky gave a happy bark. "Krypto, stay here." Krypto gave a dismissive yawn as he cuddled with Misty, watching as the three left.

-New Justice-

"Okay, your goggles will protect your eyes from the brighter sunlight," it was Frankie who was at Watchtower when Rae came in; Rae taking the goggles back and putting them on now. "Have fun. I'll be here… doing nothing."

"Where's Gypsy?" Rae asked, honestly curious.

"Convincing her dad to not turn me in for the bounty," Frankie said as Rae had to laugh, remembering when she and Frankie had been running from Breacher.

"Why don't you come with?" Rae asked and Frankie sat up at that. "Come on, Team Flash, one more time."

Frankie gave a smirk, seeming to not argue about world hopping this time. "Team Flash," Frankie said, holding out his hand which Rae took. Frankie grabbed his own goggles and opened a portal for them. The pair going through.

"Should we be offended they didn't invite us?" It was Adam talking to Winn. The two having been standing there, watching the encounter the whole time as Rae and Frankie kind of ignored them.

"A little," Winn said, turning to the computer.

"No way." Adam turned his head to look at Winn. "Kara. Her communicator is located at EPCOT City!" Adam came up to look at the computer.

"Disney just opened up Galaxy's Edge," Adam commented. "I want to make a lightsaber."

"I want to build a droid," Winn said.

"Rise of the Resistance," the two said together looking at each other.

"Let's go," Adam said, opening a zap tunnel.

"Let me tell Mon where I am," Winn said sending Mon a message; his boyfriend working on his antiques. He had opened a little shop a few doors down from Madam Abbot's. "Let's go." The two ran through the zap tunnel.

-New Justice-

Kara was walking in EPCOT city with Chris. They had Clarky on a leash, the dog walking calmly next to them.

"Ms. Lane!" Kara heard as she arrived at the building in the center of the city where her meeting was. There was a group of three people waiting for them. It was the man in the center who had greeted.

"Hello," Kara said with a smile, shaking their hands, Kara trying to remember the names of the people she was meeting with. Some were lawyers she knew that and one was an executive in Disney company.

"And who is this?" The man Kara was trying to remember the name of said.

"My dog Clarky and this is my cousin and adopted son Chris," Kara said. "He's here because…. Why did you come again?"

"MGM," Chris said. "and Hollywood Land," Hollywood Land was based on movies, while MGM was more focused on the behind-the-scenes stuff. "I want to get on rollercoasters."

"Hey Kara!" Kara heard two voices yell and she groaned as she turned to see Winn and Adam running up.

"What are you two doing here?" Kara practically hissed at them.

"Saw you were here. We bought park hoppers from the guest relations here and came to find you," Winn said.

"Would you take Chris to buy park tickets and then to the parks?" Kara asked.

"No need to buy," the man who Kara had to meet with said. "Greta…" The man turned to a female who had been with them. "Take Chris here and get him some free tickets and load some fastpasses onto his Disney account."

"Can we get in on the fastpasses?" Adam asked, following Chris and this Greta woman, along with Winn.

"Sorry about them," Kara said. "Adam and Winn are like the little brothers I never wanted. Shall we have our meeting?" The man nodded, leading Kara into the building.

-Different Power-

Rae and Frankie appeared in STAR Labs of Different Power.

Barry was sitting there along with Cisco and Caitlin, the normal STAR Lab crew from what Rae knew of the multiverse. "So," Rae said looking at the three. "What do you need?"

"There's a speedster," Barry said and gave Cisco a nod as Cisco turned on the computer screens. "He or she – we can't even tell – just keeps running. It's causing a panic and the speedster has damaged things. Doesn't seem to be talking or attacking, but just keeps going. We can't stop him. Kara and Mon tried, but even they were no good. This speedster is too fast for even them."

"So, you want me to stop a speedster?" Rae asked looking at the screen. She had been distracted by blue sun on the screen but got what the three were talking about.

"We have no speedsters and seems a speedster needs to stop this," Caitlin said, Rae having to remember that this Barry had flying powers, not speedster powers.

"Frankie," Rae said turning to her traveling buddy. "Take over their coms, connect to mine and direct me."

"Got it," Frankie said, holding out a hand as Rae high-fived him before running out of the building, right through the wall. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco jumped up at that as Frankie went to the computers to connect to Rae's coms.

"Okay, Flash, take a right," Frankie now told Rae on the coms.

…

Rae ran under the blue sun, glad for her goggles to protect her eyes as she followed Frankie's directions.

"I got them in my sight," Rae said, seeing the speedster running just ahead of her. "Picking up my speed a bit..." Rae knew she was the fastest speedster in the multiverse, but she didn't use all her speed all the time; she had to speed up from the normal speed she used to catch up to this speedster.

"Definitely a guy… in a white and blue outfit," Rae said as she ran besides him. "Hey!" Rae waved a hand, but the guy didn't turn to look at her. "Come on, let's have a chat. Speedster to speedster."

"Don't think that's working Rae," Frankie said on the coms.

"Okay, time to get a little rougher," Rae said, running ahead of him, turning, and tackling into the speedster, tossing him to the floor. "I said let's chat!" Rae yelled at the speedster who was on the floor, but he was now vibrating and his legs moving like he was running. "What the hell?"

"You really going to use that term after actually meeting the devil?" Frankie asked and at that moment the speedster on the floor jump up and started running again.

"Figure out an expression that works better, then," Rae snapped, not running for a moment, looking at where the speedster had been. Something had been off.

Then she noticed a small book on the ground which looked a lot like her father's journals. Picking it up, she noticed a name on it.

"You have to take him down," it was Barry's voice on the com.

"Max Mercury," Rae said, confusing them. She knew that name and she knew from where. "This guy is not an enemy… But there is something wrong with him. Frankie, go to Karry, see if they have any of that anti-speed formula on them. I don't want to hurt Max, but we need him to stop."

"I guess a little more world hopping won't hurt," Frankie chuckled. "My counterpart will take the coms." Rae mumbled something as she ran off to keep an eye on Max.

-New Justice-

Kara gave Clarky a pet as she was finishing up the meeting. The original deal Disney offered was the rights to make a Krypton movie in exchange for them releasing their contract and letting the Island use an amazing ride designer they had on staff – one Laurel had wanted. Kara had countered, explaining how they had a Kryptonian historian expert and, in exchange for him helping craft the script, using Krypton's actual history and being on set as filming the Sanctuary, got the ride designer plus 40 percent of profits from the movie. They had some negotiating on the profits, but it looked like they would get 30 percent.

"Well, I'll have to run this by my partner," Kara said as she made her exit. "You should be hearing from us by the end of the week."

"Very good. And how about we get you a park hopper so you can go meet up with your son and friends?" the man said.

Before Kara could accept the offer an alert went off, though.

"Something wrong?" Kara asked and didn't believe the denials she instantly got.

Using her enhanced vision and super hearing she heard there was a robbery in progress in the main science building.

Kara excused herself and called Clarky to her, finding an abandoned office to change the both into their outfits.

"Who's on coms?" Kara asked as she flew out Clarky behind her.

"Kara?" Laurel said on the coms. "Didn't want to interrupt you at the meeting and Rae is off world so I've been helping lead the League. We're having Injustice Alliance problems…"

"So am I," Kara cut Laurel off; using her x-ray vision could clearly see Blackfire, Magenta, and Harley were the ones robbing the science center of EPCOT City. "I got this. Flash Pup, it's me and you boy." Clarky gave a bark out as he followed Kara to interrupt the robbery.

….

Adam and Winn were in line for a rollercoaster when they heard what was going on through their com.

"Chris," Adam said, signaling for Chris and whispering to him that was going on. "Supergirl, do you need us?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Kara's voice was heard.

"Come on," Winn said and the three of them left the line and went into the restroom, Winn freezing the room so they could change without being seen. "Change fast," he added.

Adam was the quickest to get into his Atom suit, while Chris was also very quick. Winn took the longest, as he had to keep everything frozen and guard the door as well.

Chris grabbed hold on Winn as he flew out fast, so no one saw them. Adam shrunk to sneak out and followed.

….

Kara and Clarky were battling with Blackfire by the time the two nerds and Chris showed up.

"Get to Harley and Magenta!" Kara yelled out to them; Chris taking Winn into the building. Kara and Blackfire had been fighting outside. Adam following the two. EPCOT security was tight, but the metal controlling meta had ways around it.

"You don't need to be with them," Kara tried as fought with Blackfire. She didn't want to hurt this girl. "Your sister is fine." Clarky seemed to understand and just growled at Blackfire instead of fight.

"My sister is not fine!" Blackfire said. "She won't wake up."

"She has woken up," Kara stated, and that made Blackfire pause. Kara got the upper hand and brought Blackfire into a bear hug. "We cured her. Your sister is awake and happy. Stop this, now. Maybe we could still do something for you."

"I don't believe you," Blackfire growled, her eyes and hands glowing. "Your League has lied to be me before." A power burst came out that threw Kara off and Kara sighed, knowing she had to continue this fight.

….

Winn, Chris, and Adam found the room Harley and Magenta were in. "And freeze!" Winn said, holding out his hands but nothing happened.

"This room is no metas," Harley said with a smirk, pointing at a device on the wall. Winn recognized it as meta human dampeners – not widely used because, with the metamorphosis always mutating, they weren't reliable and didn't work on all powers. This one clearly had some reliability for a small room.

Harley sent out an exploding weapon at them though, which Chris stepped in front of. "Good thing I am not a meta," Chris said, powering up his eyes, the devices not working on aliens as Adam fired one of his weapons.

Winn had weapons in his suit as well, but he turned to the device on the wall. The best shot they had was disabling the device so Winn could freeze these two.

Harley had two devices she had clearly stolen in her hands. They were like some type of vests that Harley was putting one on.

"See you boys," Harley said as she tossed out a smoke device, Chris running and grabbing hold of Magenta and knocking her out as Harley ran.

"Get her!" Chris said to Adam as he still had Magenta.

Adam gave a nod as he used his helmet to see through the fog and follow Harley outside to where Kara and Blackfire were still fighting. Kara tossing Blackfire to the ground.

"Kid," Harley said to Blackfire, tossing her one of the vests; Blackfire putting it on quickly. "I programed it. Pull the wire on the side."

Before Adam and Kara could reach them, the two disappeared into thin air. Clarky had run right to where they were the moment they disappeared. He stopping, looking around confused.

"No!" It was a scientist running toward them. "They got our teleporting devices!"

"Teleporting?" Kara mumbled. As if the Injustice Alliance wasn't dangerous enough.

"But we got one of them." It was Chris, coming out with Magenta in his arms. "Want me to hand her off to the police?"

"No," Kara said. "They have taken people being transferred before. I'm bringing her directly to Alcatraz myself." Chris gave a nod and gave the meta to Kara.

-New Justice-

On Different Power Earth, Rae kept up with running after Max waiting for Frankie to come back. She smirked when she saw the portal and Frankie come out of it, holding up with hand and sending a vibration at Max.

"Flash!" Frankie said tossing what Rae knew was the anti-speed formula, Rae catching it.

"Nice hit, Premo," Rae said, noticing Barry was flying above them – this Barry's power to fly after all. He had shown up not long-ago, Rae guessed to keep an eye on them.

Max was already starting to run again. recovered from the hit fast but Rae was faster. Grabbing hold of him, she jammed the syringe she had into his neck, letting the Anti-Speed formula flow inside him. Rae held onto him afterward, vibrating to make it difficult for him to run. It took a moment for the speed formula to take affect after all, and if it did while he was running, he could get hurt.

Rae sighed in relief when Max stopped running. His speed gone temporarily.

"Better get him into a lock up before the formula wears off," Rae said to Barry, who had landed. "The formula only works once. But not jail. We need somewhere private."

"Let's bring him back to STAR," Barry said, giving a nod.

Frankie opening a portal as Rae grabbed Max and took him through to make it easier. "Go through," Frankie said to Barry, who seemed unsure but followed.

They ended up back in Different Power's STAR Labs.

"Premo," Rae said, she was already getting meta human dampeners on Max. "Need your special power my friend. Tell me what's wrong with Max."

Frankie putting his hand on Max to get a premonition on what had happened to him.

After a moment though, Frankie backed away, concern on his face.

"You're right Rae… there is something wrong with him. His body is here but it's a shell," Frankie said taking off the mask to see the face below, looking in his eyes – they were blank. No one was looking back at his. "His… well, soul for lack of a better word, is missing."

"Do you know him?" Caitlin asked Rae.

"No," Rae said looking at the man. "Although he looks somewhat familiar. But my dad knew him – he's in my dad's journal; told my dad about Savitar... Guess I kind of owe him."

"Well you can take him," it was Cisco.

"I don't have a place to keep him," Rae said, realizing it. The Justice League did not hold prisoners. They put everyone in jails.

"We could always put him in the Justice Hospital," Frankie pointed out.

"Understaffed," Rae shrugged this one off. The hospital was only used in emergencies and was not equipped to handle holding someone against their will or lack of will in this case.

"Well, I suppose we could put him in our pipeline," Barry stated, and Rae turned to him. "He seems familiar to me too. We could care for him until you find a way to get his soul back."

"Thanks," Rae said holding out a hand to her alternate cousin, which he took. Rae dragging him closer to give him a full-on hug. "Always a great, cousin."

"Um… thanks?" Barry said after the hug was over. "Guess it's kind of cool having an alternate cousin. I mean I have Roe of course, but always cool to have more."

"And I guess we're not really even," Rae added.

"Consider it even," Barry said, waving off the comment. "Cisco, get him comfy before that formula wears off." Cisco gave a nod, taking Max and bringing out of the cortex – it easier now he was placed on a medical bed.

"Premo, portal home," Rae said, happily. She still had Max's journal in her hand and Frankie opened a portal. "See you soon." Rae promised Barry as she left followed by Frankie.

-New Justice-

When Rae and Frankie exited the portal in Watchtower they saw Kara, Laurel, Jess, and a couple other League members around.

"What's going on?" Rae asked.

"Harley Quinn, Blackfire and Magenta interrupted our Disney day," Kara stated.

"They made out with a teleportation device," Jess added, to a groan from Rae.

"But we caught Magenta… but they also made a big show of things in Canary City," Laurel added, with her own sigh. "Took a lot of the League to stop them."

"So, they do a big attack one place while others are going after teleporting? It's like they were putting on a show or something," Rae mused.

"Or something," Laurel mumbled.

"Well, nice job Laurel taking charge," Rae said giving Laurel a nod. "I think we need to make you a back-up fourth leader," Laurel gave an embarrassed chuckle at this. "And Kara, great job getting an Injustice Alliance member in jail." Clarky gave a bark. "You too boy." Rae gave a pet to the dog.

"Well, we were fighting Blackfire," Kara said. "All would have been lost without Adam, Winn, and Chris getting there as well."

"Speaking, of where are the two nerds and one clone?" Rae asked looking around for them.

"Went back to park hopping," Kara said. "Something about the Galaxy's Edge."

"What?" Jess spoke up. "They went to Galaxy's Edge without me?!" The look on his face was that of a lost puppy, as he said no more, opened a zap tunnel and left.

"Oh, rejected nerd," Rae said after a moment, looking at the book in her hand as she sat down – doing a quick read through. "Ah… this isn't a real journal. It's more like experiment notes and formulas and stuff. Premo!" Rae yelled and Frankie turned form where he was as Rae tossed the book at him. "You're bored lately. Go through that and see if you can make sense of it." Frankie frowned. He had barely caught the book Rae had tossed. "And if you need help, your Mutant counterpart is usually bored as well."

"You going to explain?" Kara asked.

"When we get home," Rae dismissed, taking Kara's hand, and heading for a zap tunnel, but she paused. "Should we go save Chris from nerd-dom?"

"He's a big boy. He can handle himself," Kara said with a giggle as the two left, Clarky running out after them, and slowly everyone else left leaving Frankie alone.

"They go to Galaxy Edge, but I can't go," Frankie was mumbling to himself. "Stupid being a fugitive for a crime I didn't commit." Frankie continued to mumble as he looked through the tiny book.

-New Justice-

"I can't believe you made a BB unit!" Adam said. Both he and Winn had just left Droid Depot. They had both made their own droid and bought the backpacks for them, although neither were in their bags right now. The droids were on, rolling about the floor, and interacting with each other and the land as the two talked and walked.

"BB is cute," Winn said. "Cuter than an R unit."

"R is classic and is very good looking," Adam protested, petting his red, white, and blue droid's head. Winn's droid was purple and white in colors. "And how could you have gotten a First Order personality chip? Resistance all the way."

"Well I wanted to see how it would be different from yours," Winn pointed out.

"I'll give you a point there, but R unit is so the better way to go," Adam shrugged.

Chris was walking besides them and groaned at the conversation, not as into Star Wars as the other two.

"You know we can…." Chris started but was interrupted by another familiar voice and he groaned again.

"How could you?!" It was Jess, running up to them. "How could you come here without me? And you made droids without me?!"

"Well you had that thing at STAR today," Adam said.

"That's no excuse. I work for my mom. I could have gotten out of it. I want an R unit," Jess complained

"See, R unit," Adam said, and Winn groaned. "Come on, we are heading to Savi Workshop. And then we can go back to the Droid Depot and get you your own droid." Adam put one arm around Jess who gave a sort of smile. "I need a blue light saber."

"Blue? I want green," Winn said.

"Yellow or red," Jess retorted, and the three walked away talking about colors.

"Hey," Chris said to an employee who was cleaning up, the cast member turning to Chris. "What is the best non-Star Wars ride in this park? I need to get away from them." Chris didn't mind the movie and the land was cool, but the nerds were too much for him.

"Well everyone loves Flight of Passage in Pandora," the cast member said. "Slingy Dog is in Andy's Backyard. Personally, I like the rides in Cherry Tree Lane the best."

"And if I wanted to go to the Magic Kingdom. What's the best way?" Chris asked.

"Monorail just got expanded," the cast member said. "You have to transfer at the Transport Center, but faster than the bus."

"Thank you," Chris said turning to leave Galaxy's Edge.

-New Justice-

In a secret location, members of the Injustice Alliance regrouped.

The Joker and Harley went over their new toys in the teleporter.

"So, they got Magenta," it was Killer Frost. "When are they transferring her?"

"They're not," it was Kilgore. "Supergirl brought her straight to Alcatraz."

There was silence in the room. "The League of Assassins attacked Alcatraz once and freed the Reverse Flash," it was Shellcase, otherwise known as Zheng.

"But it took a lot of work and we barely got out," Malcolm added.

"Ah, screw it. Leave her," it was Lyra who said this, making eyes turn to her. "She was just some runaway foster kid I took off the streets to help me. And now you used her to get the teleporting devices." Magenta powers were the only way they got around EPCOT security after all. "We don't need her."

"Okay," Killer Frost said with a nod. "And we have everything to start getting our final plan started." Their Kryptonian dog, they called Killer, gave growl as Mik held the controller for the device on him. "Just a little more time and we win. Then, the Justice League loses."

There were laughs from everyone but Catwoman, who stood there unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and seeing Different Power again. We have a follow up to this plot planned soon, but more on that later.
> 
> Mini Footnotes: Well, as promised, a mini footnote about the differences between this Disney World and normal ones as followed…
> 
> As mentioned in the chapter, Walt Disney lived through the creation of Magic Kingdom and started his dream to make a self-sufficient city he called Progress City. He died before it's completion, but his brother Roy lived to see it to the end. Once the Walt brothers were gone though, and the Disney Company under new management, they kept the city but renamed it EPCOT (Experimental Prototype Community (or City) of Tomorrow). EPCOT became the world's safest city, with zero crime and also the headquarters of the Disney Company.
> 
> There are three theme parks on property as well-
> 
> Magic Kingdom: Completed by Walt and like the Magic Kingdom we have, but with the added inclusion of Sorin' Around the World, Test Track and Spaceship Earth, which wouldn't have gone to EPCOT, given that park is now a city on New Justice. All are part of a large Tomorrowland expansion called Future World.
> 
> MGM Studios: Disney never lost the rights to MGM and own the name brand and movies associated. MGM, originally made to honor movies, was transformed into a thrill park over time with normal staples such as Tower of Terror and Rockin' Roller Coaster, but also a Monster Inc. Doorway Coaster, an Emperor's New Groove coaster, and more. The beginning of the park is still seen through The Great Movie Ride and Backlot Studio Tour, which is still on property.
> 
> Hollywood Land: Beginning were like MGM, only instead of being about the creation of movies, the idea was to bring you into the movies by creating lands based on the movies. Current lands inside Hollywood Land are Andy's Backyard (Toy Story), Cherry Tree Lane (Mary Poppins), Belle's Village (Beauty and the Beast), Pandora's World of Avatar (Avatar), and the newest is Galaxy Edge (Star Wars). There is also a themed version of the World Showcase, taking you through different countries via movies such as Ratatouille for France and Sword in the Stone for England. They still have room for 5 or 6 more lands and there is a lot of debate and speculation on what they will open in this fan favorite park.
> 
> So, there you have it. New Justice's Disney World.


	18. Chasing the Bounty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT Note: I will try to make this as clear as possible in the writing but also want to make it clear here the first two scenes take place on an alternate Earth, Earth 60. This is a new Earth I am getting off the ground in here.

-Several Years Ago, on EARTH 60-

Kara in her Supergirl outfit was pacing in the fortress, looking over at her cousin laying on the table as the fortress scanned him.

"Kara Zor-El," it was the hologram of her uncle Jor who spoke. The hologram appearing before her. "Scans are complete. Unfortunately, Kal's cells are too damaged from the attack. They will continue to die until he himself is dead."

"There's nothing you can do?" Kara asked, tears in her eyes.

"There may be one thing," Jor said. "But it's not guaranteed and whether it works or not will come at great cost to you."

"What?" Kara asked.

"We could try to transfer healthy cells from you into Kal – your stored solar radiation as well," Jor said. "It's possible the healthy dose from you will spark a revival in Kal. But the process will damage you. The more you give, the more powers you will lose, and they won't come back. Your cells will never be able to take in the energy like they do now again. And Kal could still die."

"A chance is better than none. I can't lose him," Kara said without hesitating.

"Very well," Jor said and another table raised from the floor, Kara getting onto it and laying down. Wires were automatically attached to her and Clark and, after a moment, she started to feel the drain.

It hurt in a way, but she refused to be verbal in her pain, just praying in her head for Clark to be okay. She wasn't sure how long she laid there before Jor voice spoke.

"It is done," Jor's hologram stated.

The wires separated from Kara and she sat up very slowly. She felt weak. She had blown her powers out before and she knew what being human felt like, but this wasn't exactly like that. She was definitely weaker than normal.

"Ouch…" Kara moaned.

Suddenly she caught her hand on something protruding from the table and looked at where the hand had made impact, only to see she had drawn blood.

"Kara?" It was Clark. He was sitting up and taking the wires off himself. "You're hurt!" Clark was sitting up and Kara could tell he was back to normal. His powers complete, too. "What…?" Clark looked around clearly remembering the attack "…what did you do?"

"I couldn't lose you," Kara said, the hologram of Jor having gone now as she stepped up and hugged him, not caring about the blood. Clark hugged her back, a little too tight. "Clark, not so tight… I'm… I'm not invincible anymore," Clark loosened his grip.

"You gave it up for me?" Clark asked, realizing what Kara had done.

"Stronger together," Kara said.

Clark didn't speak to that but took Kara's hand.

"Let's get you a fixed up." Clark whispered, looking at the hand.

-Present Day, Still on EARTH 60-

A man walked into the office and nearly jumped at the bald eagle sitting on the desk. The eagle making a noise.

"Who are you?" It was Kara's voice. She had her chair's back facing the man, not turning around.

"I'm with the government. Is this the office of the tracker, Super Blue Arrow, who specializes in receiving criminals from the multiverse?" The man said, taking his top hat off, seeming nervous.

"It is," Kara said. After losing most of her powers she had felt lost, but Oliver Queen had convinced her she still had something to offer – he had trained her in archery, something she found herself good at and when the multiverse became common knowledge on the Earth and criminals started to flee out to it to escape, she had been the one to figure out how to track them and follow – using knowledge Krypton had of the multiverse and her own genius.

"I have a job for you," the man said. "Cicada."

"I thought you were having that detective and his dinosaur from that other world track him?" Kara asked, still not turning around. "Sherlock and Watson."

"It's Sherloque and Watsun," The man corrected and then regretted it when the eagle gave out another noise. "But Cicada escaped to the multiverse. They followed, but we are doubting his ability to bring Cicada to justice now. This is the money we have put aside for him." The man put the card on the desk. To his surprise the eagle grabbed it and flew it around to Kara, who took it, still with her back to him.

"That's a lot of zeros," Kara said.

"And it's all in cash," the man said. "If you bring us our Cicada to the address on the card before Sherloque does, it's yours."

"So, a race?" Kara said. "Not much of one…." Kara examined the card. "I'll get your man to you. All I need from you is where and approximately when did Cicada jump?"

"Central-National," the man said. "Last night somewhere between 5 and 7."

"Thank you. You can leave now." The man didn't waste any more breath as he took the opportunity to leave and Kara laughed. Oliver had also taught her how to be intimidating too and she found it funny. "Samuel?" She spun around in her chair, getting up and heading toward the side wall, pressing a discreet button on the wall.

The eagle flew after Kara, barely flapping its wings as the wall opened to reveal a secret elevator. She and the eagle entered, the doors closing as the elevator brought her down to a secret base.

The base had large computers and a lot of tech. Her Super Blue Arrow outfit was on a mannequin not far off – it very much like Oliver's outfit, only in a shade of blue with the House of El symbol on it. She had started off as Blue Arrow but when people realized she had formerly been Supergirl the public had added Super to it. Kara just went with it.

The bald eagle, Samuel, went to a perch set up for him.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," it was Rachel Garrick, sitting on a chair in the room.

"Oh yeah?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, listen to your wife more often," she said with a smirk. "We really don't want to scare away our customers so much."

"That attitude will work when you eventually open your bakery, Rae-Rae," Kara said. "But for my tracker business, they like it." Rae stuck her tongue out at Kara.

"With the way money is, that's a long off dream," she said.

"Not with this," Kara said, handing the card off to Rae who seemed stunned at the number. "That's enough money for your bakery and for us to actually start that family we have been talking about."

"Assuming we can find a sperm donner," Rae said. "You know Barry offered. If you're the one willing to be pregnant, that is."

"Your cousin would be fine having a kid who only knew him as an uncle?" Kara asked.

"Considering he has three kids with two different women, both of who he is not married to, I think he would have fun having a kid out there he could play with and doesn't have to pay child support to. His CSI pay is not pulling it," Rae said.

"Let me get this money first and then we can decide," Kara said, turning to the computer. The screen showing a large map of this world.

"Kara, maybe I could come this time?" Rae suggested. "This is my business too."

"You're a superhero here," Kara pointed out. "This world needs the Flash – both of them." Rae gave a smirk, as she and Barry shared the title of the Flash. Kara was typing into the computer and the map of the world centered on Central-National; Kara typing in the times and looking. "There we go…" Kara was able to track portals off this world and to what other world they were going to using a combination of Kryptonian technology and Luthor Corp satellites that Lex and Lena let them use. "Got him. He went to..."

On another screen an Earth came up. "Beta-Omega-Millie?" Rae said. "Why don't you just number the Earths. I don't even know where you come up with these titles."

Kara rolled her eyes. Rae had said that before. "I've never been to this one. No information on system," Kara said. "Except it's one of those weird ones."

"Weird ones?" Rae asked.

"Some type of signal comes from it," Kara said. "A lot of the words have the same weird anomaly. This Earth also world hops a lot. Usually to worlds who also have this anomaly. Mostly to Alpha-Gamma-Millie, Alpha-Prime-Sigma, and Beta-Zeta-Sigma. Never been to any of them. Guess I'll figure this out now."

"What you going to do?" Rae asked.

"Well, most trackers who go into this business make one fatal mistake…. besides having no idea how to track portals. They do it in secret and don't contact the heroes of the world. That's bound to get you into trouble. I'll get there and see about getting in touch with mine or yours or Barrys alternate. Let them know who I am and what I am doing. No one wants a criminal on their world who is not theirs," Kara said.

Kara went and changed into her outfit, putting on her mask and the hood over. Then she took her weapons, putting them over her shoulder.

"Samuel?" Kara said, going to her bird. Samuel flew off his perch and to the back of the bike.

"Keep an eye on her, Samuel," Rae said. "You good Kryptonian bird." Samuel made a noise as Kara played with a dial on her bike and then pushed a button. A portal opened up in the headquarters.

"I'll be back soon, love," Kara said starting up the bike and driving it through the portal, leaving her wife alone.

-New Justice-

Rae was in the kitchen with a large portion of meat.

"What you doing?" It was Chris coming in.

"Stuffing a pork," Rae said. "Come here and hold this down while I tie…"

"Don't they sell these pre-stuffed?" Chris asked, coming over and doing as Rae asked, holding the top down to the pork as Rae tied a cooking string around it.

"I don't like the pre-stuffed ones," Rae said when she was done.

"Is this for us or the Grants?" Chris asked. Rae had taken a habit of making food for the Grants here and running it Central-National, preferring the kitchen she'd designed from her time spent in the speed force compared to theirs.

"It's Sunday. You know I don't work on Sundays," Rae said, putting the pork in refrigerator. "I'll put it in the oven later. Still a little too early for dinner."

"Where's Kara?" Chris asked, looking around as he went to wash his hands.

"The Natus have started giving birth. Where do you think? She's looking over the new cubs," Rae said and Chris had to laugh. "You know the way." Rae tilted her head as if she expected Chris to go.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you alone," Chris stated as Rae took something off the stove.

"Oh?" Rae asked, taking the thing out of the pan, and cutting it. "Quesadilla. A tiny snack." Chris gladly took one as Rae took another. "So?" Rae asked as she ate, waiting for Chris to continue talking.

"Well… How did you learn how to cook?" Chris asked.

"I didn't go to culinary school if that's what you're asking," Rae said. "As a speedster I always had a thing for food. At three I was correcting my aunt, so she started me on simple things. As I got older I read every book about cooking imaginable – speed reading them about 50 times, trying new techniques. I used to run to places to eat different food. Basically, self-taught. Why?"

"Well…. You know my Karry alternate, Connor, he knows what he wants to do in life. He wants to be an animal trainer," Chris said and Rae had to giggle about that. Making a note to tell her Kara, not surprised if Kara went to Karry to help train the boy. "I'm not like that. I'm not as into animals as Kara or Connor. I like them, but…" Rae gave a nod. "And the only thing I can think I am passionate about is food."

Rae started coughing up the quesadilla she had in her mouth.

"You want to be a chef?" Rae asked when she was recovered.

"That's the thing, I am passionate about eating food. I am not sure I would like preparing it," Chris said.

"You know there is only one way to find out," Rae said.

"Going to show me some of those Kryptonian recipes?" Chris asked.

"Those are hard," Rae said. "We'll start simple. Breakfast tomorrow. Pancakes and bacon. Non-chefs make that all the time. We can dip your toe in the water."

"Thanks Rae," Chris said with a smile, going to give Rae a hug but paused when they both heard a noise they didn't normally hear in the Sanctuary. "Is that a motorcycle?"

"I'm going to yell at whatever League member brought a motorcycle into the Sanctuary!" Rae said, annoyed and knowing the zap tunnel was the only way a motorcycle would get in here. She ran right through the door as Clarky, who had been sitting around idly, barked and ran to follow. "There better be one goo…" Rae paused when she saw someone she didn't know was on a motorcycle with a bald eagle on the back. The eagle called out, seeming annoyed.

The person was dressed a lot like Oliver or Tommy, in an archer's vigilante outfit, only it was a color of blue more commonly associated with the supers… which made sense since the House of El symbol was on the front. The woman lowered her hood to reveal Kara's face, surprising Rae.

"Red sun light emitters," this Kara said. "Samuel's not liking that."

"Krypton had no birds," Rae paused, blinking.

"Mine did," Kara said as Clarky gave a bark.

"Clarky," Rae said, holding up a hand. Chris was standing by the door. "What Earth are you from?"

"Our worlds have never crossed but I am here for a reason," Kara said.

"My reason!" A new voice called out as, out of another portal that had just appeared, came a Harrison Wells and a dinosaur. This new Kara groaned, while Clarky started growling at the dinosaur.

"What is this, Multiverse Day?" Rae muttered to herself, eying the dinosaur though in surprise.

"Cicada's mine," Harrison pointed out.

"You somehow figured out where I went," the new Kara snapped. "You had since last night to find Cicada and yet you had to follow me. Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I have been offered the bounty as well. I fully intend to find Cicada before you and bring him to justice."

"Whoa!" Rae said interrupting the two. "HR?"

"Sherloque," Sherloque said. "Master detective. And this is my partner, Watsun."

"Sherlock and Watson?" Rae asked, blinking at the names.

"No," Sherloque said as Watsun gave a surprisingly cute little roar, which only made Clarky growl louder. "Sherloque and Watsun!"

Rae gave the new Kara a look who still seemed annoyed.

"Forget it," Rae sighed. "Who is this Cicada?"

"A villain from my world who has come here," this Kara said and Rae blinked.

"Chris," Rae started. "I'll be back before it's time to cook," Chris gave a nod. "Clarky come. You are all coming to Home Base with me." Rae pointed at the crew, giving a glance to the dinosaur again before shaking her head and opening a zap tunnel.

-New Justice-

"You got to admit, something is up," Winn said to Mon as they walked together. The couple had gone out to lunch together and were walking back towards Mon's shop. "Since last night, 3 murders in the city – all meta humans."

"Well then, we'll have to find the murderer," Mon said. "And tell Rae. If we don't, she'll yell at us for not telling her something was going on in her city. Hold on a second," Mon had stopped in front of Madam Abbots. He had a plastic bag in his hand and Winn nodded, the two going in.

"Hello, you two," Madam Abbot said, sitting in the parlor. "What have I done to deserve you two handsome boys?"

"I brought you lunch," Mon said with a smile. Mon brought Madam Abbot lunch often and Madam Abbot often greeted him like that.

"You keep me well fed," Madam Abbot smile. "Nothing for you or your boy today?" Often Mon ate with Madam Abbot as well.

"We had lunch there," Winn said with a smile. "You know, with how often Mon feeds you I think we paid you back for both times we used you." Madam Abbot opened her mouth but Winn held up a hand. "I know, one day we come in for a happy memory and we pay."

"Good boy," Madam Abbot said. "Mon, I walked by your store before and saw an incredibly special table in the window. Is it still available?"

"Yes," Mon said with a nod.

"I will send my son to pick it up later," Madam Abbot said and Mon gave a nod. "And make sure to charge full price for it. No discount. We might be friends, but this is business."

"Yes ma'am!" Mon said giving a fake salute.

They heard the door open.

"We're closed right now!" Madam Abbot called out. "Come back in an hour." They heard the footsteps, and all turned to look. "I said we're…." Madam Abbot stopped seeing a man wearing a mask and a black hoodie stood there. He had a large lightning shape knife in his hand that was glowing red.

"Meta humans!" The man said and tossed the knife down. There was a red glow around them.

"Okay," Winn said holding out his hands to freeze the man, but nothing happened. "Um….. my powers are not working!"

The knife flew from the ground and back in the man hand. "Now you die," the man said, charging at them but Mon jumped in front him, intercepting. "Alien," Mon stated. The man took a step back, tossing the knife and holding out his hand. The knife seeming to fly behind Mon and heading for Madam Abbot and Winn.

Mon ran fast and pushed the two out of the way, the knife returning to the man. Mon ran right at the man and charging into him, throwing him into the glass and out of the shop. By the time Mon got out of the shop to follow, he saw the man flying away.

"The one thing I cannot do…" Mon said as Winn and Madam Abbot came out with him. "Sorry about the window."

"It's fixable," Madam Abbot said. "My life is not. Thank you, young man." Madam Abbot went and kissed Mon on the cheek. Winn came next to him and Mon putting an arm around him. Then they heard police sirens – it seems someone had called the cop and they had some explaining to do before they could get the rest of the Justice League

-New Justice-

Rae brought the new Kara, her bald eagle, Sherloque and the dinosaur to Home Base. Jess was there with Caitlin and former Green Lantern, Jessica – apparently, they were experimenting with Jessica's powers.

"You know, we have places you can do that without damaging things," Rae spoke, noticing a chair was broken.

"Sorry," Jessica, Caitlin, and Jess all said as one, looking over to the new group.

"Wait," Jess said. "Uncle HR?" The last Jess knew, HR was still away with Tracey. They had got news the two had eloped and were on a long honeymoon. HR had told his sister to plan a giant party for when they got back.

"It's Sherloque," Sherloque said, his French accent more recognizable now.

"Different world," Rae said.

"Worlds," Kara corrected. "He's not from my world."

"Given the dinosaur…" Caitlin pointed out bemusedly.

"This is Watsun," Sherloque patted the dino's head, "and her world called on me to catch Cicada," he added, pointing at Kara. "I am a master private detective, so when Cicada came here I followed to complete my job."

"You failed, now my world wants me to complete it," Kara corrected. "So, go find another world to catch the same serial killer you always catch and to pay your, what seven ex-wives? You're worse than Barry. At least he just sleeps around." Rae blinked at the mention to her cousin. "By the way, hi Jessica." Kara waved at Jessica who gave a frown. "I guess you're not one of Barry's baby mamas here."

"Ew god no," Jessica shook her head violently at this.

"If I may point out, all my wives are the same woman. Just different worlds," Sherloque said as Watsun gave a growl as if agreeing. Clarky gave a growl back. "And don't put your hopes in this disgraced super."

Kara suddenly punched Sherloque, making him fly backward.

"Still stronger," Kara said with a smirk as Watsun roared at Kara, about to attack but Clarky jumped in, using laser vision, and shocking the dinosaur, who recoiled from the dog's attack. Kara's eagle, Samuel, who was still perched on the bike Kara brought with her, lit up his eyes as well, but didn't do anything as Clarky had got there first.

"Can I point out here that neither of you have answered who Cicada is," Rae said, and a zap tunnel opened at that moment. Winn and Mon entered, with an older black lady. "Okay, now who is that?" Rae pointed at the black woman.

"Flash," Mon said. Rae had summoned her outfit before bringing the two world hoppers here. "This is Madam Abbot. Madam Abbot, the Flash."

"Is that a dinosaur?" It was Winn, excited as he saw the dinosaur helping the Wells man up. "And a bald eagle. And HR? Kara what, are you wearing?"

"Forget them. Why have you brought Madam Abbot here?" Rae asked.

"Madam Abbot was attacked," Mon said, "in her store by a meta human who had this weird knife that blocked Winn's powers. It didn't work on me. Madam Abbot is a friend. She has helped us before so we thought until we found..."

"That would be Cicada," Kara interrupted. "He can block the powers of any meta human who powers come from dark matter. He kills meta humans."

"That counts us out," Caitlin said. "The metamorphosis is a dark matter-based virus. Every meta human's powers come from dark matter. That leaves vigilantes and aliens to take him on."

"And me," Rae said making, all turn to her. "My powers are from my dad – and the experiment that gave my dad his powers was not dark matter-based. I don't have any dark matter in my system at all. Come to think of it, the speed force is different to dark matter, so it's possible speedster could be immune to him anyway."

"Well, if you excuse me. Me and Watsun will…" Sherloque started.

"Me and Samuel will get there first," Kara interrupted.

"Just because you used to be a superhero doesn't mean –" Sherloque began.

Rae let out a loud whistle; Clarky giving a bark at that as well. "From my understanding here, you're both bounty hunters basically going after the same bounty," Rae summarized.

"My world calls them trackers," Kara added in, and then noticed the look Rae gave. "But I get your point."

"So, stop arguing and whoever gets there first gets the money," Rae said. "But not alone. Kara and the bird are with me. Mon, you'll take Sherlock and Watson." Mon gave a nod at that.

"It's Sherloque and Watsun," Sherloque sighed.

"Can Madam Abbot stay here?" Mon asked.

"Sure, this is our hideaway apparently," Rae said, giving Madam Abbot a nod.

"Flash," Madam Abbot said as Rae, Kara, and Samuel were heading for the zap tunnels. "One day, you come to me and I will let you re-live a good memory for free. A second for half price. Everything else is full."

"Um… thank you?" Rae said, seeming unsure as she left with the three.

"I thought you said no discounts for friends or family," Mon asked Madam Abbott now.

"This is different, boy. That's the Flash. I lived in Central-National my whole life. The worst times were after her father died and before she took on the role. She singlehandedly made the city safer. And then she made the world safer when the old League died. That deserves a discount, boy," Madam Abbot said, giving him a smile and wink. "You remember that."

"Yes ma'am," Mon said with a smile as he nodded to Sherloque and Watsun to follow him through the zap tunnel.

-New Justice-

"So, this is how you work? The bird searches and then you take down?" Rae asked.

She and this alternate Kara were on top of a building while the Kara's bird, Samuel, was flying around above them. Clarky had chosen to fly around by the bird, keeping an eye on the unusual Kryptonian animal. They had moved several times now, taking different sectors as Kara called them to search.

"Different from how you do things, love," Kara said.

"Love?" Rae asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're not my Kara."

"Sorry," Kara said turning around to face Rae. "Habits." Kara put a hand on Rae's hand. "I usually just get permission from the world to track down my target. They rarely stick with me."

"You clearly never been to any worlds on the system," Rae said, smirking though as she was glad there was another world out there with her and Kara together. On that word though, Kara raised an eyebrow. "But me and you are together on your world too. That's unusual. This is the only world I know where it happened."

"Really?" Kara asked. "Who are we usually with?"

"You're usually with Barry or Mon," Rae said. Kara remained silent but tilted her head. "And me. Well there seems to be no rhyme or reason on who I am with – when I exist. I don't always exist."

"Interesting. I should make better note of the worlds I visit," Kara said.

"So, what's your last name?" Rae asked. "We tell Karas apart by last name."

"Garrick," Kara said. "I changed it when we got married. Guess yours didn't."

"We both decided to keep our last names," Rae said. "Can I ask what's with the outfit? Bounty Hunting? It just seems… unusual for a super. For Supergirl."

"I'm not Supergirl anymore," Kara Garrick said. "I gave up my powers to save Clark. It was the only way. I still have some enhanced strength and senses, but that's it. Oliver, he trained me. I took up being the Blue Arrow, but people saw the symbol and realized who I use to be and made me Super Blue Arrow. Then the multiverse became widely known on my world. Normal people didn't care but criminals saw a way out. I became the best at getting them back to face justice. And I didn't really like my job so…"

"You do this work. Make money," Rae nodded, understanding. "The Justice League does get money in after all."

"Now can I ask," Kara Garrick said. "What system?" Rae raised an eyebrow. "You said before I hadn't visited worlds on the system. What system?" Rae gave a smirk a this.

-New Justice-

Cicada had just killed another meta human and was taking the knife out of her body.

"Hey! That was my kill," Cicada heard and turned to see Kilgore, Cheetah, and Killer Frost standing there. He frowned.

"Now Kilgore, we came to kill her and she's dead," Killer Frost said.

"I wanted to kill all the people who wronged me. All who took my work, made money off it, and left me out to the cold. She was the last," Kilgore said.

"And now she's dead," Killer Frost said. "I assumed you're the one killing all the people in Central-National?" She addressed Cicada at this

"Meta humans," Cicada growled, looking at his blade. It was glowing. He threw it down and light came out. Cicada then summoned the knife back to him and went to charge at the three Injustice Alliance members.

Killer Frost tried to use her powers, but nothing happened; having to dodge last minute. Kilgore got out of the way, but Cicada got to Cheetah and stabbed her through the heart. "My powers are not working!" Killer Frost said, unconcerned for Cheetah.

"Mine either," Kilgore said surprised as he eyed Cheetah's body, but the pair had to run as Cicada started after them.

….

Rae had just explained the system when she heard Clarky bark and Samuel calling out.

"You're not going to believe this," it was Winn on the coms. Kara was using a bow and arrow to swing between the buildings to where Samuel was leading her.

"What?" Rae asked as she now ran.

"Cicada is downtown fighting with Killer Frost and Kilgore – or chasing them actually," Winn said.

"You're right, that's odd," Rae said as she finally arrived on the scene.

Clarky and Samuel had been there before her, but she got there before Kara Garrick. Clarky was growling at Killer Frost and Kilgore as Samuel was flying around, using his wings to create a wind to keep Cicada in his slipstream. Cicada though wasn't just standing there and flew up with his sword to attack Samuel, but an arrow hit into Cicada, throwing him off.

"You two are lucky you've been downgraded," Rae said to the two Injustice League members. "He's the bigger threat. Get out of here before we're done with him or I'll run you to jail!"

"On it," Kilgore said, with some device out. The two moved off.

Rae saw Sherloque and Watsun running up to where Kara and Samuel were fighting Cicada.

"Hey, he's mine!" Kara said, dodging Cicada's weapon. "I got here first."

"But I will get him first," Sherloque said. "Watsun!" Watsun gave out a roar as he went to bite Cicada, who barely dodged and going to stab Watsun. The knife scratching Watsun side as the dinosaur let out another roar.

"Like hell you will!" Kara Garrick countered as she sent another arrow as Cicada and Samuel sent his heat vision.

"They are really going to bicker as they fight?" Mon asked, rolling his eyes.

"Valor," Rae said. "Do me a favor and punch the road hard. Hard enough you make a pothole."

"Drivers won't like it, but okay," Mon said, and he landed down on the road so hard a dent was made. The force shook the road though and caused all fighters on it to lose their balance who were not ready for it.

Rae ran as Cicada started tripping over, giving him a punch that knocked him down and getting her hands on the knife. "Flash Pup, Super Bird, catch!" Rae threw the knife up in the air and Clarky caught it in his mouth.

"That would be mine," Cicada said, holding out his hand for the knife to come back, but Clarky kept a hold on it, even though it struggled in his mouth. Samuel grabbed onto Clarkly when he seemed to move towards Cicada.

Mon jumped behind Cicada and grabbing him to get his attention away from the knife.

"Hey! That's my dog," Rae said giving a punch at super speed as Mon held the struggling serial killer. The meta human seemed tough, though – that punch would knock most out.

"Super Blue Arrow!" Sherloque called as Kara Garrick loaded an arrow. He took a handcuff out of his jacket to show Kara.

"Meta human cuffs. Not bad," Kara said.

"You have a better shot at getting them on him than me," Sherloque said and Kara took the cuffs.

Kara put the arrows away, running where Rae and Mon were still fighting Cicada. The animals still had hold on the blade, but they seemed to be losing it – the blade wanting to return to its' master. Kara acted fast, nodding to Mon who saw the cuffs and gave a nod pushing Cicada towards Kara. Kara opened the cuffs and got them around one arm as Cicada fell. Rae ran up and grabbed the other arm, helping Kara get it in and turn the cuffs on.

In the sky the knife stopped trying to move to Cicada and the animal calmed down as Cicada fell to the floor. "And now if that will be all... I will take him," Sherloque said.

"You…! " Kara said turning around to face Sherloque. "I got him."

"But they are my cuffs, hence it's my reward," Sherloque said.

"Oh no it's not," Kara said, taking an arrow out and loading it, pointing at Sherloque. Watsun gave a roar out at this. "I did all the hard work. I'll bring him in."

"Oh Rao…" Rae said rolling her eyes as Mon gave her a look at the use of the Kryptonian god name. "Hold on, Stopwatch any chance Gypsy is there?"

"She and Premo just came in," Winn's voice said.

"Come here with her," Rae said, and it was only a moment later the two showed. "Freeze," Rae pointed at the still-bickering duo and Winn froze them. Sherloque, the dinosaur, and Kara all froze. Samuel seemed shocked, but unfrozen.

"How did she freeze?" Winn asked.

"She lost her powers. No powers, no immunity to your power," Rae said, taking Cicada's knife with one hand and picking Cicada to his feet with her other. "Gypsy, we're taking a field trip. Stopwatch keep them frozen until we get back. Clarky, control the bird. I should only be a few minutes." Winn gave a nod and Clarky a bark as Rae and Gypsy left through another portal with the knife and Cicada.

Rae kept her word and was back a few minutes later with a large briefcase in her hand. The serial killer and knife were gone. Rae gave Winn a nod, and he unfroze the two who continued to bicker as if nothing happened and to them nothing happened.

"Hey!" Rae shouted, interrupting them the two finally noticing the difference.

"Where's Cicada?" Sherloque asked.

"That briefcase… That has my government's seal on it," Kara said recognizing the seal of her government. "But how?"

"Stopwatch freezes things," Rae said. "And your government didn't really care who they paid. They were only glad to have Cicada ready for jail. Now, this is a pretty large number. I wasn't that good at math, but this I am sure a large number divided by 2 is still a pretty large number. And since Mon and I did most of the work, here is the deal I have for you. You can either let my nerds split this in half evenly for both of you or you can watch Wild Fire burn the whole thing. Your choice."

Watsun started roaring appreciatively and Sherloque turned to nod at the dinosaur.

"Watsun is right," Sherloque said, making everyone look at each other. "Half is better none."

"You can understand that?" Mon was the one to ask.

"The language of the dinosaur is hard for most humans, but I have my ways," Sherloque said and turned to Kara. "If you would be willing, we can stop this arguing, and both make it out."

"Half will give me the security I want," Kara said holding out a hand and Sherloque took it.

"Good," Rae said passing the briefcase to Winn. "Back to Home Base." Gypsy gave a nod and opened a portal for everyone.

-New Justice-

"Okay Super Blue Arrow, your half is in the briefcase," Winn said; he, Adam, and Jess had been counting and separating the money. "And Sherloque, we got this bag for you." Winn held out a reusable shopping bag. Sherloque and Kara both took their halves. Mon had brought Madam Abbot back to her shop since and hadn't returned yet.

"I do have to ask. What does money from a different world do for you?" Adam asked Sherloque, and everyone turned to him, then back to the detective, wanting to know the answer.

"A lot of the worlds have similar money, so they don't notice, but I am going to go back to Super Blue Arrow's world on this one – their world has so many diamonds they are not worth as much as other places. Buy a good amount and bring them to other worlds. Get even more money."

"…how?" Adam was the one to ask this.

"Doctor Powell figured out how to make diamonds in a lab," Kara said with a shrug. "Now there are too many it's no different than costume jewelry. Same process is starting to be used on other high valued gems. I guess it will give you enough to pay your 7 alimonies."

"Ah, it's six," Sherloque said. "I married one of my wives twice."

"You're more annoying than Nash," Kara said with an eyeroll.

"Nash?" Jess asked.

"Harrison Nash Wells, my Earth's version of him," Kara said nodding to Sherloque. "Considers himself a myth buster. Anyway, before we leave, I was hoping I could get one of those system things? Could come in handy to have friends in the multiverse."

"I'll tell Prime to send one," Rae said with a nod. "You know, Bounty Earth has a nice ring to it."

"I'd take one too," Sherloque said.

"I believe someone named your Earth," Adam added in. "Unless there's more than one Dino Earth without a system?"

"You'll get it," Rae said and before anyone could say anything else a zap tunnel opened and another Kara came in. This Earth's Kara with her white shirt and red skirt Supergirl outfit.

"Cheetah is dead?" Kara Lane asked, she giving her double a look. Kara Garrick gave a wave to her alternate.

"She is?" Rae asked blinking.

"Her body was found by the cops in Central-National. Stabbed to death," Kara said and with that, the nerds were on the computer fast.

"Cicada got an Injustice Alliance member," Winn said after a moment. "And you saved two others from him."

"Ironic as it is," Rae said. "These are problems for another day."

"And I will get going," Kara Garrick said to that, getting on her motorcycle that had been left in Home Base while they had been looking for Cicada. Samuel was already perched on the back. "Hey Kara, take care of your wife."

"Will do," Kara Lane said, putting an arm around Rae.

"Mind if I catch a ride?" Sherloque asked.

"Follow if you want," Kara Garrick said pushing buttons on her bike and a portal opened. Kara riding the bike through it and Sherloque running through the portal with Watsun behind.

"Who'd have thought there's a more annoying version of Harrison Wells than our HR," Rae said and Jess gave out a laugh at that. "Okay, I think that wraps it up for today. And I have a pork to cook." Kara gave a smile as the two left followed by Clarky.

-New Justice-

Killer Frost sighed.

"We lost Cheetah. She's been with us since the beginning," Killer Frost stated.

"Well, you don't have me anymore," it was Kilgore who was heading for the door.

"Wait, we had a deal! We free you and you join," Killer Frost said.

"And I did and helped you a ton. But everyone I wanted dead is dead. There's nothing else I want you can give," Kilgore said. "Only thing I could want is… Red Tornado. But the Justice League is keeping him away us. Very smart with me around."

"Harley, Joker, and me have big plans," Killer Frost said. "And when it comes to be, they won't have the sense to keep Red Tornado hidden away. One more week. The middle of November. Stay, and Red Tornado will be yours."

"Okay… Deal," Kilgore said with a nod.

-Earth 60/Bounty Earth-

"So, she made you split it?" Rae said. She and Kara were in their headquarters, both with food. "I think I like her." Kara laughed at her wives' antics. "And it's still a lot of money."

"It is," Kara agreed. "And I think for the next job you should come with me."

"Oh?" Rae asked tilting her head.

"Yeah," Kara said. "I mean, if I am going to be the one who gets pregnant, someone needs to keep this business running. You are my partner." Rae gave a smile and leaned over to kiss Kara's cheek. "And let's face it, your bakery will just create new bills for a while before it will stand on its own and make a profit. We need this business to do well." Rae laughed and nodded as she playfully punched Kara's shoulder.

A portal opened and a little box came out of it. Rae picked it up.

"'Plug in and connect to any computer system'?" Rae read off the note.

"Oh, the multiverse system thing!" Kara stated as she opened the box and saw a small USB stick. She put it into their computer. A moment later, something loaded on the screen.

"Hey, it connected us to a system," Rae mused as she looked at the list.

"They number and name all their Earths," Kara added, Rae bringing up the names.

"Nice," Rae said. "We can go over… wait, they have a multiverse Netflix?" Rae grabbed the mouse away from Kara and getting in the Netflix system. "They have Earths where Charmed ran for 8 seasons!"

"Better make popcorn," Kara said, knowing Rae's obsession with that show even though on their Earth it ended after four seasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Super Blue Arrow was inspired when Sigma was making his Arrow Earth Kara. Anyway, the next two chapters is our two-part finale! Exciting!


	19. Journey’s End Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World.
> 
> Note: Well, this is the beginning of our two-part finale. These two chapters will be the only ones without a flashback – and they share the same title.

Killer Frost had told the entire Injustice Alliance to be in their base. Catwoman sat there, filing her nails while waiting.

"So, it's time," Killer Frost said as there were smirks. "Malcolm's grandson can live outside the womb now."

"We'll cut him out," Malcolm said with a smirk and Catwoman gave a stare that no one seemed to notice. "I reached out to a couple of other League of Assassin members who got away. They are willing to help in this final push. After, I will be forming a new League of Assassins under myself and Shellcase here." Shellcase gave a nod at this.

"So, our big distraction. The one that will make the Justice League scramble is simple. We're blowing up Metropolis," Killer Frost said and Catwoman stood up straight at this. "Joker and Harley will set it up and then teleport out. In the aftermath, the Justice League won't be able to stop us or even protect themselves." Killer Frost gave Toyman, Mik, and Kilgore a nod.

"What about Prince Arthur?" Garth asked.

"We'll kidnap Aqualad and Aquagirl tonight. Then torture the location of your Precious Prince and Blackfire's sister out of them," Killer Frost confirmed.

"And where the other Totems are," Nuraka added as Kuasa remained tight-lipped; Catwoman noticed she seemed the only other one not as into this plan – since joining, Nuraka had been obsessed with getting the other Totems and finding other Totem bearers worthy of him, although Kuasa seemed not as keen on this either.

"And after we get what we want, we'll get all the money you could wish for." Killer Frost gave Catwoman a nod. "Then, we will go our separate ways and we'll be more famous than Savitar or the League of Assassins. Even more famous than the Reverse Flash! We'd have tricked, fooled, and beat the Justice League."

-New Justice-

Caitlin was in her lab on the phone, talking to her father.

"That's great dad!" Caitlin was saying, with a smile. Her father and stepmother had taken in the Crystal clone, now called Cordelia, and had been teaching her. He was giving Caitlin updates on her development. She was progressing well.

That was when Rafe came in. He seemed frustrated.

"Hey dad, something's come up," Caitlin stated quickly, cutting her father off. "I'll talk to you later dad. Love you." she hung up the phone as she looked over to the son of Stein. "What's wrong?" Caitlin asked. She had told the nerds about Rafe's research into zap tunnel creation and the nerds said it was nothing to worry about.

"Well, apparently my research is too close to a copyright already owned," Rafe stated. "By the Justice League!" Caitlin tried not to react. "They must have a working system up and running. It makes sense. I always wondered how the vigilantes got places so fast. And they wouldn't want another system running because the two could intersect and cause some damage. Imagine citizens suddenly crashing Justice League headquarters!" He chuckled at that, despite his annoyance.

"So… you're done?" Caitlin asked.

"No," Rafe said. "All I have to do is find a way to make mine different enough that it will not combine with the Justice League's. Research, Ms. Snow!" Rafe gave Caitlin a smirk and then moved to kiss her cheek. Well, they had been on a few dates and Caitlin had to admit she liked him – a lot.

-New Justice-

Rae at the kitchen counter as Chris groaned. She had been teaching Chris to cook for a whole week and it had not been going well.

"Okay, well, can we put a stop to this experiment before you ruin my kitchen," Rae muttered.

"Yeah," Chris said tossing the pan with the burnt in it that Rae no longer recognize. "It's official: I hate cooking."

"You love eating," Rae countered, and Chris gave a nod. "You know, there is more than one thing you can do in the food industry – things that do not involve cooking." Rae took out a cellphone and put it on the counter. "I took the liberty of buying you a new cellphone with a better camera."

"Why?" Chris asked, taking the phone, and pushing the home button. It opened to an Instagram page. "Super Foodie?"

"Okay I couldn't think of a good name," Rae shrugged. "You can change it." Chris seemed confused. "Simply put, you go places, eat and write about food. Get a following. And you could become a paid food critic in the future." Chris blinked, not having thought of that. "I have seen your essays for school – you inherited Clark's talent."

"I do like writing," Chris nodded. "And food and writing… a good combo," Chris looked down at the phone again. "I'm going to need a Facebook page and Twitter account as well." Rae smiled – it seemed Chris liked her idea, going to move off to the lounge with his new cell.

"Hey Chris," Rae sad before he could walk away. Rae took a pen out of her pocket. "This was Clark's lucky pen. Jonathan Kent gave it to him when Clark told his adopted father he wanted to be a writer; Clark always kept it on him… until he left it in Watchtower the day he died. I tried to give it to Lois when I realized she was looking for it but Lois said he left it in Watchtower so I would have it. Sounds like something Clark would do."

"Okay," Chris said, not quite getting it.

"Well Clark left Kara a lot: The Fortress, the Sanctuary, and Krypto." Krypto barked from his spot when Rae said his name. "Lois and the kids got everything else, except this." Rae held up the pen and then walked forward, taking Chris's hand, and putting it in his palm. "Now I give it to you."

"I can't," Chris said. "I know Clark wanted you to have this. Remember, I have some of him. His gift to me was me."

"While that is true. Clark didn't know to leave anything to you," Rae said. "You weren't created yet, but you're as much his son as Jason is. You deserve something from him and if you're following in his footsteps. This is what you deserve."

"But he loved you," Chris pointed out. "You need something from him."

"But he did leave me something," Rae said. "He left me the Justice League. In a way he left me Kara – and you. Besides, I had that in a box. It deserves to be with you." Chris decided not to argue anymore and just hugged Rae. He then put the pen in his pocket before going.

"That was sweet," it was Kara. She was standing there, having watched the scene.

"Well it's where the pen belonged," Rae said. "And now he can stop ruining my kitchen." Kara laughed at the joke as Rae cleaned up the mess Chris had made at super speed. "So, want to..." Rae paused as her cellphone binged and she took it out. "Same number who texted me about the dogs…" Kara stood up straight. The dogs they had rescued were being kept in the Sanctuary now and were healed up. They were starting to be integrated in with the other dogs, but it was going slow.

"What does it say?" Kara asked.

"'Meet me in Gotham on top of the Wayne Building tonight'," Rae read, and then texted back 'Let me guess, come alone.' It was a moment before another text came through.

"'Bring as many super animals as you want, but only you on the building'," Rae read back, frowning.

"I know you're going," Kara said and Rae nodded. "Well, we can monitor the city while you meet with our mysterious texter." Rae gave Kara a smile and then kissed her cheek.

-New Justice-

It was nighttime and Rae was on top of the Wayne Enterprises building in Gotham, complete in her Flash outfit. She had Clarky and Krypto with her, both in their outfits – and Kara had insisted Kal, aka. Super Horse, and Beppo the Super Monkey, come as well.

"Did we really need the monkey?" Rae asked into the coms as she stopped the monkey from taking her helmet for the tenth time. Clarky giving the monkey a growl.

"Bring as many super animals as you want," Kara quoted back on the coms – she was flying around, keeping an eye on Rae, while Tommy was on an adjacent rooftop with his sidekick, Sideways. They had decided to leave the rest of the Justice League out of this for now. "Wait, you just disappeared?"

"What?" Rae asked back, confused by this statement.

"I was seeing you on the roof and now no one is there," Kara stated, and Rae looked around.

"I am still on the roof," Rae said cautiously.

"I have the same visual as Supergirl," Tommy said. "Can send Sideways to you if needed."

"Wait a second," Rae said looking around, suspicious now.

"Nice bit of tech, right?" Rae turned to see Catwoman had come up from the other side of the roof; Clarky and Krypto gave a growl and Kal gave a snort and Beppo pounded his chest, shrieking out loud. "Bruce set it up so we could meet without being seen – we can't let the rest of the Injustice Alliance know I am meeting with you," Catwoman continued, ignoring the animals.

"You're the texter?" Rae said in realization.

"And you're more attractive up close," Catwoman smirked_._

"How did you get my phone number?" Rae asked, ignoring this comment.

Catwoman grinned as she took a piece of paper, handing it out to Rae. Rae cautiously stepped forward, taking the paper. She saw the digits written on it, knowing them, and seeing her own number towards the end of the list of ten. "This is Bruce's handwriting…"

"Bruce and I were…" Catwoman started and then paused.

"I know. White Canary told us," Rae said and Catwoman didn't seem to question how Sara knew. "But why did you text me? To save the dogs."

"I got into this Alliance to get money. I knew they were crazy but didn't realize how crazy," Catwoman said. "I couldn't let those dogs be tortured that way – and now… what they plan to do… the children."

"Children?" Rae asked.

"The ones you're protecting," Catwoman said. "Prince Arthur. They want to bring him back to Atlantis to be killed. Blackfire wants her little sister. I looked it up, those devices would kill her. And ripping a baby out of the womb… Dark Archer wants to take his grandson. I can't stand for that. Separating a mother from her child."

"WHAT?!" Rae nearly had to take out the com at the yell Tommy gave out.

"Black Arrow!" Rae hissed. "Don't yell so loud." Rae rubbed her ear. "That's…" she didn't know what else to say to this. "When do they plan to do this?"

"Tomorrow," Catwoman said. "After they blow up Metropolis."

"WHAT?!" It was Kara that time.

"I'm taking my com off now," Rae sighed, taking the com out of her ear for a moment. "Blow up Metropolis?"

"They are crazy and they think it's the best way to distract the Justice League so they can get what they want," Catwoman said.

"Distract us…?" Rae paused as she thought over the Injustice Alliance previous actions. "Holy mother f… Rao!" Rae only just kept herself from swearing. "That's what they do! Some member kicks up a fuzz in one location and the rest use it to get what they really want."

Catwoman nodded, taking a flash drive out of her pocket. "I have been keeping track of everything we have done," Catwoman said. "And all the plans for tomorrow. I don't know where the bomb will be set off in Metropolis, but it's going to happen."

"I'll get the Aquas looking," Rae said, taking the drive. She had no reason not to believe Catwoman right now. She had come through with the dogs.

"Wait," Catwoman said. "Did you get the Aquas safe after my text message?"

"What?" Rae asked.

"Oh no…" Catwoman said, realizing she had forgotten to text them about that. "The plans are to kidnap the Aquas! To get the location of the kids and the Totems."

Rae put her com back in.

"Someone in Watchtower, get a location on the Aquas – now!" Rae said immediately.

"They are in Metropolis," Winn's voice came into her ear.

"Supergirl, get to them now," Rae said.

"On it," Kara said, going to fly as fast as she could to Metropolis. Rae kept her eyes on Catwoman though as she waited.

"How long does she take…?" Catwoman asked, worry on her face now.

"Faster than you'd ever realize," Rae stated, just as Kara came across her coms again.

"I found their communicators and coms on the floor," Kara sighed. "No sight of them."

Rae turned to Catwoman, suspicious now.

"They're gone," she said to the thief. "If this was a distraction to keep us away from the Aquas…" Rae warned.

"No," Catwoman said, shaking her head. "I'll find them. I'll tell you where they are. I'll go back in and help you. Just don't let me being a thief let all those people die. Don't let the children you have sworn to protect down because you don't trust me."

Rae took a breath to calm herself down, looking at Catwoman.

"Twice enemies tried to trick me by hiding as friends. Once I completely fell for it. The other time I caught it in time. I know when people are telling me the truth now," Rae said and the words were true to her ears. She knew a lie from the truth now. "And I sense you're not trying to lie to me. Maybe it's because Batman loved you – or maybe there is something just in your voice. Go, text me when you get my teammates' locations."

Catwoman gave a nod and then turned to leave; Clarky and Krypto giving a bark, but Rae held a hand up to all the super animals. Beppo though, tried to follow Catwoman, but Kal stopped the monkey by grabbing him with his teeth.

"Get everyone to Watchtower now!" Rae said in the coms once Catwoman was gone.

-New Justice-

When everyone was in Watchtower, Rae explained about what Catwoman had told her – how the Aquas were kidnapped, that the Injustice Alliance plans to blow up Metropolis, kidnap children and force the unborn child from Sara.

Rae then handed the flash drive to the nerds, which included Frankie, who looked over the data.

"It was honestly a brilliant plan," Winn said. "Used our system against us. We always went to the more dangerous situation, leaving the tiny crimes unprotected."

"Hey!" Frankie said. "They were the ones to frame me."

"Calm down," Rae said to her friend. "Now we need to decide what to do."

"We find where the Aquas are and save them," Donna said.

"That might not solve everything," Rae reasoned. "We have a betrayer in the group right now. We can take care of them all tomorrow." Everyone was looking at Rae. "Look at their plans; none of them will be in near enough to Metropolis to see the explosion. We stop it and stop Harley Quinn and Joker from teleporting out. They think the pair blew up."

"Remember that Galactic Conquest," Adam voiced, and Rae nodded. "They overwrote all transmissions. TV, radio, everything. We… figured out how they did it to defend against it, but now we could use it. Call it a Justice League alert. Say Metropolis was destroyed to make it believable."

"That's the spirit! What are the targets?" Rae asked.

"The Sanctuary," Winn spoke, the Alliance's plans from the flash drive on the computer screen. "Lillian Luthor and her three creations will attack using Kryptonite gas the League of Assassins originally made last year – poison the animals."

"Well…!" Kara started, agitated. "I already put the Sanctuary on lockdown. Stated a Natu got out. The defensive systems are in place. No one in or out and the workers are locked in a private room until the Natu is captured. Chris, me, and the animals can take care of them."

"The two cyborgs are innocent according to Catwoman. Controlled by Lillian," Jess pointed out.

"I guess we need a little extra nerd power here," Rae said. "Frankie and Felicity in the Sanctuary, trying to free the two cyborgs?" Frankie gave a nod at that.

"My brother and Winn's dad are going to attack us in our apartment," Mon said, looking over the plans now. "With the dog and Blackfire."

"We have a secret weapon when it comes to Blackfire. Her sister is awake," Rae said. "Let's get Emma and Jace here with Kori."

"They will have the dog with them," Winn pointed out.

"Two Amazonians, one Daxamite, and a meta human and you're afraid of a dog?" Rae asked.

"Yes," Mon and Winn said together, eyeing Krypto now, who gave an appreciative bark at how intimidating he and his fellow Kryptonian dogs could be.

"Fair enough," Rae said. "I'll give you Clarky as well." Clarky gave a bark out and jumped down, as if telling them he got their back.

"Kilgore wants Red Tornado," Rae said now, turning to Red.

"If I may?" Red said. "I have been making a more human body to transfer my mind into – to understand humanity more. I will transfer my conscious there. We can hover this body in front of him and he wouldn't know the difference."

"I can shrink down without my suit," Adam added. "To control from within. Nora can help."

"I'll help too," Stephanie volunteered. "Just in case. Kilgore can be tricky."

"Then there's Sara and my child," Tommy pointed out after a moment, and then got a text message in. "Speak of the devil… it looks like Sara is in labor!"

"Mazel tov!" Jess stated, to shut up from a look from Tommy. Not the best time.

"Tell her not to go to the hospital," Rae instructed. "She will be an easier target there. Can we move her to Justice Hospital?" Rae asked looking at the nerds as Tommy texted it back.

"Bringing her through the zap tunnel while in labor might not be a good idea," Adam reasoned. "Safe for pregnant and right after, but during…" Adam made a face.

"I'll get her a doctor and we can protect her at home. Laurel get Arthur to Home Base, just in case. You, Tommy, and Thea can defend the Wayne house against." Rae turned and looked at the scene planned. "Dark Archer, Shellcase, and Catwoman... our betrayer will be there. Along with some other random ex-League of Assassin members." Laurel and Thea gave a nod and Rae knew Laurel would not let anyone get her sister or her sister's baby.

"JT will help," Thea added in and Rae gave her a nod.

"Now, who is going after Cat Grant…?" Rae asked, having been startled when she read that on the plans. It looked like the annual kidnapping of the Grants has been arranged.

"That's actually kind of my fault," Winn said. "Lyra – she's a Valarian. CatCo revealed how to make her viewable on camera. I figured it out. She may or may not take one of those other League of Assassin members with her."

"I think Ember can handle Lyra, but just in case – Jessica," Rae turned to the former Green Lantern. "You'll go to the Grant house to make sure." Jessica gave a nod. "That leaves Donna, Caitlin, Jess, Buddy, and Tantu on rescue missions. You'll be against Kuasa, Nuraka, Garth, and Killer Frost. Plus, the rest of the League of Assassin members Malcolm recruited."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Adam asked. "Someone has to stop Harley Quinn and Joker."

"Well, look at that, no one is after me this time," Rae said, pointing at the computer screen.

"No offense, but you're going to take down two criminals and disarm a bomb all by yourself?" Jess said.

"Point taken," Rae nodded. "And I also need to send Tommy a midwife so..." Rae took out her cellphone and dialed a number. Waiting for a response.

"Hello?" It was Barry's voice on the other end.

"Hey Barry, remember when you had me running around Mutant looking for a fake bomb?" Rae asked and everyone looked at her.

"Yeah," Barry said.

"How would you like to run around Metropolis helping me find a very real bomb?" Rae asked.

"Are you serious?" Barry asked.

"Yeah," Rae said.

"I'll be there," Barry said. "I'll call Prime too. Our Wally and Jesse are busy but see if we can get another speedster or two on this."

"Good idea," Rae said. "Oh, and before you hang up I need your Caitlin to deliver a baby."

"What?" Barry asked. "Why our Caitlin?"

"Well, she did it on Mutant last week," Rae stated – the other week Mutant Earth had asked both Karry Caitlin and their Kara to help with births on their world. "We need someone to deliver a baby here. Oh, and Malcolm Merlyn wants to kidnap said baby."

"What is going on over there?" Barry asked. "I'll get Mother Nature on it. Anything else?"

"Well, does your Kara want to help my Kara defend the Sanctuary against Lillian Luthor and her weird creations from killing all the animals inside?" Rae asked. She heard some noise in the background at this.

"We're on our way," Barry said, and then hung up.

"Doctor's on a way along with a little extra help," Rae said, seeing the looks she was getting. "What?"

"You called the multiverse in," it was Winn who said it and everyone else seemed to be shocked as well.

"Well, technically just Karry Universe, but you people realize the no multiverse thing was only about the war with the League of Assassins, right?" Rae reminded them. Everyone looked at each other as Rae's phone binged. "But we've got work to do. And a location of our missing teammates…." That sent everyone on, getting ready for the next day attacks.

-New Justice-

In Wayne Manor Sara was screaming out. She may have had years of League of Assassins training, but this pain was more than that.

"Why is this taking so long?!" Sara shouted. She had heard of the threat against her baby and had been hoping the baby would be born before the time their betrayer told them the attacks would start.

"Some time, birth takes a while," Karry Caitlin said, present now. "Don't worry. I am apparently the multiverse midwife. I've got your back." Karry Caitlin gave Sara a smirk.

"I'm sorry Sara," Tommy said. "It's almost time. I got to be out there to defend you."

"Kick some ass," Sara said.

"I will stay here, Master Queen," Alfred said giving a nod. He had set up the room for Sara to give birth in and was taking Sara's hand in Tommy's place.

"Sideways!" Tommy said and Sideways came into the room. "Stay in here. If anyone not me, Laurel, JT, or Thea open this door, you hit them, got it?" Sideways gave a nod. "Protect my family."

"Got it," Sideways said as Tommy stepped out of the room and closed the door. Tommy giving a nod to the three people in the other room and then looked at his watch. "When this goes down, no holding back. Guns blazing." JT took out his gun with a smirk. "Arrows flying. And that canary scream on full blast. No prisoners. Kill them if you have to."

"Even your father?" Thea asked.

"He's not my father," Tommy said. "Robert Queen was my father."

Thea gave a smile as the group waited.

-New Justice-

Kara Lane was flying above the clouds with Chris, Krypto, and Beppo. Joining them was Karry's Kara Allen with her own Krypto and Hex.

"You didn't have to join," Kara Lane pointed out. Felicity and Frankie were setting up inside the sanctuary to try to hack the Cyborgs.

"No one touches this place," Kara Allen said, looking down to the Sanctuary, and her Krypto gave a bark out as if agreeing. "We've got your back." Kara Lane gave a nod and smile as the group stared into the distance waiting.

-New Justice-

Winn and Mon were in their apartment.

Clark, Emma, Jace, and Kori were hidden in their bedroom.

"Act normal," Mon whispered to Winn, who nodded as he handed Mon some coffee he had made. They needed the Injustice Alliance to think they were just having a normal morning; the two going to eat and wondering where their respective brother and father were, and when they were going to attack.

-New Justice-

Adam had shrunk down and was inside Red Tornado's head. He able to control the body from in there. Red Tornado was in his more human-looking android body, back in Watchtower. Adam was making Red Tornados have a showing in the city so Kilgore would know where they were. They weren't far from where Aqualad and Aquagirl were being held in case they needed a hand.

Nora and Stephanie were nearby, watching the robot's body.

-New Justice-

Rae and Karry's Barry were running around the city with Prime's Jesse, who had heard and come to help – the three were searching all of Metropolis.

"Found them. A park in the middle of the city," Jesse said into coms, and Barry and Rae were with her moments later.

"Knock out the clowns. We can't have them telling the Alliance their plan was blown," Rae instructed, and Jesse and Barry gave a nod; the three going to grab Joker and Harley. Being fast to knock the two out and toss them to the ground before they even knew what had happened.

"Problem," Jesse said looking over the bomb. "They set this and it's counting down."

Rae saw the timer counting down was fast, going into Flashtime. Barry following her and the Jesse.

"This is becoming a habit for the three of us," Rae said, with a small smirk.

"What?" Jesse asked, confused at this statement.

"Wrong Jesse," Barry said. "That was Mutant this is Prime." Rae gave Barry an exasperated look at this. "Sorry. Not the time. How do we disarm this bomb?"

Jesse had been looking over the bomb though.

"I've got an idea," Jesse said and started. "There's a signature in this that reads off dench energy which will definitely be catastrophic if it goes off. The only way disarmed it is highly –"

Rae gave a whistle, distracting Jesse.

"In English, not in nerd," Rae said to Jesse, who chuckled. Barry gave a laugh at this.

"The energy of three lightning bolts, one after the other will disarm the bomb," Jesse translated to Rae with a sigh.

"Three?" Rae raised an eyebrow. "We have three speedsters. I think we've got this covered."

The three smirked as they started running around the bomb; Jesse was the first to throw out her lightning bolt, followed by Barry, and then Rae was last. The trio returning to normal time when it was done. Sparks came off the bomb, though, worrying Rae.

"Jesse?" Rae asked.

"I did say…"

"NO!" Harley's shout distracted them; she and Joker were awake once more. Rae watched as the sparks went off the bomb, redirected and channeled by the teleporters the two clowns were wearing, but neither seemed to realize this as Joker gave them at glare.

"We've been blown, Harle. I think it's time we skedaddle!" He commented, Harley nodding to this.

The pair went to use their teleporter, but Rae ran at them, fast – if they teleported away and told the Alliance what happened, everything was ruined, and they might not get a chance like this again.

But as Joker and Harley went to teleport, the spark that hit from the bomb into the teleporter must have made the device they stole malfunction as there was a blast that came from them and the force of the blast hit into Rae, running towards them, and knocking her back.

Barry and Jesse ducked for cover.

"Flash!" Barry yelled out, running for the downed speedster.

"Well those two are dead," Jesse chuckled, not bothering to check on the two – body pieces were everywhere, scattered all over the place. "And the bomb is definitely disarmed. How is she?" Jesse turned to Barry who was kneeling over Rae.

"Alive," Barry said, having found a pulse and noticed she was breathing. "But knocked out cold." Barry turned to Jesse. "Whoever is in Watchtower. The A.I MIA or Red Tornado?"

"Yes, Karry Flash," it was MIA's voice.

"We've got the bomb. The Joker and Harley Quinn are dead. Flash is knocked out, but the plan can begin," Barry said.

"On it," MIA's voice said and a moment later MIA came back. "It is now official. The news is out that Metropolis has been destroyed by the Injustice Alliance."

"Barry, quick question," Jesse spoke up now, and Barry raised an eyebrow to her. "Did the League alert the city of this ruse…?"

"Ah. Yeah… We might want to calm the city down," Barry said to Jesse. "I'm going to get Rae some medical help though." Barry picked up Rae making sure her helmet didn't fall as he ran off.

"I guess it's up to me to keep the city calm," Jesse nodded at where Barry had gone. "I wonder how the rest of the League is doing…?" She asked herself, running out of the room too, hoping cleanup here wouldn't be too… disastrous.

-New Justice-

"Tell me where Prince Arthur is!" It was Garth. He had Aqualad and Aquagirl tied to a chair, and both where bleeding.

Garth, Killer Frost, and Nuraka were present too, torturing them. Kuasa was standing back as a couple of former League of Assassin members patrolled the area.

"You're wasting your time!" Kaldur spat out blood. "They know we're gone by now and have hidden Prince Arthur."

"Tell us where!" Garth demanded, punching Kaldur.

"Even if we did," Selena was the one who spoke this time, "you won't get there. There's only one way there and they've disabled our codes by now. Prince Arthur is safe."

"I'm sure there's other ways to get to this secret location," Killer Frost stated, summoning some ice crystals from her hand. They looked sharp.

That was when they heard the alert; Killer Frost took out her phone to see the alert. "Metropolis has been destroyed," she smirked happily to her fellow Alliance member. "Wait, a Justice League Alert? I didn't know this was a thing."

"We didn't have to use it before," Kaldur said, not having known it but deciding to go along with it, hoping it was a lie and that Metropolis was safe.

"Where are Harley and Joker…?" Kuasa, however, asked. "They were supposed to teleport back here."

"They must have gotten stuck in the explosion," Killer Frost shrugged. "Tell the rest of the Alliance the plan is still a-go. They can take what they want now." Nuraka gave a nod, sending a message out through their private coms unaffected by the alert. "Now, where is Prince Arthur and Blackfire's sister?" She turned her attention back to the Aquas

"Kori?" Selena asked. "I'll tell you where she is. You'll never get her though. She's on Themyscira." Selena laughed at the group.

"Themyscira?" Garth asked.

"Wonder Woman's island," Kuasa said, knowing the name. Wonder Woman had mentioned it a few times when she was alive. "They gave her to the Amazonians, but they can't…?" Kuasa paused, knowing they would not bring a girl in a coma to the Amazonians. "She's awake..." Kuasa whispered.

Before anyone could react, an explosion near the entrance got their attention and a moment later, the door to the warehouse coming down making the group jump.

Animal Man and Tantu were in front, Caitlin and Jess were behind them, while Donna was the first to run in, her sword out as she went to start fighting the League of Assassin patrollers.

"WHAT?!" Killer Frost shouted, throwing her ice at the group, but Caitlin countered her right away with her own fire.

It seemed the fight had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: part 1 of the ending done. The next part is next week.


	20. Journey End Part 2

The last thing she remembered, Rae had been knocked unconscious by the backfiring bomb of Joker and Harley's, so why she was now walking on an unknown beach was beyond her. She wondered if this was a dream… or maybe the speed force again. She had the tendency to save Rae when in danger, the speed force that is.

Rae was just wondering why she naturally went to feminine pronouns when it came to the speed force when a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Hello Rae," she paused as she turned, seeing the familiar green outfit with a hood over the head. Oliver Queen. Her Oliver Queen. He was standing right behind her and she hadn't even heard him. "It's been a long time." Oliver lowered his hood.

"Oliver?" Rae asked. "Am I dead?"

"If you were dead, you would be in the speed force," Oliver reasoned.

"I haven't ruled that out," Rae shrugged, and Oliver laughed.

"No, this place isn't as grand as the speed force," Oliver stated, and Rae raised an eyebrow at Oliver. "This is Purgatory – or, my own personal Purgatory. Modeled after Lian Yu – the island I was trapped on for so long. When your cousin killed me, I came here."

"Why?" Rae asked stepping forward, wondering where this was going.

"My mission wasn't done." Oliver explained. "My whole life… This island… becoming a member of the Justice League. My death and everything since, that was preparing me to become something else. To become someone else – to become the Spectre."

-New Justice-

In Wayne Manor, Tommy, Thea, Laurel, and JT were ready.

Malcolm Merlyn, Shellcase, Catwoman, and a group of former League of Assassin members came crashing in; Laurel instantly sending out a Canary Cry as JT started shooting. Thea and Tommy had arrows ready, but the fight quickly moved to hand-to-hand combat.

"You were ready?" Malcolm whispered as he fought with Tommy.

Catwoman had stayed back from the fight and had quickly knocked out one League of Assassin member without being noticed by her Alliance colleagues. Thea had seen though, and gave her a look as she nodded, the two fighting together as JT killed one of the former Assassins.

Malcolm and Shellcase managed to knocked over Laurel and Tommy to let one of the others start fighting them. The pair paused, however, hearing the screaming coming from the next room and Shellcase moved to blow off the door. He was sent back by a vibration by Sideways. Malcolm used an arrows though, to toss Sideways aside.

He was surprised when vines surrounded him, lifting him into the air and tying his feet and arms together; Karry's Caitlin turning around at that moment.

"These two are under my protection!" Caitlin stated. "No one messes with Mother Nature," she gave a smirk as Malcolm was thrown back out, vines blocking the open doorway now, to block it.

Malcolm went to stand up but was stopped by Tommy physically forcing an arrow to him.

"I thought you were dead once! I wouldn't blink to make that a reality," Tommy growled; Malcolm was able to look around and noticed most of the other League of Assassin members were now either dead or knocked out; Shellcase was being held by Laurel and JT, the latter of whom had a gun to Shellcase's head. Malcolm didn't know where Catwoman was.

It was a moment later the vines moved, releasing him a little.

"Well, now that this is over," Caitlin said having something in her arms. "I think daddy would like to see his baby…" Tommy gave a wide smile and JT moved over to point his gun at Malcolm, keeping the man at bay. Laurel kept a heel on Shellcase.

Tommy took the newborn.

"Let me see him. Please, let me see my grandson," Malcolm now implored.

"What grandson?" Caitlin asked. "This is a beautiful baby girl."

Malcolm seemed stunned – he had never looked at the gender of the baby in files he had seen and had just assumed it was a boy. He had never considered it being a girl.

"And she's your grand-nothing," Tommy glared at Malcom. "How's Sara?"

"Resting," Caitlin said, giving a nod to let Tommy go inside the room as Sideways exited.

"Sideways, help Black Canary and Red Hood get everyone to a jail," Tommy said and Sideways nodded. "And good job." Sideways gave a smile as he opened portals.

Thea had taken Catwoman to a side room though.

"Thanks for the sneaky exit," Catwoman said.

"Actually," Thea said and tossed a device at Catwoman, who caught it. Instantly, ropes appeared around Catwoman, tying her down.

"What?! You got to be kidding me!" Catwoman complained as Thea helped Catwoman onto the bed.

"Flash wants a word. On her terms this time," Thea said. "Get comfy. We're waiting for a while."

"Kinky…" Catwoman muttered, to a groan from Thea.

-New Justice-

Lyra had charged through the door of the Grant penthouse, with a former member of the League of Assassins in tow. Cat turned as she shoved her kids back, Joel standing up.

"Now you die!" Lyra called, pointing at Cat.

Ember gave a growl at that, and ran at super speed, picking up Lyra in her teeth and tossing her across the room, then turned to the stunned League of Assassins member and growled, her eyes glowing.

"Kryptonian," he muttered, as he turned to run but was blocked off by Jessica who used her Lantern-like meta power to trap him.

"Look at that," Cat said. Ember had run to Lyra, growling at the alien, who smartly remained down. "Rain was right. The dog was a good idea after all."

"Of course, she was mom," Carter said, proud of his seeing eye dog. He hadn't seen anything of what happened, aside from Jessica, but could easily deduce what had gone down.

-New Justice-

With the false message of Metropolis's destruction sent, it was Lillian Luthor's turn to attack the Kryptonian sanctuary, her Cyborgs and BIzzaro Superman with her. She had released the Kryptonite gas, weakening the Kryptonians protecting above, but due to their anti-Kryptonite devices, they weren't out of the fight yet.

"Lillian Luthor!" Kara Allen said, in almost a growl. The animals were already attacking, with Beppo leading the fight, throwing things from his spot in the clouds while shrieking his own little war cry. "Never changes, does she."

"I guess you have history," Kara Lane stated.

"Long story. Another time. Is that Jeremiah?" Kara Allen noticing the Cyborg Superman was her foster father. She remembered looking him up when she first came to New Justice to find her alternate but he had seemed out of the life here. Or never got into it. She guessed he had now.

Kara Allen didn't waste time though, jumping in to fight the cyborgs as Kara Lane went right for the leader herself, protected in her Lexosuit.

The two Kryptos were double-teaming the female Cyborg, dodging her fire, and letting out their own heat vision. Hex was with Chris, who was fighting Bizzaro Superman – the teen wasn't as powerful as the full clone, but with Hex it was evened out.

"Why?" Kara Lane asked Lillian as they fought. The two having their hands connected and pushing at each other as they flew. "Why go after me and my kind?"

"Your cousin killed my son!" Lillian spat as they fought.

"And your son killed my cousin's adopted parents," Kara pointed out as they fought. "Both are dead. There was no reason for you to attack us." This whole revenge-against-someone-long-dead thing was just insane to Kara. Then again, most villains were illogical in their thoughts.

Inside the Sanctuary, Frankie and Felicity were trying their hardest to break Lillian's control of the two cyborgs.

"Damn," Felicity was saying. "There are too many firewalls! It could take us all day to return control to their real brains."

"You're right," Frankie admitted. "Time they don't have." He paused at this. "We don't need to return control to the person underneath though, we just need Lillian to not have control." Frankie started typing, fast.

Felicity blinked, but then got it. "I know what you're doing. I'll get Cyborg Superman," Felicity stated.

As the two Kryptos – Karry Universe's and New Justice's – were fighting Cyborg, the half-robot suddenly stopped. Both Kryptos growled, not sure to believe the stop but then he moved and shot at Lillian Luthor, surprising everyone.

"That's for framing me for murder!" Cyborg's voice shouted.

"Frankie?" Kara Lane asked, but didn't have time to wait for the answer as Lillian was back in the fight, but Cyborg was now running to help Kara Lane and her Krypto joined, then Karry's Krypto ran to help his Kara.

"So, does this make up for everything I did two years ago?" Cyborg asked as she punched Lillian and then got blasted in return.

"We'll talk later," Kara Lane said, rolling her eyes as she dodged an attack. Frankie controlling this cyborg was weird, but it gave them the help they needed

Kara Allen was battling Cyborg Superman when he stopped moving.

"Jeremiah?" Kara asked, holding her fist up. It was true she had a mixed history with the man – and the clone that came after back on Karry – but overall, this was an alternate of her sister's father. Krypto growled, slowly remembering the man and how he tried to kill Nora and Alura Allen back when the twins were babies.

"DJ Smoak has control now!" Jeremiah's voice said, turning to where Chris was battling Bizzaro. "Might want to help him…" Jeremiah flew into the air and Kara followed along with Krypto. Bizzaro had Chris pinned down until Jeremiah grabbed him off and then somehow electrocuted him.

Kara Allen helped Chris to his feet; Hex had been thrown away and flew back down at this moment.

"I don't know how I did that…" Cyborg Superman said.

"Get Jeremiah away!" Kara Allen demanded, looking down at the now unconscious Bizzaro. She remembered her own earth's Bizzaro whose heart had failed due to a similar attack. She wondered if there was a defect in the heart of these creations.

She didn't have time to think of it though as Kara Allen ran to help Kara Lane.

"Go!" She said to the Cyborg, who gave a thumbs up and ran out. The two Karas gave a smirk at each other and nod. "Superboy?" Kara Lane yelled as the two tossed Lillian right at Superboy who punched her hard. Hex and the two Kryptos were next jumping at Lillian tearing apart her suit. The Kryptonite gas had worn off and everyone was back at full strength.

"I think this fight is over," Kara Lane said, putting a foot on Lillian Luthor. They had saved the Sanctuary.

-New Justice-

Mon and Winn knew when the Justice League alert went off they had seconds before they were attacked, and they were right: Toyman and Mik came through their apartment window, with their Kryptonian dog, Killer, and Blackfire.

"This time I am the one with the Kryptonian," Mik said, pushing a button on his control – the Kryptonian dog growling.

The bedroom door opened, where the others had been hiding, and Clarky came running out in his Flash Pup outfit growling back.

"I have one too!" Mon said with a nod as Clarky jumped on the older White German Shephard, the air fighting dog-to-dog as Mik ran at Mon, who punched back.

"Komand'r," Kori shouted to herself, just as Blackfire lit up her eyes to join in fighting. "Why are you hurting my friends?"

"Koriand'r?" Blackfire asked, turning to the girl. "You're… but… I did this for you."

"You hurt people!" Kori stated sadly. "You don't do that for me. Stop now." Blackfire seemed stunned as Kori went up to hug her; Emma pointed her sword at Blackfire though, who got the message as she brought Kori into a hug.

"My own son betrayed me!" Toyman was saying; he had some robotic flying monkeys with him. "Well, your Daxamite can't protect you right now."

"Oh," Winn said, realizing right away: his father thought he was just dating a Justice League member, not in the Justice League himself. "You don't realize? Well dad..." Winn held up his hands and froze his father and the monkeys. "I am Stopwatch."

Jace threw some lighting, destroying the frozen flying monkeys as Winn grabbed a vase and knocked his father over the head with it to knock him out. "Nice job," Jace said as Toyman unfroze once he was knocked out. "Can you do that to them?" Jace pointed at Mik and Killer, who were still fighting with Mon and Clarky.

"Unfortunately, my powers don't work on Kryptonians and Daxamites," Winn sighed, looking at the dog sadly – the dog who was forced to fight. Noticing the enhancements to the device to block being able to disconnect it like before. "We need to free the dog. Somehow."

"What about the thing in the Daxamite's hand?" Jace asked, and Winn gave him a look.

"The control device. Of course! We need to knock Mik out." Winn said. Mon was holding his own against Mik, but the two were evenly matched. "Jace?"

"On it," Jace said, running over and joining the fight. Winn noticed Emma was keeping her eyes on Blackfire, who seemed to have decided to quit now she had her sister back. Jace grabbed Mik's hand going for the device; Mon realized and dodged to grab the device. Mik put his hands on it to struggle with Mon over it. Jace tried to help Mon get the device.

At the same time Clarky used heat vision, knocking the opposing dog into the couch, and breaking it. The dog seeming knocked out from that and Clarky went to stand on top.

"No!" Mik cried, trying to push a button but Mon got it out of his hand and threw it at Winn, who barely caught it.

Jace punched the Daxamite and then Mon grabbed him by the throat.

"This is over!" Mon said.

"Brother – let me go!" Mik demanded. "I'll get on my ship and leave. You'll never hear from me again."

"We gave you that option already and you ignored it," Mon said, punching Mik to knock him out. "Now it's jail!"

"We better get the dog to Supergirl," Winn added.

"What do we do with her?" Emma asked of Blackfire.

Winn and Mon looking at each other.

"We let the Flash decide," Winn decided.

"Did you use my vase to knock your dad out?" Mon asked and Winn gave a look. "What I just bought that at an estate sale and was going to go to the store."

"It was an ugly vase," Winn reasoned as he grabbed his dad to bring him to prison.

-New Justice-

In Central-National, Adam was ready inside Red Tornado's lifeless head, controlling the robot from there, while the real Red Tornado occupied his newer body back at Watchtower.

"You know, even when small its cramped in here," Adam complained. The body didn't work wirelessly. There had to be a conscious in it. Adam being able to shrink down gave them an edge to use it without that.

"My body was not meant for handheld controls," Red Tornado reasoned on the coms. "I do believe your Karry Universe alternate created it just for AI control."

"This is true…" Adam stopped at that moment. "Oh. Someone took control."

Adam adjusted the view screen to see Kilgore had arrived.

"You made this too easy! I thought I would have to go to the ruins of Metropolis, but here you are," Kilgore said, forcing the robot towards him. "And you… wait, there's no mind inside the body. But how…?"

Kilgore was thrown, as if by magic, and Adam knew he was as up walked Nora, her eyes glowing as Stephanie swung down from a building.

"We were ready," Stephanie said, but then heard cars beeping. Turning around, all the cars on the road were turning on. "Crap…" The cars started to move towards them, and Nora used her power to keep them away. Kilgore had control of them.

"I don't have control anymore," Adam stated as the weapons started firing at Nora and Stephanie. "You need to knock him out!"

"Kind of hard, sweetie," Nora said, using her powers to try to keep the cars and Red Tornado's power away.

"I've got an idea. Use his powers against him. Dark Witch?" Stephanie said, running towards Kilgore, who sent a car at her to hit into her.

"Oh, got it," Nora said, getting it and using her powers to lift Stephanie up in the air at last minute. The car ran right into Kilgore at full speed. Knocking Kilgore back through a window of a building.

"Hey, I got control again," Adam said, taking back control of Red Tornado suit. "I'll go check on Kilgore." Adam flew towards the building, still in the suit, and saw the blood coming out of the twisted body. "Ah. He's definitely dead…"

"If you're free, we could use some help here," it was Donna on the coms. "There's more people here than we thought – and we haven't freed the Aquas yet."

"We're on our way!" Adam said. Stephanie already swinging away. "Can I give you a lift?"

"Please," Nora said as Adam used Red Tornado to lift her up and fly her to where the Aqaus were being held.

-New Justice-

Tantu was fighting with her cousin.

"You want the Totems, but why?" Tantu asked. "You know how dangerous they are! They aren't meant to be used like this. Not for evil reasons."

"Shut up!" Kuasa said, using her water to counteract Tantu's Totems – in the end a Totem was the only thing that could challenge another Totem which was why Nuarak and Kuasa were giving everyone else such a problem, with only Tantu to counteract their powers.

Donna was fighting the League of Assassin members, not holding back as she used the sword and lasso to injure and even kill them. Caitlin and Killer Frost were evenly matched, going at it with fire and ice. Meanwhile, Buddy was battling with Garth, trying to reach the Aquas.

"You know I am right," Tantu said as a patch of Earth hit into her and she was surrounded in vines. Nuraka was using his Earth Totem.

"Stop! No!" Kuasa yelled at her husband. "That's my cousin."

"She's our enemy," Nuraka countered. "She is defenseless. We can take her Totem..." Nuraka walked towards Tantu, going for the Totem, only to be stopped at the last moment by water hitting into him.

He spluttered, getting up from the floor where he'd been thrown, expecting the Aquas free, but he was surprised to see Kuasa had hit into him with her Totem.

"No one hurts my cousin!" Kuasa said, using powers to knock her husband out; Tantu being freed from the power of the Earth Totem too. Kuasa went and took the green Totem off her husband and then the blue one off her. "These don't belong to me. You're right. You were always right."

Tantu took the Totems slowly as Stephanie came in followed by Adam in Red Tornado and Nora. The battle was over, and it seemed everyone knew.

The few remaining members of the League of Assassins went to run, but Stephanie and Donna chased them, catching as many as they could, while Caitlin – now with help from Nora – got the upper hand on Killer Frost.

Adam in Red Tornado helped Buddy take down Garth, while Donna and Stephanie now moved to free Aqualad and Aquagirl from their bindings.

"Took you long enough," Aqualad said as he coughed up some blood.

"Well, the time was worth it," Donna said, hearing on the coms that everyone had won. The Injustice Alliance had been defeated.

-New Justice-

"Spectre?" Rae asked Oliver, confused on this notion. "Isn't that some lame James Bond villain?" She remembered something from Frankie about this; Oliver cocked his eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Oliver admitted. "Do you trust me Rae?" He moved the conversation along.

"Of course, yes," Rae said, without doubt.

"Good, because I used your injury to bring you here as we needed to talk, but soon I must return you. So, you need to listen to me," he put an arm on Rae.

"I'm listening," Rae nodded.

"Your friend Frankie was wrong." Oliver admitted. "The multiverse needs each other. – now more than ever, because a great danger is coming that could destroy everything and the friendships you have developed might be the only way the multiverse will survive."

Rae couldn't believe what she was hearing. A great threat that could take on the multiverse. What was Oliver on about?

"There is one thing you all have wrong, though." Oliver continued as Rae remained silent. "Not all worlds are created equal. Some worlds are stronger than other worlds." Rae was curious but let Oliver continue talking. "And there are seven worlds that are extra special – because on these seven worlds are people who might be the last hope of the multiverse. The Paragons."

"Paragons?" Rae asked.

-New Justice-

Kara Lane walked out of the room in Justice Hospital. A Caitlin besides her.

"Thanks," Kara said to the Caitlin. "Erm… which Earth are you from again?"

"Different Power," Caitlin answered – they had called out to the multiverse, asking for Caitlins to come and help with injuries and they had gotten a good response. Prime Caitlin had come, of course, along with Twin, Different Power, and Betrayal's Caitlin. And with Karry already here and their own, that added to six Caitlins. Others kept showing up too to help. It was becoming a fun Caitlin gathering.

"How's the dog?" It was Kara Allen who was with her husband, standing outside a room in the hospital. Her Krypto was next to her and Hex was on her shoulders

"We removed the device," Kara Lane said. "He'll heal. I'm concerned for his mental wellbeing though. He was forced to do horrible things by the Injustice Alliance and who knows what that salesmen had him do or did to him. His siblings –" Kara Lane was interrupted by a growl from Karry's Krypto.

"Salesmen?" Kara Allen asked, her eyes glowing for a moment.

"Yeah, that's how the Injustice Alliance got him. An alien smuggler who was selling Kryptonian dogs. We got some of his siblings. Maybe his kid," Kara Lane said, confused by the reaction as Krypto moaned.

"Erm, that's how Kara got Krypto," Barry filled in for Kara Lane. "He ran away from an intergalactic salesman."

"That means…" Kara Lane said, looking back at the room she had exited. Her Krypto and Beppo were guarding the other dog. "That dog in there is your Krypto's real alternate." Krypto gave another moan as Kara Allen went to comfort him.

"Your Krypto isn't the same as ours?" Barry paused at this "But they look identical! I thought…"

"Dogs don't have quite as many recognizable physical similarities as humans, so on a quick glance our Kryptos do appear the same, but the two have very difference traits when you get to know them – trust me, I am an expert in this. Besides, it's obvious your Krypto and even his mate, Powie were not the same as our Krypto and Misty, since Krypto and Misty were made using the artificial wombs in the Sanctuary, while yours were bred on Krypton or by breeders" Kara Lane stated, frankly. "Their similarities are only fur-deep," she mused. "But I am going to rehabilitate him – our other Krypto, I mean." Kara Allen gave a smile at this, having listened to her double's explanation on their Kryptos in silence. She whispered smoothly to her Krypto at this.

Kara Lane turned around at this.

"Caitlin!" Kara Lane called out.

"Yes?" Several Caitlins said from different places.

"My Caitlin – Wild Fire," Kara Lane said, thinking Rae might have a good point of calling people by their superhero name.

"Me," one Caitlin said, raising a hand.

"Update?" Kara Lane asked; with Rae unconscious she was in charge after all.

"Well, Bizzaro isn't dead," Caitlin informed her. "We put him into a coma though because he's in a lot of pain. I don't know what we will do with him." Caitlin gave took a breath. "Aquas will be fine – they just need to take a couple of weeks off to heal. The two Cyborgs are with my Prime counterpart, as she has experience with Cyborgs and removing parts – she's going to call in help from her own Cyborg – but it looks like Jeremiah will be able to return completely to human life, while our Victoria might not get rid of all the robot parts. Sara and the baby are resting fine. My Karry counterpart is still at the Wayne Manor with them. Everyone else only has minor injuries… except Rae."

Caitlin looked back to the room they were in front of. Rae was on the bed. Clarky was at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kara Lane asked, nervous. She couldn't feel Rae in their bond which she'd ignored up until this point.

"We don't know," Caitlin admitted. "Physically, she has no injuries at all. Every wound from the blast healed. There's nothing wrong with her head… every test is normal. She just won't wake up. We even tried forcing her up with a drug Twin has access to and nothing. As far as we can tell, she's in a coma."

"What?!" Kara Lane asked.

"What are you feeling on the other end of your bond?" Barry asked Kara Lane concerned for his cousin.

"Nothing," Kara Lane sighed, and Barry shared a look with his Kara. That wasn't a good sign.

-New Justice-

"Paragons," Oliver confirmed.

"What exactly are Paragons though?" Rae asked, Oliver having not explained this.

"Special heroes," Oliver stated. "There are seven in total, but you'll learn more when the time comes. Our world is one of these special worlds with a special hero – Paragons. You are, in fact, one of these Paragons."

Rae took a step back at this.

"I can't tell which of the seven you are, but I know you are one. I don't know the other six earths or who the others are, but there is a good chance you know all or some of them." Oliver continued. "If the worst were to come, the seven paragons are the last hope of the multiverse. You're the last hope."

"What do I do?" Rae asked. "What do we do?"

"Continue doing what you're doing. Strengthen your friendships; find out more about the multiverse. And help strengthen the weak worlds," Oliver said.

"I don't understand," Rae said, shaking her head in confusion.

"You will," Oliver said. "You'll be called on a mission soon and this will all make sense. But this won't be the last time we see each other. We will be fighting side by side again soon, Flash. I look forward to that day, but now you must go back."

"Right," Rae nodded, still a little lost at this influx of information.

"Goodbye, my friend." Oliver smiled. "Until next time."

-New Justice-

Kara Lane, Kara Allen, Karry Barry, New Justice Caitlin, and one or two other Caitlins were in Rae's medical room, looking over her reading.

"There has to be something," Kara Lane was saying.

"Well my Karry alternate and myself have quite a bit of research on speed force comas…" Prime stated; Mutant Caitlin about to say something to this though when suddenly Rae jumped up, causing Clarky to jump and bark in complaint.

Rae had silver sparks around her as she sat up, and Clarky – who had hovered in front of Rae, ready to lick his mistress's face – paused and cocked his head at the look.

"Whoa, that was weird," Rae said a little too fast. "And I feel great. Like a bunch of energy... Wow. What did I get? This is…"

Barry whistled. "Rae your talking so fast only I can understand you," Barry said and moved forward, putting a hand on the vibrating Rae. "Slow down a little."

"I'll try. I will try…. Wow," Rae said shaking her head. "Where's the Injustice Alliance? I can take them all on right now!" Rae had her hands out in a fist and punched the air as Clarky barked happily now.

"Your plan worked," Kara Lane said, happy and relieved her Rae was up and talking. The bond was back too, and she could feel Rae's heighted emotions. "Every single one of them are in jail or dead – except Lillian's creations, which we have here. Kuasa and Blackfire switched sides last minutes. They are under guard at Home Base. And Thea has Catwoman at Wayne Manor."

"Oh yes I need a word with the cat," Rae said. "I'll go." At that, Rae ran out but then returned a moment later. "Am I seeing quadruple, or is there multiple Wild Fires here?"

"We called in help," Caitlin said.

"Good, good," Rae said. "Multiverse. Oliver said… no Oliver's dead. Strange dream… Was it a dream? I don't know. Paragons…. Dream… maybe…. You know, I can't tell. I'll get back to you. See you." Rae ran out again and Clarky ran after her, leaving everyone else lost for words.

"Even I didn't get that," Barry finally said after a moment of confusion.

"In hindsight, giving her that drug from Twin might have been a bad idea," Caitlin reasoned, knowing the drug they had given her to wake her up must have been the result of this extra energy. "She knows, this base isn't in the United States, right..?"

It was a former League of Assassins base after all and that League had been worldwide. The group looked at each other.

….

By the time Rae arrived in Gotham at Wayne Manor, having navigated running the ocean and figuring out where in the world she had been, she had run out of the extra energy from the drug. Clarky was behind her and gave moan as he was exhausted from trying to keep up with her.

"Sorry boy," Rae said, giving him a pet as she walked in.

"Ms. Garrick," it was Alfred who greeted her with a smile. "It's been too long."

"It has," Rae agreed with the man, speaking more normally now. "Where is everyone?"

"Over here," Alfred said and led Rae to another room, where yet another Caitlin was with Tommy, Laurel, and Sara, who was holding a baby. "Before you go and have a word with Ms. Kyle, I thought you would like to see…"

"Hey," Rae said coming up and Sara smiled at her.

"Want to hold?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Rae said, and Sara gave the baby over to Rae.

"Kathleen Queen meet your Aunty Rae," Sara said to the baby and Rae had to smile at the 'Aunty' comment.

"Hey there little girl," Rae said. "There was a lot of excitement around your birth, I know. Well, you might want to get used to it. You were born into an exciting family. But an amazing family." Rae paused as she looked. "Because you're a Justice League baby, little one. It means, no matter what, where your future leads, you'll always be one of us. And we never abandon one of our own."

Rae smiled as she handed the baby back to her mother.

"I got a cat to talk to," Rae said and then looked at Laurel, pausing. She was still unsure if what she experienced with Oliver was a dream or real.

"Something wrong?" Laurel asked, noticing Rae was looking at her.

"No," Rae said. "Just thinking of something an old friend said to me." Laurel raised an eyebrow but didn't get to question as Rae left the room and found Thea with a tied up Catwoman. "Red Arrow, you can go meet your niece."

Thea gave a nod and walked out as Rae sat down and Clarky jumped on the bed.

"This is how you thank me?" Catwoman said. "Going to send me to jail?"

"Oh, do calm down I just need a word," Rae said. "Because there is one bit of cleanup we need to talk about. Tomorrow I must tell the world why they got a message Metropolis blew up when it didn't, and during that I am going to mention what happened to all the Injustice Alliance members. Now, here is what I would like to say what happened to you..." Catwoman raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. "I would like to say Catwoman was killed by Black Canary." Catwoman cocked her head at this. "But here is the thing: if Catwoman were to ever be seen again, it would be very bad for me, which means it would be extra bad for you. Got it?"

"Forced retirement," Catwoman said. "Got it. You won't ever see me again."

Rae untied Catwoman and let her get up.

"You're getting this deal for two reasons," Rae said, making Catwoman pause. "One, because you warned us and probably saved millions of lives; and two, because it's what Bruce wanted. Don't ruin this chance."

"I won't," Catwoman said, and jumped out the window.

"You could have used the door," Rae pointed out as Clarky barked.

"That was nice of you," it was Alfred standing at the door.

"Well she did help us," Rae said. "And anyone who could betray a team they were on for the children we were protecting can't be all that bad."

"Children?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. She was more upset at the thought of Kathleen being ripped away from Sara than Metropolis blowing up. Honestly, almost seemed motherly," Rae said with a shrug. "I got somewhere else to be. Going to the Batcave to use the zap tunnel." Alfred barely acknowledge the comment as Rae left; he seeming to be in thought.

-New Justice-

Rae and Clarky came into Home Base to see Kori there showing toys to her sister; Kuasa was leaning against a wall with Tantu nearby, with Buddy Baker was keeping her eyes on them. Emma was nearby Kori, Rae suspecting Emma had grown attached to the girl like a daughter. Jace was near Emma with an arm around her. Moira was there with Arthur on her lap.

"I think you two have a granddaughter and cousin to meet," Rae said to grandmother and grandson, opening a zap tunnel for them. Moira and Arthur gave a smile before leaving.

"Rae!" Kori yelled, running over to give Rae a hug and Rae smiled as she hugged Kori back. "I told my sister all about the island!", Kori had a big smile on her face. "She can come with me now."

"I'm sorry Kori, but she can't," Rae said, and Kori seemed confused.

"But… she stopped… she said sorry," Kori said.

"I know," Rae said kneeling down, so she was on the same level as Kori. "But that's not enough. When you do something wrong, even if you regret it afterward, you need to be punished. Your sister needs to pay for her crimes." Kori looked upset and had a tear in her eyes which Rae wiped away. "But if she does exactly what I say, maybe she'll get to the island sooner rather than later – and I'll make sure you can visit her." Kori gave a sad nod.

"You're not letting us go?" Kuasa asked, realizing this.

"No, I'm not," Rae said, standing up.

"Flash," Tantu said coming up. "Maybe you could…? I mean you let Nora stay."

"Dark Witch paid for her crimes," Rae pointed out. "She did the jail time."

"What about Catwoman?" Tantu whispered.

"There's a big difference between what Catwoman did and what these two did. Catwoman saved millions of lives by warning us – they chickened out at the last minute," Rae said, putting a hand on Tantu;s shoulder. "I get what you're feeling. I offered the Reverse Flash a chance to leave once, but right now I need these two."

Rae turned to Kuasa and Blackfire.

"I will talk on your behalf; get you a lesser sentence, but I need you two to go on record on everything the Injustice Alliance did. Every single, crime including framing Francisco Ramon for murder," Rae said.

"Who's Francisco Ramon?" Kuasa asked.

"Premo," Rae sighed.

"Oh yeah, that was us," Kuasa realized, with a nod.

"He's an innocent man suffering for your crimes," Rae pointed out, and Tantu realized the reason behind not letting them go was to get Frankie free. She couldn't argue with that. "You do this, and we'll see what type of deal I can get you. More than likely a couple of years in jail."

"I understand," Kuasa said, and Blackfire nodded as well.

"Good," Rae said taking a breath. It seemed now this was completely over, leaving Rae wondering about her new mystery.

-New Justice-

Selina Kyle, the now former Catwoman, walked into her apartment.

She knew the Flash meant what she said about Catwoman, and now had to figure out life without it. It was what Bruce wanted.

"Oh, Ms. Kyle, your friend is so nice," Selina's maid/nanny said making Selina pause until she saw Alfred sitting there with Helen on his lap.

"You can go," Selina said to the woman, who gave a nod and left.

"I've got to say," Alfred said once they were alone. "She has Master Bruce's eyes..." Alfred smiled as he bounced the girl.

"How did you figure it out?" Selina asked, folding her arms tightly.

"Flash mentioned you didn't like the idea of little Kathleen being ripped away from Mistress Sara. And it was a quick guess from there. With the time off Catwoman took before reemerging…" Alfred paused. "But what I can't figure out is why did you not come to me?"

"Bruce was dead," Selina said. "I didn't need…"

"Reminders," Alfred nodded. "Well, you two must come live at the manor. It's only right the last Wayne would be there."

"I thought the Queens now lived there?" Selina pointed out.

"They have the guest house and that will remain," Alfred said. "But I don't think they would hate the company – especially since you helped save their daughter." Alfred looked down at Helen. "Besides, I must train her the way I trained Master Bruce. To one day take over the company."

"Don't you have a daughter?" Selina asked, knowing Alfred himself was a father. The company did belong to him now after all.

"Julia will understand," Alfred said. "She never liked the idea of running a big business after all as I don't think she wants the company. Not her style." Alfred stood up and gave Helen over to her mom. "Think about it, Ms. Kyle. It would make me extremely happy to be a part of Helen's life. To tell her about her father. Things only I can. It is her birthright."

"I'll think about it, yeah," Selina nodded at this.

Alfred left after that without another word though, leaving Selina with a lot of think about.

-New Justice-

"Well that was a long day," Rae said that night as she came into the house. After talking to authorities over Kuasa and Blackfire's punishment, she had worked out a deal: Blackfire would be in a meta human/alien juvie facility for a few years, while Kuasa would serve a year or two longer in a low security jail. Since she wasn't meta human and didn't have the Totem anymore that helped. Both would have to testify against other alliance members and had already made their statements about Frankie.

Rae had also gotten a text from an unknown number saying "good job Flash" with a devil emoji – she had a feeling it was Lucifer.

She had also seen the multiverse off and thanked each for their help; Karry's Kara and Barry having stuck around until the very end.

"Well, we don't have the Injustice Alliance to deal with anymore," Kara agreed.

"I don't understand one thing," Chris said.

"What?" Rae asked.

"Why did Killer Frost do all this? Everyone else wanted something: Revenge, money… even Joker and Harley just wanted chaos. But Killer Frost got nothing out of it," Chris reasoned.

"We might never know," Kara said.

"She wanted glory," Rae said, making everyone pause. "She wanted to be the one to outsmart the Justice League."

"She nearly did," Chris said.

"She had a good plan. You want to rob a bank? Have a couple of members attack the mayor and leave the bank open. Do something big to take our eyes away from their real prize," Rae said thinking. "But she made one fatal flaw: the members of her alliance weren't loyal to her or the Alliance. There was no friendship, no family, in that. Not the way the Justice League is. It was doomed to fail because once you get into something as big as blowing up a city and not everyone was 100 percent on board, things come crashing down." Rae paused for a moment. "On that note, I expected Lois and the kids to still be here."

"How did you know I told them to come here?" Kara asked, having hid that information from Rae and not wanting Rae to think she thought the speedsters could fail in stopping the city from blowing up. Rae raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall and Kara nodded, getting what Rae meant. Rae knew her too well.

"On another random question, are we supposed to have two Kryptos?" Rae asked pointing into the living room. Krypto was with Misty, while Clarky had run into there as well. Dizzy and Marble, Clarky's siblings, were nowhere to be found, but there was another white German Shephard laying on the couch looking miserable.

"It's the one the Injustice Alliance had," Kara said. "We removed the devices and he healed up enough; I thought we could bring him here to recover more. He doesn't seem to want to attack now but going to wait to integrate him into the normal Sanctuary population." Kara looked at the dog. "Although he is technically Karry's Krypto real alternate. We'll have to find another name for him."

"And a Powie," Rae mused, feeling sorry for the sad dog.

"But not today. I am tired," Chris said, heading up the stairs.

"Me too," Kara said. "You coming?"

"No," Rae said shaking her head. "I'm still wired from that drug a bit. I think I'll just change into pajamas." Rae ran out and came back in pajamas a moment later. "I'll stay down here and watch some TV with Cujo here." The white dog gave a growl.

"That was an awful name," Kara said and kissed Rae's cheek, going up the stairs. Krypto and Misty following up. Clarky had gone to a dog bed and fallen asleep.

Rae sat on the couch next to the white dog, more than enough room for them and turned on the TV, but she also grabbed her laptop.

"MIA?" Rae said, connecting to Home Base system. "Can you connect the multiverse system to my laptop and give me files to all the Earths we know?"

"Yes," MIA voice said, and Rae suddenly had a new file on the computer to open. She noticed the dogs' eyes on her.

"This stays between me and you Lassie," Rae said to a growl from the dog as Rae sped read through information on all the Earths, finishing in a matter of seconds. "Well… that didn't make sense to anything Oliver said. If he really said it and it wasn't a dream. But I did find one thing interesting… MIA connect my TV to the multiverse Netflix."

The TV changed to the Netflix app and Rae choose the earth known as Beautiful, finding the movie 'Beautiful: A Carole King Movie' and turning it on. She laughed and smiled when she saw an exact copy of her wife playing the piano and singing. "This will be good, Beethoven." The dog gave out a loud growl and Rae raised a hand. "Yeah I hated it the minute I said it, too. We'll find something else."

Rae sat back as she watched the movie still thinking about the warning from Oliver.

-New Justice/August of 2020-

Rafe's research in how to change his design for portals did not go fast.

It took a very long time from when he started in November of 2019, all the way until now – August 2020. In that time, the Justice League had been quiet for a few months, with no real big threats since the Injustice Alliance, while he and Caitlin had still been seeing each other; they being closer than ever.

He was working late into the night this time though, with Caitlin already gone when he finally thought he figured it out. He could finally make a portal.

Turning on the device, a shaky blue-green vortex formed. It wasn't bigger in size than a child, but he knew he had done it. He also knew he shouldn't go through it, but the temptation was great – he'd spent a lot of his life figuring out this and he had perfected it. It needed field testing.

"Dad would kill me for this," Rafe chuckled as he moved forward and ducked, moving through the portal, wondering what he'd find within. Not noticing as the portal closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Yes, there is a major time jump at the end there to August of 2020 while the rest of the chapter was November 2019. That brings New Justice back up into time with the rest of the Millma Verse and right after where the Karry section will end. Also, yes if you did not know we are planning a Crisis event and New Justice season 4 will have a lot to do with that. Paragons, Spectre and special missions…
> 
> Now, back to Karry Universe and the Second Chance Killer/Zoom plot!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudos to let me know you enjoyed.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
